


It's just by Pure Coincidence

by Normalaya12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), And it tooks some time for the rewritting chaps, Canon Illustration, Changing POV (slightly), Digital Art, Esper MC, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Highschool AU, Just... I need time to draw for every chaps, Named Reader, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, This fic has illustration alright?, be patient everyone!, oh right, skelefam AUs platonic harem, superhuman OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12
Summary: Given her strange ability since childhood, never did she imagine it'll lead to her encounters with a magical race, emphasis on the magical part.This is a story of a young girl who's been surviving under her debt to others. Her only wish is to be independent. And finally, it's been granted by her new family.Moving in with them, she gets to learn of these new sights and awes. Going to school with and enjoying life with new friends, like the monsters. The real stuff of legends.Nice friends, cool teachers and a good environment, what else could she possibly ask for?Well, getting entangled with a horde of skeleton teachers and making a forbidden contract she got forced to make is apparently what she got… it definitely leaves a sour aftertaste."When life gives you lemons, huh."The world isn't easy, never has been. It's hard enough, as is, to get through one day to another, but you take what you can get.She hopes that was the only case. Really.Reminder:Platonic bonds with the skeletons, main goal of the story is not romance, more like drama and a bit of... tragedy? Nothing too fatal tho, no worries.Also, see open notes for info of the fic's status.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore/Toriel, Everyone & Reader, Frisk & Reader, Frisk (Undertale)/Reader (Platonic), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader (Platonic), Reader/Everyone (Platonic), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader (Platonic), Skelefam AUs & Reader, W.D. Gaster/Reader (Platonic)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Status: Currently under-going rewrite
> 
> P.S.:  
> No definite update schedule since I'm writing another fic in collab with my friends and one other Grillbaes harem fanfic, see the author endnotes to see the link or just visit my account webs, ya lazyarse~
> 
> P.P.S:  
> I've been editing my old chapter, cuz one of u report it's hurt to read. Don't worry, I feel that my friend TwT
> 
> But! Since just fixing the grammar feels like, 'yeah, that won't do' as thus I decided to add some illustrations for the edited chapter!! ^o^
> 
> Chaps that has been fixed:  
> Prog 0  
> Prequel 1-4  
> Not yet:  
> Prequel 5-9, chapter 1-2
> 
> Enjoy :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 03/02/2021  
> I've rewritten them again. This time with the idea of a different atmosphere and flow, that I decided to try from now on. Lita's personality is more clear here, I hope :v
> 
> As you can see, this is just a prologue, a bit of scene of the climax in the far-faarr future chapters! XD
> 
> So yeah, don't mind me if this seems confusing. Tho, happy reading this prologue anyway :v
> 
> Shoutout to @Skin_It_Walker and @ Blue_skeleton6289 for being my editor and beta reader once more. Gurls, u're gonna make me fall for you all over again at this rate TwT  
> I love U guys, platonically duh QwQ

_As we already promised, we will see this through until the end._

_And no mistakes will be made, no matter how hard it’ll be to prevent them._

_Because we- no, I promised them._

_And this time,_ ** _I_** **_will succeed_** _._

\--- 

“I’m sure we told you to stay away from the basement for 3 days ago, Lita. Why are you here?”

With uneven breath, a young teenager stood before a tall skeleton who guards the door. She looks over to the skeleman in front of her. Sleeves folded up, wearing a wrinkled shirt, bags under his eye sockets, indicating just how many nights he spent without proper sleep.

Darn, he looks _dead_ inside... oh wait, that’s a pun. Aagh! It’s not the time to be distracted, Lita!

Giving a firm shake to herself, she looks up to meet his eye lights that hardened upon her gaze. Almost intimidates the teen, but she keeps her polite smile, trying not to chicken out.

“And there’s no written rules I can’t visit your house. The eldest brothers asked me to give them news about my training result, and I want to report it _right now_.” She puts one hand on her hips.

That brings a raised brow to him, “I know you can do that later on another day, we already specified that no one is allowed to enter this room under any circumstance. And I haven’t heard anything about this training report things.”

 _‘Too perceptive like always. That’s the school’s best counselor for you.’_ Internally she tched to herself, trying to think up a new excuse fast. Or else, anything is fine as long as she can get past this edgy tall skeleton.

“Well?” His tone inquiring, looking confident with her not able to retort immediately. Her smile has faltered to a flat face, holding back the urge to grunt.

“Go back, Lita. We can play another time with Frisk later. The scientists are busy right now, and I’m not in the mood to handle a brat’s mischiefs.” His skeletal hands waved off at her as he went back inside.

[Wow, rude.]

Holding back her twitching brows, she gruntles in mind, _‘Why would it be Mr. Edge’s turn to guard the door today anyway? The coincidence is too much!’_

[No sh!t sherlock. However, you running out of time. It’s coming near, there’s no time to dawdling over this trivial matter.]

_‘Easy to say for you. At least help me come up with an excuse to make him go away. I’m trying to lessen the casualties we’re about to make with this action, you know. I’m not sure if I even wanted to do this anymore, honestly...’_

[ _*sighs*_ The ADs squad is rummaging the storeroom, again.]

Oh, damn. That’s a good idea. Why didn't she think of that before?

“Sir Edge, wait!” The said guy halts and turns back to see her mild panicked face stopping him on the threshold. There she can see and hear a flash of what’s going inside. It’s pretty chaotic, more than she expects. People walking about from right to left with murmurs of some complaining about something related to... dimensions?

Edge closed the doors on his back before she could listen any longer, pulling her back to reality with his sudden heavy tone, “ _What is it_? I hope it was for a good reason you interrupted us for the third time today.”

“Oh, yeah! Those cretins- I mean, the annoying dogs are rummaging through the storage room as we speak right now. I almost forgot that that’s what I want to report to doctor Gray as well.” She jerks her thumb upstairs.

[Add that they're also making a storm inside the tall sink cabinet.]

“And they're also making a storm inside the tall sink cabinet.”

“What?”

“What?”

Staring and blinking at each other, a moment of confusion raising between them. Edge fastly shakes his head and asks again if what she says is true, with no hesitation she nods confidently and watches his expression change from surprise to annoyance in a mere second. To no one’s surprise, he warned her to not enter the room before storming off, throwing grumbles of profanities to no one in particular as he ascends the stairs and out of sight. Yeah, like she will listen. Lita fists up for herself and enters the room.

The sight of more skeletons skipping around the connected hall at a hurried pace, moving from the right to the left room. Those who wore a similar uniform with white lab coats were everywhere, frantically looking through the stacks of documents on a metal table at the corner in the left room. Looking for answers for what's happening were the others with matching goggles and leather aprons swarmed about carefully, pressing buttons and entering codes she couldn't understand on a giant computer at another corner of that same left room.

Lita enters the quiet right room, peeking through the gap of the door, and sigh in relief to see only 4 of the head scientists are there. They’re very absorbed with whatever they were doing, that only when she approaches and tugged the sleeve of one of them wearing a white lab coat with an inner gray sweater in front of the machine, then the others realize her presence.

“Lita?!” The one with an inner bright blue hoodie piqued, “my dear, what are you doing here?” his mismatching eye lights of blue and orange neon searching on her figure, a little delight flashed in those eyes.

“Long time no see, professors. Looks like it’s been even more chaotic here than the last time I visit.” She looks around the room. Still unkempt as ever, but looks like they're really tidying up a little as they promised. The books are on the shelves, no scattered documents on the floor or a spilled coffee that was forgotten to be cleaned for weeks. But the noises coming from the next door really explain how busy the situation is.

“And on what part of ‘no outsider allowed’ warning sign you didn’t understand out there?” the one with a gray sweater asked, jerking a thumb outside with an underlying warning in his words.

She gives him the look, “Oh, _please_. I’m _no stranger_. And you 4 have been trapped here for 3 days straight unreachable. Do you even take showers recently?” Pointing to them, she looks up and down as she backing up slowly, putting her arms as the wall between her and the scientist in front of her, scrunching up her nose exaggeratedly. A bit of blush overcame their annoyance as they sniffed on their clothes and cringed. _Pfft_.

She crossed her arms with a knowing look, “I think so. You cavemen better go take a shower later today, **_or else_**.”

“Or else _what_?” The one with an inner red sweater resting their arm on her shoulders, but she gave him a sharp side-look towards his menacing smug face, "please, continue those words."

Slapping off his arm, she smirks, “Oh, nothing much, doctor Crimson. Just a little report for my friend Frisk, that the scientists were isolating themselves in the basement without showers and proper sleep and food for 3 days in a row, _again_.”

They might fool anyone, but not her. Don't think she won't recognize what that bunch of black plastic bags at the corner were for, if not for instant cup ramen noodles.

That sends an amused scoff from him, he leaning down to her level, “So? What's that gonna do to us, kiddo?”

A smack comes to his back head by another skeleton wearing an inner purple hoodie, an irked look on his face, “that’s not it, idiot. She means the Royal Family, remember that time where Toriel forced our lazy brothers to take a bath after pulling another all-nighter for 5 days?” that froze everyone in the room except her.

Ah, right. A tragedy for the skeletons family truly. When she told Frisk about the skeletons that had been confined themselves in the basement doing their personal project, Toriel barged in with a menacing smile all day and scrubbing the naughty lazy boys herself with their energetic brothers helping voluntarily on a bath.

A triumphant smile plastered on her face, “Pretty sure none of you were that keen with the idea, right? Or if you want another scrubby scrub scrub, I don’t mind telling Mrs. Toriel myself~” with a mocking smile she motioned an imaginary brush scrubbing her arms, the others cringing imagining the real thing. It did leave a pretty harsh mark on their brothers’ bones for days after all, the poor guy.

The gray sweater one sighs tiredly rubbing his forehead, “ _Alright_. What do you want, Lita?”

She brightens up instantly crossing her hands, “Now we’re talking. Really, I’m sorry for interrupting, doctor Gray. But I just need to come here,” She said sitting down on a couch at the corner, pulling out a book from the bookshelf on her side, “this place has the best atmosphere and peace for reading than any study room. Don’t mind me occupying this couch, just continue with whatever you’re doing.”

All 4 of them giving her a look of ‘really, einstein?’ with a doubled deadpan. She ignores them and starts reading.

“Well, that’s a roundabout way to say, “I wanna stay close with my favorite mentors on my boring weekend”,” Crimson uttered, smirking amusedly.

“Really? Aww, that’s so adorable~! Why don't you say so? We’ll let you come otherwise.” The bright blue hoodie comes closer and ruffles her hair in adoration.

Stopping his arms and trying to give him a hard glare, she failed miserably with the blush overcoming her face. She raises the book in her hand to hide her expressions, hunched her shoulders, “... n-no comment.”

A round of chuckles from the scientists turned her face to beet red, and she buried her face on the book, literally. They give her a break and continue their activities.

\---

_‘So the plan is to wait here all day until whatever that calamity is passed, and if nothing dire happened that means we have avoided the red flag?’_

[That’s pretty much sums up the situation, so yeah.]

_‘You acting relaxed despite knowing what’s gonna happen, aren’t you?’_

[Oh, don’t start with me.]

_‘Yeah, I know. Anyhow, why are you being so talkative lately? Usually, you only pop in when a great disaster is about to pass by –and at the worst time on top of that.’_

[... Don’t worry, after this passed, as promised I’ll be gone from your life. Permanently.]

 _‘That doesn’t answer-... whatever. Having a companion in mind as far as I remember like a crazy person who knows too many things is not always a good thing, and_ **_You_ ** _are the exact bad example I meant.’_ She wonders if she was really sane to begin with.

[Fair enough.]

Closing the book on her hands, stretching her arms in the air, a soft groan escapes her mouth. Looking around it seems none of the scientists has stopped their work and just like she thought, none of them act like she ever exists in that room. They’re in the zone again.

Glancing aside, that tremendously big machine mimicking a portal gate or something these guys have been experimenting with these past months, really giving her the bad vibe here. As if a black hole will appear anytime soon and suck everything inside. Or at least, that’s what her paranoid mind feared.

But maybe that won’t be a mere imagination anymore.

_‘Anyway, what exactly that’s gonna trigger this oh-so-bad calamity we’re about to face? Surely it’s not something as simple as someone spilled the coffee on the machine, right?’_

[Well...]

In another room, a sound of shattered glass hitting the floor with black substances splattered on the machine dripping off the edge, as little statics and sparks resulted from that.

Everyone turned to the sounds.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” the girl said, throwing her hands in the air while the scientists have moved to see the commotion next door. Soon enough, the residents of that place erupted in panic.

“This can’t get any worse, isn't it.”

[Actually-]

**_*BOOM!*_ **

“Frick, the main computer just short-circuited! Hey, get the fire extinguisher!” one of the scientists from the next room yelled.

Lita facepalmed herself. Only within 5 minutes, and this place has turned to anarchy.

“You know, I forgot I have the talent of jinxing myself.”

[Hey, watch out on your side. It’s starting.]

Lita sighed exasperatedly, “what is it this time- HOLY SH!T.”

A freaking black hole, right in the middle of air between that gate-like machine, still the size of a tennis ball, but it rapidly grows bigger as time passes by. The other machine on its right is turned on and no one at the other side of the wall seems to realize this except her.

[Hurry, pull that lever back on its place!]

She ran to the machine with numerous buttons and levers, “w-which one?”

[The black one on the second left. Hold it as long as you can, it’ll slow down the frequencies.]

A bit struggling to pull down the lever, only when she pushed her whole body weight it managed to move. Just like that, the black hole’s rapid growth now turned to a slower pace. But it is still growing.

“How in heaven’s name was that dimensional gate created?”

[When doctor Classic left the room, his coat stuck on one of the levers, but he yanked it off in a hurry and did not notice that the lever was pulled, which turned on the machine.]

“You know that’s not what I asked. But dammit that still makes sense.”

In front of that gate-like machine, a swirl of wind turned the air around, and a sensation of emptiness that was neither cold nor hot suffocates the air around. The place suddenly is damp but dry at the same time. That sends this breathless feeling in her chest, while in reality, she can still take a deep breath, a hard and heavy deep breath.

“So, this is the calamity? That’s definitely the gate to hell, ain’t it.”

[Actually, it’s a rip to the Void.]

Her eyes widened, “Oh gee, what a _coincidence_. Not long after we drag those old farts out of there, and ‘ _this’_ appears, connected to that same ol’ damned place again. I’m not sure this is anything we can handle either way,”

“I’ll call the professors.” She turned to the door and yelled their name as loud as she could, no reply. So she tried again, but the buzzes from the other room sound more deafening than the voice the machine in front of her made.

[It’s pointless, you can hear it yourself how noisy it was in that room with how much yelling they’re doing right now, they won’t hear your call. Besides, this black hole nullifies any wave and vibration within a radius of 10 meters away. And that’s including the voice wave.]

"Then tell me that beforehand! You wasted my energy."

No shiblites, sherlock. It sounds like the audience’s cheers in a stadium out there. Maybe she could-

[And even if you run to them now, it’ll be too late. You have already seen yourself, how fast this thing can grow without the suppression from the lever you’re holding right now.]

Welp, they beat her on that. But still, this lever is heavy as hell that her hands start turning white and feeling a bit numb.

“ _Great_ ,” she exhaled, “so what’s next?”

[Two options. Somehow turn off the machine, or get the fudge out of this room and get one of the scientists to turn it off for you ASAP before it grows too big.]

“Wait, didn't you just forbid me to- ugh nevermind. Why giving me 2 options with the same objective?”

[Sorry, ran out of ideas at the moment.]

Rolled her eyes, she let out a long exasperated breath from her nostrils, _‘So much for being a useful informant.’_

[What did you say?]

“Nothing. I doubt we even have time for that.” she watched the stack of documents near the portal slowly getting sucked into the black hole. Yup, definitely not curious enough to take a closer look.

[Well then, _einstein_. Do you have any better idea?]

“Hmm...” she tilts her head to the side, then an idea comes to mind, “oh, let’s destroy the machine.”

[Wait, what? Hey, don’t let go of the lever!]

“Well,” she lets go of the lever, grabs one of the chairs laying around, and drags it with her to the front of the machine beside the portal, “What else can a weak girl like me with this lid-like arms be able to do?”

[That’s a very contradicting word with your action right now. Hold on, you know it’s too risky, right? Even if there's a possibility you can turn the table of the situation, it still can potentially erupt to something worse- can you stop first and listen to me?!]

She stops her arms that raised the chair, about to throw it to the machine, “Whaat? We have no time! The hole starts growing rapidly again!”

[ _*grumbles*_ This is exactly why you were a trouble magnet.]

"Oh shut it. I'm throwing it now."

[What?! Hold up- aah, listen! It’s too risky, okay?! Unless you want to bet the entire universe’s safety at risk, scratch that idea!]

“Why not?”

[...  _What_.]

She raised the chair again, “Okay, time out. Thanks for the idea. Now, there’s only one way to find out!” and throwing it to the machine.

[No, YOU IDIOT-!]

A big crash resounded in the room followed by little sparks that soon turned to a blast, flinging her across the room from the impact and hitting her back to the wall. That big uproar calling back the previous residents in ruckus.

“Lita! What’s happen-...”

Fumes coming out of the now half-cracked machine, little bits from the explosion falling from the ceiling that stuck on there, the metal table, and the gray cemented wall now tainted in black ash. Smokes covering the room blocking their views on the machine. But as their eyes noticed a human laying face on the floor in the opposite way, their focus altered to her instantly. Her hair is a mess as she grunts in pain.

Raising her head, she gives them a weak wave when she realizes now their attention is on her, “ _ouch-_ oh hey, docs. Uhh, sorry for the mess?”

They helped her to sit on the floor, patting her back while asking what’s happening.

“Well, the machine was activated for some reason right after all of you left this room, and created a black hole. So I tried to turn it off by force shutting off the machine by throwing a chair.”

That took a damn second for them to freeze with those blank sockets and turn to her,

“ ** _WHAT?!_** ”

She backs up instantly raising her hands in surrender, “Geez, chill down. I’m sorry, alright? At least the black hole is gone now-” her words cut short when she felt the same sensation of emptiness from where that machine was. Turning her head there, her eyes catching that familiar dark circle that still keeps growing little by little.

“... _anjir._ ” her native cussing slipped her tongue, but not even that managed to stop her from deadpanning. Whilst the rest of the occupants in that room turned to where she looked and froze, mouth left agape.

"Is this really happening?" The tallest one with glasses and an inner green sweater questioning reality.

“kid, what da f*ck did ya _done_ to the machine?” One of the edgy skeletons with a golden tooth and red sweater grabs her shoulder, shaking her a bit.

She breaks off from his hold, “I told you, I don’t knooow. It just started creating that portal out of nowhere, and I’m just trying to turn it off!”

“But you can call us instead of throwing a freaking chair on that!”

“I trieeed, einstein! But none of you even heard my voice! That black hole sucked my voice before it could reach your non-existent ears!” she exasperatedly explained. That one statement makes them fall into silence.

“But the machine’s off, so how...?” The lanky tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie beneath his coat quipped, beads of sweat trailing on his skull.

“'s a theory, but probably 'cause the rip was opened for too long in this dimension, scarring the parallel’s wall and has opened the connection to the other side, so it stuck.” The blue hooded short skeleton answers his companion’s wonder, furrowing his brows as hard as the others.

“ ** _Oh no_** ,” all of their faces turned aggravated.

Gray nodded, “Oh no indeed.” he grabs his chin and turns to the crowd that starts being noisy with the situation.

He claps his hand gaining their attention, “Alright boys, let's be hasty now! The scientists come with me to the computer room and search for our early documentaries regarding this machine, while the rest of you engineers stay away from this room and see if you can salvage anything from the destroyed scrapes around. Get out of the room if there's nothing to do," instructing everyone on what to do next, he then turns to Lita and glances at one of his counterparts, "Orange, take Lita upstairs. If anything goes south, I don’t want her to be here.” Without saying anything, the said person nods firmly and lifts her staggering form bridal style next.

"Whoah! Hey, what do you mean by that? Doc!" But Orange didn't stop and walk away from the room to the stairs.

"Doc, put me down! I can't leave now!" Struggling as much as she can, she kicks and pushes, adamant to break free. But Orange didn't budge.

He takes a breath, "Sorry, Lita. But believes me, there's nothing you could do, if anything, you just would get in the way."

That statement shot pain to her conscience. She must admit, that's the truth. But not wanting to say it out loud. Looking down in frustration, her grip on his sweater tightened as they walked by the hall now just a few steps away from the stairs.

"Sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's true. Now, how about you take a nap? I know how tired you are right now, You can relax, my child. Everything will be just fine, you believe in us, don't you?" Lita nodded as that brought Orange's smile widened.

[Crap, Lita! What are you doing?! You can't leave now, this is the turning point!]

 _'Shut up, Voice. Let those big-brained scientists take care of this, I’m sure their genius mind can figure this out themselves.’_ not wanting to look up, her eyes flutter, she can feel her body relaxed on Orange’s hold that walks leisurely ascending the stairs. She may be conflicted on doing a mission of saving the world or something or just forget about it and leave them to fate and _yadda yadda_ , plus she's tired.

The temptation of taking a short nap is too great, she stayed up late last night just to calibrate this plan today. If it ended up failing however, then that's it. She's never one who will push her luck. She’ll apologize more later for everything.

[Noo, you don’t understand! If you go back now, that black hole will suck them back into that damned place again!]

That woke her up instantly, “What?”

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Orange asked after hearing her questioning voice.

"... No, it's nothing." She shakes her head with a light smile, taking a moment before burying her face on his sweater, "Is everyone will be okay, doctor Orange?"

He stares for a moment slowing down his pace, then exhales and nudges his chin to her head, "Everything is gonna be al-"

"Truth, sir. Don't lie, you know I will know."

That halted his walk, as he looked away taking the time to answer, "...I'm not sure. But getting you to safety is our priority right now, we can't afford to lose you again."

She wants to ask what he means by that last part but decided not to. However, that thought was cut short by how hasty Orange's step moving after that. He jogs like he was on a run.

 _‘Alright, Voice. 1 minute. Explain and I might rethink my plan,_ **_now_ ** _.’_

[Finally! You will hear me out. Okay, to put it short, the Void asking for what belongs to them back. An existence.]

_‘What the-? Ugh, of course, that would make sense, huh. And it has to be them again because I pulled them out from there by force.’_

[ _Exactly._ ]

_'Sike, that would be hard to crack. But an existence? Is that damned dimension asking for a sacrifice or what?’_

[Probably. That’s why we have to keep a close eye on them until they somehow can close the rip. Maybe this time would be different.]

_‘Uh-huh... so it would be fine as long as it’s an existence, right?’_

[Yes, however, we- wait... why does your tone sounds like you have a second- oh no. Lita, don't tell me-]

A smirk curled at the tips of her lips, _‘oh you know me so well, Voice.’_

Upon that decision, with a goal in mind, she tried to get off of Orange's hold by hitting her forehead with his, that sudden movement caught him off-guard. Loosening his grip, she took no time to waste while apologizing in a whisper to him before circling and locked her arms around his neck as she pulled him down to the ground with her weight.

Bracing herself for the impact, surprisingly Orange still tried to defend her by shielding her back with his arms. It softened her fall, she felt sorry for him. But she had no time to have a change of heart now. As she hastily scrambled away while he recovered, she ran for her life back to the portal room, Orange at the background screamed for her to stop.

[ _No no no,_ cease that idea! Are you crazy!? This is blatantly a suicide action, idiot! We have no idea how the Void will affect a human existence, we already saw the living proof that it can turn a man into a madman! And there’s no guarantee you’ll survive them, dumbarse!]

“We won’t know until we try, right?!” Not stopping her run, she dashed past everyone on the way who she pushed away while apologizing shortly.

Entering the portal room, as expected no one's inside. Lita turned and locked the door on her back, ignoring the banging after. Seems like they're trying to avoid the portal, this room feels like slowly getting sucked away from existence itself.

She walked closer and stood before the portal.

The black hole has gotten so big that it almost touched the ceiling, around 4-5 meters. Yikes.

“Oh hell, this is worse than I thought.”

As the sound of a beam took place, the door was destroyed to ashes, and some scientists emerged from outside, “Lita! Don’t get closer to that black hole, get back here!” Orange called to her.

Turning back to face them, her hardened gaze didn’t fade. A determined look is clear in her eyes, with a smile she greets them back, “hey, docs. Sorry for interrupting your work again, but I need to be here for real this time.”

“Dear, I know you trust your instinct, but believe me. Whatever you have planned in mind will endanger your life, so come back here, and walk slowly.” Gray pleaded, his eyes filled with fret.

But she shakes her head, “ **No**. Sorry, but I can’t do that.” And turned back getting closer to the portal, coloring the faces there with fright as the head scientists raise their hands and summon a pair of giant magical hands on both of her sides, holding her in place before she can jump into the portal.

“Hey! Let me go!” The hands lift her from the ground and slowly drag her away.

In fury, Gray throws her a glare, “ _Don’t be reckless_! Do you really want to kill yourself?!”

“But I _have_ to do this, doc. There’s no other choice!”

“Who told you that!? We’ll figure this out, okay!? So stay out from this, there’s nothing you can do here!”

An irk mark appears on her forehead, again they say something like that! She can clearly do something to help, but it's not like she can say anything about that to them.

She’s about to say something back before Voice interrupts her mind.

[Lita, they're right. Maybe they can change the future. This timeline has many different outcomes after all, you don’t have to go this far by sacrificing yourself.]

_‘But, we’ve come this far. I can see that foresight is too clear, it’ll end horribly if I didn’t do something, anything!’_

[No, it’s _enough_. We can just sit down and hope for the best, okay? Give up, Lita. _Please_ .]

At that, she stopped.

The magical hands stopped right in front of Gray, Lita stopped struggling and looked down. Since she looks like has given up, Gray let her go as she staggered to the front and Gray caught her. She hugs him weakly with his knee supporting her to sit down on them.

“I’m sorry...” she mutters quietly. Gray stroked her back head gently, hushing her.

“It’s okay, dear. As long as you’re safe. We can't- I cannot afford to lose you again.”

Again, she wants to know what he and Orange mean by that. But it's not the time, there’s something more important to think about right now. Loosening her grip on his coat, she looks up and meets his cracked sockets with a smile. A smile that Gray knows too well to understand the meaning at the drop of a hat.

It’s the apologetic smile she used, whenever she’s about to do something she will regret later.

[Lita, NO!]

“Sorry, doc.” Standing abruptly from him, she kicked him right on the chest to push him over to the group behind him that caught them in surprise as she lurches towards the portal. With that time of confusion, she wastes no time jumping straight past the black hole, that sucks her whole being in a flash.

And within a mere second, the portal shrank so fast and left nothing behind, as if that never there in the first place. As silence fell into the room.

\---

I can’t believe you’re doing this. This end is literally the most selfless choice you ever pick among every timeline.

Seriously, what’s gotten into that enigmatic mind of yours? Always full of surprises, doing something we never choose or think about before. But that’s the reason why we put every bet on you.

Yeah, you’re our only hope. And then, here we are. Congratulations, your theory was proven to be right! In the cost of your own existence as well. _How wonderful_.

... hey, say something, would you? We’ve won, no one is gotten sacrificed, just like how we wanted it to be all this time.

It’s boring talking to ourselves like this. There’s no telling when someone like you will appear again. Or was it even possible to happen in the first place?

Hello? Why you won’t respond- Ah, how stupid of me. It’s not like you won’t, but you can’t. Your consciousness is not even here anymore.

What dream are you seeing right now? Is it a good one? Let’s see them together!

Oh, you were reminiscing everything that has happened in this timeline. No wonder you look sound asleep.

_*chuckles*_

Alright, I’ll let you be on that one.

Don’t daydream for too long, okay? We need to figure this out after all.

**Have a sweet dream, Lita.**

_____


	2. Prequel 1 - Start off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: grammar and description stuff. Had fixed some messy stuff so it's easier to be read sorry 😅  
> Edit2: Yup, I edit the whole thing and the first time includes the illustration! YAYY~
> 
> 10/31/20  
> Edit3: Ahahaa, I did it again. I rewrite the whole chaps again! Now it looks better, and my friend said it's really gotten good enough to be enjoyed! I hope u all enjoy it as well UwU
> 
> Shout out to @Skin_It_Walker for being my beta reader on the 3rd edit, u're da best, gurl ;3

Repeated scenery passing meaninglessly from behind this car’s window glass. A young girl with jet black hair looking across the sight with a dazed look, not paying attention to her surroundings, her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Looking back at the transparent reflection, it was you, the girl with this plain South East Asian face. What a strange combination of genetics, slightly dark-toned yellowish skin, with a pair of big ebony eyes, yet has hair as dark as a night sky and a relatively tall figure. At first glance, anyone would recognize you’re not from this country. And people might think you're older than your actual age.

Focusing too much on your inner monologue, nothing seems to pull you back to reality. Not even the voice that calls out for your name. A couple sitting at the front seat of the car, each of them giving a look to you in concern. From the rearview they notice this girl was dozing off again, it’s been like this since they departed from the station, something must’ve bothered you.

"Lita?" The woman raised her voice finally for the 3rd time, as the girl snapped out from her daze turning to face her instantly.

"Ah, sorry, Aunt Maurel. Something’s wrong?” politely you ask back, giving a thin smile.

The older woman is about to say something but then shakes her head, dismissing whatever she has in mind, and smiles back, “It’s nothing important. Are you okay, my dear? You seem to feel out of place for a while now.”

Taking a second to answer, a nervous chuckle escapes your throat while you rubbed the back of your neck, “Nah, it’s nothing like that, Auntie. I’m alright, just a bit tired from the train trip. It's been a long time since the last time I traveled this far.”

The woman scrutinizes your form, “Alright, if you say so...” and turns her head back to the road, letting you sigh in relief. Sometimes getting so much attention is not always nice, it can be bothersome to some degree. Thankfully, your new family is not yet that nosy.

Now that you take a closer look back at them, why did they bring you along anyway? Even go as far as to guarantee your life under their care. And you just met them 3 days ago. No matter how you think about this, it’s really strange.

“Well, the fact that you agreed to come and accept all of our offers is kind of contradicting with your thoughts just now, don’t you think so?” the man on the driver seat said, raising a brow.

Surprised at his comment, you flustered covered your mouth with hands, “Uh, did I... said that out loud?” you ask almost in a whispering tone.

Both the couple gives you a knowing smile, one of them holding back to grin any wider. Your face changes to beet red, and turns away from them, “I... I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry.” None of them laugh at your reaction and they just give a sympathetic smile, “it’s even better if you can always be this blunt with us. Starting from now, we’ll become a family after all. No need for any more awkward introduction, am I right?”

Hearing those words from your aunt, a bitter thought invades your mind while you try to keep up a polite smile with a weak nod and a hum to them. At least, you’re not that idiot to show your true feelings so easily with someone you barely know.

‘Family’... for long, you always have a dark interpretation for that one word. Living your whole life amidst the said ‘family’ has brought this certain understanding of your morals. There’s no such thing as a happily ever after story. With you being a stranger suddenly brought in to fill in a role that everyone has been fighting for, of course, you will become their scapegoat once your only defense has gone.

What kind of family backstabs each other anyway? If every family you will have no matter where you go in this big circle of society among your big family tree, you won’t mind throwing away everything the one your caretaker has given to you. If that means to escape this hellhole. At least, that was your resolution before this couple takes the spotlight so suddenly.

A melody sounded from the radio that uncle suddenly turns over, since before they’ve been listening to random news and podcasts. A familiar nostalgic tune you never thought you'd remember, it sounds like from a very long time. He looks at you with an apologetic smile, “is it okay if we play some music? Just tell us if it bothers you, I’ll turn it off.”

You shake your head, “No need, Uncle. “Feeling Good” by... Nina Simone, right? Good choice.” Smiling easily, you nod your head following the jazz beat.

“You know this song?” Aunt seems a bit surprised, yeah no wonder, it’s kind of rare for someone your age to know a popular song this old. As far as you know anyway.

“ _Karena_ _Omah- *e-hm*_ I mean, late Granny Allison likes to play this song when she shares with me about her hobbies and interests. It’s one of her favorites, or so I heard.” Almost slipping out your accent, you fastly correct your words and smile bashfully in hopes they didn’t catch that.

Humming to affirm, “Is that so.” Aunt Maurel said shortly and looked back to the road, but she seemed to look at something else far far away, like remembering something. Uncle on the other hand just smiles knowingly, not bothering to add anything. The silence between your 3 this time is not as awkward as before.

As if the music has become a lullaby, the drowsiness from your tired body finally caught up to you, a 3-hour trip plus 5 hours from a train ride really can feel this long when you have nothing to lament about, or anyone to talk with. Not wanting to fight back, you opted to rest your eyes for a couple of minutes, surely that won’t hurt. The music gradually sounds like white noise in the background.

\---

Clinking voices from the cutlery filling that one big dining room, with you sitting at the bottom end of the rectangular table. Opposite of this eldest head family, Mr. Harvey. The dinner of tonight’s meeting seems to be extraordinarily delicious like always, but you get tired of it. Always the same meal over and over again, no matter how many times you attend this meeting.

None of these people around pay attention that much to you, nor did you wish for them to spare a glance. But that cold judging gaze the adults were throwing at you, it gradually makes you feel fed up. What the hell is wrong with this family? Did they actually give a 13 years old girl a spiteful look just because of your status here?

You know this conglomerate family is nothing like a friendly big one people thought it was from outside. Of course, no one acknowledges your existence now. After the late Grandmother of Allison passed away 5 years ago, your life with this family is the literal definition of hell. Thrown from one family to another, just to keep their appearance in front of the lawyer and law that you are still being taken care of. Legally, you look like a normal spoiled brat in a prestigious family. But in all actuality, you’re just a scapegoat in this stage of the family charade.

For some reason, even though you’re not biologically related to these people, granny still favors you over her eldest son, Mr. Harvey. But since you are still too young to even be considered as a successor to inherit their business, she left a message that for anyone to have the right for her heritage, they have to keep you in until you are old enough.

These adults know very well, that just means you will be the one who will be the successor if that happens, but they can’t disobey the law, it was her last request after all. So for the last 5 years, they make sure you're not educated well so you won’t be worthy enough for the heritage. Even going as far as to hold back your school for 2 years. Not sure how that works, but they manage to hold you back.

You didn’t like being underestimated, so after that one foolish family gave up on you, you decided to jump class 4 times out of a whim, and just finished your whole middle school last month. Now in waiting for new enrollment in actual normal public high school. Doing homeschooling for 5 years straight is not bad, but you missed normal interaction with normal people around your age. Self-study sucks, but it makes you learn faster than with formal education.

With this, how can they ignore you anymore? Attracting the whole family’s attention is not really your goal, but if that makes you escape that ignorant and boorish family, hell yeah you will do anything as long as it makes sense.

You just wanted to be older soon, work, and save up enough money for your own living, have your own ID, make a passport and get out of this country back to your birth land. This royalty-like family is nothing you ever wanted to be a part of in any way. And while you are at it, maybe one day, you can find your long-lost parents again. If they're still out there.

A ring of a bell echoes suddenly, it’s time for desserts. Unlike in any normal family dinner, this one has a tradition, they let everyone pick whatever they want from a different long table that provides many types of sweets and desserts while having conversations with other members. In other words, another social interaction. Honestly, it’s one of your favorite moments, the only time where you can eat what you want to eat. But the pressure of having to talk with another member of this prickster of a family, not your cup of tea. Thankfully you don’t have to, since no one here wanted to talk with you. They are really just aiming for Grandmother’s favor with getting close to you after all. Now that you are all alone, what did you expect?

Another round of gossiping began once again, with you still their main hot topic of the news. Some of them seem to be guessing how long it will take until Mr. Harvey kicks you out finally, with you getting closer to your adultery age. Not to mention your sudden rise in favor with half members of the family after your little show of graduation 2 years earlier in school, with homeschooling even. With that kind of brain, won’t you be the perfect candidate right after the eldest grandchildren in this household? The rest just tried too hard on badmouthing your vague background again, like you ever care.

Of course, the previous topic raises another debate over their honor and prestigious family name. You, a stranger that was adopted in this family one day 6 years ago, is a living example of disgrace in the Allison family. And you instantly were given the right of heritage not long after Grandmother took you in. You’re not a golden goose, yet Grandma, or whom you used to call _Omah_ treats you differently from the rest of her grandchildren.

But actually, with that much cocky brats around, you can understand why Granny favors you this much. Serves them right.

Though, tonight something seems to be different. There’s a couple you've never seen before. New family? Or maybe distant relatives? And the gossipers answer your question voluntarily. The rumored disowned family member, yet the most beloved who discarded Allison’s name a long time ago before _Omah_ kicked them out of the house. It’s Grandmother’s niece and her husband, Mrs. Maurel, and Mr. Gerald Frederick. With a questionable background, now they become the new main attraction. For once, these people weren’t talking about you.

The Fredericks introduce themselves to you, and only to you for an unknown reason. Maybe because you’re the only new face they didn’t recognize. It was your first time meeting them as well. And for the whole night, they... keep looking at your direction before dinner. Okay, what’s their problem seriously?

Consciously you ignore them, you thought their arrival here won’t affect anything regarding you, but who would expect them to come here intending to involve you in all of their conversations. At the final discussion between the adults, Mrs. Maurel later reveals the letter she received 5 years ago, not long after Grandmother passed away. It’s written there her will for the Fredericks on taking care of your well-being and asked them to come 5 years later in this one meeting.

New confusion began to color the faces of everyone in this room. Soon erupting another debate and argument between the siblings. You know they didn’t care for you and it can be good news for the heritage status, but they just didn’t want to let you get taken that easily by this couple out of spite. Geez, how immature can these conglomerates be?

However, every argument that Mr. Harvey provides to weigh the reason why the Fredericks can’t adopt you, has been slapped back right at his face when Mrs. Maurel throws a file of documents in front of everyone. It’s a record of investigations, and proof that you are not treated fairly by anyone in this room. Neglected, barely fed well, with not enough education, even without proper safety and comfortable room for you to live. It's always either you were placed in a warehouse, a basement, or sometimes in an old attic that was pretty much filled with dust and dilapidated as hell

Have nothing as a counterback, everyone goes silent with your mouth half-hanging open in shock. You have no idea how they managed to get that information. Well, this is the conglomerate family we’re talking about here! How can they manage to investigate this deep without anyone noticing?

This couple is terrifying.

And with that, they won the arguments and have the rights to take you in. Mrs. Maurel gets off her seat and reaches for your hand, “Let’s go, you have no reason to be here anymore.” And pulled you out of the mansion with her husband already pulled out a car in front of the entrance, you 3 then drove to a 5-star hotel for the night.

In the car, you try to progress what in heaven's name just happened. And when you snap out, you are already in the hotel to check-in and being escorted by the couple to your room, you have a single room all for yourself. And a fancy one on top of that, complete with an extravagant bathroom.

“Wait, Mrs. Maurel!” Before she leaves your door, you reach out for her arms, she looks at you in surprise. You let go of her hand frantically, can’t form full words for being repulsive.

Hesitantly, a question escapes your mouth, “Why... Why are you doing all of this? What do you want from me?” Looking up, her eyes met with yours that filled with bewilderment. Wariness is inevitable, at this point, there’s no way you can’t be suspicious of these people. There’s no such thing as pure kindness, everyone always has something in mind beneath that facade.

As if she can read your mind, a thin smile spread on her face contradicting your suspiciousness, as you were surprised when her hand patted your head shortly, “Just because. Other than for my beloved aunt's request, I’m the type who follows what my heart says, and something told me, I have to reach out for you.”

With a tingling sensation from her touch, a whisper comes into your mind, aligned with what this woman just told you. A surge of emotions accompanies it to strengthen her intentions, bringing an unexpected gladness to your heart. Like a heavyweight just lifted from your shoulders, you feel your feet limping from the sudden relief that you were surprised when Mr. Gerald catches your fallen body in reflex, and Mrs. Maurel wipe your cheek from your tears. They take you inside your room to rest on a couch, you must be really tired to be this weak so suddenly.

Mrs. Maurel sits beside you and proceeds to hug you tightly.

“Sorry for making you wait this long, it must be hard surviving in the middle of that family. You’re doing a good job, my dear. It’s time you receive your hard-earned reward.” after caressing your back head, she breaks off from the hug, holding your shoulders.

“R-reward?”

Another genuine smile spreads across her lips, “From now on, you’re free. Free from any unreasonable responsibility. _Omah_ asks me to tell you, that you can do whatever you want from now on. No more family business, no more heritage debates. Tonight is the last time you’ll ever have to see them.”

... No, she must be lying. You’ve gone through this dream-like scenario in your head for 5 years, for it to just suddenly happen to you, are you dreaming? But, she knows the nickname you give to your Grandmother, only you, _Omah,_ and her personal butler who knew about it.

To receive such a blessing, as if an angel has bestowed on you to fall from heaven as your guardian.

“Guardian...? That’s not a bad calling. Of course, we will become your Guardian angels, Lita. You’re a part of Fredericks now, and you will be under our custody. No one from that family or anyone will ever dare lay a finger on you. _You are safe now._ ”

You feel touched by that statement but- Wait, did you just say your thought out loud?

Mr. Gerald chuckles from behind with a glass of warm chocolate on his hand, walking in your direction, “Yes you did. And must I say, that's pretty adorable~” He put the glass at the table in front of you. Blush overtaking your face as you hide it with your hands. The couple snickered more seeing your cute reaction.

“Oh, and please call me Aunt Maurel, I know it’ll feel weird to call us Mother and Father so sudden, so Aunt and Uncle would be fine.” You nodded reluctantly.

An unforgettable moment you never experienced before, it’s a nice turn of events. It's really like a dream come true, only this is the reality. This day’s story, you swear to never forget about it.

\---

Jolting awake by a bump on the car, your heart drops at the sudden motions and grabs tight on your bag to calm down. Blinking owlishly, slowly regained your consciousness and rubbed your eyes. A passing conversation caught in your ears as white noises sound like the couple has been debating about something. It gained your attention fast when your name was mentioned.

“-what are you saying? We haven’t asked Lita if she wanted to be with-“

“I’m what?” your voice asking out unconsciously, as their conversation halted and looked back at you in the rearview mirror. You closed your mouth in an apologetic smile.

“Oh, Lita. You awake. Sorry dear, we didn’t mean to wake you up, why don’t you go back to sleep? The trip is still pretty long."

You shake your head, “No, I’m good. Is everything okay? I heard you said my name, something’s wrong?”

Aunt Maurel shows a guilty face while Uncle just shakes his head. Make you raise an eyebrow. Auntie clears her throat,

“We... forgot to ask you this yesterday properly and just go ahead to make you move into our residence. I want to ask you this question once more, and please answer as honestly as you can, my dear,” Auntie turns back to face you with a serious look, “Do you want to become our daughter? You know that you’ll have our family name from today onwards, and there won’t be any consequences, we’ll let you choose the path of your life. But, as you already answered before, are you willing to be a part of Frederick genuinely, Lita?”

Ah, that question again. Now that she asked, you remembered how many times they asked you this before. Since the last day you stayed at Allison’s residence, they’ve been keeping you to stay at that hotel for 3 days while they move your stuff from your last caretaker’s house to their place.

That night at the hotel, you discussed many things with the Fredericks. About your _Omah’s_ last will in her letter, and what you will do from then on. They let you choose, whether you wanted to live by yourself just like what you wanted, and they will provide everything you need, school, a roof over your head, clothes, and food. You can choose whether to show use your old surname or be a Frederick. Legally, they are still your caretakers, and it is understandable if you don’t want to. Or, you can come and live with them, with much more to be provided.

From how they sounded, you guessed they are some kind of entrepreneur or something, maybe a public figure? Part of government? CEO? But from the car uncle uses right now, he sure is trying to look humble and average, ain’t he? That fancy suit and gorgeous dress both of them wore at that meeting 3 days ago were very contradicting.

This sounds like a very good bargain, but what’s the catch? It’s tempting, however, you’re not that stupid to live by yourself with potentially giving a more questionable background for your history. Not able to remember your childhood is already enough. There’s no need for you to add another one.

Plus, even if you have their name, no one said that you have to reveal it to the world. In case your new parents are an influencer or something, it can be to your benefit. Known to bear such a heavy name is not all sunshine and rainbows, however, they can still be your last resort of defense. You know it by experience.

They left no time wasted, with you in this car 3 days later after they took care of everything, including the legalization with the law of your adoption. That was fast, and you enjoy it. Also that offer, without any hesitation, you choose the last one. And your answer didn’t change even now. They seem surprised but delighted nonetheless. Your conversation ended there with another peaceful silence.

The forest soon changed to a town, a humble simple town that you never saw before with different buildings for each house. Sometimes you see a convenience store and a little restaurant here and there. But what makes you more surprised is not because of the place, it’s the townsfolk. They... are monsters. Literally.

Ah, right. This world has the monster race that emerged not that long ago. You saw it on the news several times before. And the country where you live right now is where their main city is located. Never encounter any of them before, you weren’t sure what to feel about them. If you have to choose, maybe indifferent? But still curious, not every day you can see them this many...

Hold on.

“Auntie?”

Hearing your call she turns back to you, “Oh, what’s wrong, dear?”

“The town we’re heading to... is it that ‘Hometown’?”

“Yes, that’s right. Wait, we haven’t told you yet?”

You shake your head. The couple takes a moment before chuckling in abashment, “Geez, sorry, Lita. We're indeed heading to Hometown, the main city of the monster race in Canada. This place is near Mt. Ebott of where their old Home is before integrating to the surface 9 years ago. Are you... okay with them?” Uncle asks cautiously, afraid you have a bitter impression with the new race. But seeing your indifferent face as you shrug, the couple seems relieved.

“Yeah, no problem. Though, it’ll be my first time meeting them. Are they as kind as the rumors said? I’m curious.”

_'9 years ago, huh. Around the same time when I first knew 'that' ability... What an interesting coincidence.'_

The Fredericks looked at each other and didn't answer immediately, then talked through their gaze with a nod.

“You’ll be surprised, each of them is a very different person just like humans, but they’re the sweetest beings you’ll ever meet. That, I can guarantee.”

“Not to mention the Monster King himself, he is a literal fluffy bun, a gardening nerd and very gentle with kids. But sometimes he is still a bit nervous around humans, even though his kid is ‘the Savior’ themselves.”

Mouthing a long 'o', you nod with taking notes on the book you take out from the bag instantly just now. Seems like you will learn many new things here. 

Hehe, maybe living with them is a good choice after all.

Giggling to yourself, the couple wasn't that surprised seeing your behavior. They might know more than they let out about you, and continue talking about some monsters they acquainted with in this town.

The car stopped at the intersection, the light was red. Unknown to you the window right beside you was opening slowly and it let your face be shown outside.

"Hm?" Feeling the breeze from outside, you stopped taking any more notes and turned to your side. As a walking white dog with armor caught your attention.

And your eyes locked with them. They look at you with hidden excitement as you sweatdropped, not liking what that gaze might mean.

As if the dog can read your face (they probably can), suddenly they get on their 4 feet and race approaching you fast. You frantically try to push the button to close the window, but it won't budge. It was too late anyway, the dog's face now leaning closer with their nose just before yours, panting like an excited dog.

"... uhh, h-hello, Mr. or Ms. Dog?"

They bark twice and you hear words between the barks.

"* _bark*_ Hello, new human! I'm Lesser Dog or LD! Nice smelling you! _*bark*_ "

You blinked, "Wha- wait, smelling?" Right after you said that their nose getting closer and sniffing your face, hair, then nudging their nose on your cheek.

You froze not knowing what to do, is this even normal? And this is your first time getting closer to a dog, either a normal or a monster one.

A chortle coming from the couple in the car. Yeah, you already guess they're the culprit of the window incident. And this outcome seems to fulfill their scheme.

Deadpanning, you side-glancing towards the rearview. As auntie mouthing, "good luck, and have fun getting to know more of your first monster encounter." With uncle cheering you on with raising a fist.

You start to reconsider the choice of living alone now. Were the offers still up?

Turning back to the window, you look at the dog, "... oookay, sir or, uh, miss Lesser Dog. You need something from me?"

 _"*woof*_ Just call me LD. Heard the news of a new human moving in, and it's you! You smelled nice, and treated me kindly too! Nice human! _*bark*_ "

Tilting your head, you frowned, "Treat you kindly? But I didn't do anything…"

" _*arf*_ you didn't shoo me away, and let me sniff at you, so you're a kind human! _*woof*_ "

Ooh, so that's what they mean by that. You shrug the other wonder off and decided to keep him company.

Seeing your interaction, the Fredericks smiled to themselves, uncle and auntie high-fives each other between their chats.

"They seem to be very excited to meet you, Lita. That's LD or Lesser Dog. One of the 'Doggos Squad' members, the most friendlier monster that will warm up to any human in general. Though they might act with dog instinct, they're still a sentient being, so don't treat them like an actual dog, okay?" Uncle adding in as if he answered your confused face. But you already know that from the dog, so why did he tell you as if they weren't supposed to be able to speak normally to you?

Turns back at the monster dog, they look at you with big sparkling eyes filled with genuine interest, that melting your heart. 

Aww, this doggo is very honest. Their heart voice is aligned with their expression. And… now that you think about it, your caretaker acted like humans weren't supposed to understand this doggo's word. So, how did you…? And wait, you thought you just heard their heart voice. But you didn't make any contact with them.

… let's keep this to yourself for now. Looks like there are many new things you will learn in this town.

Monster town, huh… will you find the answer you've been wondering the rest of your life here, finally? How interesting.

" _*bark*_ human! Pet me!"

Blinking, "Oh… uhm, okay…?" You think over for a sec before reaching out to their head who's already ducking with pleading eyes, wagging their tail anticipating your touch.

 _'Please, don't give me any reaction, please don't give me any reaction,'_ pleading in mind, you hold your breath to get ready, but nothing seems to happen. Only a normal surge of emotion, and happy barks. But that's it. Is that all you will get from a monster's mind?

Relieved, you sigh once and pat their head. The feeling of their furs on your skin, so smooth like a teddy bear's fur, but better.

"Wow, so soft…" a gentle smile curling on your lips, you seem to enjoy this more than you thought. However, suddenly their neck grows longer, you pull back your hand in surprise, "What the-"

LD barks asking you to pet more, you look to your caretakers, and they give you thumbs up, saying it was a normal occurrence then proceed to let you be.

"Huh. Well, if you guys say so," hesitantly you pat once more, and the neck grew again.

Something intrigued your mind, as a thin childish smile spread on your face in silent glee. LD seems to know what you're thinking, that his tail wagging faster. You ready yourself for another combo attack of petting.

The couple sweatdropped at your action and they have to take another glance at you, who patted furiously with a madman-like smile and villain-like chuckles. You didn't stop until LD's neck grew too long for you to reach their head, but they curled back to see your face and barked in delight. They look like the happiest dog ever lived in the world.

"Lita, we're about to get going now. Tell LD to stay away from the window, don't forget to bid them farewell~" 

Geez, this couple really knows how to make you flustered. You nod and relay the message as LD asked for the last sniffing. You see their neck shrinking back to their previous length and let them come closer to the window. This time, they lick your nose that caught you off guard as they storm off waving with happy barks and a sly grin.

Too flustered to react, you don't even realize a piece of paper on your hand that LD secretly makes you hold it.

Wait what.

"Aww, look at that! LD acknowledges you to be their friends, they even give you their number~ make sure to talk with them often, Lita." Auntie says while Uncle cooed at you but they stopped when seeing what you pull out.

"Oh. I think my old phone will do if it only simple messages and phone calls." Pulling out from your pocket, a little phone that seems obsolete, with NOKIA labeled on it turned on as you input the number from the paper.

The Fredericks statued as they looked at each other. Communicating through their gaze, both nodding and agreeing on something you weren't aware of. In the back of their mind, a secret plan was formed, then uncle continued driving while auntie pulled her phone and start calling someone. You tilt your head at their sudden change of expression but ignore them fast by distracting yourself back to the scenery outside.

The rest of the journey, you sleep through it as your eyelashes flutter several times before you yawn and shut them finally. Breathing slowly, you hold on to your bag as you would to a pillow and dozing off. The couple looks at the rearview with an affectionate smile, as they slow down the music from the radio and talk in a whisper tone. Discussing more of what they had in plan.

  
  


______

Translate note:

 _Omah_ :

It's an affectionate calling for elderly women or grandmother in Indonesia, usually for someone that was from a wealthy or/and prestigious family. Often considered as the most respected one, and they don't always have to come from that kind of family. But mostly yeah.

" _Karena Omah_ -"

"Because _Omah_ -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita: How did you monster dog grew your neck when I pat you anyway?  
> LD: bark! *so I can reach the stars someday when I high enough! It's a family tradition.* bark!  
> Lita: ...  
> (*eyed him suspiciously*) and the phone number?  
> LD: woof! *if u ever need any monster dog to be patted when u lonely!* woof!  
> Lita: (okay that's worrying enough honestly-)  
> Lita: Oh, wait for a second...  
> (*gasped dramatically)  
> How can u talk without my hand touching ur head!?  
> LD: (deadpanned)  
> ... *you only noticed that now?*  
> Lita: wait, did u just talk without- hey! Don't leave me when I still talk to you!  
> LD: (*leave the dust to Lita's face)


	3. Prequel 2 - Meetings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the maids, some of them were… interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: The whole chap, learning how to simplify that messy wording aha.
> 
> And added 3 illustrations! Enjoy >:3
> 
> Shout out to @Skin_It_Walker for being my beta reader on the late beta reader again. Howaa, u always inspire me ab help me a lot editting things I dunno can be improved better like this TwT thx U Walkerrr

A light tap on your shoulders pulls you awake, as your eyes flutter open.

“Sorry for waking you up, Lita, but we have arrived. Why don’t you rest inside on a proper bed? I bet it's comfier than a car seat.” On your side aunt Maurel spoke after opening the car’s door, as you sober up she stepped aside to let you out after you shouldered your bag and stepped out.

The afternoon sunlight slightly blinds your drowsy eyes that you have to blink and adjust your sight. You froze right away after taking in your surroundings.

A widefield as far as the eye can see filled with trees lined neatly to several rows ahead. It has some kind of black apple garden, that seems to have ripened already with some gardeners harvesting them. This is your first time seeing this kind of apple, is it a new type? Somehow you recall seeing something similar on TV not too long ago. What was it again? A special apple that contains healing magic from… the monster race, right?

“Yep, you're right!” A voice from your back made you jump from how close it was with your ears, yet the culprit just grinning amusedly from your reaction. Why did you have a feeling this will become a normal occurrence? Geez, you really need to keep your thought to be ‘thought’, for Lord’s sake.

“So, this is from the monster race? Why did you grow them in your… yard? Field? Garden? My Lord, how vast is this place anyway?” Trailing your gaze around you, only then did you notice that this place was _huge_. Maybe even more than a stadium field. Ah right, they’re still a former Allison, you supposed this wasn’t something to be surprised about.

“That’s not really the case, girl. This residence was passed down from my predecessor, aka. Frederick’s family. The one who’s a newcomer is your aunt, but I did do some renovations here and there to make this place more suitable. One of them is to turn the front yard into the Hollow Apple garden, as you can see. This garden was provided by the Monster King himself after all~” Uncle answers while rubbing his nose in pride. You walk follow him and aunt that are already ahead, while your eyes are still enraptured in the garden.

“Oh, so it’s called Hollow Ap- HOLY HECC.” As you turn your head back to the road, automatically your feet stopped when you see the house- or rather, _the mansion_ of Frederick. And Mother of all things holy was it HUGE.

Whoah, that’s one tall mansion alright. 3 floors, rectangular tall windows lined neatly sparkling from the sunlight, with the light brown wall that covered in a yellowish-orange hue, the roof-tile is colored in dark brown, it has this European style mansion from the Victorian-like era(?), but more humble from the modernized touch. The big twin doors on the entrance with 5 steps stairs just giving more of this wealthy atmosphere. The road is straight to the entrance.

“… uncle, you sure your predecessors aren’t some kind of unnamed royalty or noble from the past that wasn’t listed in history, because they didn’t want to and it was being respected because of their big merit that might become a hassle if gotten known or something?” randomly you guess to say that in one breath with eyes still looking up and down, right and left on the mansion’s overall. This is something that would come straight out of those historical dramas, like the “Romeo and Juliet”'s film set.

“Haha, there’s no way that would be the case, right-?” shrugging you turn to them and see both of your caretakers stop on their tracks looking back at you with a “How did you know?” look.

Haha, nice reactions... Wait, they're serious?

“N-nah, haha, absolutely that wasn’t the case. You really have a wild imagination, Lita!”

Squinting your eyes at him as he squirms under your gaze, is he bad at pretending, or did he? Either way, you decided to follow along, “Uh, y-yeah. I think I read too much manhwa about royalty recently… Heh…” you said scratching the back of your head as nervous as him. Auntie on the other hand facepalming herself shaking her head. Well, that won’t be able to convince anyone now.

Arriving fast at the door, someone opened it from inside as a woman looks like in her early 40s wearing a neat black and white maid-butler mixed tuxedo dress with a simple bun stand and bows to you all, ducking her head.

"We've been waiting for your arrival, sir Gerald, lady Maurel, and…" Raising her head she looks at you right in the eyes, "our expected new Frederick’s member, lady Lita." her flat smile falls slightly in a flash, her eyes scrutinize your form. Not knowing what to do you bow your head to her and smile anyway. For a moment you notice a surprised face from her and little audible surprised voices coming behind her. But when you take a look, she back to that sweet professional smile as her gaze trailing over your caretakers.

What the heck was that judging look she just gave you?

“I believe this is your first time meeting them, let me introduce to you, Lita,” auntie steps aside to let you face the maid who smiles vapidly, scrutinizing your stance and makes you straighten your back unconsciously.

“This is our head maid, Mrs. Wheather, and her nieces that's behind her are your new personal maids from now on. Their ancestors have been serving Frederick since a long time ago, and she’s uncle Gerald’s nanny. As for the maids there-”

“Hold on," In shock, you cut her words and apologetically close your mouth, “I mean, sorry if it sounds offending, but she looks like in her early 40s or younger. Wasn’t nanny supposed to look way (again, sorry) older than her master or something? And uncle is in his early 30s, right?” looking at her in a questioning gaze, the bland smile Mrs. Wheather has been giving you falls flat with surprised eyes, and she covers her face with a shaken shoulder next, in the process turning away from you. The maids behind her doing the same, only they giving different poses. One ducking halfway, one kneeled, and one turned her back on you.

Huh, did you say anything funny? Confused, you look on your side to see uncle already gone from sight without you noticing, while auntie clearing her throat hiding her smile behind her fist, “well, Lita, you know that kind of question is pretty rude. But, that wasn’t false actually... _snrk-_ ” she chortles. Leveling up your bewilderment.

Once finished with the hilarity, the head maid clears her throat to gain back everyone’s attention including you. Now she looks back at you with a gentler smile, or was it just your imagination? And is it getting wider? As if she just accomplished something she looks at you with an awarded face.

These people really worrying you. But, _Doa'in panjang umur aja deh._

Someone taps your shoulder from behind, making you jump that you elbowed whoever on your back, it hits something soft but hard like a board(?) as a pained short startled yelp followed with a thud like something just fell on the floor. You turn back to see who it is and gasped.

“Ahh, _maaf_ , Uncle! I didn’t see you there-!” Uncle kneeled on the floor, ducking his head and holding his stomach but giving you a thumbs up to relay he was okay, you frantically wanted to reach out but hesitated, flustered what to do.

“I’ve warned you not to approach her like that, now you got what you asked for.” Auntie shakes her head smiling knowingly.

Wait, she warned him what? When did you tell them of your tendency for self-defense reflex anyway? Uh, is it around the time you discuss that night at the hotel?

“Y-yep, around that time you mention it on the story how you accidentally elbowed one of your cousins, and he got hospitalized after trying to pay back with ambushing you, yet got beaten up by you instead- _aw aw aw_ , my stomach...” uncle Gerald piqued as he holds his guts in pain. Oof must be painful.

“Sorry, Uncle. I really didn’t mean it...!” but you still did it anyway. And you voiced your thoughts again, God.

Aunt Maurel shouldered his arm and helped him to stand up, “We’ll take our leave to rest for now. Granny, can you and your nieces take our new family member to her room?” Her eyes moved to them, Granny and the maids behind her nod and bowed away, as auntie drags uncle to the other hall from your side. Oh, so that’s where uncle went before.

“Alright, shall we go now, my lady?” as granny said that, the maids, now that you notice there were 3 of them, standing in alignment beside granny who didn’t move as if waiting for something, look at her in expectant eyes at you and her several times.

“Ah, how can I forget? _*chuckles*_ Pardon this forgetful silly old lady, my dear. Let me introduce to you the maids who were assigned to you personally, my nieces. Go introduce yourself, ladies.” Motion to them, you take a closer look at all of them. At first, you thought all the maids just looked the same from their uniform, but only now you realize, these 3 maids are twins, or rather, triplets?

“Such a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady.” The 3 of them speak concurrently bowing to you. Again, you bow back to them subconsciously and lift fast waving your hands to apologize. None of them were ridiculing your habit of politeness. Well, old habits die hard, but thank goodness you didn’t make the situation any more awkward. They still proceed with the introduction.

"Adnya is at your service, my lady." The ponytail one said.

"Just call Willya and I’ll be in all of your needs, lady Lita~!" respond the twin pigtail one.

"And Klestya here will come whenever and wherever at your request as per se, miss Lita." The one with low simple bun answers.

Each giving you a different calling, what the heck was that? Something hit your mind as you pointed to them, “Ah, that!” Surprised all of them.

“Ahh, _maaf-_ I mean!” clearing your throat, you tried to calm down. Taking another short sigh, you look back at them.

“Can you all stop with the, _*whispers*_ what does it called again? _*whispers*_ uh... ‘that’?”

The maids blinked, “Pardon?” Asking together.

“Wait, let me rephrase it... you know, the... calling? _Eh, bentar, perasaan bukan itu deh sebutannya, euhhh, apaan sih namanya_? Calling, _iya_ _panggilan, tapi bukan panggilan yang itu- set dah!_ ” Now mumbling to yourself, you motion trying to explain what you mean then holding your temples with index fingers, groaning with trying to recall your memories. God, you’ve been studying english for years, how the heck did you got amnesia in this one word only now!?

The maids were statued and side-glancing to each other, none of them said anything and discussed through their gaze if any of them should interrupt your stressed lament. That until granny decided to speak up,

“Do you mean ‘honorific’?”

“YES! THAT’S IT, EINSTEIN! THE FREAKING **HONORIFIC!!** ” Pointing again with both index fingers, you shout, feeling that eureka moment, makes the maids jump at your sudden raised voice. You froze when you realized what you just did.

Oh, boy. Tiredness sure can do funny things to your head, doesn't it.

“AAH! I’M SO SO- _maaf_ , no, I’m sorry! _Gak tau kenapa bisa kebablasan_ \- eh, _enggak_ I mean it’s just- ahh it’s my bad but- _*whisper*_ **_Bangke_** , _ngelantur apaan lagi aku dah!? *whisper*_ ” switching from english and your native language, moving your hands unruly, a rush of blood rising on your face that you cover them fast and squats down mumbling the last words, “ _aaaa, maaf maaf maaf maaf-_ ” and another round of apology circling out of your mouth.

Thumping in your chest sends an indescribable embarrassment in yourself, that you almost do not realize the faint sounds of someone, or some people fawning on something? Huh?

Struggling with your embarrassing moment, you open your face from your palms, for a moment witness the triplet maids cooing over with this adoring face, and when you raised your head they instantly changed back to their professional face. As for the head maid, for a second you believe she was giving the same reaction, however, instead, that judging look she gave before was back.

Yup, not gonna question that.

Granny clears her throat, stops whatever you and the triplets were doing at the moment, bringing back that tension you were trying so hard to ignore, but hits back your self-conscious mess ten folds. As if it was on cue, granny took your arms and helped you pull up from the floor. She pats your shoulder and moves your back to head for the stairs, “Why don’t we continue this conversation whilst we go on our way to your room, my lady?”

You just follow her directions and follow the triplets who put on a professional look once more, walk behind you as escorts.

“So, lady Lita, what’s wrong with the honorifics we call you for? Perhaps you dislike ‘lady’?” granny asks finally when the 5 of you have reached the second floor, now walk leisurely through the hall full of European ornaments that decorate almost every inch of the hall’s corner.

When she says it like that, why did it sound like you’ve just asked something selfish? Oh wait, you did. It’s not like you hate the calling, and at some point, you got used to it after living in a wealthy family with servants all over the place greets you with that honorific. Only, they called you Miss, rather than a lady. A lady honorific usually only for those who are already on their adultery age, and you’re not even 16 this year for freaking sake.

Mistaken as older and sometimes neutral-gender's at first was surprising yet amusing for you, having a flat chest and slim figure, yeah, it's kind of obvious why. You won't question their reason, this country had a different culture and norm after all. Well, not like you care that much, but there are just things you don’t like to stay in the dark that long.

Hold on, since they keep calling you that, doesn’t that mean they mistook you as old enough to be called a lady? Huh.

“Lady Lita?”

Oh, for freaking sake stop calling you that.

“Okay, before I answer, random question. How old do all of you think I am?” Pointing up almost sounds rude, you stop your track grimacing inside holding your easy smile to not look too stern. Thankfully they didn’t notice or decided not to point that out and follow suit to halt their walks.

“16?” The triplets said that sends a knowing smile to your lips.

“What about you, granny?” not admit or deny their answer, you opted to ask her next as she gives you an understanding smile and ducking down a bit in abashment, already knowing the answer. You hold back your grin to get any wider when a realization befalls the triplets’ faces. They turn at you in shock, making you unable to hide the amused smirk on your face any longer and cross your hands.

“I’m guessing from your expressions, you have the answer. Yep, not even that old yet, I thought you all already know my background story, since you seem to know me _better_ than what I show, even though this is our _first_ meeting. That’s why,” Hinting your tone on a certain word sarcastically, in bitterness you walk ahead following granny who nods when you look at her, hinting to continue the trip, “I prefer if you all start calling me by name or miss, it would be very rude for me to let someone older to call me as lady, won’t you agree? Thank you for your future consideration.”

Leaving the frozen maids behind, they look at your back in their fazed state. This outcome wasn’t your intention, but you can’t help it. It’s better than you lashed out on them in the future, with much much more sharp and bitter words. Potentially venomous even

This will make the atmosphere pretty awkward for a few days, but eh, nothing new for you. The Allison’s servants were much more distant and rude anyway.

[But it would be nice if they can become my friends. Welp, there goes my chance of befriending the triplets. Good job on leaving a bad taste in your mouth with those rude comments, Lita.]

Or so something in a familiar voice told you. Until you hear a rapid trot from behind approaching fast that you stop before you can see what’s behind you. 3 pairs of hands grab your sides and turn you over, you can feel the uneven breaths on your face coming from the maids, now looking at you with... excitement.

You don't really like swearing, but this situation can only be described in two words, _Holy sh*t_.

“That statement... is it true!?” One of them talks snap you out of your mind. You tilt your head in confusion, “Uh, which one?” be careful with your tone that you are afraid these girls might reap your hands off your body, and you know they are more than capable of doing so.

Speaking of, where the heck is granny!? Wasn't she supposed to keep a lookout to prevent something like this to happen?!

“The _“not even that old yet”_ part! **Tell us if it’s true or not**!” Even their voices are ringing in your ears, they sure can whisper that screams-like volume. You nod slowly and regret it right away when you know that answer just gives the maids more fuel to the sparks in their eyes.

Squealing like a fangirl, they give you a group hug and shake you back and forth.

“I can’t believe it, just exactly like the description-!”

“Lady Maurel should’ve explained it explicitly of your exact appearance, we can prepare ahead of time before you came and start the plan-“

“Why she doesn’t add how much of a cutie she is in real life!? Aww, I want to pinch her cheeks, dressing her up and-“

And so on. Your mind can’t keep up with their overlapping squabbles with your brain too dizzy from the shaking. The tiredness from the trip soon catches up and you feel the need to excuse yourself for the toilet. Ah, right. You forgot that you still have mild motion sickness from the car trip. Similar to jet lag, but the car version? That’s why you sleep a lot after taking the painkiller. And trying to ignore the sensation of nausea all the time.

Fed up with nausea fast, you break from their hugs, halt their movement, and push them away from you, now holding out one pair of their hands who look at you in shock.

“Stop, please... I think I’m gonna- _*bleurgh*,_ v-vomit... Where’s the closest toilet...?” Holding your stomach and mouth, giving pleading eyes you see their shocked and panicked face worries layering upon those gazes. In frantic they try to hold your form to stand still, but before they can do anything as you let your knees rest on the ground, a pair of strong hands sweep you off the floor and carry you bride-style. Surprised, you see granny Wheather smiles reassuringly and trotting through the halls with hardened eyes looking at one destination, your room.

Kick open the door, she takes you straight for the inner bathroom and places you down gently right in front of the toilet as you put your face over there and throw up right away on it.

Panting, you take your time letting all of your insides out of your mouth with granny rubbing your back in a repetitive circle to calm you down. Several minutes continue and you limp on the edge of the toilet, groaning in pain. Flushing down the remnants of your vomit, granny helps you get up to wash your face from the mess.

Your throat’s burning, it feels hoarse too from choking too much, and your stomach hurts like hell. Maybe no dinner for you tonight, you weren’t sure if your digestion could take anything other than water right now.

Granny instructs something for the maids in a demanding voice and gets out of the room. You notice they’ve been watching you since before in worried faces. That sends a pang of guilt to hit your conscience because of your harsh words from before. Ah geez, showing your weakened form is not on your agenda today as well. How did it come to be like this?

At least the vomit didn’t get on your clothes that much. It’s kinda hard to get rid of the stench without soaking it in detergent for 3 hours straight.

The maids come back bringing clothes on one of their hands, too weak to react you just glance over to granny with a questioning look.

“I’m sorry for getting my hands on your belongings, miss Lita. Since you labeled each of them with what you store inside, I ask the maid to bring at least a shirt for you to change.” Granny said with an apologetic smile as you shake your head, mouthing ‘it’s okay’. Your voice was too hoarse for you to speak again, and you’re not going to risk choking for the umpteenth time.

“We’ll help you get changed, miss Lita.” The 3 of them answer with an apologetic smile.

Ah, they called you miss. Thank goodness, they’re more understanding than what you first thought. The maids held you up and moved you to another room in the bathroom area. They let you get behind a curtain you didn’t know was there, like a changing stall in the mall. This bathroom really has anything you need.

Wait, they say they will help you get changed? And now they’re getting inside the stall with you.

“Uh...” they closed the curtain, as you tensed up at their sudden silence. Creeping on your back is the chill you get when about to meet something... formidable.

They turn back slowly, as if in slow motion and you can see their flat smile. Looking your way with so much hidden excitement in their eyes, that wasn’t so much hidden now. Like 3 cats found a mouse trapped in the corner.

_... *gulp*_

Taking a step back, raising both of your hands, you smile sweat dropping, “Ookay, what are your 3 problems here? Don’t you try anything weird now.”

“What are you saying, miss Lita? We’re simply wanted to help you get changed.” Klestya answers. At a glance, she might say the truth, but you can see she and her siblings are hiding something if that little anticipation in their eyes means anything.

When they rub your back just now, a tingling emotion of anticipation resonates strongly from their hearts. They’re planning something, and you have no intention of finding out what it’s about. Besides, you can’t let these strangers see ‘that’. Would be awkward if they see it now.

Deadpanning, you snatch the clothes from her hands as you push all of them to get out of the stall, “Yup, nuh-uh, get out. I will change myself. No need to worry, I’m fine now so you 3 can let me be.”

“Wait, but-! Miss Lita, you’re still weak-”

“Oh, I feel so much better now! I can even run a 10km marathon right now if you want me to. Now, I don’t know what you 3 planning to do but _please_ give me the privacy I need and GET OUT.”

At those words, they shut their mouth and get out of the room with a dejected face.

When the door is about to close, 3 heads pop in to sneak a peek with pleading eyes at you, “Are you sure you don’t need any help, missy?” Like a kicked puppy their eyes sparkle. But you have no sympathy for privacy violators.

Smiling, you told them, “ ** _No._ ** Kindly go away, if you may.”

They got the message clearly and closed the door. Welp, in a way you’re still their master here. So they can’t do anything if you told them not to. Also, since a personal maid is intended as a substitute when your caretakers are out, that means you will deal with more of their shenanigans more in the future.

For some reason, you don’t like how that sounds.

Since they hear you out, that means these girls are professional with their job, no matter what circumstance they’re in, they should be mindful of what they do to you. You are a Frederick now after all. Though, their heart voices didn’t sound malicious, so let’s not act too suspicious for now.

Turning to face the wall, you saw a big mirror reflecting your figure from head to toe. Huh, this place sure has a lot of mirrors. No wonder the maids were frantic before, your face is a mess. Unkempt hair, pale complexion, and reddened eyes. As if you just get out of a nightmare. Not wanting to see your reflection, you turn your back on it and take off your jacket and shirt. As you picked the clean clothes from the floor, you were curious to see your state. Does ‘that’... still engraved on your back?

Turning on your side, you look back at your back reflection. From neck to your back and arms, so many scars from so many incidents that you lost count of how much you gained. It’s usually from misfortune accidents, like scratches from a nail, hitting your head on the edge of a table, falling off a cliff after getting chased by a wild boar in a random forest, or stepping on a thumbtack. The last one is the most annoying and very painful in the worst way.

Your muscles are still in shape surprisingly, but your figure looks slightly too slim, you never gained weight ever since _Omah_ left you. Heck, they never fed you well at all. That bunch of pigs in the suit.

Your sports bra covers the upper part of your back, but you can still see that long virgule stitches scar from your upper right to your lower left part on the back. Your finger caressing gently the mark, it still leaves a throbbing sensation as if you got this yesterday, even though it has happened years ago. Ah right, you still have those stabbed scars near the stitches mark, don’t you? Ugh, they look ugly.

Well, it just proves that you survived that night. Getting stabbed by a big piece of glass on the back hurts like hell, more than when you fall from a tree and hit your head on a rock. How long did you get rehabilitated again? 3 months?

“Ahh, let’s stop reminiscing those memories. I feel sick enough right now, no need for any more.” Shaking your head, you hurried to put on your shirt, and open the door. You tensed seeing the maids already waiting in front of the changing room.

They look at you with a delighted face, as you flinch hearing a stretch from the sudden widening smile on them that it puts Chesire cat in shame, with sparks glinting in their eyeballs. The excitement now has turned ten folds, and you back the hell out until your back hit the wall.

If you wail now, will anyone hear your cry? _Tolong Tuhan_ , you don’t want to die today.

As your mind calibrates an escape plan, 3 pairs of hands crawling over your body make you shriek in surprise, “ _EEK-_ W-what are you-!?”

“Relax, my lady~! We’re just gonna do this fast, so please, don’t struggle~”

“I thought we agreed to not call me- _kyaa!_ Where do you think you’re touching!?”

“Now, now. It’ll end faster if you stop resisting, miss Lita. Sorry for making you uncomfortable, but this has to be done.”

“If you know this makes me uncomfortable, then stop- HOLY FRENCH FRIES, STOP RUBBING MY BELOW BACK!” flustered you trying to stop their action, but 1 pair against 3 pair at the same time is unfair! They have the upper hand here!

... wait, did you just punned?

“Nonsense! We’re just trying to fulfill our des-” her sibling smacks her shoulder, and she clears her throat, “doing our job given by lady Maurel, to measure your size from head to toe!”

“Does it include invading my personal area?”

“Nope, but we were curious. Why being shy? We’re fellow women after all! Alright, miss Lita, please hold still-” and they chuckled creepily, making you shiver, “Stop laughing like a villain, you giving me chills here-!”

Is this kind of thing normal in this country? Were fellow women supposed to be this touchy with each other? You weren’t sure yet of your sexuality, but you’re sure to not like this kind of skinship with someone you just met!

“Someone, heelp!” You wail, and a hand bonked the triplets’ head in turn.

“I was wondering what took you 3 so long inside, **what are you girls doing here**?”

“Granny Wheather!” You broke off from their grasp and got behind her, glaring at them in wary.

“Ah, Auntie-” the head maid glares harder, relay something in her eyes to her as the triplets straighten up and bow, “We apologize, Mrs. Wheather, we’re just fulfilling the request lady Maurel asked us before about measuring up miss Lita’s size.”

She raised an eyebrow, “How does lady Maurel say exactly in her request? Does she mention you 3 to do it now?”

They look at each other nervously, “Uh... no, Mrs. Head Maid, she just-”

“ _She_? _How insolent_. Who exactly did you refer to by that pronounce?” That makes the triplets close their mouth and elbow the one who speaks just now.

Silence lingers for the next moment, everyone tensed up including you who have no idea how to react in this kind of situation. How did it escalate this quickly? You just wanted to stop their shenanigans, but it turned more awkward than you hope.

Bracing yourself, you finally open your mouth after gulping, “g-granny Wheather, please don’t be mad at them. I won’t deny they are at fault, but it’s my mistake as well for not refute clearly and speak my mind outrightly.”

That got them startled and waving their hands in frantic, “N-no, no, no. Of course, all of this is purely our mistake!”

Granny takes a moment scrutinizing them under her gaze, then sighs, “So why, pray tell, you 3 resort to this kind of disrespectful behavior towards our new master? **Who gives you permission**?”

They quiver beneath her cold gaze, ducking their head not daring to look at her in the eyes, “N-none... no one permits us... Forgive our misbehavior, Mrs. Wheather...”

You tugged the old woman’s sleeve, not saying anything and just giving her pleading eyes in a serious face. Trying to relay that you didn’t want her to be too hard with them. You already spoke your mind once, no need to repeat yourself

You didn’t know what’s the right words to add, and you were afraid whatever you’ll spit out would incite another problem. It’s already sour as it is.

Thankfully granny seems to take the message, as she lowers her voice and speaks more gently. Now look at the maids with strict gaze still, but more motherly. Like a mother scolding her daughters.

The triplets look up to you feeling touched, almost on the verge of crying they surprised at your words, honestly, you didn’t believe your mouth. Since when did you become this soft? They blatantly are at the fault, yet you still speak up for them. What’s wrong with you today, seriously?

_‘Well, these maids say they did that because Aunt Maurel requests them to, only she didn’t specify when and where they have to do it. Maybe it’s a measurement for my new uniform at my new school? Does my school have a customized uniform policy? I will start going there next week, but that doesn’t stand as a good excuse for their action_

Trapped in your thought, you missed the lecture granny was giving the triplets as their face appalled, then ecstatic, but fast changed to normal and professional in a matter of seconds when you notice their facial expressions change. You tilted your head in wonder why they look normal again.

Your shoulders tensed when granny raised her voice in the middle of her sentence, “-IN TERM of following Frederick’s household rules, please bear our agreement in mind, ladies. There will be no next time.” She ended it with her look sweep over the maids.

“Of course, ma’am.” They retort concurrently.

Granny finally sighs and the ambiance tensed down, she turns to you and pats your head, “Sorry for their impudence, miss Lita. I forgot to reprimand them again before your arrival today. They tend to be... passionate about their personal interest. I’ll make sure this out-of-hand incident won’t happen in the future.”

“And my appearance seems to be of your interest.” That’s a statement, not a question. You glance at all of them. You notice, granny seems to be calmer when she finds you just now as if she already predicted this would happen. Does she want to test your patience or what?

As if she doesn’t hear your words, Granny turns back and goes ahead opening the bathroom door motioning you to go outside after she gets out herself. Glancing back at the maids behind you, they keep their composure just like when they first meet you, professional and well-mannered lining in a row. You deadpan at them and sighs, then follow granny outside.

 _‘Fine. Keep your dirty secrets. I’ll just have a talk with Auntie for this later.’_ You plan that in mind.

“Sorry for keeping you long enough, missy. I think it’s time for us to be on our way, may you have a pleasant rest.” you see the maids reach for the door as each of them bid you rest well in turn with a bow, as granny goes last and stops right at the door, turns back to see you.

“Once again, welcome to your home, miss Lita Frederick.” And she bows, closing the door gently with a click with you looking in slight surprise, blinking.

“... wow. This new family sure has a formal upbringing with the servants, don’t they? Just shows how prestigious this household was then.” Flopping yourself to sit on the bed, you let your butt sink on the mattress as you lay back and put one arm over your face. Sighing in bliss, feel the soreness on your back from sitting too long in the car, you relieve in drowsy to the bed.

“I can confirm, these maids, and possibly my Auntie too, are interesting people. But seriously, did they plan on dolling me up or something? They touch more than they have too, and most of it was the area that didn’t need to be measured.” Shuddering, you cringing and grab one of the pillows to bury your face.

Finding potential perverts on your first impression, and they are the workers of this place. You admit that your appearance is pretty rare in this country. Exotic Asian or that’s what they would call you. Bright yellowish-brown skin, ebony-colored eyes, jet black almost-straight hair over shoulder length, and pretty tall for someone your age. At some points, you’re proud of your own beauty. And the one who admits that is originally not you, obviously. But you won’t brag about it like some kind of narcissistic.

Say, should you scheme something to make them fired? You’ve done it twice, wouldn’t be too hard doing it again. But, they are blood-related with the head maid, that would be annoying since it seems Granny has some tolerances with these triplets.

Sitting up, the pillow is on your lap, looking to see the overall of this room’s interior. The first thing that caught your eyes is the stacks of boxes on the corner of the room. That’s... your stuff. They actually hear out your request to not touch it since you didn’t want anyone to tidy up your mess. You’ll thank your caretakers later.

Taking a much closer look, wow. The bed, you just noticed it’s king-sized. Not blatantly lay it out thick, though it still looks extravagant with how you can literally sink your whole half body when sleeping over the mattress. Walls pure white like it just being repainted yesterday, or did they? Blank white ceiling with little curved carved leaves-like decoration on the corner of the wall, it’s pretty tall that you sure even if you put a sculpting statue here, it would fit in. A single bed-height wise of a shelf, with a single night lamp mimicking a gray cartoonish owl with a big pair of round eyes? Aww, that’s cute. But how did they know you like owls? Lucky guess probably.

At the ceiling, a simple crystal-like lamp hung, giving off a royalty vibe just by a glance of it. You didn’t really hate it but did not favor the extra design either. Moving on, there's a single study table paired with a comfy-looking chair on your bed’s right side, along with an average-sized study lamp.

Besides that table, a dresser is in order. Not overly decorated with flower carving, it looks captivating in a way. Still look bland though other than the big mirror that has a pair of the handle on both sides to close the mirror. Neat.

As you trailing over to both sides of the room, you saw an interesting addition in this room. One is right beside your bathroom door on the left of the bed, a single door you don’t know where it led to, and another one, a glass door with a curtain over it at the right side, led straight to the balcony.

You opted to see the one besides the bathroom first. Bouncing off the bed, you reach over the handle, expecting it to be locked but it opened so easily. The threshold creaks slightly as you open it slowly.

Stunned, you can’t stop your mouth open half-agape, “Ooh, room of wardrobe! This is the first time I got one in my bedroom, _Omah_ never let me have something like this solely for my clothes before. Nice~” Unconsciously you comment, and stop your track at the mention of your late first caretaker. She was such a nice old lady, you admit. Did she enjoy heaven right now, you wonder?

Speaking of her, that reminds you of the last talk you 2 have before she got bedridden completely the next day. Sleeping peacefully like the infamous sleeping beauty who just got poisoned for eternity. Only, it is from old age, not poison.

At afternoon tea time, you accompany her like usual at her favorite white and black orchid garden. She really has unusual taste in flowers, those types don’t have that much fragrance, but she doesn’t care at all for her lack of sense of smell, thanks to her old age. She likes to look at them every day.

**_> Change POV<_ **

_“Have you planned anything for your future yet, Lita?” Nursing her glass, the dignified faded-blonde old lady dressed in simple yet enrapturing modern afternoon dress spoke to the black-haired little girl, dressed in a simple long-sleeved shirt dress who sat beside her._

_Putting down her glass, she raised an eyebrow, “Huh? Why are you asking that to a 7 years old kid?”_

_She chuckles, “Have you ever heard any 7 years old kid retort like you?”_

_The kid deadpanned to her, and scoffed, “Not as far as I’m concerned. Not even your biological grandchildren.”_

_“Hey, don’t jinx it.”_

_“But I’m saying the truth, though?”_

_She reaches over to the girl and ruffles her hair while she trying to hold back her hands with a sudden burst of giggles, the butler stand beside them smiles in secret at their interaction, how he will miss such a peaceful day and can’t bear the image of this little girl to be left alone soon._

_“But seriously, I don’t have any concrete plan yet. Why the sudden question?”_

_The old lady stopped messing with her hair and sat back opted to pat her head gently, “Just wanted to make sure you’re ready to stand on your feet soon, my children are pretty ambitious, and since I brought you in so suddenly they thought I favor you over them. I have no intention of giving up my heritage to any of them until they can stop acting so childish fighting over my affection.” She sighs, rubbing her temple in annoyance. The girl smiles in sympathy for her._

_“And with a 7 years old kid on top of that. Your successors are hopeless, madam.”_

_That sends an amused smirk for the elder, “Hush. But again, how do you think they’ll behave once I leave this world and leave my company in their hands?”_

_The girl stopped, her eyes almost glossed until she glared at her to dismiss it, “S-stop saying that, you’re getting more dramatic than ever recently. What’s next? You wanted to relay your last will today before you got bedridden tomorrow or something?”_

_The old lady smiles and just looks at her, not saying anything until the girl realizes what that almost-apologetic gaze means, “Wha- seriously?... Hold on, tell me you’re joking right now.”_

_She turns away from her disbelief face, gazing over the orchids garden in front of them consisting of 2 colors of white and black. Downcasting her eyelids, her voice spoke ever gently, “It’s inevitable, Lita. In fact, I can even feel it literally inside me, that I’m running out of time. This body has lived long enough, and this old lady of yours demands rest and retirement.” she said, placing her hand over her chest._

_“B-but the doctor said you’ve cured fully yesterday, and can still live for several more years! How can you say such things with so much conviction!?” Raising her voice while stand-slamming the table, she can’t hold back the tears threatening to fall on the corner of her eyes._

_“_ **_Lita_ ** _,” The sudden heaviness she puts in her words made the girl jump, faltering her angry gaze instantly as the old lady looked apologetic at her reaction, but she still hardened her gaze. She put her hands over the girl’s on the table, “You know we can’t avoid this topic forever. Sooner or later, you have to learn how to accept this. I’m old, vulnerable, and susceptible to sickness.”_

_A surge of honesty aligning with what the old lady has spoken whispered in the girl's mind._

_She downcasted her gaze, not wanting to look at the elder in front of her, biting her lower lips, “I know, I’m aware of that... but- if you left, what will happen to me? I’m not old enough to take care of myself, and no one will take the independence of a 7 years old kid seriously. You know that.”_

_“And who exactly said that? Come on, do you think there’s any kid around your age that has already finished an entire curriculum of international middle school’s subjects? Look at me,”_

_Her hands grab her cheeks and turn her face over to meet with her, with a subtle look she graces over her cheek with her thumb,_

_“Kindness is something that has latched on to your nature, with that kind of brain, plus your mature mentality, as long as you put it in good use you’ll get over with anything. I wanted to adopt you before because out of curiosity about your cleverness. But now that I am taking care of you for some time, I know very sure, you are_ **_special_ ** _. And a special granddaughter of mine. Believe in your ability, my dear.”_

_The girl frowned, ”Even with ‘that’ ability?” skeptical with her words._

_The old lady took a moment before she nods, “Even with ‘that’_ **_blessed_ ** _ability.” And rests her forehead with the girl’s. She smiled feeling touched, sharing a similar thought with the elder. This old lady knew this position would let her hear and see everything with direct contact like this, she does this on purpose. Ever since this old lady knew of that prowess of her, never even once she agreed to her calling it as ‘cursed’. Instead, she insists on calling it a blessing. The girl didn’t know why she would do that, but over time, she gradually accepted it and bear in mind how the old lady always addresses it._

_Breaking off from the affection act, the girl smiled expectantly, “Let me guess, you're already planning something in anticipation of this, aren't you?” side-glancing at her, the girl wipes her tears with her sleeves. Her companion gives her a knowing smile and shrugs._

_“Let’s just say... I have everything planned.” she winks at her._

_Huffing back, she left it at that and leaned back on the chair, knowing for sure the elder won't spill any more than that, as she looks at the garden with more peace in mind. The old lady follows suit with a peaceful smile._

_“Lita?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Promise me, you won't ever forget to always accept yourself, just the way you are, you hear me?”_

_“...”_

_“Hey, I expect an answer for that. It’s rude to give the silent treatment, you know?”_

_“Geez, alright-alright... I’ll try.”_

_“Try?”_

_“Try to promise.”_

_A chuckle escapes her mouth, “Fine. I know that’s the best you can do. Thank you for listening to my selfish request, my dear.”_

_The girl paused, “... as you wish,_ Omah _."_

**_> Change POV<_ **

Feeling the warmness on your cheek, you grace over and see a trail of tears coming out of your eyes. Since when did you cry?

Geez, flashback always comes at the weirdest time. Wiping the tears off your cheeks, sniffling you get out of the wardrobe after checking all of the shelves, it’s empty, as expected. You’ll put your clothes in there later, now you’re too tired both physically and mentally to do anything.

As you are about to go straight to your bed, the dusk light from the glass door seeping into your dim-lit room brightens a part of your bedroom. 

You glance over behind the glass, the scenery contains some mountains lining over to each other. You decided to take a glance at the balcony and take a nap after.

Opening the glass door, you look at the sight before you. The breeze sweeping your face and flailing your jacket up and down, as you notice the garden of the magical black apple across the yards of your new home

Waving to one of the farmers below, you see they catch you on their sight while finishing up today’s harvest. Seems like it was a big one

They look at you for a moment and tip their hat for you as greetings before going along. You smile at their politeness, a bit nostalgia of typical farmers greeting, or at least the farmers you know from your country all have similar humbleness. You can see their respect for you, even though you’re a stranger coming into this house.

Let’s leave a good impression and be on everyone’s good side here, or most of them, you plan to live as long as you can in this household after all. Would be a hassle if the workers here start antagonizing you and hinder your daily life. No matter your status, a servant is still a human, and living being in this case. The workers from your previous caretaker are kind of the typical two-faced, who become the culprit at every little meaningless trouble that happened all around the house.

Pulling back your attention to the sight, this place is truly scenic. That tall mountain with a rocky path and steep hills is the infamous Mt. Ebott, eh? Not one you see often at your birthplace, even though you live around the suburbs and it was near the plateau, always brimmed with forest.

“Doesn’t this sight remind you of that mountain scenery back there?” Monologuing to yourself, your eyes look to the horizon, lamenting at little flashbacks of your birthplace.

It’s not like you hate being born there, you're pretty proud even! Just, the people who live there, and the town that you live in until that... ‘incident’. You don’t despise them, yet they still leave a bad taste in your mouth every time you remember ever living there.

And, let’s not mention anything of your long-lost parents now. You wonder if any of them still remember their little “Witch” daughter they left at your relatives’ place that day.

“... Why did I want to search for them again? Heh. Beats me.” You retreat from the balcony into your room, closing and locking the glass door. It’s only 5 pm. But you feel sleepy already.

Dinner will take place in 2 hours again, right? Then it’s enough for a little nap. Flumping yourself back on the bed, lazily taking off your shoes to the floor, not bothering to fix your position you knocked out as soon as your head hit the mattress.

Yawning for the last time, you close your eyes and fall to a light slumber right away.

____

Translation:

 _Indonesia_ (or any sentence that has indo in it)

English (full engish) 

_Doa'in panjang umur aja deh._

I’ll just pray for their long life and healthiness.

(This might not make sense, but it’s a common thing to say [for me anyway] in Indonesia language to pray. Lita was trying to think positive for them even though their behavior appear to be concerning, just thought that's better than swearing constantly)

 _maaf_ : Sorry (yup, as simple as that. Now you know)

“Wait, let me rephrase it... you know, the... calling? _Eh, bentar, perasaan bukan itu deh sebutannya, euhhh, apaan sih namanya_? Calling, _iya_ _panggilan, tapi bukan panggilan yang itu- set dah!_ ”

“Wait, let me rephrase it... you know, the... calling? Eh, hold on, I don’t think that’s how you spell it _,_ uhhh _,_ how does it spell again? Calling, yes calling _,_ but not that kind of calling _-_ ah come on!”

“AAH! I’M SO SO- _maaf_ , wait, no, I’m sorry! _Gak tau kenapa bisa kebablasan_ \- eh, _enggak,_ I mean it’s just- ahh it’s my bad but- _*whisper*_ **_Bangke_** , _ngelantur apaan lagi aku dah!? *whisper*_ ”

“AAH! I’M SO SO- sorry, wait, no, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I blabber such things- eh, no, I mean it’s just- ahh it’s my bad but- _*whisper*_ **Shucks** , what nonsense did I just spout!? _*whisper*_ ”

 _Tolong Tuhan_ ,

Please God,

\---

Aaand that's all for now. Thank you for reading this far! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita: hello, nice to meet you, my name's Lit-  
> Triplets maid: (*grope all over your body to measure it with passion)  
> Lita: _'Holy, sh*t, I didn't sign for this crap…'_


	4. Prequel 3 - More know indepth, eh kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit more interaction with ur caretaker. Getting a bit mellow down there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I know it was sooo long for godforsaken to know how long I've been procrastinating. But hey, I kinda make another fic in collab with wonderful 2 writers, @Blue_skeleton6289 and @Skin_It_Walker, yay! Check it out below :3  
> [FaiTh - Fate in Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397)  
> Edit:  
> I fixed it! Or at least I think I did... eh, I'm trying :b  
> ALSO! The illustration is kinda different in color scheme, it'll change as the chaps go on~
> 
> Edit2: 18/12/20
> 
> Rewriting for the second and (hopefully) the last time of this chapter lmao  
> And ended up adding a late illustration near the end, cuz I adding more than I planned to :b  
> Hope it satiates ur (*e hm*) GREGET (*e-hm, only Indo fella will understand this word*) I mean, annoyance for my poor grammatical error all over the place LOL  
> SHOUTOUT TO @Skin_It_Walker for, once more, beta reading MY WORK AGAIN.  
> Dayummm, her edits always make my story looks pleasing in the eyes (*´∇｀*)

“Lita. _Bangun, nak_.”

Huh?

“ _Hei, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Sarapan udah siap di meja makan tuh_.”

That voice, that language... Mom?

“* _giggles* Ya iyalah ini Mama. Kok kamu ngomong mendok inggris lagi? Oh, udah sombong ya sekarang, jadi fasih bahasa asing?_ ” With a playful tone, a familiar hand softly ruffles the hair on your head, the action causing you to jolt awake and immediately sit up.

As your eyes open, you take in your surrounding, instantly recognizing where you were. The familiar sheets of a blue raccoon robot imprints on a single queen-sized bed. Your pillow, which practically swallowed you whole, was printed with your favorite cartoon owl character. You used to love rolling around in bed, it always gave you comfort when you had your favorite things around you.

A woman in her early 30s sat beside you on the bed. A familiar scene of waking up in the morning. The sunrise peeking from the window behind her shone her figure and her young yet motherly face. You recognized her, and this place. It’s... your room. Why are you here? Was this a dream? An Illusion? Or is this one of those flashbacking scenes after you pass out in reality? Like in a movie-

 _Ow!_ You reached for your forehead, someone flicking you on the spot as you gruntle in annoyance from how sudden the action was, rubbing your head in reflex.

“ _Nah kan,_ ” the culprit said grinning amusedly at your reaction, “ _Bengong lagi deh, kebiasaan. Udah yuk, Papa udah nunggu di meja makan._ ” She leaned back and pats your thigh, motioning to get off the bed, standing up before you. She holds out her hand, waiting for you to take it.

You look at her hand for a moment, thinking about whether you should take it or not. She catches on with your hesitation as she tilts her head, pulls her hand back in concern. “ _Lita? Ada apa? Kamu nggak apa-apa, sayang?_ ”

That last word makes you flinch, leaning back in reflex as you look up at her warily. 

_‘Sayang’_ , a very affectionate and nostalgic pet name you had once been called, but that was _Once-upon-a-time_ ago.

How long has it been since you've heard that native calling? 4- no, 5 years. It’s been 5 years since the last time you saw her face.

A saddened smirk curled up on your lips, an unamused chuckle escaping you as you look down. Your hand caressing the sides of your face in an apathetic manner. “Oh Lord, this is _so_ hilarious.”

Not minding her sudden change of face, you ignore her strained facial expression and take her hand in yours. Roughly pulling her to you as her face settled an inch away from yours, gripping her tight so she wouldn't pull back.

“How long are you gonna show me this damned flashback, **Voice**?” voicing your annoyance in a deep tone, tightening your grip, the woman in front of you seemed unperturbed by your actions. Her smile coming back before her hands dispersed to a bunch of bubbles, disappearing in thin air and from sight. The world shatters like glass, your bed disappears along with your room into a blank dark space. All the while, your feet began to touch the ground.

“Wow, that was faster than I expected.” An easy-going familiar voice of a young girl calls from behind you, you turn around to see her standing several feet away from you, smiling and clapping her hands.

“I really thought you’d enjoy it at least until you go to school.”

The upper half of her face hid behind her long bangs, giving you an all-knowing smile again as if she could tight through you. It ticks you off every time in the most annoying way. There was no need to ask how you were currently feeling, your face betraying your thoughts as anger radiated off you in waves. You are beyond _pissed._

“What the fudge were you thinking? You know I **hate that dream** and that woman's face more than anything.” You snarled.

She puts her hand on her cheek in a cooing manner, “Aww, come on~ I know you still miss them. I mean, they did raise you before ‘that’ happened. I didn’t bring that dream in, _you_ did. Why else would you be flashbacking about them in the first place? The audacity, _child_.”

“Y-you-! Stop calling me that!” Stuttering at her claim, you can’t exactly deny her. The guilt did exist, but who was she totally out of for?! It wasn't her business, so you snapped back, “Well, those kinds of parents can go to hell for all I care! They mean nothing to me, they are nothing! So what’s your problem?!”

She took a moment before answering as her smile disappeared in a blink, “ _Everything._ ”

Chills ran down your spine. That one word stops your voice altogether. All of a sudden, you feel the rising tension between you two. Her face darkened to a vantablack shade, yet you could still see her piercing gaze between her bangs. A pair of disturbing sharp brown eyes glaring with an intensity you could never achieve on your own. Her eyes… somehow familiar to you, but how?

Though you wanted to ask, she always had to cut you off, “What-”

“ _The time_ ," she said, "is about to come. Soon, everything will be answered, you just have to wait for your turn. But don’t worry, I’ll always be there to accompany and guide you, so we won’t make the same mistake again.”

Taken aback by her words, a hard frown formed on your lips, and your brows furrowed, “Again with that riddle talking. You’ve always been going on and off on your own with it, just give me a damned answer already! Seriously, what the hell does that-”

“ _Ssshh..._ ” putting one finger on your lips, she's already in front of you with her other hand cupping your face gently, shushing you as she would to a crying child.

“Don’t fret. All shall be revealed soon, it’ll be alright. Everything will be fine, trust me. Trust yourself.” With a calm voice, she tells you. A strange gentle smile curled on her face, as her forehead rests on yours.

“You’ll see them soon. Very soon. Be patient, Lita.”

Staying in position, your bubbling anger soon dispersed to one of exhaustion. For some reason, this action of hers always succeeded in calming you down. Giving you this weirdly familiar inner peace, you didn't want to admit, left you feeling lighter than ever, good, in a sense.

“That still didn’t answer my question, prickster.“ you grumble upon her calm expression with that smile again, her thumbs caressing your cheeks gently.

Leaning away from your face, she rests her hands on your shoulders and pats them, “Well, this has been very meritful-”

“What is!?”

“-But it’s time for us to depart.”

“... are you seriously just brushing off my comment now- hey!” Out of nowhere she wrapped her hands around you and hugged tightly.

You deadpanned right back at her, “You seriously are giving me mixed flags here, weirdo. Let me go.”

Of course, she didn’t obey you and continues to pat your back this time, “Geez, you’re really adorable when you’re confused like this~”

“ _Don’t continue_ ," you point out, "Is that the end of your wisey-self? I can’t believe I have to face this type of- whatever you are before I wake up.”

“Aww, don’t be like that!” She broke off from the hug, “Just wait for the story to roll out, I promise you’ll enjoy every bit of it.” Her grin might as well have been a Cheshire cat because she was setting off all kinds of flags.

Your frown deepened tenfold, “Every time you say that it has always ended as something very horrifying or very wholesome, so I’m worried. What gives?”

She lets loose another amused chuckle and gives you a quick ruffle on the head. You slap her hand away as you grunted in disapproval, she laughs heartily at your reaction. Releasing you from her hold.

“No comment for that. I can’t promise this will be the last, but don’t forget, I’m here for you. Always _._ ”

With that, you sigh again, convinced that would be the end of the argument, and flatly look at her, “Oh, wow. Very informative, you've helped me sooo much. Thank you, it means a lot to me.” You said in a monotone voice.

She just brushes it off, her hand raised as her eyes examine the suddenly-there watch on her wrist, “Ah, would you look at the time! I guess we have to end it here.”

With that statement, the world turned white, brightening slowly, making you squint your eyes against the blinding light.

She leaned closer and gave you a last quick hug, “Have fun with your time, Lita.”

You barely saw her as her last words echoed all around you, the last thing you heard before leaving for reality.

___

For some reason, you wake up in shock, eyes open wide, and the feeling of loss and sheen of sweats trailing over your temples. Your senses are hyper-aware and sensitive to touch. Sitting up fast, hand clenched on your chest, you close your eyes to feel the palpitation beneath your clothes, ignoring the fact that you were drenched in sweat. Your eyes search your surroundings frantically.

Weird. You were sure what you just dreamt of wasn’t a nightmare, yet it drained your energy and focus. Your consciousness feeling like it was pulled and played with, only to be brought to reality in full force without any warning. It’s been like this every time you meet ‘her’.

A bitter aftertaste lingers from the dream, your eardrums sensitive and ringing awfully loudly. Little bits of your dreams come back to your memory, fragments here and there of- ugh, of _her_ again. You wished to forget it instead

Other than those ringing words from before, the only vivid thing was... your childhood memories.

Scrubbing the gunk out of your eyes, a long sigh escapes your nose with your hand now brushing over your face, wiping the sweat off.

Taking a moment for yourself to process what just happened, you silently sit, you stare aimlessly. You have a habit of being slow when being confused. Pulling your knees to your chest, with another sigh, you folded your hands over it and buried your face between them.

“I hate it when I remember them, especially _her_...” Mumbling in your hands, tentatively you look up to peek at whatever was in front of you. Hugging yourself tighter than you intended to. Maybe even leaving a mark on your arms, but that’s not the idea. Your dream is.

“She did say I was one who brought the memory back but couldn't she have stopped it? She knows I hate it- ah nevermind. She wouldn't help anyway.” You scoffed in disappointment, admitting it out loud to yourself sounded a bit pathetic. You wondered, would they be the same, would they change? Could you… put your trust in them?

 _‘Can’t help it, it's been so long since I met such good caretakers. The comfort, the warmth they share… it brings back memories. I just hope they don't turn on me, my expectations of them are already higher than any other foster family I've had. Yeah, better than those conglomerate abusers ...’_ Rolling your eyes, you were about to pull the blankets over yourself before a loud knock at your door interrupted you

A feminine voice calling behind it, “Miss Lita, are you awake? Dinner’s ready, all that's needed there is you.”

Startled, you sat up and answered her, voice stuttering, “Y-yeah, I’m awake, granny! Hold on- _ack!_ ” Tangled with the bedsheets, you fought with the blankets and sheets while trying to get out of the bed. However, it didn't go out as planned, you slid off the bed while the sheets ghosted over you. Falling butt first as a small incoherent shriek escaped you.

“Ouch.” As if waking up from an annoying dream wasn’t enough, a wave of embarrassment entered you as footsteps sounded off from the front door to your current position. The elder maid came in, you were sure, catching the miserable state you were under

"My goodness, miss Lita! I heard a noise, are you okay- oh stars above." Quite chortles could be heard as you looked up to where you thought granny to be. Yeah, you could definitely die from the embarrassment.

Even without lifting your head to see her expression, you could easily picture her face, her hand held to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. You pondered whether you should just leave the sheet over your head and pretend to be a ghost and float the heck out of here. If only you could actually do that.

You can feel the build-up of her confused heart between continuing to continue feeling worried or amused with your clustered-in-sheet-and-blanket position, which is (from how you feel) facing the floor with your hands and feet trapped between the cloth.

You must admit, the latter will win the vote. Because you half-heartedly agree on it.

“... please, I know what you’re thinking, granny. Yes, I fall off my bed, and no, I’m not injured or anything. Just, give me a sec...” finally you look up and lo-and-behold, the old lady stood with a worried shocked-mixed-in-amusement face.

Trying to move, you slip as you were too focused on getting up quickly, not at all paying attention to the sheets under you. Another groan escapes you like the sheets persistently keep you in their clutches. At that moment, you heard soft chortles, of someone trying so hard not to burst into laughter. Maybe you were just imagining it, is what you'd like to think but, you knew it was far-fetched.

“Need any help, miss Lita?” Finally, her voice is back, asking the one question she has been holding back to throw at you. You can hear the grin in her voice as she spoke.

“... _please help_.” Squeaking the last word, you were conflicted whether to be embarrassed to cry or laugh in self-humiliation. Your wobbling from the indecision and confusion on your part. Followed by the inevitable, self-pity squandered your thoughts while you awkwardly laughed on the outside

Pausing for several moments, you could vaguely hear her laughter cut short. As she clears her throat to hide the fact that she snickered before she leaned closer and untangled the sheet off you.

“Really, what am I gonna do with my new master?” Brushing off the imaginary dust on your shoulders, she fixes your jacket and hair, then pats you gently on the side, “you really are full of surprises.”

“Uhh, thanks?” that sounds like a question to yourself, but she just smiles, the wrinkles by her eyes crinkling from the action. Holding out her hand to you, politely you take it as she pulls you up to your feet.

“Are you ready for your dinner tonight, missy?” 

The way she says it, placed doubt on this so-called dinner, a suspicion of her entering your mind. What’s with the choice of words? And for no particular reason, the incident with the triplet-threat maids comes back to your mind. No no no, there’s no way it’ll involve those fanatics again, right?

As if she can read your mind, or maybe you just showed your emotions too easily, granny Wheather let out a chuckle while putting her knuckles on her mouth.

“Please don’t feel so uptight, miss. I apologize for the incident that happened this afternoon with my nieces. I assure you, they have no ill intentions for that. They won’t do that anymore without asking for your consent first.”

Getting that statement, a heavyweight you didn't know was there lifted off your shoulders, as you slumped back relaxed some bit, “Wow, that’s good news, but that’s not what I was thinking of actually.” Sheepishly you scratched the back of your head.

“Oh?” She inquires about your answer, motioning for you to continue.

“What do you mean by ‘ready for my dinner’? Am I... supposed to dress up or something?” Figuring that this household is anything similar to your previous one, you guessed that on second glance, remembering one of them was a former Allison. Who knows.

“Oh, no-no. You can come in just the way you are now. It’s a family mealtime after all, not a banquet party. We don’t hold that kind of _tradition_ here.”

Smirking at her words, you hide your mouth behind your knuckle and turn away, while granny smiles knowingly. If before you didn't like her, now you were sure that you liked her more than ever.

At that, you relaxed your shoulders, this time feeling like all of your biggest worries have been kicked out from your mind and gone for good.

“Alright, show me the way, granny.”

She nods, “Of course. Please, this way, miss.” Both of you step out and leave your bedroom, now walking to the dining room.

___

“ **Oh.My.God.** ”

This is... merrier than any family dinner you've ever attended.

“Do you think you can finish all of this?” You can hear the grin in his voice. While his wife began facepalming herself, shaking her head slowly.

A bead of sweat trailed on your chin as you gulped heavily at the sight, intimidated but the sight. With a firm shake of your head, you relay the message clearly, “NOPE, not even 1 per 8 portions of... THESE. My stomach is full enough just by looking at this family full-course dinner, thank you very much.” Crossing your hands in an X pose, one of the house masters laughs even more at your reaction. Auntie already distracting herself with her tea on hand, sipping ever so lightly. What can you say, she was both beautiful and graceful, even her tea-spring looked elegant! Like- how?

“I told you this was a bad idea. Seriously, a full banquet, honey? We only need enough for 3, not a whole family tree.” Whoah, that’s rhymed.

“But beary, you know I can’t help myself! I just thought it was a good opportunity after we saw her eat that much at the family gathering and-“

You choke on air as uncle keeps talking to Auntie. Flustered by his words, your ears began to tinge a slight red in embarrassment. _Frick, they saw that?_ But he continues with his grin only grew wider,

“It’s not like we’re gonna throw them away after we’re done, the servants will finish the rest just like what we agreed on. Besides, you were in this as much as I was, my wife. I do recall, it was you who ordered the chefs to not restrain themselves~” He defended, but it didn't seem to change her thoughts. However, it still left her with a defeated sigh. Uncle really knew how to curry his way to auntie’s good side. You should take notes on this, these tips could be useful for the future, who knows.

After you reached the dining room, you never expected it to be this _big_. Okay, the mansion was indeed extravagant, but you didn’t think it to be this surprising on the inside.

Or actually, let’s call this a dining hall instead. Seriously, you can fit a whole of 5 families with at least 2 kids from each group and still leave several seats empty for maybe some guests at this long rectangular table. The extravagance was killing you, these people had too much money on them, seriously

But surprisingly, they prepared a different round table, with uncle and aunt seated around it, while chatting away. They stop abruptly when they notice your form from afar, and they wave at you to come closer.

Waving back, you sit across them with granny pulling your chair for you. Wow, that’s very gentle(wo)manly of her.

Then a row of servants came in, placed the food one by one until it came to this. At first, you thought it would be a normal buffet. Right, since it’s your first day coming here so they might just try to celebrate that. But, when the line of the servants didn’t end even after the 10th plate they served, you started to doubt your guesses. Which leads to your current predicament, and by the gods, you were utterly gobsmacked at what lay before you.

“Aren't you used to this kind of display already? You must’ve seen this kind of sight more frequently than us in that household.” Before uncle could stop his words, the question was already out. Auntie elbowed him hard on his side, her gaze full of daggers, he closed his mouth immediately. The grin still on his face.

Wow, rude. It’s not like you to mind his words, though you understood where he was coming from.

“I might have been cared for by those snotty rich bast- _*e hm*_ ” about to slip out, you clear your throat in apology, “by those families for years, but that doesn’t mean I got to experience the same luxury as them. In fact, my position was a bit… ‘special’ among them, remember?” You paused to look at their reactions, as uncle seems to be clueless about what you meant there. Auntie’s glare intensified on him, who ignored it once again.

You continue anyway, “Besides, for someone who investigated my situation in that family for 2 whole years, it sure is a surprise you _forgot_ about that so easily, uncle.” Resting your elbow on the table, you placed your cheek on your knuckle, amusedly smiling in bitterness to both of them.

A blush came over his face as he finally realized what you meant. He backed away and scratched his cheek sheepishly. Auntie reminding him after stepping on his feet beneath the table, if that thump of their side of the table stood for anything.

“Well, that’s to be expected. I cut ties with them for valid reasons after all.” Swiftly Auntie changes the subject. Like reminiscing a grim past, a sullen grin appeared on her lips as she leaned back on her seat. In a way, you can relate to that. Though it was short-lived when suddenly Uncle placed his hand on hers and leaned closer towards her face, initiating an innocent little peck on her cheek. _Wait wha-_

“You don’t have to be reminded about them, my bear. You have me now.” His hand gently held her cheek, as Auntie handheld his in return, looking a bit flustered.

“Honey...” Looking at each other affectionately, their faces start getting closer to each other like in a slow-motion- _whoah, whoah, WHOAH- hold on. That went from 0 to 100 pretty fast, too fast. Wait, what are you doing-? NOPE, don’t you two get any closer- fudge, don’t let me see this, LORD. Anyone, please STOP. THEM!_

Before you could freak out from the scene unfolding before you, a pair of hands cover your face successfully blocking out the scene. The person saving your precious and innocent eyes, from behind, cleared their throat, pointedly to a certain _couple_ to stop their indecent behavior

“Madam, Master, _please_. We have a _minor_ in our presence here.”

You can hear the pair scrambled away from each other with the chairs squeaking as granny’s hands uncovered your innocent eyes. _Yay, granny saves the day again._ The lovebirds, now distanced away from each other, look anywhere but each other. A faint tint of red can be seen on both of their cheeks. Uncle clearing his throat to ease the awkwardness.

They’ve been married for years, yet they act like newlyweds. You can’t help but feel amused by their cute actions. Though, you don’t mind missing the intimate part. You were never a fan of it.

 _‘Ahh,_ aku nyamuknya di sini ya. _Haha...’_ After realizing their awkward gazes glancing your way, a realization of their stares hit you. Mental note to self, never interrupt a lovers’ action, if possible, in the future.

You decided to spare them for now, “So... let’s eat?”

“Ah, yes. Please, dear. Choose whatever you want~” Sing-songed playfully, you noticed his tone to be nervous, or you were just being over-observative again. Probably. To hide his nervousness, either way, it worked out for both of you. Nodding, you glanced back to the seas and mountains’ worth of cuisine in front of you

Ignoring the fact you can see the distinctiveness of cuisine from every known country with certain dishes on this table, this is quite a sight. From the tradition which is thick with culture to one known to people as junk food. There’s also sweets, pastries, chicken turkey? And some dishes you've never seen before. All of them looked appetizing of course, the chefs must be a pro then. As expected from a public figure and family household.

The other dishes, not-so eye-catching ones, were one of the few you recognized, and it feels like you're kind of seeing an exhibition now rather than a banquet. With how many plates and varieties on the table, honestly, you felt overwhelmed.

That was until you caught sight of a very familiar dish you could never forget.

“Wait, is that... _nasi tumpeng_?” Pointing at the said plate, your eyes widen in shock. Now, this is what you call a nice surprise.

With the main attraction made from yellow rice dishes formed to a single mountain cone-like shape, a variety of side dishes contained vegetables and meat originating from Javanese cuisine. The one traditional food from your homeland you never forget about ever since you saw it on your birthday as a child. Such nostalgic memories.

“Yes! I’m glad you asked~” uncle piqued, “After we heard of your birth land, Indonesia, we... kinda did some research and asked the chefs to make one of their cuisines. I never knew one country could have so much variety of foods in every region! It’s fascinating, and the chefs were challenged to try all of them, haha! Hopefully, the taste would suit your tongue.” You can see the excitement in his eyes, auntie was just as excited. They both tried to hold back on their emotions, though they did a poor job of it.

An affectionate smile lit up on her face as she looked on, while uncle did what uncle did best, puppy eyes all the way. You can understand her action, uncles expression is kind of endearing and cute in a way.

One of the maids takes a plate since you seem to stare down the Tumpeng pretty intensely. Of course, they would have taken notice of that. You rub your back neck in shame for that.

The servant asked you several questions about what would you like on your plate? Any more side dishes? What about the desserts? Drink you were particularly keen to? And so on, so forth. You started to feel a bit dizzy from the onslaught of questions. Thankfully, Auntie interrupted and let them know you will pick anything you wanted later. The servant leaves it at that and backs away. Now leaving only you and your new parents.

With a glance at them, your focus is back on the tray of food, then back at your plate. Over every cuisine you could choose, the familiar one always has been your best bet. Even in foreign places. The first thing that could make you feel truly... at home.

_… home_

"Eh? What-" Warm dampness could be felt on your pants, your vision becoming blurry as streaks of warmth fell down your cheeks. You touch your face only to find small droplets. Chuckles immediately you threw to cover the overwhelming feeling inside your chest. 

The flashbacks were inevitable. Not realizing, tears start welling up at the corner of your eyes as it falls, streaming freely down your face without stopping. Quiet hiccups and sniffles escaped from you, your hands reflexively covered your face, trying desperately to wipe off the tears. But it won’t stop.

You’re not aware of the 2 people getting up from their seats hastily, one now kneeled beside you and one standing at the other side.

“Lita, are you okay? What’s wrong, dear?” Her voice sounds a bit unsure, conflicted if she needs to hold your hands or not because you warned them before to not do it so carelessly. But right now, you don’t even remember that. Uncle on the other side was not any better, reminded of how you elbowed him, that‘s for sure giving him a clear message to not repeat the same mistake.

Not able to form an audible answer, you just continue to hiccup, breath starting waver, feeling your chest rise and fall. Your voice croaked so bad, it could definitely rival a frog. A lump of phlegm stuck in your throat, causing you to start coughing when you tried to speak up.

None of the caretakers dare to speak a word, both just keep in their position. Watching you letting out tears, and being calmed down after a few minutes. You’re thankful they’re very considerate and ask only granny Wheather to come in to bring a glass of water for you, if the other servants saw you like this, you weren’t sure how to face them later on.

Hesitation still keeps your hands from moving any further, but you grab the edge of aunt Maurel’s shirt, though the sentiment is what counts. And you know they agree on that with that glad smile spreading on their mouth.

Auntie hands the glass of water to you after she notices you’re calm enough to talk, and you drank it immediately. Talking feels easier when you weren't parched or choking on every word you spit.

“This i-is... the warmest welcome I've ever had,” You started, sounding very croaky, but you try your best to keep the volume to not waver while turning to your side, facing her fully, “of course I’ll feel very touched. I-I just wanna say, thank you... For everything,” you confess after waiting for your voice to sound more stable.

A pause comes between the 3 of you, auntie’s face turning gentler than ever. Like, she just heard something she always waited for from you. Uncle is not an exception, only you can’t see his touched face, no doubt that he was crying due to his soft nature, he still had his pride as a grownup man.

“Lita.” She calls, opening her arms for a hug. You guessed it must have taken a lot of courage for her to do that, after your warning from this afternoon. Her arms quiver, you notice. But her smile didn’t waver. And she continues,

“We might be strangers right now and we only knew each others’ names several days ago. And I know I was late to say this but, I hope we can get to know each other better from now on.” with a genuine smile she looks at you right in the eyes, not able to contain her thoughts. 

They have no idea how that one simple sentence meant the world to you. And not thinking twice you sprung up to her embrace, hugging tightly like she was going to disappear if you didn’t do so.

The emotions, thoughts, intentions, everything you can feel from this contact might be a blessing rather than a curse, you felt like you didn't deserve this, but you wanted it so much, so you gave into it. _Omah_ might be right, there are still good things among the bad ones.

How many people out there have such a saint heart like her? Everything she said up until now, was genuine, aligned with her actions. What did you do to deserve people like these people?

“Thank you for having me, Auntie, Uncle.” Your whisper almost inaudible, yet still caught on their ears.

Still absorbed in the hug, you were unaware of their expressions that had turned to one of touched, with auntie stroking the back of your head and uncle starting wiping his tears, now kneeled behind you.

So many things happened in one day, you should've expected this on your first day at this household. You’re sure there’ll be many hardships awaiting you in the future. But for this moment only, please, let you enjoy every moment of it. You wished, for the first time in a long time.

___

“Alright. Then, I’ll be taking my leave now, Miss Lita. I hope you have a good night’s sleep tonight.”

“Yes, uhm granny?”

Before she could fully close your bedroom door, she stops, “Yes, missy?”

“I, uh…” Gulping, you braced yourself to speak your mind and look at her right in the face, “Thank you, for the services you’ve done. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Pausing for a moment, the elderly maid smiles with an indescribable expression, like realization, but still holds that wariness somewhere in her eyes, conflicted even. A little gratitude goes a long way, and you know how it meant for someone who's been working to serve others for years.

Not uttering any words, the elder maid finally nods and closes the door with a quiet click. You let out a long sigh, finally, the awkwardness has left the room. You freely flump down on your bed, this time totally relaxed.

After that little breakdown, your caretakers suggest you turn in for the night and they’ll bring the food to your room. Of course, they'll send one that was easy to digest. But you were adamant to finish your food. And so you did, with passing conversations with them now feeling more open than before. You realized they were trying to engage more topics of their own life rather than your own, probably to make you more comfortable.

Finished fast with that, before going back to your room, auntie gives you another hug, a bit longer than you expect, but still warm nonetheless. And seeing how uncle was pouting playfully, feeling left out, you decided to spare him and give a quick hug to the childish man.

Granny escorted you back to your room and you just exchanged your good night with her.

 _'This really is such a blessing, am I taking this for granted?'_ Your mind ponders for no reason.

After 2 years of living through that hell of a household, now you finally can feel the longing for the peace you've been yearning for in this new home. 

You sat up and scrambled to get your bag on the side, raffling through the content inside, and took out a tactical baton. Your hand swinging it to the side to elongate it, still works just fine, with no signs of being impaired. Nice. You retract it back to its former size and slip it under your pillow before you flump your head on it.

Before, every night you had to be awake in case of any hitman or… whatever man they sent to you from other parties or relatives. You've been learning how to defend yourself earlier before getting adopted by your late caretaker thankfully, so you know how to take care of them yourself.

And preparing this little toy is just one of your habits since you dislike shedding blood so a blunt weapon is the only way to go.

A question comes to mind, what shall you do tomorrow? You can guess uncle and aunt were busy with paperwork, after seeing they immediately did that right after arriving home today. Let's not bother them for now.

 _Maybe to explore the mansion?_ Hmm, good idea. You wanted to explore the garden as well, and maybe try a bite of the apple there. It'll be your first magic-infused food you'd ever tried. Hehe, you can't wait.

They didn't give any prohibition of that in the agreement. And actually, almost no house rule, that seems outrageous, was written there in the first place. Should you be suspicious about that?

… tomorrow seems to become more and more interesting than usual. Anticipating what you'll see tomorrow, you feel like a 5-year-old waiting for her first field trip all over again.

Let's rest, for now, so you can play to your utmost content later.  
  


_____

**Indo-English Translation**

“Lita. _Bangun, nak_.”

“Lita. Wake up, dear.”

“ _Hei, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Sarapan udah siap di meja makan tuh_.”

“Hey, how long are you going to sleep? Breakfast is ready at the dinner table you know.”

“* _giggles* Ya iyalah ini Mama. Kok kamu ngomong mendok inggris lagi? Oh, udah sombong ya sekarang, jadi fasih bahasa asing?_ ”

“* _giggles*_ Of course, it’s Mama. Why are you speaking in English accent again, dear? Oh, now that you’re fluent with it, feeling like being cocky, eh?”

“ _Nah kan,_ ” the culprit said grinning amusedly at your reaction, “ _Bengong lagi deh, kebiasaan. Udah yuk, Papa udah nunggu di meja makan._ ”

“See,” the culprit said grinning amusedly at your reaction, “You fazed out again. Come on, Papa has been waiting at the dinner table for you.”

 _‘Ahh,_ aku nyamuknya di sini ya. _Haha...’_

_‘Ahh, I’m the mosquito here. Haha...’_

Note: This one here is particularly an Indonesian way to say when someone is getting in the way of a couple’s moments. You know, cuz the mosquito is kinda noisy with their annoying buzzing?（´∀｀）

Lol, that’s all for now. Cya on next (edited) chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I manage to make this at least enjoyable -w-  
> Cya next update!


	5. Prequel 4 - Devoided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not wanna spoil the surprise here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma back again!! Haha, now I kinda had more time and manage my time schedule to write some more~
> 
> This was a bit too longer than what I aimed to, buuut I don't want to cut it short soo,  
> Just think this as a make up for the previous shorter chappie from the last one. Hehe
> 
> *edit: add 2 illustrations, and next update will be pretty late cuz my life has been getting busy!

_Dark._

_It's dark everywhere._

_Where are you?_

_Are you dreaming again? Because you know it doesn't feel real._

You can tell you’re inside a dream. Half-dreaming? Or is this a lucid dream? Not your first time having it, but this feels strangely vivid.

You know that your eyes are closed, like half-awake but not sober enough to open them. Your body feels like it is hanging in the middle of the air, or are you floating? That’s weird, usually, you’re just going to fall inside this kind of dream. Instead, it’s like your body was... hanged? Maybe this is how it felt to be in space?

Heavy, but weightless at the same time. There’s this breeze blowing through around you, not that strong but still noticeable that it’s caressing your skin.

Wait, did you wear any clothes here? It’s not rare to find yourself undressed sometimes in the realm of unconsciousness. But this dream strangely felt real.

Mmm, maybe this will end for some minutes later. Let’s just wait it out. Or so you decided for now.

_... It’s quiet._

Feels like hours have passed since you decided to wait, or it’s just several minutes? You can’t tell the difference, it’s too vague.

There’s nothing you can do here, with every inch of your body paralyzed like this. Usually just by waiting you’ll wake up soon enough, just the usual game of patience. But why did you get a feeling that wouldn’t be the case this time?

Should you do something to stop this dream? Maybe try killing yourself to end this dream faster? But how? Not even your eyes could be opened right now. Not to mention this place feels like inside a black hole or something (Not like you know how it actually feels to be inside that though).

Speaking of space, why did you feel this place is full of... energy? Like, fricking brimful to the point you start to feel a bit suffocated. But somehow it feels empty at the same time? Is that even possible?

...

......

Wait just a damn SECOND.

Hit by realization, for a second you forgot the fact that you can't open your eyes and start panicking. You tried moving any part of your body, and of course, it was in vain. You don’t know why, but your guts are screaming that danger lingers in this room at this very moment.

_'Empty, yet so suffocating. I can feel everything around me is overwhelming whatever sense I have working right now. Wait... there's no way this place is that infamous void dimension, right? Yeah, no chance in heaven I could ever see this place, to begin with. Is there even any case with someone falling to the Void by subconsciousness in the lucid dream-like experience?'_

And silent answer your question. Gulping mentally, that just increases your suspiciousness to skeptical.

_'No sh!t, sherlock. I was aware of every abnormal thing that was happening around me is just something that has become a part of my life now. The subconscious event it's something I get once in a while too, especially if I get exhausted mentally. But this is the first time. I wonder what’s with the sudden event?’_

Probably something you wouldn’t like later.

 _'Haha, today is truly the strangest day in my life... yet.'_ Mocking lightly, you roll your eyes metaphorically.

Jolted on your place (inwardly) in surprise, a feeling of someone watching from your back suddenly snap you out from your thoughts. As if it can dig a hole in your back head, you stiffened more than before.

Your instinct tells you, you’re not imagining things. An actual entity or entities are watching you at the corner of somewhere in this very place. You can feel their presence, and you don’t like it.

_'That's not a good sign.'_

If looks can kill, you’ll be dying right about now.

 _'Great, now I have uninvited guests inside my dream. What’s next? Get assaulted or something? This kinda situation is very similar to that NSFW trope in anime.'_ You appalled at the thought, _‘nope, especially not that one! I’ll kill myself before that ever happened!’_

After that thought, you wait for anything to happen to a skeptic, nothing happens... yet.

_‘How long are these entities going to watch me like this? I’m starting to get a bad vibe here.’_

Even though you find no maliciousness in those gazes, it still gets on your nerves. What did they want? Did you do something bad that makes them watch you in your vulnerable state like this? What is it? Just tell!

_‘Please, say something already. I have bad memories with an unknown creature!’_

You didn’t even know if they could speak or not. And as if on cue, a quiet obscure whisper answers your plea.

_‘Whisper? Wait, did they say something?’_

Another whisper retort back, wow. Were they reading your mind or something?

 _‘Okay, that’s kinda creepy._ ’ You shudder at the idea. But at least that’s better than nothing.

The whispers echoed in your eardrums more clear this time, you can make out some words they said.

 _‘"Help", "just", "give up", "no time", and... "you can’t"? I can’t decipher the rest of it. What are they talking about?’_ you thought to yourself, frowning inwardly.

_‘They sounded a bit desperate as if I’m talking to 4 people at once, these whispers start to sound overlapping—wait, fudge-!’_

As if it was inside a stadium, more voices are coming in and overlapping each word like a bustling roar of the spectators, you can’t even focus on what they were talking about anymore. It’s just filling your head and flooding off any thought from your mind.

_‘They’re so noisy... oh come on, stop it! I can’t understand what you guys want if all of you are talking at once like this!’_

Seems like that just encourage them to act, as something caught in your throat. Coughing your breath out, no sounds coming out from your mouth. As if someone has choked your vocal cords.

Some kind of invincible rope wrapping around your body, strain yourself from moving or focus anymore. Feels like a bunch of invincible hands squeezing the air out from your lungs.

You can't think, not even for a mere lament. And the fact that your mind is disturbed didn't help your fear to escalate fast. If it was the real world, you will hyperventilate right about now.

You can't scream, even though your body does. Something or some entities are forcing you to get inside your body.

You just know it, who the heck are they for wanting that.

Instinctively your body rejects them, with and without your consent of consciousness. To experience many things in the long run, you know this is your way of reflex to protect yourself from any danger. Just like that Fortuna-Karma.

Though, this won’t end anytime soon, won’t it?

_‘I don’t have enough patience for this.’_

Gradually you might lose consciousness, but since you are inside subcons-realm, the pain was ten-folded and lasted too long. Frick.

 _'_ Persetan _, this is freaking hurt, you know...'_ Smirking inside yourself in dry humor, you focus to force out whatever this energy is to get out from your body in... how about, NOW?

It’s like a war inside oneself. Sway your pain left and right, you trying to keep your soberness to stay awake. Is getting knocked inside a dream even possible? Well, you’re not that curious to find out, so nope.

Irritated, you took a deep breath (figuratively).

 _‘Alright you stubborn intruders, GET OUT OF MY INCORPOREAL BODY NOW!’_ Shouting to yourself in mind to whoever hears you, a sensation of a surge of energy flowing rapidly inside your body that struggles with that unknown force, it getting stronger, as in a matter of seconds, starts pushing back at them.

Every moment passed like an eternity, the pain you feel from that force gradually decreasing. And soon enough, it stopped entirely along with those deafening voices. But you know better to not be relieved just yet.

_'What the hell just happened to me?’_

Some voices respond to your wonder with... chuckles? What the heck, did they find joy from your irk just now?

Their whispers now have become a normal quiet voice, but obscured in static. Another voice gruntled in disappointment. And another one is scoffing. Just how many voices are out there? You feel like they just keep increasing in number.

[Yo̴͜u͠ ̕͘͝ar͏e̴ ͏͝v̴͜er͢͜y p͢͝e̢͠r͏̴s͝is͜t̷en͜͞t̷, ̶m͡y̴̨ ̸d̸̡e̴̵a͡r̸.͜ W̢e ̴̡s͡u̵pp̷o̢s͝e͟͜ w̷e c͡a͢n̢ ͜c͡on͡ţ͞in̸u̷e ̷̴t̸hi̧͘s̸͢ ̷ơ͟n ̛o̴͘u̕r ͏̷n̛̛e̷̶̡x̛̕͠t͟͜ ̵̴̛o̶͟cc̸͢as̷͠͞i̵͘͠o҉n.̸̭͒]

You stop whatever thing you’re going to say and froze. Wait, what was that?

_‘... aand now I hear a strange man's voice in a weird language I can’t even decipher, how awesome. But it sounds like he’s sarcastically praising me right after I get assaulted incorporeally (is that even a word?), whaat the fuuudge...’_

Not to be pathetic or anything but, someone in reality, please just slap you awake already.

You waited as no answer came, more silent fall in the room. As nothing seems to come in any way, these make you sigh in defeat. You decided to finally give up waiting for more.

 _'_ ** _Dude_** _, my amigo, seriously? Silent treatment won't do anything here! I can't even understand what's going on right now, so can you-!'_ Something caught on your throat as your thoughts cut off once more from a choke and another round of pain cycling piercing inside your body, this time more painful and it’s happening so fast you can’t keep up.

A hunch hit your mind, your suspicion falls on those mysterious static voices as the culprit of this misery you experience right now. If they’re not the one, you will actually be marveled.

And before you can think of anything else, your consciousness starts to fade. Make your already dark vision get more darkened. As the focus now already faltered to another realm.

\---

Forced awake with a harsh gasp, your eyes opened in shock. Dread filling your chest and conquering your mind at the moment. Reaching for your chest, you clenched your shirt as hard as you can, as if the air you breathe will be taken away if you don't inhale it fast.

Scary, that dream you just saw, it’s like just you were watching a thriller movie, but you experience every moment of it from a first-person perspective. What was the scenario again? Floating in a voided space in numb, weird static voices conversing with your mind soon enough. And you are choked by something in the middle of your self-pouts, then you wake up.

... okay, that sounds kind of ridiculous. But it happens anyway.

Feeling the need to distract your mind, you take a closer look at your room. Since you’ve been suppressing your tiredness since arriving here, you didn’t give another look at your surroundings. This room feels so... spacious. More than the living room your last relatives have that can fit 6 people at once when they watch tv together.

A tricking voice coming from the window caught your attention, as you turn and see the haze covering the window. It’s raining outside, and the rainwater hits and dripping on the window noticeably yet quietly.

 _‘Ah, no wonder I feel a bit cold. It’s raining.’_ Thought that to yourself, you inhale slowly to feel the chilling air inside your lungs. It reminds you that you are alive.

The clock on the wall above ticking fills the silence in the room. The clockwise showed it almost 2 am, too early to get up. It’s too dark to finish taking out your stuff, but you don’t want to go back to sleep.

A roof over your head, a warm blanket to keep you warm, a bed to sleep on comfortably, and even a personal bathroom all for yourself. How situations have changed, it’s nothing like your past condition several months ago when you were staying with your relatives. You had to share a bed with one of their kids that is a bit younger than you, they blatantly show they didn’t like you and often kick you off the bed to sleep on the floor. The floor was made of wood so it’s not as cold as the cemented one. But you still got neck cramps every morning.

To have a place called ‘home’ are considered super lucky, but to be given all of these luxuries? You were afraid there’s a big price you will have to pay at the end of this stay.

Is it really alright for you to have such fortune in such a short time? You feel like cheating. Not every poor child could end up as lucky as you are. But then again, it comes with a fair cost. Who knows how long this fortune will last this time?

“Not like I have any better choice anyway... Such luck you give me this time, miss Fortuna.” Leaning back on the bedrest behind you, a sighs escaping your mouth.

Almost forgetting the scary dream you just had, another round of dread circling the back of your mind. Again, it ruins your mood instantly. Gulping, you realize how dry your throat right now and sit up in annoyance.

“Ugh, of course, my throat will feel hoarse... I should’ve prepared a glass of water before going to sleep next time. A little stroll might clear my mind while I’m at it.” Getting off the bed as your feet reach the cold floor, you shiver at the contact but pay no mind to the sensation. As you walk over the door fast and get out of your room.

The hallway outside looks a bit dark, but you can see some candle-like lamp’s light illuminating the path and you can make out how vast this hall is.

Focusing on getting that refreshing glass of water, you take a step through the dimmed hall with no second thought. The dripping on the window fills the silence following your walks, for some reason you feel like the atmosphere was like in those horror movies as if something could come out and jump on you.

You quiver at your wild imagination, feeling stupid to think such thought at a time like this. But then you stop your feet and blink, realize something very important just now you turn around.

“Wait... Where’s the kitchen again?” You look at the dark hallway, nothing answers your question.

“ ** _Kampret_** , I should’ve realized sooner that I haven’t memorized this mansion’s structure.”

Somehow this place reminds you of some kind of Escape Room game that you see in a movie not too long ago, and if you didn’t get out of here fast, the ceiling will crush you down in the meantime. Thankfully this place has none of those mechanisms.

Welp, you get lost indeed. Facepalming to yourself, regretting your action you frowned. You can just go back to your room, but you forgot which door is yours. All of the doors on this floor seem alike when you pass them just now. You have no idea how far you’ve been walking while daydreaming again and which turn you take when meeting intersections.

It’s in the middle of the night and you can just scream to wake up everyone to come and help you, but for goodness sake, you’re not a toddler! Let’s not resort to that last option.

Trying to believe in your luck, finally, you decided to keep walking. Maybe you’ll find the end of this hall and find the kitchen somehow. Or who knows, you will meet someone on the way and hopefully, they can show you the way back to your room.

5 minutes passed, you still walk past the hallway, it feels like there’s no end to this place. 10 minutes passed, how many intersections have you passed now? This is the 8th of it you meet, and you tried your best on guessing the right way. 30 minutes passed, okay, you start to feel foot cramps. And your throat feels drier than ever, maybe you should go back to your room before deciding to face head-on this maze-like hallway. Or think that through half an hour ago before you walk aimlessly in this puzzle-like hall.

45 min- wait, you have no idea how long the time has passed at this point.

“ _Siapa sih yang ngedesain rumah ini? Sumpah, kalau bukan karena aku anak baik-baik, udah kubacok itu desainer misal ketemu nanti-_ ” Another native cursing spouting from your breath as you took heavy steps in annoyance. Someone might need to censor some words you speak if there’s another native speaker beside you.

“Oh, look what I just found here. Does the ‘damsel in distress’ need any help?” A familiar voice calling out, makes your head turn to where it comes in reflex.

Never in your life, you feel this glad to meet someone you barely know that long, “Granny!” You walk to her way as the old woman smiles gently.

Voluntarily she takes off the blanket from hers to your shoulders, noticing the slightly trembling fingers and feet of yours.

"There, much better. You probably wanted to put a mantle or coat next time you want to stroll around the house, deary. The atmosphere could be pretty cold at night, especially on summer's and winter's night." You flustered to take it and smiled apologetically.

“What are you doing here at this hour, miss Lita?” she asks.

“Well, I was a bit thirsty and wanted to get a glass of water, so I was on my way to the kitchen...”

“And get lost in the process?” you jumped at her quick response. Yikes, that was sharp.

“Uhh...” Her observant calm eyes are not just for shows, you’ve been caught red-handed. Hesitantly you nod.

“If that was the case, you can just ask any of the maids here to help you get it on the first floor. Your room is near the stairs, and then my room is the nearest there. You don’t have to feel bad about it, it’s our job after all.”

“No, I can’t possibly do that! It’s the middle of the night, that would be troublesome for anyone!” waving your hands, you shake your head simultaneously.

Granny looked at you for a moment before sighing, “Alright, I’ll prepare a glass and a teapot of water in your room later. Now, shall we go back to your room, or you still wanted to go to the kitchen?” Granny’s hands move your shoulder to follow her.

“Can I come to the kitchen with you so I can memorize this house’s layout? I... don’t think I want to get lost again next time.” Scratching your cheek, you avoid her gaze in slight blush.

Granny took a moment before she broke into a chuckle in amusement as she patted your head, “Of course, please follow me, missy.”

Nodding you then catch up to her pace. The walk to the kitchen not taking that much time surprisingly, and it only takes 3 turns from intersections you have been passing for... the 5th time. Gosh darn it, how bad is your sense of direction?

Arriving at the kitchen, Granny motions you to sit down on one of the islands as she tells you to wait for a tea she's about to make.

“It’s getting pretty cold, even though now it’s already autumn, the rain always makes the temperature go down much chillier. What kind of tea do you like, miss Lita?”

“Eh, for me?” Granny nods.

“Oh... Well, I don’t know if you have it here, but I like lemon honey black tea. If... that wasn’t too much to ask- oh wait, normal plain black tea would just suffice! I’m fine with any kind of tea.”

“Alright, lemon honey black tea then.” She already proceeds to make it and turn on the stove.

“You didn’t have to...” she paid your mumbling no heed.

Your mind wanders to that dream again, oddly that dream keeps you occupied for you to not noticing Granny’s observing gaze on your figure.

Not only her, but every worker in this mansion has been curious about you, no one questions your arrival since your caretakers have to tell everyone first before-hand, obviously you have no idea of who they are based on your shock when you first see this house. But, what makes you so special in those love birds' eyes?

Pouring the boiling water on the cup and mixing the ingredients, she steals another glance at you in a bit more judging look. You snap out of your trance when you feel a protruding gaze on your back, and you turn your way to where the hard glance is coming from. A neutral look plastered Granny’s face as she smiled easily to you and brought the teapot with 2 glasses on the table in front of you.

She pours the tea, adds a 2 spoon of honey along with lemon extract, then hands the drink to you.

“Here’s the drink, miss Lita.”

Tentatively you take it, “ah, thank you.”

Feeling the lukewarm seeping out from the glass, enjoying the heat transmitted to your fingers, and instantly changing your mood to be better. You blow the steam from tea and take a sip, feel the warmth of the drink in your hand going down your throat, warming your insides. The sweet and sour taste that blends perfectly gives a cool aftertaste on your tongue, but you pay it no mind because the sourness of the lemon manages to soothe your throat from feeling hoarse. You exhale in bliss.

“I’m glad it seems to be in your liking.” Smiling gracefully, Granny took another sip of her drink. She seemed to hold back the amusement threatening to culminate on the tip of her lips from watching your reaction. How blunt can you be with your expression? She might need to teach you some tips so people won’t take advantage of you.

Nodding for her comment, you take another sip from your tea as awkward silence filling between the two of you. She can just take you to your room after making the tea, but she stalls the time and shows no indication of going soon nor will take you back to your room. She just sits there like waiting for something, not like you know how to find your way back anyway. So you are stuck with her. Does she want to talk with you privately? You realize her searching gaze since the first time you meet Granny, and you know that look anywhere. One that was suspicious and suspecting.

You can’t blame her, though. Anyone would be wary of some stranger without any clear background suddenly invited to live in such a grandiose house in a wealthy family.

Collect the bravery you have inside, gulping the nervousness, you brace yourself to ask away.

“Granny, is there anything you want to ask me? You’ve been awfully quiet for a while now...”

Glancing your way, she stops her hand from nursing her drinks any further, “I guess I was pretty blatant if you can see right away, or it’s just you who have sharp eyes, miss Lita.” She snickers a bit before clearing her throat, makes you jump.

“Sorry if my upcoming words might sound offending but, I’ll be straight with you here, missy.” Placing her folded hand on the table, she looks at you straight in the eyes. You gulped unconsciously and put the glass down.

“Tell me, do you have any idea why you’re here at this moment? The cause of what reason you ended up being adopted by the Fredericks’ household, out of nowhere as you talking to me right now?”

You can feel your heart dropping to your stomach, as chills run through your spine in shock. The sudden questions feel like they have zipped your mouth shut as if you just heard the question you want to avoid the most. You lower your head slightly.

Biting your lower lips, you open your mouth slightly and answer almost in a whisper, “I... have no obligation to answer your question...”

She was surprised to hear your response, but you continue before she can retaliate, “For me to not have the clear answer myself, I can’t say anything for now. And actually, it’s better if you ask the Fredericks themselves of their reason for taking me in, to begin with, right?” forcing a smile, you look back at her directly on her eyes. Not backing down from her cold glare.

Like having a staring contest, both of you look at each other for several moments before Granny decides to sigh and apologetically shakes her head.

“Ah, what got into me, for star sake- I’m sorry, miss Lita. I guess this old lady has forgotten her manner in front of her master,” Bowing her head towards you, she speaks in a gentle tone, “There are no ill intentions in any of my questions just now, I’m honestly just curious of why you are adopted by that dignified couple.”

You knew that your caretakers have some kind of higher ranks in a job or something, and maybe related to something on par with a public figure, but the way she addressed them made you more confused, just how great are their positions within society?

Noticing your bewildered face, Granny’s chuckles broke the silence, “I see that you have no idea of their position based on your reaction. Did you know what their profession is?”

Sweating, you do not answer with a strained smile, avoiding her knowing gaze. She laughs heartily once more.

“I can’t tell you exactly what their jobs are since they haven’t told you anything yet that means they are not ready yet to tell you. Also, it’s better if Missy asks them herself, right?”

Dangit, she throws your words back to you. That’s kinda stabbing your conscience. But she has a point though. If they wanted to let you know of their occupation since the beginning, they would tell you so.

Maybe they haven’t trusted you yet, either they're afraid you’ll brag and take advantage of their high position in their job to others, or rather, maybe their job is something hideous and dangerous enough they were afraid it’ll endanger your life—!?

“It’s nothing like that, miss Lita! They never did anything bad, I can ensure that.” Waving her hands to deny your guess, she tried to calm you down after seeing your appalled face from the thought. Make you cover your face in fluster. Ahh, why are you being this blatant with your thoughts??

“But worry not,” Granny reaches over to you and pat your shoulders, “they will tell you everything once they settle down with their problems and wariness. I’m not the only one who will test you here if you need their trust.”

You look at her with a raised brow, what does she mean by that?

“Let me tell you one tip of how this household works, my missy.” She raises one index finger, “No one will mistreat you as long as you bear the name of ‘Frederick’, but to earn their honest trust, you have to prove yourself.” with a stern gaze, she points at you.

Gulping quietly, you discern her words into your mind and nod. But then a question popping as you wonder.

“Then, did I pass it?”

Your words almost make her cough on her drinks, oops, “Pardon?” she asks, wiping the drips off her lips.

“Your test. That sharp question you just throw at me is one of them, right? Or wait, did I misinterpret your words? Oh gosh, I’m sorry if I did, I didn’t mean to be offensivejustIthoughtitwasthatbecause-'' and you mumbling another apologizes, jumbling over words that sounds too fast it's kind of hard to understand what you were saying.

“Alright, calm down there, miss Lita,” a pair of hands grabbing your shoulders instantly drag your attention back to Granny. She looks back at you with that gentle elderly smile again, “You have done nothing wrong, please refrain from apologizing on something you didn’t do.” She leaned back and folded her hands on the table, “And to answer your question, yes, you already pass it even before our talk right now.”

Confusion colored your face, “uhh, when did you...?”

Granny drinks her tea again, giving a knowing look to you. You got a hint she won’t answer your question, so you sighed and leave it at that.

Not speak another word for some time, you follow suit with finishing your drink and feeling nervous for no reason. You feel the need to ask this question, but will it sound offensive? It’s just a guess, but this head maid who is beside you now might be the closest one with your caretakers, so she might be able to answer your question.

Bracing yourself, taking another gulp you speak up, “Granny, can I ask you something?”

The called one gives you her attention without moving from her place, “of course, what is it, dear?”

“Well...” fiddling with your finger while grabbing the glass, you contemplate the best word to speak your question, “I was wondering... do you know why they adopted me?”

Not hearing any answer right away gives you another butterfly on the stomach, you think over if this a good choice to ask that, but the thought was cut short when granny spoke.

“I’m sure that question is not up for me to answer.” She says with an apologetic smile.

Waiting, you look at her with a searching gaze to see if she still has anything to say, but you find nothing. Slumping down your shoulder, you resigned quietly to yourself and looking down in disappointment, _‘of course she won’t tell me that easily, what did I expect?’_

“But, I can say this one thing for sure.” Perking up fastly, that gained back your attention.

“Please keep in mind that Fredericks’ decision is already thought thoroughly and upon everyone’s agreement, but of course, in the end, it is their decision that matters. As a mere servant in this household for a long time, I have served them long enough to know how their mindset works like, but be that as coming as presumptuous, I can say confidently, they’re making a big decision by taking you in. Not to mention they keep in mind of our opinion upon this matter as well, for we will serve you along when you were accepted here.”

Processing what she just says, you tilt your head with a question mark appear over your head. Wait a sec, there are too many complicated words she just says in that one smooth talk.

Granny notices your reaction and chuckles while waving her hand back and forth, “Ah, sorry, my dear. My words must sound complicated. To put it simply, I think both of them have given a deep thought before deciding to adopt you. So you don’t need to be concerned.”

That lets you sigh in relief inwardly as you nod in understanding.

“Since we're already talking about this topic, how about you?”

“What?” you look back at her sudden question.

She smiles again, “in what reason did you accept their offer of taking you in, if I may know?”

“Ahh, that...” Another scratch on your cheek, you avoid her gaze unconsciously.

_‘Right, of course she will be curious about that, and maybe everyone in this house. They might have been expecting my arrival because uncle and aunt have told them beforehand, but in the end, I’m still a stranger who holds no title other than a ‘distant relative’ who suddenly needs adoption.’_

Let out another heavy sigh from your mouth, you glance to granny.

“Before I answer, I want to point out that I have no idea that my caretakers’ was such a wealthy household,” You raise your index finger, “Honestly, I’m not sure myself. I don’t even know why I’m here. I just thought people who genuinely want my presence to be with them are nice enough, I never expect them to spoil or pamper me. To be wanted, that’s my only reason for accepting them. And they are the first one who offered first to take me in, before, in our many previous Family Gathering, my only choice to survive is either accept the head family to push me to another family or send me to an orphanage that lasts not too long before I run away trying to be independent. I’m pretty reckless back then.” You end your words with embarrassed giggles and look down at the floor.

“... that’s why, for them to care enough like this is more than enough, I’m willing to know them better and start considering them as more than just my caretaker. I genuinely want to see them as a family because they already called me one. But not just them, everyone who works and lives in this mansion, I want to familiarize myself with them as well.”

Taking another deep breath to calm yourself, you look up at granny who seems in a bit of daze. She takes every word you said thoughtfully.

“I won’t expect them to do the same. If they ask me to pack my things and kick me out of this house, I’ll do it anytime they demand it. From what I got about this country, they let an underage kid like me work earlier than where I came from. There, I can only work at a minimum of 18 years old to legally be employed. I need to have an ID first, and it’s not easy for an underage kid like me to find work, especially if I haven’t got my high school degree. But if it was here, I think I could manage to live on my own.” Imagine far into the future, you already calibrate a plan in mind just in case you need to prepare for the worst. Who knows, maybe tomorrow you’ll be sleeping on the park’s bench like before. At least this time you’ll be prepared and have some savings just in case.

Appalled by your further talks, granny takes a moment observing your face to see if you meant any jokes in your words. She can’t believe the topic you just told her, was your situation ever that miserable before? She did know from the Frederick of your past briefly, but not even her would expect you to be _this_ prepared. Did you think they would be that heartless as to kick you out from here? How much did you suffer before you came to this house?

Unconsciously, granny’s hand reaches out to yours as she squeezes hard with an apologetic gaze, her smile has to falter while it changes to one called ruthful. She says nothing and just continues looking into your eyes, and you can guess what she wanted to express from this motion. Or literally, you can hear her thoughts flowing from the contact, but it didn’t last long as she suddenly leaned closer, got off her seat and embraced you tightly, taking you by surprise and letting your chin rest on her shoulder.

The Warmth of her body shared through enveloping yours from the contact, the blanket she gives you may have been keeping you warm, but this hug sends something more, like a feeling of _safety,_ and _care_. Her hands patting your head from the back without saying another word. Not being a creep, but you can feel her genuine emotions from this close contact. Regret, sympathy, care, affection, and more. She feels sorry for you.

Maybe you shouldn’t have said that, it’s not like you want to be this open either. But her presence and this direction of the topic just make you get carried away to say such things. You do not need others’ sympathy, it is often just being shown by words only and not many have tried to help you in action. So you keep your mouth shut to save the hassle.

But somehow, you have a feeling she won’t laugh you off, ignore, or distance herself away from you after this. For once, you want to believe the so-called instinct you’ve been ignoring for a long time. That she might care about you.

Snap out fast from your mind, you remember the 10 seconds rule. It’s not direct skin contact so you should be fine with her caressing your head. But you don’t want to pry other’s feelings so you move your free hand to tap her arms, “U-Uhm, granny Wheather? Why are you hugging me?”

She stops the pats and breaks off from the hugs, looking at you in a compassionate smile.

Her hands raised to wipe the corner of her eyes, as you notice her gaze seems glossy then she sniffled a little. Wait, what did you do that she started getting teary?

“Y _a Tuhan- Maaf-_ eh, I mean, I’m sorry! Did I say anything wrong? I didn’t mean to-“

“Ah, no, no, dear. I’m sorry for getting carried away at a moment there...” shakes her head gently, and next patting both of your shoulders with her hands twice.

“I think I’m starting to understand a little about the reason they chose you. Likewise, I hope I can get to know more about you, my dear miss Lita.”

Something about her tone makes you feel a twirl of delights inside your chest, and you give back the smiles twice for her.

_‘Today, just for this moment, let me forget my worry and believe everything will be alright. I hope this affection I’ve got is not a lie. And even if it is, as long as I got to experience them, let it be, and I will live in the moment.’_

At this moment, you have no idea how much you have jinxed your situation soon. But may you be as ignorant as they expect, somewhere inside, you know something bad is bound to follow this peaceful day sooner or later.

_____

**A.N.: (Another Indonesian slip out lol)**

_'_ Persetan,-‘

‘ _Fudge it_ ,-‘

“ ** _Kampret_ ** _,-”_

“Shucks,-

“ _Siapa sih yang ngedesain rumah ini? Sumpah, kalau bukan karena aku anak baik-baik, udah kubacok itu desainer misal ketemu nanti-_ ”

“For goodness sake, who’s the fudger that designed this house? I swear if I’m not a goody-two-shoes person I would’ve massacred whoever that designer is-“

“ _Ya Tuhan- Maaf-“_

“Oh God- Sorry-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wonder who's the one that knocked her room? 
> 
> Well, time to write more so you guys will know the answer then!
> 
> *edit: just reminder next repost will be pretty late (even tho I have no schedule for it lol)


	6. Prequel 5 - Some Story on Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya fams! FINALLY I COME BACK HAHAAHAAA!!!!!
> 
> Okay, first thing first I'ma sorry for gone too long, AGAIN. And as u guys already know this corona pandemic kinda affect my daily life soo, yeah.
> 
> I'll explain at end notes, enjoy the chappie for now!

A sudden light knock echoed through your bedroom door. That captured your focus right away, "Yes? Anyone outside please, come in."

And aunt Maurel delighted face greet your sight, "Morning, Lita. How was your morning?" Her smiles beaming from the door, as you were standing and facing in front of the dresser mirror to adjust your sweater position so it will look decent, then turn your body to see her fully after feels enough with looking yourself at the mirror.

"My morning was great, auntie! Better than most of my days anyway, haha..." You said carelessly as your hand scratch the back of your head, not realizing the lack of response from auntie not after several moments passed. She kept silent for some reason.

"Uhm... aunt Maurel?" You asked again as the elder woman across you froze while she examining you with sharp gaze. A form of sweats tardily trailing off of your temple.

" **_Lita._** " You stiffened at the call which sounds firm yet gently in sudden.

"Y-yes?" You squeak and sounded a bit stiff as her gaze didn't falter from you.

"..." she eyed you once again from top to toe in keen glance and keep silent.

"Is the clothes you wear currently what you usually wear for daily use?" Her sudden voice back to the tender and friendly one from last night. But there's something that was lasting, which make you feel on edge.

 _'... eh_?' You blinked, thinking over at her question.

"S-sorry, but... why do you want to know that, aunt Maurel?"

Almost like stabbed from behind, she looks appalled and scrabbled fast, "Oh my, how insensitive of me! I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that. I just wanted to-"

"Wait-wait, hold on!" You reflexly stop her with raising both of your hands right in front of her face, didn't want to hear the next thought you already expect her to say. You then pull back your arms as fast as it out.

"I-i mean, please don't continue that thought, I know what you want to say, auntie. And no, don't worry. I don't think it was offending or anything at all." You smile to reassure her who looks surprised and perplexed by your blunt retort, yet she still give that patient smile of hers to you.

And she won't say a word any further, as if she was waiting for you to continue? Oh.

"And as for my clothes here, uhh..." you thinking for words to not show your uncertainty.

"Well, all of my clothes are simple and modest, at least it looks decent for me. I... don't have many options to begin with, my last caregiver before you were pretty, uhm... generous? And it's enough for them to give me these clothes."

You didn't lie, it does feel cozy and decent. Plus they were more concealing than any of the clothes you ever got from anyone, it's size were oversized (for obvious reason) but you grow to love this kind of style now.

Still, it does ragged here and there, had sewed up countless times and most of the colors had been faded to some kinda pastel color.

Unexpectedly, you like the change of the color though.

But yeah, most of the clothes were passed down from your older guardian children or just some old clothes they kept in their storeroom, as generous as that sounds. And they did treat you like some kinda homeless person who being given some charities.

Such a fond memory.

"Well," auntie suddenly spoke, "sorry if it sounded like I'm prying too much, but can I check your wardrobe for a bit, dear? I assume you already finished with storing your clothes into the wardrobe, right?" You just nodded as answer. Then she goes and inspect the mini room of wardrobe with some shelves inside. She look at every clothes from top to toe, everything you had in there.

Why does you felt nervous, almost like it was an inspection of seeking criminal's proof for their trace of whereabouts? Wait, no. This is might be worse than that.

Your mind wander around once more, didn't realize the hard frown and tremble clenches on your aunties hand while holding some of the fabric of your clothes. Her mind is in rage, so much upset start to radiating off from her stiff figure. Which make you snap out to reality upon realize the thick aura surrounding her, attracting your focus instantly.

"Oh dear, I can't let this to pass just like a brief wind..." she whispers a bit, as her hands checking more to some of your other clothes. Make you tilted your head, because you can heard it fully.

You want to spoke and ask if she was alright, but your mouth closed as fast as it opened. Even without making any physical contact, this much of radiated emotions is too apparent for you to just brush it off. And you swear a normal human could feel it as well if they just about 10-20 meter away from her.

You gulped heavily and jumped as she suddenly turn her body towards you, and approaching you fast. You take some steps back in reflex but got halted by auntie's hands now grab on both of your shoulder, make you shriek in surprise a little.

"A-auntie...? What's wrong?" Then a surge of info flowing from the contact you had with her hands, giving you a full image of what she was feeling currently.

She is mad, very _very mad_. But not towards you... rather, it was for your last guardians that take care of you before you meet your aunt and uncle.

And her next words just confirm your new information you just take, as she pulls you into a deep hug. This caught you off guard.

"I'm sorry for acting like this suddenly and hugging you, even though you already warn us to not make any sudden physical contact with you- but, I just... feel so much angry... with your last caretaker. How DARE they give such an inappropriate attire for a beautiful growing young girl like you?" She stroke your back head gently, her voice sounds a bit tremble but strong, yet it still had this hint of sadness and fury you can't ignore. Her hands trembling as she tightened her hugs on you.

It feels so warm. The warmness you didn't know have been missing all of these times. Like a mother embrace, the warm emotions filled your entire form and mind as in a matter of nature. Wow, how much you really miss this? So much that you forgot when was the last time you felt this tremendous amount of sincere feelings ever graced your thought.

You feel... touched, so much that a bundle of tears start to building up on the corner of your eyes. How can she say such a thing, as if you are already become so much matter to her?

You hold the tears from trailing off your cheeks for the sake of not ruining the mood. But you failed miserably. A small sobs start coming out of your mouth as auntie keep stroking your back head, shushing you gently.

You can't help it, it's just had to be let out. And you don't really want to hold it back in the end.

Finally your shoulders slumped on her hugs and your hands hugging back twice as hard on her figure, sobbings has decreased and you fall quiet.

This time, you didn't dare to broke out from the hug. You don't want to, too much emotions in one moment from both of your ability and your normal common sense as human could feel, it's always succeeded on making you feel overwhelmed and ended up being hesitated to refuse.

The 10 seconds rule pass, as your auntie's information rushing to your mind like a waterfall, not stopping even just for one second. But you didn't regret it as much as you thought you will be.

Somewhere in your deepest mind, you did wanted to know more of your caretaker, to understand why they were showing so much kindness and willingly accepts you. Is there any hidden motivations behind all of this honest action?

At least, maybe this one won't ended up being too bad. A girl could hope for her own happiness, right?

 _'Seriously, failed on my second day here already? That's a new record from my fastest time I could read someone's information, and it's from my own family on top of it. Usually they would be the hardest and longest I could get, thanks to the rumour. But... I'm glad it was auntie, not random stranger.'_ You smiles wryly after that thought but sighed in relief. You tap several times on auntie's back to ask her to finally release you, with adding it start to feel suffocating. She finally break off from the hug as you deep inhaling for air, feel refreshed and glad to be released.

This will take some times to get used to, every time you done this, a certain side effect will concur. But it always mild, yet gradually worse.

... Seems like tonight you won't able to sleep from continuous headache. 

Before you could comment on what just happened, an idea hit your mind as you instantly asks,

"Uhm, I know this is out of nowhere but, does uncle called you with 'bear' is because of your tight hug equal to a bear hug? But wait, that could still mean many things..." You start trailed off and mumbling to yourself, thinking over what you just said as you tap your chin.

A playful smirk plastered on auntie's face, chuckling at your response. Then she stroke your head with fondness.

"Well, yes. You guess it on the spot there, clever girl. It's one of many reason why uncle like to call me as a bear." Her smiles show so much fondness at the mention, make you smile in adore with imagining them calling each other with pet names while cuddling on couch- wait. That wasn't from yours, it's your auntie's imagination get inside your mind again because she's stroking your head right now.

As the imagination about to continue to some more... intimate part, you flustered and quickly halt your auntie's hand to off of your head in reflex.

"A-auntie, please I'm not a child! You can stop stroking my hair now." Cleverly you says as reason to her.

She giggles at your words and apologizing for treat you like that as her eyes back examined your wardrobe once more.

"But still, something has to be don for this... oh!" A wonder seems to crossed her mind if her widened eyes mean anything at all. She turns her head fast to you.

"I know we just got shopping for your daily necessities yesterday, but since we still 3 days away from your first day of school, why don't we go shopping for your new wardrobes as well?" a spark can bee seen on both of her pupils as she claps her hands once together, seems excited with her idea and the said upcoming event. You fastly retort in decline while waving both of your hands and shaking your head simultaneously.

"Wha-?! No no no! I can't possibly do that! Yesterday shopping is already more than enough, auntie. There's no way I could accept such tremendous kindness from you twice in a row!" You nervously refuse politely.

She placed her palm on her cheeks as in worry with frowning a bit next, "But sweety, please remember that this is one of the condition you agreed on when accepted our offer with taking care of you. That we promise to fulfill every needs you deserve to had, don't you remember?" You stopped your motions at that, looks at her in the eyes in haste.

Oh holy shooting star, you almost forgot about that agreement they made you to agreed 3 days ago! How could you overlooked that possibility? Though you weren't complaining about it at first, because you weren't expect them to be this wealthy! Too much of it felt like it could corrupt your common sense and morality, so that's why you keep refusing many of their offers since the beginning.

"Also, your current clothes may be decent but it's under appropriate from my perspective. I'm saying this not to be offending, but the new school you'll be enrolled to is known for their prestigy names and good reputation. Oh, and it's not about us asking you to keep our family name cleansed. I just... I can't let people thought that Frederick family didn't give their lovely care-taken kids, with a mere appropriate decent wardrobe when enrolling at their school," she pause and take a short inhale.

"I'm very aware of your cleverness, so I think you know what I mean here, right Lita? It's fully for your sake, since we can't brush off this mistake that needed to be fixed in front of our eyes. You are important for us and we wanted to take care of you." She continued, eyes glance sharp towards your face as her hand caressing your cheek carefully, as if it was a fragile porcelain.

Okay, she had a good point on that one. Ah geez, it's totally a dead end for you. There's no way you're gonna find any other way to get around this, don't you now?

But, you feel very thrilled and happy from her confession. How long has it been for you to feel this much of pure affection?

 _'Maybe longer than several years.'_ you ponder as a nostalgic feelings of adornment coming through your mind once more- oh wait. It's your aunt feelings again. Her hands still caressing your cheek you realize.

After lament for some times in silent without moving any inch, thinking over what she said, finally you let out a long sigh of defeat as you put your own hand on hers, make auntie's expression to brightened up instantly.

"Alright, auntie. You had a strong point on that statement, I admit my defeat, okay? I'll accept your offer with this clothes shopping trip idea." You said accepting your lose as her face brightened up, "But!" You said suddenly, make her stop whatever thought she was about to say.

"Please don't exaggerate like yesterday. A few would be alright, just don't spoil me too much. I don't like being spoiled unnecessarily. And I'm not being shy, it's just my principle. If you could agreed to that, then I had no complaint on this idea. Well?" You said and giving a thin smile as you pull up your hand in front of her, offering a handshake.

Auntie smiles warmly as she accept your hand, "Seems like we have a deal here. Of course I won't do that, silly! _*chuckles*_ I still have my own boundaries here after all." She said lightly, which make you doubt it instantly from the contact. You can read her current thought.

 _'Yeah, her plans in mind is contradicting with her own words just now. How informative.'_ Yet you still manage to hold your grimace and keep your poker face with smile. Seems like she didn't realize that, thanks goodness.

You broke the handshake and both of you then walk out from the wardrobes room, as your auntie called out for... someone towards the door to the hall?

"Musketeers maiden! Gather!"

_'What.'_

You tilt your head at the calling, "Musketeers maiden? Who is tha-" and a loud slam from your door opening answer your unfinished question, showing the triplets maid coming inside.

"Yes, ma'am! We ready to go!" They in unison answered with delight. Hear that sentence and seeing them already dressed up with simple outing attire, make some of your suspicion cleared.

"Wait, don't tell me this scenario has already been planned since the beginning...?" You turned to auntie and ask for confirmation, who only giving you a knowing smile as answer. And you deadpanned at her and back see the triplets who looks very excited for some (obvious) reason.

 _'Oh heaven on 7th holy sky,_ **_why_ ** _?'_

"Alright, Miss Lita! Let's suit up an-" you held up your hands toward them to halt their voice.

"Okay, I know what all of you were gonna say next, don't worry I'm already dressed up. And just... let me take my things very quick first." You say as you trolling over fast to your bag beside your bed, unzip the cover and take 2 things fast then put it on your cargo pants pocket. You get back to them as fast as you go.

"Alright, now I'm read- _woah_!" They already got behind you and push your back towards the door and downstairs. Aunt Maurel following from behind, watching in amusement as some plans formed inside her minds.

Well, what kinda style would suit you, she wonder? Seems like this will be a very enjoyable long trip to all of them~

Though she didn't mind, it's been her dream to do this since a long time after all...

  
  


The 5 of you got to a different car from yesterday, this time drived by a male rabbit monster personal driver, that had smooth fur of light green. You had a sudden itch of need to stroke that fluffy-looking fur but fastly shake off that thoughts.

"Auntie, are you sure uncle won't come with us?" You ask as the 5 of you get inside the passenger seat, you and the musketeers (you will call them with that from now on, because it's sounds unique) sit in the middle on 3 pairs of seats facing each other while your auntie sat beside the driver.

She paused for a moment before giving you a light smile, "Don't worry, dear. He just will be unavailable until this evening, probably finishing some of his unfinished project for his upcoming event. Plus, may I said this with the youngsters slang? It's the 'girls out' kind of thingies, you know?" She giggled as you examine her tone of voice. Well, her attempt to say that slang and joke might sounds funny to you, but you know something was off about this possibly-already-planned whole plan.

Still, it will be futile for you to seek out that answer without using your power again.and you so goddamn sure won't use it that easily and with such trivial reason. Exactly not for something like this.

Besides, your power already describe her personality in details anyway for you, kinda help you guess what she was up to.

But then again, it could be anything, knowing this one caretaker of yours is a bit... too mysterious even after you got her info from before. Well, you did need some times to process all the info that got into your consciousness all at once after all, it's understandable.

 _'I've got a weird feeling for this upcoming event... please lady Fortuna, don't make it to be anything extreme...'_ you pray inside while clenching hands together mentally.

You glance over your auntie in suspicious and mind cutted off when someone else speak,

"Still going to the Central Neutral Mall, ma'am?" The driver asks suddenly while turned his head towards her.

"Yes, Marson. Be quick, we don't have all day after all."

"Roger." He answers simply as his ears perked up and hands turn on the gear while feet slowly pushing the pedal. Car finally leaving the house area and the bunch of wild trees graced your sight once more.

At the middle of travels to the mall....

"Soo, why the mall called 'Central Neutral' again?" You ask the triplets out of nowhere to broke the long silence that has been up for the past several tens minutes.

The one with a tied hair in low simple bun (Klestya isn't it?) answers, "Oh, you never heard of it, miss Lita?" You shake your head.

Then the one with ponytail (Adnya!) added, "It's one of the biggest mall that accepts both human and monster race altogether, you really never heard any of it, miss Lita?" Blinked once, you shake your head again.

"Hmm, well... then let us explain this simply!" Twin pigtail one (or Willya) said next as she clasp her hands together in cheer. The other 2 nodded in unison, you righten your position on the seat to get comfortable with hearing the explanation. All of them cleared their throat next.

They start explaining all sort of things, like the origin of the monster race, how they integrated to this world and giving some tid-bits of the city you will live in from now on.

Oh right, you almost forgot that your new caregiver's house is located at the border of monster-friendly city called 'Hometown'. Heard the town's name were given by the king of the monster race themself, that's pretty literal for a name, you realize. It's kinda unique, you wonder what kind of monster the king is? He sure sounds bad at naming things, just like you.

"-and to cut this short (since our ride won't be too long now), the mall were called as 'neutral' because of the residents and workers who come and go there is both from monster and human sides. All of them already agreed to live in harmony and cease the racism that has been going on since monster resurfaced years ago (though the racism parts still out there somewhere). You know the legend of monster that resurfaced several years ago at least, don't you miss Lita?" Adnya ask as you nodded. She gives a pleased hum but her words got preceded and continued by her other triplets, Willya.

"And as we already explain, it's mainly thanks to our current government that is very acceptance with this new race called monster! The king of Monster, King Asgore even able to befriend the governments and bring their adopted human child as their great ambassador of monster to discussion!" Adnya grumbles next to her, pouting in whisper.

The tell-tale sounds ridiculous, but it's exactly what the news has told you anyway.

Then some other times your aunt will randomly spoke up and added some things that the maids weren't familiar with.

You leaned back to the seat as the backgrounds conversations start to become a murmur gradually. You closed your eyes for some times, wandering your mind once again. Processing the info of this town history you just got from the musketeers.

The mystical race (because they were known for their skill of using magic, which were very mind-blowing even until now for you), has resurfaced about more than 7 years ago since they emerged to the surface and had an official civilization.

At first the government might be very stubborn and cautious towards these new another sentient creature, just like human. But as the time goes on, they finally let down their guard a bit and the monster manage to befriend them someway or another, let them to integrates with human civilization as well.

What's the reason for the government had to make up such a believable story that has goes for a long time now and believed by publics? Heard mainly because of the monster currency with pure gold coin that helped the economic let-down issue of the country, make the government turn a blind eye for the monster race and let them live among the human freely.

Heh, predictable.

No wonder these newcomer race manage to build a whole town for themselves. You weren't that big fan of politic, so you didn't pry more than what you could read from internet articles. You opened your eyes and smirks in bitter at the last thoughts as your focus back to the musketeers conversations. 

They next asks of your origin and what make you different than the human in this continent. Well, you did come from a very far away country after all, no wonder they were curious about it.

So you tell about yourself, well, only the normal stuff and left out some personal stories to their imagination. Like your ability and some of your family member who know and scared of it. Excluded some of your secrets as well.

That's a story for another time.

"I have a question! Does your country had a lot of young teenager who looks exactly like you, miss Lita?!" Willya ask in excitement next after you finished tell the story of your childhood friend.

_'Oh. Crap.'_

"Well… not exactly but, more or less they were similar to me, I guess?" you laugh aimlessly as you look at the other way while thinking over what you just said. Honestly, you didn't remember had any friend who looks just like you, and this kinda make you differentiate yourself from social, until one of your nice cousin come and help you got through that phase.

But this only giving her more happy vibe, as she squeals louder and the other two look in contemplate. One writing something on their journal while the other one just giving you side while whispering something to Willya, glance over your figure suddenly.

You gulped nervously feels giving up already with whatever these 3 planning in their minds. You figured out they will still gonna do it in the end anyway.

Several times later, the car finally reached some civilized area where you could see the buildings of some apartment, living place and stores both on the side of the road. It's still a busy road, but not much vehicle could be seen. 

All of you except the driver get out of the car, Mr. Manson the bunny driver were instructed by auntie to wait for the car, but he can go around to go get food and all that stuff if he want, as long as he will be ready when the time for them to go home has arrived. She will call for him if needed for immediate business or something. All of you then strolling into the mall entrance.

As you get past the entrance, your mouth hanging open slightly with widened eyes as you see the things all around you, not just because of the majority of monsters in varieties of shape and race walks passing around, but also by how big and magnificent the place and this at least had 5 floor in minimum or something. You eyed the escalator for the upper level, it's full to the brim in a row with store at all of the way of the passage.

At that moment, you thought this place is _freaking awesome_ , literally. And you felt out of place with the clothes you wear at the time. It's a bit embarrassing. Auntie were right, someone with appearance like you don't even seems as decent as you expect. And the eyes that were gazing at you for awhile now start makes you convinced at that idea.

As if she is on cue, your thought cutted off by auntie's sudden hold on your hand and drag you (with a bit willingly) to a store she was meant to visit.

"Alright, let's visit the store right away, follow me girls! It is not far from this stores block, if I remember it right, around the 3rd floor of fashionistas district upstairs, let's go!" She said as you were pulled gently and following her step in reflex.

"Yes, ma'am!" The 3 musketeers answer in choir and they join in with push you from behind, make sure you weren't fall behind.

You don't really know how to react at this turn of event, so you decided to just follow the flow for now.

All of you then walk fast to the escalator, and many pair (or single, even sometimes more than 1 pair on one head) of eyes look towards you, make you feel very nervous. You really never being fond of attention this much, do you really look that weird? Maybe your appearance were out of place? That won't be surprising, you were very aware of your position in society. It's always below average.

You always keep it that way in hope not to get any attention, but it's always backfired. Somehow lady Fortuna just had to give you the best attention from the best of the worst you could ever imagine to. Your bullies from your last school could be that example.

Well, at least that was on the past, no one will bully you anymore now.

Even there will be any (who dare to), haha, you sure as heck have been prepared for the worst. Experiences a real example of misfortune for all of your whole life up until now has already giving you a very precious lives moral:

**To always be prepared for the worst.**

Back to current condition, as if she were aware your auntie spoke suddenly,

"Don't worry dear, they only look at you in curious. This mall doesn't visited by many humans after all." Aunt Maurel said as she was trying to reassuring your nervous mind, while her grip on your hand tightened. She giving you a warm smile, and it was infectious. Her words are honest, you can feel it from the flow of minds you get with her hand contact with yours, so sincere and mindful.

Man, you really can't get enough with this continuous vibe she giving off. And the excitement from the musketeers behind you kinda overwhelming the aura or any vibe from any other visitors of this mall around you as well.

Though you could sense some strange gazes from various people all around the street. But decided to ignored them.

"Thank you, auntie. But really I'm okay! I just feel nervous because I rarely come to public place for a long time now, so I only need some times to adjust myself here, that's all!" You laughs mildly, trying to brush off the awkward atmosphere you created between yourself and the others.

She giving you a concerned look but trying to hide it with her gentle smile. Which kind of futile, you can feel her true emotions from your physical contact of holding her hands here.

Your steps stopped for a bit as the 5 of you get on the second escalator. Auntie turned at you and placed her free hand to give a quick rub at your head with affection, which take you by surprise.

She didn't spoke a words and only giving continue her quick stroke on the head, even ruffling your hair a bit as she snickers at your confused face.

"You really are an unique one, my girl." She stopped the rub and turn her way to get off from the escalator. There, your jaw already dropped when you eyeing the place in one take.

The lined stores is totally filled with so many brands of clothes you were unfamiliar with, but you recognized some of them as Adidas, Polo, 3seconds, and- oh my, is that Ader Error?! That's your favorite brand of unisex clothes, always had the long and stylish also follows trends of century as far as you recognize! They had the best oversized hoodies and shirt you favorited so much!

Wait wait wait, that one is Andersson Bell store, right?! Their sweaters and blazer were always look so much warmer than any of your clothes you ever had. You only could see their clothes from the websites online. Hey, isn't that a Nohant brand name over those entrance store!? Oh my, they even had B Slash B brands! Also 13month! Even Evan Laforet!? Oh Gosh for holy goodness star, aaaaaaa- This is paradise!

Unknowingly by yourself, you look like a kid who holding back their excitement but still showed on your face and the way you jump up and down slightly in ecstatic. Auntie and the triplets maid eyeing you in amusement and even giggle a bit seeing your honest reaction. As you hears their snickers, you turn to see at them in shame. Well, at least you will admit that you were excited when they asked if you feeling that way.

But gradually you calmed down, there's no way aunt Maurel will took you to pricey branded store like this, or rather, you will feel extremely not okay with her pay your for a mere daily clothes buyed at this kind of store!

"What kind of styles do you prefer?" Auntie ask next as the triplets look sharply at you, as if what you're gonna say will affect their actions in mind for whatever future schemes they had for you.

"Eh? My... preference?" you look around and see the stores around, they actually want you to pick clothes among this branded store? This make you feel reluctant.

"I'm fine with whatever you choose for me, you're the one who buy it after all, auntie." She frowned at your answer.

Her eyes widen and smile amusingly, "There's no way I can do that, Lita. I might be the one who pay for it, but it was my responsibility to fulfill any of your daily necessities and needs as well. And you are the one who will use it. Besides, your acts since we arrive here doesn't match with your statement, dear." She chuckles as your blushing with embarrassment. Wait, you actually did what?

"So please, enjoy yourself and ask away. Don't hold back." She said with a delicate smile while place her one hand on your shoulder, look you in the eyes.

You lament for some moments, contemplating your choice before finally answer back in silent defeated sighs.

_'Well, this is new.'_

"Uhm, well if you insist, then…" you scratched your side cheek in bashful, "I like anything that looks neutral or unisex, like a baggy or oversized outer. Sometimes hoodie were my favorite as well. I like to wear a long sleeved shirt or just a simple shirt or t-shirt under it. For pants, anything that wasn't tight-fitting would be okay, and below knee is the shortest I'm comfortable to wear with. As for shoes, I like something practical and light like a sneakers or tactical shoes. And my favorite color for clothes is grey, brown, black and anything pastel-colored. And to put it simply, I like anything that can cover my body in overall. I'm neutral to any type of style." They look at you with giving no expression, make you sweated in confusion.

" Uhm, is… that too much?" You look back to the 4 of them to see their reaction, who looks a bit dumbfounded.

"That's it?" Willya asked suddenly, you nodded once in reflex as answer. And that just make them look more flabbergasted.

"That's the simplest and easy style I've ever heard anyone would like to wear!" Adnya said with a bit hysterical. What the hell?

"Excuse us for a bit, dear." Auntie said broke the quiet between all of you in sudden. They in unison turn their back on you and make a circle between themselves while whispering something. You tilt your head and trying to listen to their conversations. Not much you manage to grasp from it, but you could make out some words,

"-oh my, this is more than just a fashion disaster!-"

"-but her taste is still more okay than I thought-"

"-yes, this needs some more considers to add-"

"-are we really gonna do it, madam Maurel? She might be-"

"-of course girls, we already discussed all of this plan for a long time (well, several days ago to be more exact). We are _still_ going to do _this_ -"

After some more ruffling words next (which you gave up to listen more, their words start to fasten gradually), all of them turn their head to look at you in unison, which make you jumped once more. They see you for a bit then turn their head back while look and nodded to each other.

Okay, that interaction doesn't seems normal anymore to you.

The 4 of them approach you fastly as auntie grab your shoulders post-haste, "Well, seems like we need to do some _trial and error_." Aunt Maurel said with smile, a smile you never thought she could ever make on her pretty face. A chill run down through your spine and neck instantly.

"What do you mean by that, aunti- _woah_!" And the maids who now take turn with one hold your shoulders from behind, and the other two flanked you and grip your arms from both side, all now turned your back towards another way.

"Let's go, Miss Lita!" they pushed you to a different district of some stores alley.

"... uh, can I get any explanations here first, please?"

"Don't worry dear, it's just a several row of surprises just for you." Auntie said as she follows right behind you and the maids.

"Oh… okay. But, where are we going?"

"You'll find it out soon, miss Lita." The triplets now is the one who answers your question. Their voices sounded in so much cheer, too much even that it start to make you dread of whatever that about to come at you.

"We're not gonna visit any of those branded store on the front row we just see, right?"

"Nope!" Willya answer in cheer.

"Oh ( _thanks goodness_ ). Is that so?" You sighs in relief, at least you don't have to worry that auntie will buying any of those expensive clot-

"But it will be better than them, obviously." Klestya answer your unspoken wonder, make you sweats a bit at that.

_'... Yeah, definitely not gonna ask anything for now.'_

"Oh. Alright then."

You all stopped in front of a pair of glass door, which the store had this most captivating bright purple color in overall of the building. It's not really eye-hurting as you thought it would be, more like a pretty harmonical color even. Your eyes widened once more and mouth slightly hanging open in awe. A store clerk opened the glass door for all of you as you step inside, now the triplets has released your arms (finally).

"Welcome to MTT's Fashionista!" The monster clerk who opened the door along with some other inside greet you with gleeful. Their smile was so wide as if happy to see you come in.

You glance all over the place in agape. Well, you can't help it. This is the first time you ever dare to come inside this kind of branded store. Isn't this was the brand which you see all over the town yesterday? They even had clothes store! You ask about this brand before and heard that MTT is the mascot not only for this city, but also of the monster race itself from uncle.

You wonder what kinda a person, or a monster this MTT founder was like? You forgot what this man called again, but you know the brand's name stands for his initial.

"We have been waiting for you, madam Frederick. Mettaton has expecting you inside, please follow me." One of the clerk with hand-like head but had human body approach auntie as their hand motioned for us to follow them behind the door with " **VIP** " label on front of it at the end of the room.

They opened the door as you take a step further. Your movement stopped abruptly upon seeing what in front of you, or rather, who is in front of you. As your eyes widened in great surprise.

\------

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. As you already know thiss corona thingies had affect my daily routine, as well as for my activity. I'm trying my very damndest to do this hobby of mine RIGHT!
> 
> So it could maybe at least giving your boring day a meaning? Or no?  
> My schools online class tasks it's pretty much what took my time for most of the time. It's mounting up for real, I tell you!!
> 
> Uhhh.... I'm ranting nonesense again, didn't I?  
> Haha, sorry for that guys!
> 
> Aaanyway, next chappie I'll insert a certain character we all know and love!  
> Is it really that owner of the brand I wonder? Hm hm~
> 
> See ya next chapter toodles ;v


	7. Prequel 6 - Fashionista!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you meet the... biggest famous fashionista in the world! And he made of metal, be careful when around him with your worst attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the need to update sooner. Mmm just in the mood haha.
> 
> Next chappie will be kinda long, I'm sorry! But I'll get it out soon after my writer's block has passed!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, hey! Long chapter, yey~!
> 
> For now, enjoy UwU

You almost stumbled a step back at the sight in front of you, surprise filled your sudden wondering eyes.

Silky black stylish above shoulder messy hair, skin-colored with light purplish-silver along with black and pinkish metal which seems to attach every metal of limbs on the body. Eyes look like a pretty transparent crystal glass but with this screen-like texture, and long pretty eyelashes. There was this silver container with transparent glass to show what's inside around its central stomach, it had this glowing heart-shaped pink lamp floating in it.

The most attractive part you could get from them is their leg, their bootiful leg (God why did you say that). So proportional like a pro model with a high-knee heeled tight black boots over it, you bet anyone would be so captivating by the sights of that. And you might stare at it longer than what you intended.

You back look up at its face again, make sure that what you see currently is real. And your jaw might slightly open by now.

It's… a robot. The first  _ freaking _ living robot you had ever seen in your  _ entire life _ . And it looks very alive while so expressive- wait, is it looking at you in the eye just now? With a playful smirk on top of that… huh?

"Like what you see there, darling~?" His (you recognized the robot voice as masculine) robotic euphonious deep voice which sounded so alluring make you snap out fast and flustered instantly. Your mouth opens and closes several times, can't decide what to say next. The words just stuck in your throat.

Before you could answer back, his attention switched to another thing or person to be exact behind you suddenly. His face brightens up and walks fast approaching past you.

"Oh, dear beary Mau! Finally, you came~! I've been starting to feel anxious waiting for you, you know that, sweety~?" He greet with a delightful face as he reaches for aunt Maurel’s hands with his suddenly extended metal hand (Woah, that's cool!), and scooped her to an affectionate hug. She chuckles at the attention.

"Long time no see you too, Metta dear. Are you alright with using this form? Last time you do it your body went shut-down in sudden after you pushed the time limit too much. Alphys already warned you so many times before, my friend." Auntie smiles in worry and hugs back as he releases the hug then put her down gently.

"Don't worry, my dear. Alphys has made some customs for this new body of mine to maintain my form longer in more graceful~! Besides, I need to make a great first impression for your little darling, don't I now?" He posed what you thought would be narcissistic would do when talking so proudly of themselves, but for his case, it was done with so much grace. He then notices your gaze finally and raises his eyebrow playfully at your sight again.

"Oh right, almost forgot! Such a pretty young dear you have brought here, dear~ Is this the cute young teen you've been talking about in proud these past days, Maury?" He glanced over to auntie who nodded as an answer.

"Yes, she is the one, Metta. Lita, let me introduce to you one of my best monster friends in this city. He is the most known celebrity from the monster race and the founder of MTT brand, Mettaton." Auntie motions to him as he looks at you with a playful gaze.

You too captivated with his beautiful and fabulous form and spoke without thinking next, "Oh. Monster... robot? Wow, you look very beautiful, mister robot." And you cover your mouth fast after snap out, get a surprise look from them, and even from yourself.

"Ah, s-sorry! I just think you are very handsome and pretty, and I can't hold my own tongue from saying that… wait, I mean-! Uh…" you ducking your head pretty much answered their wonder of your action as the robot chuckling heartfully along with your auntie and the maids behind you after.

"Aww, such an honest sweety you got here, Maury~! Can I take her? I'll take good care of her, I promise! Let me become their guardian instead!" He cooed towards you as he suddenly scooped you up into a hug next. You glanced with confusion at him. Wait, what did he just say?

"Sorry, Metta. But she is my own precious darling now, I can't give her to you no matter how much you endearing her. She IS my responsibility, remember?" She gives a mocking grin but along with a stern look which makes Mettaton's excited tight hug loosened a bit (thank goodness) and shoulders have slumped a bit as in defeat, he then giving an easy friendly smile at her while putting you down.

"Geez, alright-alright. I won't snatch anything this time, but make sure she will come by to my place often, alright darling?" This time her extended hands still grab on both of your sides as he beaming with smiles to aunt Maurel. The lady just sighs and nods.

"Fine, I'll come here for your advice every time she needs makeover. Is that will be okay?"

"Ohh,  _ YES _ ! It's PERFECT!"

_ 'Are they actually talking like I didn’t exist or even involved with what they were discussing right now?'  _ You roll your eyes.

He turned his heels and now facing you directly next while still grab your shoulders, "Alright, darling. Looks like my professional hands will be the one who take care of your style from here!" He turned your body to face towards the mirror beside you.

"Now tell me, what persona you want to become today? I'll make you look _absolutely_ _FABULOUS_ ~!"

"... Eh?" You blinked several times, trying to process what he just say. Auntie just smiles in sympathy and decides to spare some misunderstood at your case.

"Anything that looks neutral or unisex, like a baggy or oversized outer. Sometimes hoodie was her favorite as well. She likes to wear a long-sleeved shirt or just a simple shirt, sometimes a t-shirt underneath. For pants, anything that wasn't tight-fitting would be okay, and below knee is the shortest she's comfortable to wear with. As for shoes, she like something practical and light like a sneakers or tactical shoes. And her favorite color for clothes is grey, brown, black and anything pastel-colored. And to put it simply, she will wear anything that can cover her body overall. But she is neutral to any type of style." You look at her in disbelief, how could she remembered all of your words instantly just like that? And totally exact on top of it! Rumor of her being a genius wasn't just a gossip after all.

"Oh. That's not exactly what I expect- but  _ fear NOT _ ! I'll give her the best of choice for her taste of style! Though you really need some real study for fixing this lack of knowledge in the fashion of yours later, darling." Mettaton said with so much joy but a bit lecturing at the last word and patting your head. You nodded once for that. Hoo boy.

" _ But _ , before that," she looks at you with that sly knowing smirk again as she grabs both of your shoulders, make you gulped in nervous.

"Can you suggest anything that looks best on her? I want to give a whole wardrobe to her. This morning, I just check on her wardrobe, and should I tell you that her only choice of varieties in clothes might what you would call…  _ under-neglected _ ?" At that last words, as if she just flipped a button inside the robot's mind, Mettaton’s glossy eyes widened and his pretty pro smile faltered instantly. He then turn your face to facing him directly, leaned his face just an inch away from you while looking with so much intense and almost looks like... pity?

"Oh dear, this is a  **_serious_ ** matter. We can't let this to be slip out just like that! Musketeers!" He shouts out to the triplets who now came inside the room with a straight posture.

"Yes, sir Metta!" They answer in choir.

"Grab the best aisle from teenager sections at the back of the new clothes storeroom at the back from here, I need you three to bring at least 10 aisles! Now, chop-chop! Make haste with those pretty legs, ladies!" They scurried and walking fast to the said room and gone for several moments. Then come back immediately (so fast!) With pushing 10 troller aisle towards you.

"Okay, darling. Now, pardon my next course of actions~" he suddenly touching you at the place where your triplets maid has done before with no hesitation. Around the waist and… butts especially. Also some feminine part of yours. 

"My my~ this one particular young girl sure does has a figure on herself~! No wonder the musketeers truly adored you that much, I can see why now~" he chuckles in hums, not stopping even just one sec with his hands.

One of his monster store clerk (that you don't know has been around him all this time) taking notes of whatever Mettaton ask them to write down while he still busy measuring you all over your body.

You holding back a squeak and flustered again, "Uhh, Mr. Mettaton…? Is this really necessary- _ eek!? _ " And you squeal again.

"Oh ho ho, of course, it is, Lita darling~! We need to make you look  _ perfect _ ! And please, just call me Mettaton, alright~?" He grabs your chin and tilts up your head to face him, make you flustered. Woah, he is really tall for a monster robot. And very handsome also beautiful. You really don't have any choice other than nodding so he will release your chin and finish the measurement, so you did it.

His assistant (you assume the noting clerk beside him as that) that was beside him the whole time finished noting every word Mettaton says to him, he finally stop measuring you and now turns his focus at the aisles of clothes rack in front of you all. He taps his chin in thinking, "Hmm, now which style should we start with?"

When you take a step closer and look at the clothes price tag closely, you were sure wanted to boggle out your own eyes after seeing the number on it, automatically had the need to cancel this shopping trip. It's too expensive for your own sake even though your aunt is the one who pays for it- wait that's was so much worse!

You scurried back to the waiting room not far from the fitting room you were in currently, approach your auntie.

"Uhm, auntie?"

"Yes dear?" She put down the fashion magazine she was reading for a while now. Looking you in the eyes, as you gulped before next spoke,

"Can we maybe, uh… go to another store or just cancel this wardrobe shopping? I don't want to burden you with buying all of these expensive branded clothes, it's felt like I'm taking advantages of you." You ask with caution as to not wanted to offend anyone. But aunt Maurel only looks surprised and that fast changed to what you would call as a smile of affection. She then reaches out for your head and caressing it gently several times.

"No, Lita. Don't worry about the price tags, I had my own way to handle it. Besides, I think you still deserve to get all of this. And I think this whole store is not even enough for that! You deserve so much more than what you thought, my dear." Her gaze looks sterner as her pats continue.

You feel guilty and nervous at this, not many people ever thought wanted to do anything for you, let alone buying expensive clothes like this! Her feelings was honest though, your contact with her currently showed that.

Still, you felt a bit cranky at this, such a waste of money for someone like you. You still thought her sum could be used for something more useful than… spent it on someone unworthy like you.

"And no, you're not unworthy to accept all of this, young girl." As if she could read your mind, she abruptly stops your train thoughts of self-blame with place both of her palms on your cheeks.

She looks down for a bit, "And if I could be honest, this kind of event has always been my dream for a long time, to dress up my own very child one day. Giving them the best clothes ever exist in the world and make them feel proud of themselves, and me. But I know it's impossible, misfortune seems to grace their presence to us. But, I think it was meant to happen. Why? Haha, of course, it's because after the bad news, comes the greatest news." She looks you in the eyes.

" _We_ _found_ **_you_**. Our little _miss Fortuna_ itself. After we find you, we felt the world just turned to be better in an instant." You jumped a bit at the mention, sweat trailing over your temple slowly as you gulped in silence.

No no no, there's no way they could know about that, right? That's it, she must just be using a metaphorical words for describing the condition. There's no way in heaven they would know about your true power because not even your relatives who make that absurd rumor and the tell-tale story of yours know about it. No way in holy 7th sky she'll be able to know of that info you always protect your entire life, right? RIGHT?!

But your train thought once again halted as the thoughts of your auntie flowing to your mind from the touch of her hands on your cheeks. Oh, seems like you think too much. She really just saying it as a metaphoric statement, feeling genuine of her words and means.

You sighed silently and giving her a thin smile of relief while your hand grabs both of her hands. This makes auntie look very happy. 

_ 'If she really knowledgeable of it, she won't do all of this to me so relentlessly. Besides, why she would took me in the first place anyway? She already had everything. Love, family, money, fame, a loving husband, friends, and home. Why on earth will she need me for? Oh God, what the hell am I prejudiced her as, for goodness sake...' _ You cursing to yourself again with your native language in mind, feeling guilty for ever thought such accusing conjecture.

She releases your cheeks while says, "And you know what, Lita? I see your condition of wardrobe as an opportunity to fulfill my dreams, and couldn't help herself from doing it!  _ *chuckles* _ Pardon for my selfishness. The musketeers also had a liking with your appearance, might as well throw them in to join the party, don't you think so?"

You deadpanned so hard at that last statement.

_ 'Okay, I take back my words just now.' _

But you can't deny her genuine content feelings when she touched your cheeks just now, she might look stubborn with buying you nice things, but that's it. She did all of this for good intentions. And this store was owned by one of her best friend on top of that (plus he was an interesting robot guy, his personality especially). Welp, what's the harm with some pieces of expensive high-quality clothes to fill your wardrobe, right?

And you already regret ever thinking about that. Because your aunt seriously wanted to buy you a whole new wardrobe, not just some pieces of clothes for it.

"Oh, there you are, darling! Come on, we need to try those clothes, I already finished choosing the best for you~" Mettaton says and appears without warning surprised you, as he suddenly grabs your arms and drags you inside the fitting room. You auntie just give a small smile and waving as if a mother bid farewell to her kid playing on the playground.

Mettaton on the other hand enjoy every second he spends with dolling and dressing you up with many styles of fashion. Auntie wasn’t kidding when saying he's the best fashionista around this city or even country. And for the musketeers, you think their thrilled expression like a toddler who just gets their first toy to play is the best to describe their excitement on this whole event.

He actually makes you try every style exist he curious how it will look on you, from the cutest to the badass, and sometimes flashy (you must admit that he had a good sense of fashion in every single type). And the musketeers were ordered around to help with dressing you up, or show you how to put on the clothes if you confused by it. The girls do all of it with pleased expressions (and you must admit they work very fast).

Skirts, pants, shorts, trousers, sweaters, dresses, shirt, t-shirt, boots, slippers, coats, cloaks, hoodies, hats, various types of accessories, and all of those categories. Ranging from formal attire, casual, feminine/girly, chic, tomboy, bohemian, edgy, neat, etc-etc… (but you refuse the extreme one like sexy or… sexier, and another sexy. Just, get them away from you!).

He even asks you to pose a bit to present the clothes you were wearing at the moment, make you as a one-time model. Which you kinda nervous to do it. But the hopeful looks and thoughts radiating from the musketeers, and even your auntie make you give up with keeping up the awkward feeling.

As they will say,  _ YOLO. _

"Come on, darling~! Show that legs to me!"

"Yes, move that hips around, dear! Oh, beautiful~!"

"I can't get enough of this! Oh, YES~! You got this, darling~!" 

Mettaton continues with commenting and instructing you while one of his clerks taking photos of you. As if you were one of those supermodels on photo sessions.

The theme was got so many varieties, from various costumes like a sailor, idol, rocker, celebrity, etc. And to season-themed like Summer, Rain, Spring, Autumn, and Winter. There's even beach themed that you refused to wear since he asks you to wear a… bikini.

  
  


**HELL** TO THE **NO! Keep that devilish outfit away from me!**

  
  


No offense whoever likes this kind of style though, just… You can’t wear something that way too revealing. Though it does feel fun, and you enjoy this more than you thought. Kinda got a bit carried away with the flow, haha. Almost like cinderella who given under a spell for giving herself a look and confidence one night to go for the ball. You feel like to be the cinderella today.

You can't even remember what kinda pose you make at every clothing. You just follow the stream, not even care anymore to whoever might be watching you. You swear the whole store clerk was peeking from the window and even took picture of you by a secret from outside the VIP room (while being shushed every time they start to whistling at you). Even Mettaton giving you applauses and sweet compliments of how alluring and flexible you could be. You might have a hidden talent as a model he said.

And at the end of that sudden fashion show, Mettaton asked if you wanted to be hired as a model sometimes by his MTT agency when he needed you. This makes you flustered so much and refusing instantly, saying you had no intention of doing such a thing for yourself. Plus it would be bad if your parent sees you from there.

Thankfully, your auntie respects your decision and stop Mettaton from pushing you any further on the subject, he then finally give up but still giving you his business card if you by any chance had a change in your mind later.

_ 'Haha, no thanks.' _

This sudden fashionista (and fashion show) wardrobe shopping is… the most interesting thing you ever experience in your whole entire life. Seriously. Unexpectedly you feel so much enjoying this whole new of fun activity since you never had the chance to mismatching with so much care-free at such a branded-name store.

And you must admit the monster branded store is way more interesting than your normal casual human brand clothes.

Next aisle was a row of clothes from what you would call as a simple trendy style to the most flashy attracting themed. As you finished wearing every set of clothes and pose for them, Mettaton will make you see yourself from the mirror and show you to the musketeers and your auntie especially. If she agreed with the style, she will approve it and gives a thumbs up.

Then after a while choosing which themes would be more suited for you, Mettaton eliminated the style to only best five! And you got the casual style, feminine/girly style, edgy style, preppy/neat style, and formal style!

… Oh. Most of the style is actually were your favorite themes while the rest is what you neutral with. How did he know that?

"Of course it's because I AM a _Pro_ _Fashionista_ here, darling~! Am I right, girls?" As if he could read your expression, Mettaton spoke suddenly while he adjusts the buttons shirt of your next set of outfit and motion to the maids.

"Absolutely, Mettaton!" The musketeers answer in unison once more in gleeful.

_ 'Dear holy stars, they really enjoying themselves here, don't they now?' _ You rolled your eyes secretly towards no one, feel a bit irked.

Well, what could you say? You only want to accept their affection and just let them be, even tho it's too intense, aunt Maurel's reason for doing this because she wanted to realize her long-time wish. And going along it's the least you can do to repay her and your uncle.

Auntie and Mettaton finally finished down with the fashion catastrophe and before finished up, you were permitted to go and choose several clothes of your actual taste now. 

You were still able to refuse it, but after your auntie said are you sure wanted the clothes she just buying for you as the only one you had? You reminded over by the previous fashion show, and a bit palled when imagine has to wear those expensive clothes every day on the street.

Yeah, definitely need something more casual and average. That's why when you asked to choose from the normal range clothes on the outside aisle, auntie or Mettaton didn't prohibit you back anymore. You take some hoodies, sweater, long sleeves shirt, and many sweat pants also long cargo pants with varied styles and colors that you adore so much!

The 5 of you concluded up and unsurprisingly this result with a mountain of shopping bags piling to bring. Mettaton offers his clerks and underling to help, and aunt Maurel accepts with glad. The triplets don’t even need to help to bring the clothes and still could continue with follow auntie and you.

As you all bid farewell (after Mettaton scoop you up to an affectionate hug once more, even kiss you on the forehead [ _ 'WHAT THE-?!' _ ] for being such a cute patron for him, leaving you as a blushing mess) to Mettaton, you then reminded there's still one thing you might need to re-stock a bit. But will it be too much? You only need a pair of it, just for daily wear.

You glanced over at your phone screen, it's 11:30 AM, might still a bit too early for lunch. As you decided in mind what to do next, you tug aunt Maurel's shirt,

"Auntie? I have a request." All of them stopped and turn their head at you, "What is it, dear?"

"Uhm, it's a bit embarrassing but… I might need to buy a pair of new… underwear. My old one kinda had to be changed soon, so…" you ducked your head in shame as auntie and the musketeers’ chuckle at the cute display.

"Sure, do you had any preference of brand for that?" You lament for a bit and shake your head a bit.

"How about the Wacoal brand? They had the most simple design for underwear." Adnya suggest.

"Hanky Panky? Oh, wait, that might a bit too much…" Klestya added.

"But then Spanx might be your taste! But their model tends to be the blandest, it won't match with your outer clothing then. Hm…" Willya next piqued.

Hmm, this is a dilemma. Wacoal? Never heard of it. Too vague. Hanky Panky, uhhh… too much of style for you, pass! And for Spanx, that might be a good one to visit but you might want to buy something practical as well. You might want to visit the Nike clothes store if this mall had them.

"Or if you want, there is a Victoria Secret brand store not too far from here. Do you want to go there?" Auntie says last as she jerked her thumb to the said direction as you follow the point, your jaw dropped instantly (and metaphorically of course).

"Oh, good idea!" Three maids answer simultaneously.

  
  


…… waaait a second, Victoria Secret?

  
  


**That** _Victoria Secret_?! Oh ho ho ho, hell _no…_ nope, never, nada, nuh-uh, not in a million times and not EVER!

Reason? Obviously not just because it was pricey as HELL, but their specialty is majorly models in lingerie and undergarments WHICH had the most sexy, cute, and even see-through kind of design! HELL TO THE NO! You'll feel embarrassing enough just by imagining it.

You were very sure as to not ever dare step inside that store. Not now, never. Just a plain one and simple with modest cover will be MORE than ENOUGH for you. Or maybe the practical one as well.

And  _ that's _ your  **_final_ ** answer.

Seems like your minds had shown on your face as your auntie chuckles once more while patting your back to assure, "Don't worry, Lita. If you don't like that kind of undergarments, I won't force you to choose them. It might be a bit too mature-themed for you after all. How about the Commando and Nike brand? Commando for your daily use while Nike is for an active day. We can visit both of them. Fortunately, both of the brands were located near each other. They were across this district over there."

Without the need to answer in words, you brighten up expressions along with approval nod was enough to show what you think. There's no way you were gonna refuse such a golden opportunity, now that you already wet, might as well take a dip. The maids hummed in agreement together as they too now grab your arms and drag you again to the said store.

Auntie stopped her steps as some ringtones ringing from her pocket, make one of the maids who don’t grab you halted as well and turn to see her. Aunt Maurel takes out her phone from the pocket and takes a glance at the screen. Seems like it was a call. She then taps the answer button and brings up the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Maurel Frederick speaking here. Mr. Clerik? Yes, yes... Oh! Glad to hear the good news- eh? I'm at Central Neutral Mall right now, why asking? Oh, you were here as well? … I see, you accidentally saw me at the entrance. Wait, what do you mean by-… you want to meet up now? Is it really that urgent, sir? Because actually I might be a bit busy at the moment-" She cut off again by the caller, maybe got angry with her for cutting-half his words.

With a bit irked, she opted to glance over to the 3 girls afar who now get inside the Commando store, looks excited. Auntie’s stern expression calmed down and feeling glad at this as she then turned to Adnya who was beside her, the maid looking at her in worry.

She silent for a bit, half-listening to the caller words. Then give the maid a reassuring smiles along with some signs language only the household of her family and the people work for her family knows. Adnya nodded in understanding as auntie sighs in defeat a little next, "... okay, Mr. Clerik. I'll meet up with you in a moment. Just send me the location."

The caller then cut off the call and she checks on her socmed chat history. The said friend of her that just calling send the location in GPS online, the man really is near here, how the hell did he get here so fast? And even know her location. Coincidental? She doubted it very much.

But she guesses, this will be an another matter for later. Better focus to finish this post-haste. Auntie looks at Adnya again while rummaging something from her handbag and took out a certain black card with a carved golden line on it.

"Adnya, give this to Lita and tell her how to use it. I know she could be wise with using this, and don't leave her side without any logical reason, am I  _ clear _ enough, young lady?" Adnya nodded in firm.

"Yes, ma'am. But, if I may ask, is it one of those sudden coincidental meetings again, lady Maurel?" The lady just let out a long sigh as answers, confirming her question with nodding, "Unfortunately yes, but I promise to finish this as fast as I could. Apparently  _ he _ was just  _ coincidentally _ coming by to this place and see me before at the entrance." Adnya eyes widening and frown at the mention.

"Do you mean…?"

Auntie's face looks sour, "Yes. Tell the watchers to give their report sooner today, I need to confirm some things," Aunt Maurel said next as she looks at her watch on her wrist, "I'll be back in half an hour. Before I come back, don't ever let your guards down or leave Lita's side, understood?"

Adnya nodded once again, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I'll leave her on your care. See you in a bit, my dear." She smiles briefly while patting Adnya's shoulder once and walk away, through the crowd of various major monsters and a few humans. The maids smile in wry as she turned back and walks into the store, follows the girls inside.

  
  


"Hey, where's aunt Maurel and Adnya? I thought they were following behind us like before..." You asked suddenly while still contemplating which kind of panties you would like to wear (after flustered so much when the 2 maids giving suggestions here and there, the store clerk even just chuckling at their action and help with some explanation when you need them).

"Oh, they’re probably going to the restroom or might meet some old acquaintances outside. Don't worry, miss Lita. Lady Maurel will be back in no time!" Willya answers cheerfully as you hums knowingly.

Inside the store, you already busy with consider of your underwear choice. The maids at some points help with adding some suggestion and that just make you more confused.

Unknowingly behind you, Adnya comes back without making any sound and tapping her triplets’ shoulder, giving them brief info of what just happened. You who were holding two pieces of different types of underwear suddenly could felt the stern aura from behind you, and make you glance a bit there without turning your head in suspicious. See the triplets now were discussing something in whispers you can't make out at all this time.

They then nodded to each other as you turn back to see at the aisle just in time before they see you glanced at them. Wary starts growing on your chest as they walk approaching you.

_ 'What the hell was that suspicious emotion about?' _ You thought a bit frowned inside but not letting any emotion on your face this time. The triplets then tapping your back and you turned to see them. One of their expression looks a bit stiff at you.

"Miss Lita, I'm sorry to bring this news and without lady Maurel telling you herself like this but, lady Maurel had a sudden meeting with her business client at another place in this mall, she will be back about half an hour again," Adnya explain as the three of them bow down a bit towards you, as you fastly told them in flusters a bit to raise their head. They once again apologize while snickers in adornment at your cute reaction.

"Oh, also… here, miss Lita." Adnya put out a single black card with one golden line over it to you, as you accept it with marvel, "It's lady Maurel personal credit card, you could use it to buy anything you want, as long as it reasonable as lady Maurel has said. But I believe you know how to use it properly." She explains next as if what she said didn't just drop a bomb to your head. You dumbstruck on place, mouth hanging half-open.

"I-i… I can't accept such a thing! Here, take it back. I'm not worthy of it Adnya!" You pushed the card back to Adnya's chest, but she pushed back with an austere gaze. She took your hand and turn the palm upwards, then placed the card on your hand.

"Sorry, miss Lita. I can't do that. It was a direct order from lady Maurel. As her maid, the only thing I could do is to obey her, and that's  **_final_ ** . No buts or ifs. Just accept it. And you do realize aunt Maurel only doing this because she believes you capable of using it wisely, don't you, miss Lita?" Her strict look gradually turned a bit softer as her smiles back in honesty, she genuinely thought so because the contact she doing with your hand right now sending the thoughts and emotions of her instantly to your mind. Not wanting to prolong this, you sighs and nods.

"Alright, fine. I give, I'll take good care of it. And that's it a promise." Adnya and the 2 girls smile in glad as she releases your hand. You then pocketed the card inside your cargo pants.

"I know we can believe in you. Here's how you use it… oh, and here's the digit you need to know…" Adnya then lean closer to your ears and whispers quietly the method you need to do for using the card, and what is the password. You took a mental note to write that down later.

The 4 of you then continue the underwear shopping and ended up buying more than you actually think would ever wanted. But the maids reassure you that it was absolutely a need and they sure auntie will agree, as their taste is similar to auntie after all.

And you try the method Adnya told you before, successfully done it on the first try! Seems lock still siding on you today.

On to the next store, Nike clothes store is when you drop the facade. You ran around the aisle with so much excitement in your eyes as you inspecting all the wardrobes and choices this store could offer. The triplets were looking very amused at your sudden change of actions. Seems like you still had a young girl spirit behind that mature face of yours after all. They smile fondly, watching your every move. 

Willya then had the need to excuse herself to the bathroom, and somehow her 2 other triplets felt the same too. So much of being cohesive.

They then ask you politely. You say sure! You might take a long time choosing in this particular store anyway. Feeling that this might be an opportunity to be alone for a moment, (plus you want to have your own moment for this kind of thing), you bashfully asked if one of them could buy a crepé from that stand near the front side of shopping section if she passed by it, after they finished their business, you were wanting to buy it since coming to the mall before.

After seen your genuine shameful expression, the maid squealed inwardly, feeling the rush of blood on their nose about to come out of their nose from excitement. You promise will payback for it later, but Willya said there's no need for that, she already had pocket money from lady Maurel. Oh, wow. So much preparation this one guardian of yours had been done for you.

The 3 of them reluctantly leave you alone after giving a strict instruction to the monster store clerk to watch over you and don't ever let you go until they got back. The poor store clerk nodded frantically while a bit intimidated by the maids and as promised, they watch over you.

Without anyone noticing, a certain man with hat and shade covering his eyes who has been examining you and the maids for a while now, come into the store, grab some clothes and stand in line right behind you when you were about to pay for what you choose finally. You decided on some sports bra, some pairs of socks, some sports pants, and panties, etc. (And some martial gloves you might need for training later).

You paid for what you choose with the card, not taking that much longer other than typing the digit password since the cashier being so helpful (she realize fully of what kind of card you had at the moment), make you can't resist putting a tip on their tip jar beside them after taking out some money from your pocket. The cashier beaming with a smile and bid you farewell.

The store clerk thinks over whether they had to stop you or just let you be, but seeing you were looking older than what your actual age is (unknowingly by them), they thought what the harm with let you go? You look mature enough to go by yourself without any guardian. So then, they let you go outside the store.

You then wait near the Nike clothes store entrance, sit on the waiting bench in front of it. This way the musketeers could see you if they come back later.

  
  


_ ~~15 minutes passed…~~ _

You look at the many visitors who sometimes take a glance and sometimes greet you, you smile or greet back at them as the answer. Uncle wasn’t kidding either when they say the monster here is very friendly. Even though some of them look at you weirdly, but most of it was out of curiosity.

You had a new discovery of your power today. You could read monster emotions and thoughts without the need to touch them.

Well, not all of them at once. Just a few which if you focused to hear their thoughts or feelings, it's radiated freely when they got close enough at a certain range near you. That could explain why that Lesser Dog monster emotions radiated as if he were talking through your mind freely.

Most of the monster had an innocent and genuine feeling, and many had the good-natured one. No wonder they were talked as the most gentle living being ever lived on this earth. Far way better than most of those corrupted humans you know of, ironically.

You start to saturated, you were sure the restroom is not too far from here, should you go check on them? Hmm…. Nah, not gonna risk getting lost in this marvelous giant monster mall. The lost-in-your-new-big-house incident is more than enough to say your luck on finding direction is worsening somehow... maybe it had connection with the magic surrounding this city? Probably.

As you about to daydreaming (habit you do personally when bored anytime) out of boredom, the certain man with blue hat and shade from before came out of the Nike store and took a sharp turn beside. As he was about to walk away, something dropped off from his pocket. You who realize this instantly get up and reach for it out of reflex, leaving the bag of your clothes on the bench. Then look around to see where the owner of this wallet is. You then spot his blue hat from afar (holy sheet how the hell did he got there so fast?!), still walking through some crowd.

A guts of feeling told you instantly to chase the man, you don't know why and who that man is, but your feet already follow that feeling. You desperately trying to pass through the busy crowd and trying to reach him, and as you almost got near him while reach out to grab his shirt, you got pushed away suddenly by a new crowd coming from another direction, make you stray afar from the original path and lost sight of him. 

You panicked a bit, trying to search the man but failed to see him anywhere. Then common sense finally took back your logic. Why were you doing this anyway? You could just leave the wallet on the lost-and-found just like anyone would do, but  _ noooo _ . You had to chase that random stranger figure just for giving back their  _ freaking.wallet. _

You sighs a bit, giving up and turn around. Trying to get back to where you come from. You remember the shopping bag you left in front of the Nike store bench. Hopefully either the store clerk realize it and take it with them, or anyone were nice enough to left it on the lost-and-found, just like any good people would do. But it's still possible for it to be taken.

You trying to backtrack your step, but… you don't have any idea where on the world you were at right now. All of the alleyway and the streets look the same!

_ Uh oh. This looks very, very bad. _

So, now you were lost in the mall as well? Did you hope for not getting lost in this goddamn spacious place just jinxed your luck? Is that how it is?! Why, lady Fortuna? WHY?!

  
  


…

  
  


……

  
  


……… _ *sighs* _

  
  


_ 'Oh well, let's ask around, shall we? _ ' And you trying to ask some monsters who were passing by some times around you. As you examine your surroundings, you notice something was off.

What strange about now is, why did the pedestrians here got drastically decreased? You swear that it was crowded as heck several minutes ago!

They give you some direction to follow, but somehow you never reach your destination. And maybe... you get more lost than before?

…  _ Oh,  _ **_fudge_ ** _. _

Wait, maybe you could call them with your phone-... or no. You forgot to ask for their number, GREAT.

You sit down at the nearest bench on some random front store, this alleyway truly start to get deserted for some reason. Did you gone too far? Maybe you should try and just wait for them to come and find you? But that's kinda embarrassing, you aren't a kid who gets lost and separated from their parents for goodness sake. You are a freaking 14 years old teenager!

...Yet you still got lost. How embarrassing you could be actually? You really want to bury yourself deep 6 feet underground and not coming back until apocalypse of the world coming by.

Take aside the suicide thought, what make the triplets gone for this long anyway? Maybe they take a dump or something? Uhh, okay let's not thinking about that.

At that moment, you feel like just seeing the exact same hat of a man from before, not too far from you and he looks like seeking something if his head turn side to side and glancing all around the place indicate anything.

As if he knows that now your attention it's fully pointed at him, he suddenly moving and ran away, from you anyway. Not even thinking twice you get up to start running and chasing him again. Maybe this time you could make it since the crowd is not as busy as before.

After several moments passed with you trying to keep up with this man’s pace, you start to feel out of breath. Geez, you really need to start working out after settled up in this city. Suddenly the blue hat man take a sharp turn and gone from your sights. You fasten your step and in no time reach the alleyway he just gone into, seen how dark the path actually is make you halt for a moment. But hearing the step of that man from before giving you the clarity you need, so you continue and chase the sound.

The dimmed and small alleyway starts to make you feeling anxious, this place starts to give you a weird vibe. The voice of those footsteps now already gone for real, you can't see any silhouette in front of you, did he getaway? But why? You only wanted to give back his wallet!

And as you about to think it was about time to give up with your run start to slowing and steadily turn to fast-walk. Until you out of breath and stop wholly. You take a deep breath and sighs slowly, steadying the air you inhale to composure your now worked-up body.

You look in front of you, nothing? As if there was a... wall, closing the path?

You raise one eyebrow, then trying to walk forward slowly. As your step abruptly stopped when your face hit something cold and hard in front of you.  _ Ouch _ . Not that much but still hurt.

You reach what's in front of you, it's… concrete wall? Wait, what? You blinked and look closely. With not enough of source of light, it's hard to see them clearly. But you were sure that it's indeed a concrete wall.

Thank goodness you stop right before you could hit these walls. But wait, if this was here, then where the heck that stranger man with blue hat gone to? You then examine the wall once more, this time with looking at the ceiling as well. it's actually connected with your surrounding... Hah?

Did you take the wrong path? But there was only one path to go across to when you chasing the blue hat guy. Where did that man could be gone to anyway? Teleportation? Or he might not even real to begin with and just created by your panicked state of mind which creating hallucination… or  **_nope_ ** !

You slap both of your cheeks with both hands, cutting off such thinking in an instant. Being imaginative at this kind of time it's not really the right place, Lita.  **_Focus_ ** !

You turn around and see the opposite way. There is still that dimmed light at the end of the path, kinda reminded you with those scenes when someone about to cross another realm of the living to the after-life.

…. Oookay let's not thinking about it! You really need to get out of this freaky place right away.

With that thought in mind, you fast-walking again through the way you came from. No need to take long, you get out of the strange alleyway soon.

You back to the random district mall that doesn't have that many visitors. Maybe this is what they would call as 'abandoned area'? Nah, probably just your imagination.

As you feel the tiredness from running around the place ad chasing that imaginary blue hat guy (you decided that it was the case for the mystery of the guys disappear suddenly), you spotted a bench in front of a random window store and sit on them. Trying to rest for a bit while calming your confused mind.

Now, maybe it'll be better if you just wait and be more patient this time. You truly didn't want to risk anything, for now, and getting more lost than what you had been already. Surely any of the maids will find you sooner or later, right?

  
  


_ ~~Several hours passed…~~ _

So you wait. As you glanced several times at your phone screen to check the time. It's already more than 3 hours you here, and no one seems to come.

Somehow that guts of yours say that it's time for you to go by yourself, as you naively believed in your instinct once more. Thus become the reason for you to stand up and roaming around the desolated place more than twice. Aand of course for MARY GO ROUND HAVEN SAKE, you get lost even further! Yeeeyyy~!!!

_ FOR.FREAKING.SAKE. _ **_WHY_ ** _. _

You realize the district you got into now is… more deserted than before. It is just you or the stores here had more the one that was closed or not habited by anyone? Since this mall had a closed roof, the only lighting this place had is from the lamp on the ceiling. And it's getting a bit darker here, the lights have gotten dimmer. As if this place has been abandoned for a good amount of a long time.

Now that you think it over, this place looks… more filthy than the main district. Wait, what? How? Is that even possible for some certain part of a big mall to had an abandoned section like this?

Even though your common sense and logic told you to backtrack again (at least not wandering around here), but your instinct says otherwise. And you follow your feelings.

Then you wander around, wanted to ask here and there but nobody is around. Nobody came even when you try to shout.

Yeah, you try to shout finally. As crazy as that might sound, but maybe someone will answer out of annoyment.

_ But no one is replying. _

_ 'Okay, that's not normal. Am I accidentally walk through some kinda dimensional portal and lost in some in-between path of the realm or something?' _ Thinking over your thoughts, you deadpanned at yourself next.

"I'm watching too much anime, that's for sure." You grumble in whispers as you walk through the dimmed path. Ignoring some passing rats and spiders all around the place. Is it just you, or this district seems like ruins the more you go inside?

And in some way or another, you just got more and more lost. This mall is too freaking spacious even for your liking!

As you walking several times more, your step halted when you heard something from behind you. It felt like someone was calling you through whispers of some sort, a familiar static muffled whispers you know from a recent certain dream, trying to convey something towards you.

You turned back without thinking, and steps already following the call to a certain more dark alley and path, towards a forgotten way no one ever visited.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton: "You look DELICIOUS, darling~"  
> Lita: "Uhh, thanks?"  
> Mettaton: "Wanna be my new doll? I will give you every little girl ever dream abo-"  
> Lita: "Haha, yeah no thanks. I Refuse Politely =)"  
> Mettaton: "But don't you want to co-"  
> Lita: "I REFUSE POLITELY =)"  
> "Now, please excuse me ^_^"  
> *scurried away while drags the maids with her to prevent them hear any instructions from Mtt*


	8. Prequel 7 - Strange Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter of... stranger. From incorporeal(?) and in-between realm(????)
> 
> Eh, just read it. You'll get what I mean.

As your feet continue to stroll passing the dimmed alleyway, a strange feeling knotted inside your stomach. You felt like being watched by someone, and it's felt so similar to some certain gaze you felt from a certain dream.

You shook your head to brush off the nerve-wracking feels and fasten your pace of walking.

As you walking long enough, finally your feet stop in front of a certain. A gray door? You thought this place had been deserted for sure. You faintly could hear whispers from inside the door, make your curiosity peaked all over again.

But what makes you stay at this very place is because something about this place, it calling your _so-called_ instinct back and told you to visit and go further.

A fishy dark grey door, with a strange alluring whispers from the inside, which you stumbled upon when you get lost inside a strange alleyway of the monster mall, and somehow your feet take you to some suspicious dimmed alley, which in overall screams **_dangerous_**.

This chain of coincidences start to create a certain pattern that you might or might not guess what it was all about, the classic misfortune plot ended up in good luck yet still concealed with more of bad one at the end. But then again, your ability, luck, or misfortune never use any of that basic human logic as far as you know. Huh, now that you thinking about it, isn't the same thing goes for the magic that monster had- oh wait.

… Monster? Magic? And _not_ _tied_ by logic?

….

……

………

Oh.

**_'O H . M Y . G O D .'_ **

Hahaha… Oookay you might have some ideas on what's in the world happening to you currently.

This city is engulfed with magic, which in other means the form of natural energy this world always had but kept hidden along with the monster when the human race from a long time ago sealed them underground. Thus make the human forgot of that fact.

Even soul that had the form of heart glowing lamp inside everyone’s chest, with a certain color based on the individual trait. It's practically not making any sense with human scientific logic.

And you, as much as you hated this fact, is one of the universe’s greatest abnormal as far as you were concerned. Having the ability to do something out of logic is by any means, a great coincidental. While this world unveiled such marvel from the new ancient race back to resurfaced.

And for you to experience all of this strange phenomenon in a row with such good timing right after you come to this very town is just, _uuggghhhhh……_

Yes, YES, you KNOW exactly what is going on now!

_'AND THANKS, UNIVERSE! FOR HATING MY VERY OWN GUTS! I HATE YOURS TOO!'_ You pointed your index fingers to the sky with fury, hell with courtesy! If someone was picking on you at the time, you were sure as hell to beat the crap out of them!

Thankfully you manage to calm down that raging feeling for the need to breaking or kicking anything around yourself… for now.

For being the natural abnormality in this very own world, it won't be such a wonder for you to attract a similar source of the problem like yours. Ever heard of 'the law of attraction'? Yes? That's it, exactly using that one theory for your daily misfortune.

(If you still don't know what I'm talking about here, just search up on google, lazyass. ~Author)

Gulped once more and gather your bravery to brace yourself, you take a deep sigh and make the first step with reach for the handler of the door, turning the handler and open the door slowly. The typical creaks sounds that usually coming from a horror movie echoed through your ears as you can feel nape hair a bit standing at the sudden chill of the air, you took a quiet step and get inside.

"H-hello? Anyone here…?" You look around to see if there's anything around. Nothing, it's literally nothing. Just some dark space with concrete gray floor and black walls as far as your eyes could see…

You go further and clenching your fists in front of your chest. Strangely no fear actually surfaced on your action nor your face, but there is indeed a little tiny bit of it inside your stomach.

This place is kinda spacious for some reason. And the room didn't feel cold or warm, no sensation of any kind of wind on your skin. Almost as if, this place didn't have any normal temperature? Weird. Well, at least you don't have to worry about feeling disturbed by the cold here, for being sensitive to low temperature since born.

As you reach the middle of the room like it was lighted with some unknown source of dimmed light, you can see faintly in front of you a row of black figures, consists of… 4 black creatures? If you take a keen look, they seem to had a normal male human figure, except for their noticeable height their conspicuous white round head over the body. You didn't know they were turning their back on you until all of a sudden they turning their face to see you… wait, what?

The 4 black figures, as if sensing your presence that coming closer turned their body and facing you instantly. You jumped a bit from the sudden movement in caution. Eyes still fixated on their body and acting based on cautious, buut of course your curiosity just had to take over. And thus make your gaze raising slowly from the middle body to their head, you trying to see their… face…

Your eyes widened in shock, the 4 of them, all of them having the same face. Except some of them had more cracks or a swapped position of their eye sockets(?). Uhhh, skeleton? Their neck does seem like vertebrae though… or not.

Other than two typical cracks which connected to each of their eyes (running up for right eye, and down for left eye), with different eye lights and another color to each of the figures, their eery wide smile that might seem painful to see it's the first thing you notice once you can see their darkened face. Although the room was hardly bright, you can see all of their facial figures down to the notch in freakening detail. That might make you wondered why on earth you can see that!?

… Okay, you might accidentally just found yourself with meeting 4 stranger goopy creatures inside the in-between realm of a more mysterious gray and black room. But that's not something to be freaked of, right?

Haha, yeah sure- OF COURSE YOU'LL BE!

As you froze up upon seeing the 4 figure, you might be imagining this but it seems like their already wide smiles look widened for some reason? (You had a hint of wave info from universe knows where that it was because of your arrival here).

You take a step back in reflex and raise both arms in a fist at front of your chest as a form of defense, but as you wait for them to start anything (already planned subconsciousness to ran for your life for the door behind you if anything truly happened), nothing seems to occur. 

Several minutes seem to pass, and they keep silent and look like to observe the way you act towards them. You realize one of them even seems reluctant as in dwell whether to approach you or not. Like, they waiting for you to do something?

_'They… didn't do anything…?'_ Your fear seems to disintegrate as you lower your guard a bit, not fully. Though this throbbing sensation of your instinct comes to kicking in once again, make your lost bravery from before to comes back all at once in your chest. A feeling told you to acting more rash and daring this time.

So you take several steps closer and make them jumped a bit by your action. Then you stop just 1 meter before them and look at them right in their eye sockets.

Now that you examined them much more closer, their body seems… like a muddle of gooey black liquid? But each of them had this significant base of color with their body. One is deep dark grey, next is crimson red, the other is denim blue while the last is bright red. The turtleneck sweater beneath all of that black liquid… coat(?) over their neck is what seems the only thing which could help you to differentiate which one is which. The one with gray turtleneck tilts his (you don't know what gender or species this creature is, but let's just go along with their male figure as a hint of he/his) head in curious, as the other 3 with dark crimson red, bright orange along with blue bow tie, and fierce orangish-red turtleneck stare at you with so much wonder in their pinpricks. Or so you think.

One of them suddenly spoke to you,

[W̵h̶a̵t̷ ̴a̸ ̶n̷i̵c̸e̷ ̸s̷u̵r̶p̵r̶i̴s̵e̴ ̶t̸o̸ ̸f̵i̶n̷a̶l̶l̶y̸ ̵s̶e̵e̴ ̴y̷o̶u̷ ̷h̷e̶r̶e̷,̶ ̵s̷p̴e̵c̴i̷a̷l̸ ̶o̶n̷e̶.̶ ̵I̴ ̵b̷e̷t̵ ̷t̶h̶i̵s̷ ̸m̷e̴e̵t̸i̵n̵g̸ ̸i̸s̷ ̴n̸o̸t̸ ̵s̴o̵m̴e̴t̴h̷i̴n̷g̶ ̴y̴o̸u̶ ̵e̷x̶p̷e̵c̷t̸ ̶t̷o̷ ̷e̶x̷p̶e̵r̵i̷e̷n̷c̸e̵ ̷t̶o̵d̶a̶y̵.̵.]

You frowned your brows, confused with his unclear words. It sounds muffled and concealed with a static voice? The voice doesn't sound painful or anything, just… it left this certain aftertaste of crippleness in your ears which you dislike a bit. Almost as if something is trying to censor his words to prevent any communication between you and this creature- uhh, you mean, this goopy man.

Their expressions look like one who seems disappointed as if they can read your confused face, which explains more than needed for them to understand that you can't understand them. Wait, why did they look like that? Are they expecting something from you?

What makes this weirder is, the voice of this goopy man that you just heard is, _exactly_ sounded like those whispers you heard in your dreams and the one you just heard when chasing the stranger blue hat guy before that make you coming here-... oh, are they the one who called you here?

"Uhm, I'm sorry mister… stranger? But it seems like I can't understand what you're saying to me just now. Also, are you the one who called me here since before in those cryptic whispers?" As you say those words, their smiles seem to falter so much, especially for the one with the bright orange turtleneck. He looks down-point to sad. This makes you feel guilty for some unknown reason.

"Ah, pardon me- I'm so sorry! Was the question sounds too rude?! I didn't mean to disappoint any of you or anything like that! I-i... uh, I just want to… uhmmm….?!" you trailed off after waving your hands frantically in front of your chest, but then lost any words other than continuous apologize and realize you just feel sorry for a stranger creature you met in a mysterious room (again, that might be in the in-between realm or something. You decided to not change that temporary knowledge).

And all of their sudden static (you heard it?) snickers make you snap out of your thoughts, seems like all of them genuinely amused by your reaction. Somehow you feel a bit of _Deja vú_ from this.

[ _Oh ̴m͓y̫,̭͝ su̢̳c͝h̷ a̼ ͏p̴o̖͢l͝ͅi̤͘t͍͟e ̶y͝o̴̘u̲̕n̷g g̛̹irl ̶w͍e̟ ̝ḩa̘v̶̬e ̷h̪̕e̦r̠e!̫ ̴I̹͏t'̨̦s s̨o͇ ̭҉r̴a͖r̼͏e̖ ͎t͞o͏ ̛͉s̴̟ee̮͠ a̠͢ g̨o͓o͔d̹-̴a̵̱ţtị͝t̶̖u͚͠d̕e͍͢d-͚y͔o̴u͕͞ng͘s̖͜ter ̸s̸̤u͖͢c͔h̸ ̨a͉s̙̕ ͏h̸̻e̵r, ̭d͕͏on'̘̕t ̥͏y̥͟ǫu͡ ̸t̮͜h̬͟i̯n̪̕k s̴̼o̸,̴̞ ̗g̪u̞y̘͠s͕? ̸D̯͜o̵ ̨̼y̭o̸u͇ ͔͏t҉h͉i̩҉n̝k̪ ̩w̱͘e̵ ͇çạ͡n k̫e̶̤e̲͢p͡ ͏ḫer?̛ ̗C̛a̷n͘ ͇͠w̵e̢͍,̟ ̕C̖la̗s̯?̗͞_ ] Orange (you decided to call them by their clothes color for now) say suddenly in excited voice while grabbing Gray's shoulder.

[No,̉ ̅͢Swaͯp. I̾͢ ̓kͭnoͧw̶ͨ ͪ͜h̸o̡͒w͞ ͫyͬ̕ou̡ ̡f̋e̵e͞l̈́,̊ ̶b͂ut͑ ͡ẇ̵e ̾c̾a̢n'͜t̄͡ ̴̇ke̽͝ȩ̓p͛ ̛̑h͗e͝r.̏ ̊N͟ot͊ f̍͏o̚͟ř ͢n̆͠ow͐ aͮt̕ leȃ͏s̨̈t̛͑. W͗ẽ ͜n̋eͨé͠d̢̚ t̷o҉ ̶be͌͘ ̒͏paͮẗie̛ͬn͌ţ͛ ̸ãs̢ͭ ͛sh͟ē ͨ͏i̷̎s͛ ̨̎o̶ųr̾ ̸̎oͨn̐l̡ẏ ke͌y o̓͝f͞ h̴o͆͡p̷̈ȅ ̆t̚͢oͬ ̢e҉s͐͞c͝a̚͞pe ̍f̵͑r̅͝om ̷h͡ȇ̢r͐e.] Gray answers in firm, shook off his companion hands off from his shoulder as Orange pouting a bit.

[ **Y̝a͞ sūr͇̐e̞ͫ ̑ya̛ ̵͈w͌a͐nt̸̮̋ ̒͜t̞o ̬҉s̫ͩ͡ȃ̶̳y̵̫ ̗̽i̴ţͯ l̸̟̋i̚͞k̺e͡ ͈̽͜t̿͘h̝atͮ͞,ͩ,͜C̛l̷ąs̯ͫ͠si̛c̹ͬ͡?̪͐ ̇T̒ha̧͔͆t̙'̛̯s̥̀ ̄ś̭͡o̘͟u̴̩nḓș ̲̐͟l̶i̹͑k̥͡è̺ ̝̎͘wę͍ ̏w̷ȅr̨͈͋e ̦ͮp͜l̘̒a͝n̥ṋ̶i̯͆n̵̦̓'͜ ͥta ͚͗usͫi͇n͙̚g͉͂҉ ̸̯͒he̖r͓ͧ͡ f̎͡oͪr͌ p̲er̨̲s͠o̫na̿l̯҉ ̜͡b̀e̍͏n̤ĕ̵ḟi̡͙t̍ ͎ͤr̜̓e͗aͮs̢̘̒o̧͈͐n.̸͉ ͙̎ ̰W͙̑͏e̲ll̶̃,͒͝ ͕a̟̾lṱ͠h̸̓oͦ͡u̯͂͏g͛͡h̨̯ͬ ̥t̢͔̏h̲̀͟a҉t̠̊ ̠͆͞s̪ͬtͧ͠ǎ̻t͈̅͡e̸me̖̔n̗t̫ ̽w̶͒a͚͢s̄n't͙̾ ̶͋s̬o̐uͤn̢̟d̖s͓͌ ̈ͅt̨͉h͍at̲̍ ͍̒f̧a̭͗ľͅṣe̫ ̉͟e̾i̛the̵̗̋r̡ͤ,͉͗ ͨh̼e̗̅h̴.** ] Crimson says in smirk while looking at you who flinched a bit at his gaze.

_'What the heck is he talking about? His emotions are not something I like, I've got a bad feeling out from him here.'_ You honestly feel weirded out by Crimson’s statement, as you look back at him with much more suspicious.

[ _A̱̍l̦ͫtho̓ugh̝ ̈́ͅIͬ'm̳ ̅im͆p̪r̟̈ĕ̯ss̤ͦe̐d̬ ͓w̪i̜͂t͗h͙ ho͍w wel̯l̓ ̃she̪ ͔cͬan̻ ̆c͐òm̻e̦s̙ ͓̀hͩe̖ȓe̠ ̱wiť͚ho̲ͩu̙̚t̻ ̳an͑yͣ ̙i͕̔m͆p̀a̭̎c̮t̥s̤̊ o̜r̝͛ ͙sͥḯde̼ ͖ẻ̬f͆f͗e͇ct͙̋ ̘̎f̟̊rom ̖̽t̝̽h̪eͦ ̟p̑o̠͆rͦt̥a̫l, ͯsȟe͓ ̭c̍eͪr͓t̳̃a͔i̭͗nͤlͮy ̪͒h̞a̲d ̭p̘rovͯe̤ñ̯ he̗r̰ͤ ͔͐w͎̒o̼r̊ṫh̄ ̦̈o͍f̒ ͔̏b͔͗e̘̋i̲ngͦ ̻ͤu̟se̥f̼̂u͛l ̫fọr ̜u̬s͎. B̥ut̽,̎ I ̭w͕o̭̔nd̻̚e̻͌r̖ͬ ́h̒ow̫ ͋l͒o̭ng̈ ͍s̉h̠e ̝c͐å͚n̤ l̍a͔͋st͎͐ t̯ô̻ ̮beͧ ͦh̯ͦer̻e ̻ͫm̥̉uch̲ ̓l̩ỏn͛ge̝ͯṟ͆ ̎tͤha̯ͪnͅ ͦt̐h̯̽i̬̎s̘?͇ͦ_ ] Fire (Fiercy Red was way too long so you shortened it) says mockingly while snickers a bit when you eyed him in suspicious, you didn't understand his words but had a hint of incensing emotions coming from him.

And they continue their bickering (or at least you guessed it was that), you kinda _totally_ don't understand what these 4 goopy guys are saying back and forth since before, but somehow you don't like how some of their words sound so amused while they looking at you in... adoration? Mock? Curious? Hunger? Oh, wait, nope. Definitely not the last one (please don't be).

_'I'm kinda grateful and annoyed at the same time for not able to understand what they were saying with each other right now but, I'm worried. Very **very** worried, with whatever they were discussing right now. Why? Because I could still feel their strange emotions radiated from their figures obviously!'_ he realizes you staring at him, as he just reciprocates with a warm yet deceiving smile.

A sudden curiosity bloomed in your chest, something about them made you wondered about certain things as you unrealized with your stretched out hands, trying to poke them on the fabric(?) of clothes they were wearing. Grey goopy man who you reach out to first aware of your action and suddenly your hand stopped after just an inch away from him. A flying white bony hand with a hole on the palm grab your wrist, make you jumped at the sudden contact. He looks at you sharply and in a frown, makes you felt a certain throbbing of pain in your chest as you froze while looking at him straight in the eye sockets.

Silent for some more, you then snap out fast and sensible of what you just about to do, enough for you to decide to pull back your hand in fluster, you look at the new mystical floating hand then wondering a bit of its origin, but fastly distracted when Gray spoke,

[I͠'̷mͤ ͋sor̢r͊̕y̡ ̷f̐or͏ ̈͞s҉tą̓rtͤļ̚i̅n̛̈́g̽ yo̓͞u̡͂,ͩ ̒m̛̓y̧ ҉d͡e̶͗aͥ͞r̴.̉ ́Ar̄e ̕yͫ͘o̧ů a͠l̇r̶ig̃h̋t̔?̵] Somehow you understand he was worried about the emotions emitted around him, filled with genuine worry and trying to assuring. You feel a bit guilty somehow and answers in a stutter.

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know what I'm doing. I think, I just… curious- wait, no no no! I-I mean, I apologized heavily for being that rude!!" you bowed towards them in reflex, make them look in surprise and frozen in place instantly. You still mumbled apologize countless times in shame as they look to each other in confuse, somehow you felt more intimidated by this 4 stranger goopy man more than when you make a fool of yourself in front of your families and relatives.

But you felt much more ashamed than that, almost like you know them somewhere from before. But actually, something starts to come back and bothering your mind more than that strange feeling though.

_'Wait, he just touched me(?), right? With that mystical floating bony hand with a hole on it. But I don't get any wave info from him at all…'_ as that realization comes to your mind, your eyes widened and raise your head fast to look back at Gray, or rather to the floating hand in front of him that just grab your wrist in wonder.

The awkward tension lingering around pretty long, until one of them clears his throat to gain your attention back from you staring at the floating bony hand. Make you fluster and ducking your head a bit while rubbing your sidearms with one hand.

"The instant feeling of faint familiar energy of… magic, I'm sure it was magic. But somehow it's filled with nothingness? As if his hand didn’t exist at the same time… I'm really confused here..." You tap your chin and whispers to yourself. Just like that, you forgot the fact of your new 4 audiences listening closely to every word you spout. Always so easy to be distracted in your mind like always.

You suddenly look at them again, eyeing each of the men in thinking mode and asking without thinking.

"Excuse me sir, but are you all from the monster race?"

The question can't be more straightforward than what you just make it sounds, and it perplexing the 4 goopy men in the wonder of such an act of you. At the same time, this makes them grinned to themselves for your guess was right on the dot. They just met you only a few minutes and already fascinated by your easily sudden change of emotion, that no human ever shows to them. Not even by those chosen fallen human kid who has fallen down and sometimes met them in person in this very devoided room.

"... uhh, why are you guys smiling like that to me? Did I say anything funny?" You tilt your head a bit. As rude as that could be, their weird and mysterious behavior might be more worth to be questioned than your slightly rude acts towards them.

Gray chuckled at your question, [It's̶ noth̛ing̷ l҉ik͝e͠ ҉tha̕t,͝ ̨you͏n͠g ͝o̕ne̶. Ha̸d bee̵n̶ so loņg͠ ͡since ͢se͢e͝iņg͠ ͡an͜ ͘ac̡t̡ual nor̡m͢al liv͜i̧n̷g ͝b͡ein̛g ̢com͟e a͞c̢r̵o̢ss t͞h̢is no͜n̡-e̡xi̵şt҉an͟t͏ r̵ea̴l̴i͞ty. W̢e͏ ju̷st surpri̛se͜d̵, ͜that'͡s͝ ͏a͢lļ.̛ An̨d yo̸u ͘ac̛tuall̡y r̢ig̢ht o̡n̢ ̶the ̸sp͡ot w̸i̧th tha͝t ̶g͡uess, d͢e͘a̶r.]

You look at him and frowned again, ugh this inability to comprehend what they mean is start to infuriating you! Why can't you understand anything he said at all?

"I apologize, mister Gray goopy man, I-I still cannot understand what you trying to say… sorry." You duck your head again in shame as two of them start to laugh their ass off.

[ **A̺͗͢r̉e̫ ͫ͟y̤̍a̜͢ȓ̤ ̩ͨI͉ͯ͟Q̮ ̗͏s̫u̎d̢͚d̄͝ě͇͝ň̸ly͞ ̡͉̈d̸͒ro̸p̗̅ tͧa͊ ́5ͬ ̋oͣr͓̄͟ ̋͏s͍o̩ͪ͡m̎e̠t̾h̓͏in͡ͅg̵̅ͅ,ͩ ̻C̙͋͢l̥̅ȃ̷̦s̑sͯi̲c̳̑͢?̜ L̹͟o͓ͤo̻k,̄ s̋h̝e e͈v̧̑e̪̽ṉ̸̒ g̟ͨiͩv̍ē͍͞ ̡͖ya͔ ͝ͅa͜ ̼̏̕n̛͖i̹͌͘c͈k̟ͯn̲a͜m̜̑e̗ͣ ̘ͪaͫlͭ͘re̓̕ą̋dy̬!̧̻ ̸̇S̨͚̀h͋͟eͬ ̢͎̂cͤ͢le͜ȁ̭rͦl̶̹y̅ ͚̀wo͛҉nͭ͠'̕t͎͂ ͕͢u͑͘ṅd̕ē̲̕r͚ͥ͞s͕̓t͂å̧̯nd ̦e̻̒v͛͘e̋r̡y̯̍͟t̆͘h͕i̡̮n͖͛gͮ ͦw͘e̓ ̵ͮs͗a̵͎id͡ ͬh̬ͮer̸̩e̪.** ] Crimson spoke to Gray in mock, which answered with a short huff and a twitching bony brow(?) a bit by Gray.

[A҉n͟d̢ as ̧yo͏u ̛c҉an̵ gu̷es͟s͠,̧ ̶ju̢s̨ţ li͟k͠e ̴y̕ou͘ ̢I̛ ca͏n̷ s͟ee̵ ͏it̛ ҉was̴ ̧futil͞e ͘t҉o̵ tr͠yi̵ng c̶r̕os̵s ̢th̸e͡ ͘border̴ ̨of ͜thi͞s hit҉c͏h o͡f ̢t̶h͝e V̢oid͜ wh̢ose t͢ry̨ing ̛t̨o pr̵ev̢en̸t ̷u͡s ̨make a͝n͠y͞ ̛co҉n̷ta͞ct ͜w̕it͘h no̢rm̢a͡l ̢l̡i̡vi͠n͢g ̢be͟i͝ng͢. But ̧s͏h͡e͘ w̧as dif͝fe̴r̡e͟n̷t̛,̢ we̢ al̡r̶eady exa̢mi͜ne ͠h͞er ̢s̷ince̡ ͞the t͠im͝ę s҉he͏ ͠come ̷to ̡t̢h͟i҉s t̴ow̕n, t͢hat'͘s wh̡y ͘I̛ wa̸n̕t to t͡r̸y ͡t͡o ̢see̴ if we̴ ͝c̕an ͟cha̷nge̕ ̶it̛ w̴i̕th my̧ ͡own͜ ey̨es̡o̷cke҉ts.͢ ͡Isn͘'͠t ͝th͠at͞'̸s̴ ̡the m̶a̡i҉n͡ ҉reaso͏n ͘we ͠all̕u͟r͘ed͘ her t͏o ̕h͢e̷re̷ in th͘e fi҉rst pla͏ce͏?]

[ **Oh̙,̨̖͌ ̴g̙͝l̍ad̓ ͚͆yo̢̟u ̶a͍ͯ͘w̦a̝r̵̗e oͩf̍҉ ͤt͓̑͠h̩ͭ͡at̞ ̦b̍l̰ät̯̿͡a͜n̢t̨̻ f̨ͨac̄͜t̹,̶ ṣ̴i̖ͮ͟n̦̂̕c͠e ͜it̞ͯ ͔̚͝w͢i͜ll ̧͍ͧb̭͢ȇ ̙͏in̽f̷̑u̵r̝ͦi͏à͡t̻̿in̊g̴ ̷̞t̼̕o ̙ͬs̍e̡͓e͗ ̵̝m͙y͉ͮ ҉o̵̪w̴n̆ ̥͢cͪ̕ôu̶n̷͉ͧt̛͈e̯ͯr͡p̭͏a͇r̸͚t,̑͏ ͓͟a͍͑s̚͢ h̀e ̋w̘͌͝as ̷͎̄f͕͡r͛o͕m͖̈́ t̷he̴̫͑ ̗͘in̷̥ͦf̶a̹mȯ̙͜u̒͏s̶ ́'O͡r͡ig̢i͌n̆҉â̙l͎ ̪ͤA̜͜l͇̓p̮͒̕h̡a̧ ̵t̪i̵̹mͬe̯lĩn̜͘ē̛̟'͙ ̚wͅaͭs̤͝ ̧́mö̡̖́rḙ ͓͜mo͍r͍͂o̙͆n̬͝i̧c͏ ͡t͖͂h̼ͤ͏a̿͜n ̡ͩhͥ͡ȉ͓͟s̸̬ ̶o҉w͡nͮ͘ ͚̉c͖ͧr̟u͖̓d̗͝e͝ ͡v̭͒e̸r̳s͗io̘n͖̄ ͈̏š͔҉e̯͛̕lf̨͌.** ] Crimson smirk in degrade towards Gray, which make Gray's bony brow more twitching and sighs in exasperates. As he was about to reciprocate, Orange interrupt them.

[ _G̢̣ụys̗, ̪g̲u̞y͎s̶̗! Co̳ṃe̡ ̛̰o̵n,̞ p͝le̷͍a͠s̵e͔ ̙҉ḍ͞o̹n̻'̫t̩ a̩͜r͖g̲u̡i̙ng n͔͝o̢͚w̩͜!̶̯ ̝Th͕͢e̙ ̤͢yo̴un̙g̭͟ h̡̙um̛̬a̵̼ṇ͝ ̶̙k͓i͖͘d̙ ͚i̕s̭ ̛st͖͞i̲l̮͏l͜ ̢͔p̶r͠eşe̼n̶͍t̢̲ ̴a̙͝n͝d ̯wąt͘c̪h̝i͍͡ng͜ o͠ur̵ ̝e̷̦ve̲r̙y̙ ̛͓a̝c҉t̵͎ion̩ ̤h̷̦e̯͟r͇ę͕, ̣s̨o ̸͕p̼le̱a̸s͟e͇͠,̛̫ ̻͠be̵̼ ̢mi͇ndf̕ul ͖i͜n̡̞ ̱f̨r͕͘o̗n̹t ̴o̦f ̛͖h͝er̩!̧_ ] Orange interject as in effort to placate the soon-to-be argument between the 2 of them.

[ ** _P̙̓l̟͛ȅ̺aͯͅs͗ȅ̮_** _,̓ ͦS̤w̭͂a̔pͦ.͈͋ ̗S͇h͌e iͧs̥ͪ ̳̽cͫl̟ẽa̰r̋l͖̿y̱ͥ ͯa̼ ̣p̃r̻e̼cocĭ̜ou͚s͓ ̮̉b͓̽r̐a͓t̾, ̻͊y̫a̦ͯ ͗c̮̉a͇n͙ͦ ̀s̟̚é͉e ̃i̩͋t ̮̓f̖̿r̬õ̭m ͍ͫt̔h̜̄e̬ ̹ẁ̘ay̭ ͚s̭h̩e̗ ͭt̚al̰k̬s ă̗n̻d͇͛ ͔h̳ow̯ s̓heͣ ̲b͒eh̯a̮̚v̟̏ĕ. ̫Sͮh͎ȇ ìs ̙̓a s͖̀mͣa̩r͔taͤș̋s̗, ͇ͬa̩ ̲m̥ͧer̫̚ȅ͈ ̺̀b̲a̾n̦̉te͚ȓ ̔o̒f̟ 2 o͔l̔d m̍aͬn ̐a͍̅r̮g͔̊uiͨng ̣oͤf t̉h͋e̻̅i̋rͦ o̭̽wṋͬ ̟̾pa̼tͨẖet̓ic̻ͩ ̺e͍xͤi̅stênt͔̀i͇ͬa͂lͅ ̝c̠r͑ĩs̩i̙s̈́ ͤwͧȍ̱n̯'̇t̥ ̟ͫa͐ff̤e͔c̻t͑ ̚h͖͂eͥr̼ͫ t͇͂h̖̔a͖t̥́ ̱m͔̈uc͙ȟ.̩ ͅBe̔sid̪eͧs,͓ ̃i̪tͧ'̼s͍͗ ͇̂ñô̤t ḻ̈ȉ̥k̙̽e͔ͧ ͍ͣshe͍͆ ͛cou̓ḷ̇dͧ ͣu͉͛n͎der͖s͋t̳̐an̪ͫd̰ͯ ̩an̐y͑t͂hi͊n̬gͩ ̱w̘̍e s͖a͂y̟ ̝heͣṟ̈́e͛ͅ ̥ͩa̖n̫̂y̮wͬaỷ.͍_ ] Fire says as he glance over to you in amusement, somehow make you get the hint of it and feel a bit annoyed inside.

[ **I̽ ̖c̟̓͟o̧͕ͩu̝͝l̰ͬ̕ḑ̦n̠'͌͏t̗ ̻̍ag͝r̜҉é̱e͖͜ ̀mỏ̥rͫe͡ ́ͅẉiͣť͞h̾ ̡̝͛h̢i͆m̶,̧ ̒h̥͆e̛̱ͧh̙͌.ͭ** ]

[Don'͜t̡ i͡nci͏t͏e̢ a̸n̡o͟th͝er ̵pro͠blem, ͢F̡ell̛.]

[ _Dǒnͬ'̡ͣt̓̕ ̕b͆҉e ̑enͫco͝u͑rͩaǵed͐,̢ͭ ͑͞F̶e̷l̛ͭl̴!̀ Á͞nd̈҉ t̑͠hat̸ͩ s̛h̨an't̆ ͥb̆̕e ̃an͜ ̷e̴x̨c̨̃uͣ͢s̏͝e f̏ơr҉ ̊͡o͛ur̿ ͑͠o̢bv͝i̕o̒͞ù҉s̡ ͡b̛̂a̒͟d͗ exͭa̐mp̑l̿e̵!̧ ͤDo̸n̍͝'̴ͭt ̅̕b̸͑e ̏aͨ j҉e̋rͥk̡ ̒͜noͥ͡w,̡ ̒͟S̔w̌i̕t͋͟ch̢ͤ.̵ ͞Th̔҉isͤ ̡i͛s ̉͡nͦ͘o̶t҉ th̵̏e͞ t̸i̛mͧeͥ͏ ͛͞n̴̉or̉͟ ̈t̵͐ĥ͜e ͒p͌l̈ac͌e ̇͝fo̽r̆ ̧o̅͘ur ͨc̏hil̴ͯd̛iͧsh ̏b̓ànͯ҉te̵͆r͂.ͪ҉_ ]

[ _O͗hͯ,͑ ̩ͤn͕ǒw y͙o̥u̖ ̒cà̱l̮ͫl̖inͣg͋ ̋me̫͗ ̞a͚͋ j̘erͨͅk͕͐?̬ ̼ͧI̟̾s th͓͛a̪t a ̠̑ḥ͑int͇ of͖̉ w͛ã͉n͈͐t̠iͬng̞͒ ̤̑tͯo̮ ͯco͉nt̼ͧi̪ͨnͅu͛é õ͓u̩r̅ ̳ͧa̬ͧrgũm̪e̼n͓t f̻r̍o̼m l̜as̐t ͑tīm͍ͦe ͣw̞e ̰̅l̠e̙̍f̌t͉̋ ̹i̲t̮̍ ̜o̹ͤf̞́f,̓ ̟̾j̼̈́ac̘͆kͩa̓ͅs̘s̐?̋ ̹S̹ͨur͂e̬,͇ͩ ͙Ỉ'l͑l͉ͥ ̀ḥum͚̓o̒u͂r͉ ̔yo͐u̾.̘ͦ_ ]

[ _W̳̄hͯa͊t̲? No̩!͗ ͅI̘ ̹͛d͆o̦n̒'t̮̋ ̂want͇ ̝̏t͋o s̿tȃr̭t͖ ̠o̫f̙͌f ̯aͅg̰ai̇n̆ ͥin̙ ̾t͎̾h̉os̪͂e̬̾ ̭pŏintle̠s̗s ta̰lͣks͓ w̟̒i̺ͧth̗ͪ ̠yöủ ̆a͉̓n͌y̳̎m̓o̯r̤̈e̋! ͚̒S͈̆to͍p ̀d̰i̮̒s̏t͌ra̬c̒ti͑ng ̳o̻ur̅ ͔s̓u̍b̠͛j̟e͈̾ct o̫f ͥt͌a̙ͫl͇k͑, S̖w̝itc͘h̞!_ ] The one who mentioned at chuckled.

[ _Y͏aͩ҉ ̢̚s̑͜u͜r̔e ͋I'm̾͞ ̸̈t͐h̢e o̸ņ́e ͦwḧ͜o̓̕ d͟o͡i̢n͘g̶ ̴̈́t̡̍hąͧt?̛ ͊Ŏr͋ w̍as̷n'͐tͣ y̵ou ̶th̡̒ẻ ̇on͞e̔ ͏w̷hͤo̚͝ t̒r̴ẏ̴iͤn͞g͂͏ ẗ͠o ķ͌èep̶̓ ̃uͮ͢p͏ ̾th̆͡i̍ś ̋͏unͤne̽ed͜ed s̷̏ůb͠j̷͋e͟ct̵ ̷t̴oͨ ̷͐b̎e͞ b̷rͪ͟o͡u͘gh͢t̋ u̴pͭ in͟ ̷t͟ȟ͘e fi̶rs̡t ̛ͣp̋la̷cͩe?_ ]

[ _H̰̋ḙy͑! ͧĬ̺'m not̺̊ ̬͐ḍo̊i͐ng̙̓ th͚̓at͆!.ͬ.͖̚.̫ͩ ̯u̍h, ri̟ͪgh͉̒t̥?͖_ ]

[S͘w̛ap̧,͠ ͏yo̸u ̴ha͢s ͞fall͝en ţo͏ ̴his ͡t͜ri̷ck̶ o͢f͝ s͝p̴iral͠ oͫn͉̏ an ̨end͏l͡e͠ss̛ a̛r͞g͏um̕e͞nt̷ a̴gain͏.̸]

[ _Eh͈͟? ̤I̛̳ ͍di̟d̛͔?̡̼!_ ]

[ **L̳͢i̴͖̒k̇͠ē ̷̬y̥a̷̔ ͏c̛an ̨̓do͔͢ ̈a͚̚n̻y͓͐ ͚bͭe͊t̬te̴͓̎r,ͤ ̡̲̏im̧̮̿p̆oͤ͜s̓҉t͙ē̵r̵͚ͣ.̖** ]

[.... What diḑ ͢y̷ou͞ ̶jus̸t̸ ͟s̷ay?]

[ **Tr̛̝̈y̦ ̳m̬ͯe̿,̊ ̧̺ͣb̪a͇͟s̱ͧt̊*͏r̨̼ͪd.̠̋** ]

And the talks continue. You actually didn't want to remind yourself of this but, this the fact that they start arguments in front of you and act as if you didn't exist is just the most strange turn of event you experience today?

The universe truly likes to surprise you with its unneeded plan.

As they get more into their argument, you (since the start of the talks) deadpanned at this, already gave up with trying to understand whatever these guys were saying. You realize the level of obscure words each of them had is different, not that information helping your situations currently. You got a feeling that this 4 goopy man is rarely seen gotten into argument, for how alluring and mature they sound when speaking to you. And somehow their interaction kinda reminds you with siblings banter, except it was done by 4 fully grown adult monster goopy man.

You thought the previous answer of Gray to your question as a yes, they are indeed a monster. Because of the delight emotions emitted from his figure as he says the answer.

Several moments ignoring their continuing argument, you suddenly start to feel something heavy within your body. Something… growing and weighing your chest down slowly. And it makes you feel difficult to breathe normally, you realize. You gradually aware of the weird aura filled the room, which next makes you know the feels of full and empty coming from it at the same time. Kinda similar to the devoided place in your dream… huh?

Now that you pay attention fully to feel the strange environment, seems like it was coming from within yourself. The dizziness starts to take over, and your sight starts to blurring. You grit your teeth and shook your head to get a better clear state for your consciousness.

_'Oh, right. I forgot I just done my weird ability to aunt Maurel this morning, but wasn't it usually will take about 12 hours in minimum before it took the toll on me? Maybe the side effects were taking sooner than I expect them to be-_ ack _!'_ You held your side head with one head, trying to lighten the throbbing pain inside.

" _Aw, sakit banget… efek samping, kah? Atau karena hal lain? Bukan pertanda baik ini sih… Sial..._ " you start speaking in your native language in whispers volume with reflex because your mind is too hazy for keeping up the international language to yourself (aka English).

Unknown by you, the 4 goopy men who now stop their bickering as they realize your mumbling in the native language and hazy state who trying to stand up straight, but fail miserably. You kneeled on your feet harshly, but too dizzy to care for the hurtful impact on your knees.

One of them manages to catch your body before you hit the cold gray floor with their mystical floating bony hands, just right on time. All of them sighs in relief, for once they were in unison on something. It was Gray who catches you, his hands then scooping you up and place you down to rest on the corner of the room. Orange was the one who first speaks in worry,

[ _Ǫ͇h̨ de͖a̡r҉!̵̘ ̝C̭͞la̼s̜s̛͎i̜c,͎ ҉i͎s̸ ̧̼s̺h̟e͍ ̛a̡l̮͝ri̵ͅght?!̩_ ]

[ _C͐a̿͜l͜m̢̚ ̧d̒ô҉w͜n̡,ͨ͜ ̷̽ti͆͠dͨe͢ ͑͠pͨo̍͘dͤ͟.̂ We͞ ̕a̶lrͥead͜y ̛̉p͞r̨ed̵͂iͮcͥtͪẻd̸̉ t͑h̅is ̡̋o͑͢utc̸o̓m̀e,̎ ̐iͪt̷'̊s ͘prob̢abl͜y ̄̕t̋hȩ̿ ̋͠o͝v̢̈ȩrw͆҉he͡l͛͢m̧ͥi̴n͡g̿͢ ̉of́ ̨t̛h̋eͪ ̏V̔͢ö́͜id̕'sͮ ā̷t͑͢m̧o͛͞s̨̉p͋hͩ͟erē͢ ͧwe͒ig̛͌h̛i͘n̈g̨̎ h̡́e͛r͞ s̈o̅҉u̴ͥl ̆i̒nͨ ̢͊tͦhĩ҉s̑ ̓r̶ȯ͘o͗m̛, ͛sh͢e̶͂ w̕a͊s̋n͌'͠t͆͢ ̎s̸͗ủpp̛̔o̧̿s̢ͨe̡d̈͜ ̏t̛̓ȏ͟ ̸b͢e͘ ͏h̄͜e̡re̡ ̎a͜f̾t͠e͒rͮ ̵͒a̶ͥl҉l̡͋.̍_ ] Switch retort.

[He's͏ r̷i͜g҉ht,͠ ͠i̕t̡ ͢s͜uch ą w͢ond͘er ̢ḩo̴w her͠ ex͏is̵te͟nce c͜ou͟l̴d ͝holdi̸n͝g̷ of͝f al̴l͢ of͢ this͡ a҉tmo͢s͜phe͝re͟ ̴by ̷hers͟e͢l̶f,̵ ͝s̵eems͟ li̶k̛e҉ we ca͘n'̶t̸ put̵ ̶th͠is ̨pla̸n ̶on h͞old ͟any long̴e͜r mǫr̷e ͞ţha͘n we ḑid ̨alr̛e̕ady͠. I̵'̷m͏ a͟fr͡a͏i͠d̴ ͡it҉ mi̢ght̨ ҉h̸ar҉m҉ h͏e͢r e̷x̧i̷ste͘nc͞e an̡d͠ dispe͏rse̵d ͞he͠r ҉exi҉s̸ten̕ce ͘gr͠a̢dually͡ ̨i̕f ̸w̶ę ͟d͡on̶'t ͘do ͝t̡ḩis͠ po͠s̨t-̨ha҉s̕t̷e.̸] Gray kneel down in front of you, as his actual hands that intacted to his body reach out to your head, [We need to do this fast.] He stroke your head for a bit. Your hazen state trying to stay opened your eyes, and you look at him in confuse.

[Cl̡ose ̨your ͠eyes͜, Lit̵a.] He says to you while carefully caressing your hair.

_'Huh? How did he knew my name…? And I can understand his words more clearly now...?'_ This time you can hear his true voice partially, thanks to him that make contact on your head. Feeling that you had no other choice, you obediently closed your eyes slowly. Feeling the sleepiness taking over.

As unconsciousness took over your mind, he then moved his hand on your head to right above your chest (no, he's not touching on that part, perv.) Focusing on something, to pull out a surge of energy core of your living being to call out your soul so it will come out willingly. 

A speck of light radiating slowly on your chest, as a magical being of the culmination of your life, those so-called souls start to respond to Gray's call. He called your soul to come out in a bit of forced term.

The familiar sudden sensation of throbbing pain that engulfed you in your previous dream, all of those painful memories rushing and overwhelming all of your 5 senses. You jolted up, but not opening your eyes.

And your action next is the same as before, refute to any force that trying to surround your soul. This time the fear was more real than before, as you clenched your fists to your chest. Gritting your teeth, you half-consciously staring sharply towards the goopy man in front of you. Make clear your intention of not wanting to relent to him.

He looks at you in surprise, all of them did. Seems like you already got the guess of them being the culprit for your devoided painful dream, if that knowing smirk plastered on all of their faces indicate anything.

You don't have any idea of what's going on with your body, this overwhelming pain is more hurtful than in your dream, but still the same in some way. And realize some part of who these strangers are, just incite some fire of rage inside your soul.

And this makes your soul brightening more and more, almost up to becoming blindly.

[P̧l͝ease͝ d̵o҉n͞'t͡ st҉r͟u̡g̡gl̡e̸, ҉my ͜dear. ̨W͜e ̵need yo͘ų ̶t͝o l͏et̕ us ͝do͘ ͏t҉h͟i͞s ͡f̶o̡r y͟ou, o̧r̢ you̵ wi͘l̸l̨ drown͜ed i͞n̕ ̷th̵is ro͘om ̷ơv̷e̸r͠w̢h͝e҉lming ̧a͞tm͡os̴pher̸e ̕s҉oone̶r th̕an̷ ̛late̵r̶.҉ ͏Th͜is ͟m͠ig͡ht m̕ake̴ y͡o͜ur̡ ̢exis͡t͡ence͏s ͘ḑe͢c̕aye͘d̨ gra҉dua̕l͞l͜y̴.̛] He put his other hand over your fist in gentle manner.

"How can I know… you all weren't… tricking me...?" Your heavy breath holding you to speak normally, make you more aware of your heavy breath like a thousand pounds of rock was put over your chest.

[ **T̺̀hȩ̍ ̵͈th̭҉ḯ̡n͇̕g ̕is̷ͮ-͍̆** ] Crimson follows to kneel down near you, but only look at you in grim while place his arm on your other free hand, [ **-̖t̬h̸ē̻re͐'̡͕l̟͡l̸ ̴͕ͪb͡ĕ̛ ̻n͖o͇̓ ̕be̘neͯf̧͓i̒t͐ͅ ̡t̛̜͊o̦ u͡s͔ͩ ͚͗͘i̅͜f͚̓ ̸̓we̓ ̩̓l͂e̞ṯ̇ ̧̰ͣya͇ ̨dy҉i̍n̢̖g̙ o͐ń̡͔ ̝̎ŭ̶͉s͙ ̹͆҉h͠e̛ͪr͌è̷,̤ ͥ͡w̮̓e̋ ̻ͧn̕ee̸̒d̼̑ ͓̒ȳa̓ a̚s͉ͩ ̌͢m̨͎ͧu͞c̛͛h ͥas̨̤ ̹yaͮ ̵ͩn͎̑͡e͟ed̝͡ ̵us̷.** ]

[ _T͢ha̲t'͚s̖ ͞ri̦g͡h̜t,̡_ ] next Orange kneeled too and place his palm on one of your knee, [ _wͬ͠e p̎rͧeͮ͏t͗ty̵ ͟m͠ū̡c̕h aş͌ ̷h̢ͦe͢ĺ̛ṕl̎ęs̏s̴͗ ͏as̕ ͑w͞e̊͠ ҉c̵̿a͊n̅͟ bͮ҉e̷͆,̢ͯ ̎an̐͘dͮ҉ ͞y͢o̢u'l̛ľ ̕b̃e ̂҉to͏oͤ ̢̐ȁsͭ w̧eͣ̕l͡l ͡i̶f ͢w̑e̍͠ d̍͡o͆n̛̄'ͫt d̽͜o s̶̀ơm͜e͟tȟ͜i̧ng tͪ҉o̚ ͢y͟oͥu̕r̨ ̴sͯòu͜lͭ.͘_ ]

This time Fire kneel, trying to not make any contact but still touching your free hand om the middle arm, [ _Ì̶n̒ ͦa͏l̿͟l ͡h̿onẻs̢t̵y̿,̕ w̅͏ē r̷͑a̧̒ň o̢u̇t̴ͩ ͟of ͜a̷n͌yͦ ̋͘ǒp̛t̛i͋onͧ҉ r̾͠iͧghͩ͝t̆ ̌͠n͞o̸w.̶ The͢r͜e'ͭs ͠no ̸̆t͋iͧmẻ̢ ̒ẗ̷́ó ͢eẍ́p͊l̊a͞i̢ͫn͘ ̡tͬh̃̕is̒,̶̅ y̌ȍu̢ȓ ̛d҉ueͧ ̑tiͣmͬeͪ͜ ̅͠hër̸͊eͬ ͡ís̨ ̡̾f́͝as͏t ͬ͠a̢͊p̧p̀ř̢ȯ̶a̸̿ch͆į̈́n͡g̚҉._ ] He sighs at your surprised looks, already guessed that you take in this information fast.

[ _T̢͒h͡atͧ'̎͝s why͑, ͯ͏s̡̈́tǒp ̏st͌r̚u̴g̶͋g̓lͩǐ͟n̉gͤ aͧl̸ͭṙ͡e̎͜aͮdy,̛ c͏lͮe͂͡v̀͠e҉r̃͜ ͠b̑rͧat̒͘.̛_ ]

You look at them in disbelief. Most of their words are honest because all of them make contact with you right now. But something about their words feels worrying. Almost like they were hiding something from you.

Unfortunately, the weighing force in your chest not giving you any relieving resolution for your thinking mode mind, you had a hunch that you did run out of time. Then you eyed them next.

"You know… if you say it, like that… you just motivate… me to rebel, more… towards you…" 

[ **Y̦ͤa̒ s̗̊ur̩ͦe̜ ̆wḁnͬt͛ ̰t̑o k̆e͍ͧẹpͦ ̾u͙͒p͋ ̪t̠̄ha͓t͈ a̓ct̲,̏ ͓ͩk͉i̯̇d̤̽?͈͂** ]

"... I don't have much... choice right now... don't I?"

And his cocky smirk answers your question, you give a long sigh in defeat but a thin smile on your lips too.

You stare blankly at them, knew none of them were lying because of the physical contact they did with you. Hearing their honest confession make your hesitance to grew more uncontrollably. Once again, your helpful trait of self just wants to help this guy's in honesty. They need help, and unknown of them, you just had this habit of wanting to help those in need, as long as you are capable to be.

"Ugghh, ( _persetan…_ ) okay okay, fine! I'll stop struggling...! _Mulut manis kalian lama-kelamaan membuatku muak tahu…!_ " you let go of your chest and the previous light from before, gradually back to shine through your shirt on your chest. This makes all of them smile in delight at you.

[A͟lright. T͜he҉n, p͡le̷as̨e͘ fo͞r̴gi̷ve ͡m̛e͞ f͠o҉r͢ my ͜next͟ ͡a͜cti͏o̧n. S͡ta҉y s̶ti̷l̛l, ̵my͞ d͝e͢a҉r.] He placed his one hand over your chest again.

_'Huh? What does he mean by that-?!'_ A surge of throbbing, yet not hurting like something is being pulled out of your chest makes you gasped for airs, your chest moving upwards and the beats of your heart could be heard on your very own ears. The pulsing, the sensation, all of your senses screaming to stop this feeling at once!

But… you already decided to let this one go. As insane as that sounds, you now fully believing in these 4 strangers, as there's not like you had any other choice anyway. That's why this time you let them go and submit wholly.

As he pulls back his hand from your chest, a sudden sensation of something that once living and beating reside in your chest is now pulled out from your very own body, as you let out a sigh. Somehow it makes you felt empty but could sense the very same sense of your own lives in front of you.

[Yo̢u̴ ̢c̡an op̴en ҉y͞our̕ ̴eyes now͟,͢ ̛Lita.̢ Tak͞e̢ a loo͜k ͜her͘e͟.]

You open your eyes slowly and blinks a few times to adjust the new lights in front of you. It's not blinding, but still bright. Your eyes widen at the sights of what you heard as something called "soul" around the talks of the town when the monster first emerged to surface.

A heart with size a bit bigger than your fist and had this bright bluish mint of color shone brightly brightening the room. It's… beautiful to say the least.

The knowledge indeed was mind-blowing, but to see the live-proof with your own eyes?

… you can't describe how much excitement you could feel from seen your soul, and as that thought crossed your mind the soul starts pulsing rhythmically as if it responded to your feelings. Make you convinced that it was indeed your very own soul.

But something was disturbing on it you realize, you spot a black… smudge? Staining over someplace on your soul.

"What… is that…?" You almost forgot that even the weight from before has been lifted as you felt empty in your chest, the sensation of hard to breathe still linger there. Holding your very own voice from coming out. As you feel the weights have grown more, this time with send a throbbing pain like clenched hard on your soul, and you saw that spotting on your soul starts to grow gradually.

[Thi̡s̡ ͘is ̨the̶ Vo͘i͘d͢'͏s͡ ͞m͠a͝t͢teŗ, ͟it sơmehow̢ ̨ma͜nag͘e to̷ ͜get i͢n͘sid͘e͢ you͠r ͏body͘ ̢and ̛c͘o̴nt͟am͢inat͘ed yo̢ur͞ s͘oul.̸ ̕If ҉yo̢u ̛le͢t i̛t b̛e͘,̢ ͡y̴oưr̷ ͞sou͠l̨ ͏w̶il͡l̶ slowly ͠g̡e͡t͡ ̡d͢e͡cąyed̡ af͏ter̴ ҉i҉t̢ ful̢ly o͡v̷erw͞he͟lm͠i̷ng you̡r ͜so͘ul.̧ ͡B͟ut don't͡ w҉o͜r̷ry, ̶we'̵ll ͞h̶el͜p ̕a͢nd̷ ͝sa̵v̸e̵ y̵ou ̧from i͟t.͡] Gray said as his other free hand already placed on your head, stroke you gently for a moment. The familiar feeling of nostalgia lingered once more on the back of your mind, but you don't have time for thinking about it now.

[A͠lrigh̛t͘. G̢rab͞ ̴o͟n ̕my̢ ͢sh͜ould͢ers͝, e͘ve͟ryon͡e͞.̵] He instructed the rest to do just so.

[ **N͉̊o̅ ̵n̶̳͐eedͤ ͈̄t̵̲͂a̋͝ͅ ͎ͯ͘t̹e̫l̡̤l̻ͪ ̦̎m͕ͫe̥ ̞tw̴̅í̖͠c͎e̸, ̢͈ͫC̩lͧ͞a̢͛s̰.͔ͬ ̲Al̒r͚͐e̦a̜d̸͔ỵ̓͡ ̵d̷i͎dͣ ̸ş̗ͤi̯͊ǹc̣̑͢e̡̱ ͔͏be҉f̗͡o̰͂͢ȑ͇e.̣̿** ]

[ _P̟͞l͕e̕a͓s͝e ̡͚t̘ry̴i̶ng̪ ̸̖not͔ ͉͏to ͓͞h̯u̢̳r̷t̗ h̛͖e͚r̵,͍ ͢Çl͢a̲͜ss̼i͜c͞!͔͡ ̫͢I̢ ̫d̷̥on̮'t͝ ̩w̼̕a͔n̮͝t ̥to ̶s̢̮e̥e̷ he̳͜r ͕pai̥n̙e̥d͕͜ ͎e͕x̝̕p̨r̸͔e̘s͓s̘i̝͠on̲͝s̵̹ an̵̜ym̢̰o̶̹r̸e̜.̻_ ]

[ _Ca̢͖r̟efu̗l̦,͞ D̤͢i̶̜n̡̖gs͢.̣͏ T̢hi͡s̘ ̼co̧̖uld̷̖ ͝be̲ ͘m̞o̶̰r͠e̶̻ ̥͘t͈͡h̫͜a̧n ̯o̖͏u͖r̵͇ ͢us̟ṳa̧̰l͖ ̴̤ga͓͡m̕b̝l̷̙in͏g҉.̧ ̗Ş͈h͓e ̣i͙͢s̸ o̶͉u͙r̵̖ ̶l̴a̢s̮҉t̰͜ ͖r̨͎e̛sor̺t̰͘ now͝.̵̼_ ]

The 3 of them put their actual hands on his shoulders or back, now follow suit with focuses on their energy to flowing to Gray, and continue towards your soul which has hovered over his other hand. The faint color of bluish mint shone brightly on his hands, but the spotting of black liquid all around it still trying to envelops it.

As his and the rest's magic start to flowing towards your soul, the black spotting stops growing and struggle. Almost like the new surge of energy from these 4 figures were fighting to back it off away from your soul. And your pained face scrunching up in agony. Felt the toll from this fighting energy at you, you hold back the screams as to steeled your will from letting this dark matter to overwhelming you any further.

As you grit your teeth more and closed your eyes reflexly, you determined to MAKE THIS FIGHT OVER FAST.

And on that thought, your soul suddenly brightens more as your determination multiplied and this makes the struggles from that spotting dark liquid over your soul stopped entirely, and all 4 strangers eyed you in awe. You helping them to stop the void particles from overwhelming your soul so easily. Well, not that easy but, eh you get what I mean.

As you open your eyes, you look at their flabbergasted expression in confusion.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. I'm doing this for myself, alright?" You felt a bit peevish at their knowing smile while looking at you.

"So, is it over or something now? I want my soul back if that were the case, please." You crossed your arms as they snap out from whatever thought they had and 2 of them start chuckling while the rest just smirking.

[N͢ot͠ ҉yet my dear,͘ ͟th͜ere i̛s o͢ņe҉ mor̛e͝ thi̵ng̴ we͜ ̸n̸ee͝d ̨t̷o͠ d͟ǫ.͞]

"Then just do it already, Mr. Goopy Gray man." His 3 counterparts trying to hold back their snickers but failed miserably at your calling for him.

He then clears his throat to gain all of their attention, including you.

[A͞lri̵ght ͘e̴ve̡ryo̵ne͏,̢ let'҉s̡ ̴fin̵i͝sh҉ t҉hi̸s ͝p͢lan ̡sơon̷. Wę ͞ran ou̴ţ of ҉t͘ime n̵o͞w.̷]

[ **Yͫ͝ẻ͔a̱̿͜'̧̣̾,̃ w̓͠h̛̗a͂ť̗e̵v̼͛.̢̦** ]

[ _To̒ok ́ya̴ͬ ͏l̢ͮon͏g e̛n̸o̕u͟g̶͋h̎.̴̇_ ]

[ _O͔ḵay̠!̶̳_ ]

They begin to seems focused again while you still too weak for moving anymore. So you watch the display in curious.

The same strange energy coming from all of them starts to surround your soul again, this time without any intention to ruling over you again- wait, how did you know they were like that before?

Before you could think that one over, the energy already on their way with covering over of your soul. And make you feel warm somewhere inside.

The energy slowly seeped through your soul, make you feel like you just created a certain thread with a new entity of energy from another place.

You feel rejuvenated as if you just reborn from this mere sensation. Felt so full of energy and a known feeling of a powerful mass of live circling inside your body.

As you then actually see 4 links coming out from your soul, linking towards the chest of the 4 figures in front of you, or to be exact, towards their soul with yours.

All of them had the same form of soul, a simple bright turn upside-down white heart shining from inside of their chest. Every thread that linked to their soul has had a different color. Each presented with which connection you had since the color is similar to their turtleneck color. Well, that was beneficial.

"... what on heaven is happening right now?" The words just came out from your mouth and of course, you look dumbstruck on spot.

[ _Ạ͘c͏t̵ual̴l͚y͕ ̞th̢͔a̢̖t'̶ͅs-̻_ ]

**_Tet! Tet! Tet! Tet!_ **

A sudden voice of alarming sound make all of the occupants in the room jumped, as Orange in hurry shuffle his hand pull up his sleeve from his wrist, and revealing a watch attached there. He looks at it for a moment then gasped dramatically.

[ _O͔͡h͈, ͡l̕o̡o̬k͖ ̟a̼t t̸h͟e͖̕ ͕ti̧m͈e!͈ ̙͝S̰o͈r̗͜r҉y de̦͠a͚r̘, ̦bu̳t see̬m̴s̢ l̞i̝͜k̸ȩ ͟t̥h̵e̙͠ ̪e̫xp͘l̸a̻nati͚͞o͝ṋ̴ had̫͏ t̵o͘ ͘w̝͢ai͏t̸ f̖o͉r̴̫ ̛n͏o͏w̙!̶ ̸̭Ou̲͜ŗ̘ ͎͜ti҉m͙e̖ ̙h̝e̗r̷̥e͟ ̶̠i͎s̡ ͓c͏u̵̬tt͕҉e̱d͇ ̺shor̳͟t̡!̢̱ ̵ͅCo͓͟me̘ ͡ǫn,͝ ͖l͞e͎͡t'̱s ̸g̴̝e̵̖t͇ you͡ ̯o̧̺ut͉ ҉fr̸o͎m̦͟ h̞e̵re̲͢ ͔b͘e̗fo̹͏re ̬t͖̕h̬͝e e̬n͉t̛ra͚nc̱҉e̹ ̭͡m̶o̷͖v҉i̱n̯g̘ t̹o͝ ̹͠o̙҉ṭ͝h̭͡er̮͜ ̨̮p͕͡l̺ace aga̦i͢n͈~̢͓!̛_ ] Orange without waiting for your response already pulled your arm fto make you stand and he fastly turn your body to the previous door, and pushing your back towards it.

"Wait, I still had so many questions! Who are you guys? What did you just do to me? And more importantly, how come I can understand your words all of a sudden without any of those static voices anymore?!" But Orange didn't answer and still pushing you outside the room after a magical hand opened it for you.

Right when you passed the door, that strange sensation of when you first pass through this alleyway comes back in an instant, make a chill run down your spine as you then back to the previous entrance of the passageway.

[ _S̸o҉r͢ry̛͓ ̵k̢̜i̟d̴͔,͡ ̵s̷̭e͕e ͞y̸̲ou̧͙ ͝a͝t̹ ̤ţ͚h͢e n͏ex̗t̰͜ ͅo̶̼c͢c͈a̖s̩io͕n̕ an͞d̘͟ ̶w͜ę ̮p̛̯r͘om̬i̝s̙͞e ṱo͡ ẹx̼p͞la͉i̳̕n̻ ev̨̖e̟r̰yt͏h͎i̷͈n̠g͉ ͓͟to̶ ̫y̼o͔͝u̥ ̺at̖ t̸̯h̝͠a̗t̻ ͢t͍i̳m͓͝e̶!͓ ̴͔By̯҉e~!̡̙_ ] He then slam the door close on your back.

You turn back fast to protest but stopped instantly as you see... the door has gone.

"How-?! It was still here just a moment ago! Where on universe did they go to?!" You grumbled in distress and confuse, but not tired anymore as the effect from the previous event gives a permanent effect for your body.

You stare back at the walls in blank expression, feeling irked but fastly turned to a long and deprived sigh while ruffling your hair with groaning loudly, only to be heard by yourself.

_'This day can't be weirder than this already.'_ You massage your temple in dismay. Then look around yourself to see what is around you now.

_'Isn't this the same dark alley from before?'_ Then you spot the light from the other end of the path while the other end is just a concrete wall. You shrug next and follow the path to the outside of the alley.

The first desolated district from before is back at your grace, finally make you sigh in relief for the first time today. You turn back to see alleyway, but the dark mysterious path is nowhere to be found. Only a dark concrete wall at the end of the path from then greet your sights. Huh, how strange.

_'Well, at least I don't have to get lost to any unfamiliar place again.'_

You tried to backtrack where you come from, giving up randomly wandering anymore. But misfortune just like to play with you today, huh? Next thing you know, you already lost more into another district of the store you don't recognize. Haha, great. Maybe the previous extra mysterious event of your meeting with those 4 strangers has jinxed your bad luck to supreme misfortune!

Or no. Eh, whatever.

Speaking of those supernatural experience, you had a strong feeling you will meet them again soon, just like what they said before slamming the damn mysterious gray door on your back. You shake your head at this memory.

Luckily this place it's not desolated anymore, as you back to see the busy visitors in the mall strolling here and there all over the place.

As you think of that, you were about to cross 3 way paths and your thought halted when suddenly your face bumped into someone for the first time (forcing through the crowd from before is a different story, you did it intentionally), you stumbled back and someone's hand grab you on the back and wrist, manage to hold you from falling back.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Sorry for bumping on you like that." He (because the voice this person makes is deep like a man) helps you straighten up and hold on the ground as you snap out and focus now back to reality.

"Ah, thank you! I'm sorry as well… for bumping… into you..." you then look at the hand as it looks so similar with a certain holed hand from a goopy skeleman from a certain room. Your eyes then slowly look up and see it was a... skeleton again!? Oh wait, this one was a different one… though he had the same 2 cracks connected to both of his eye sockets. Maybe another relative of them? Mmmhh… such a shame you didn't manage to ask them any question before…

You felt his emotions radiating even without the need of him making any contact with you. That frown on his bony brow was more than obvious for his emotions.

This skeleton though had an actual skull that similar to what a human skull would look like, rather than a smooth round porcelain-like skull that 4 strangers had. But this one is a very tall one on top of that.

"OH MY, IS THE LITTLE HUMAN ALRIGHT, GREEN!?" A very loud voice coming behind him startled you, as your gaze finally alter and realize he had company. 2 of them even. While this one is wearing this dark green leather coat and a light grey turtleneck underneath. His 2 other company was… something else.

One of the tall ones wears this white metal armor (so that's why it feels hard on the impact) and big red scarf that wrapping around his neck, it seems so soft on the fabric.

The other one was shorter with blue silver armor and light blue scarf who looks more energetic than the red scarf one, but his (based on his appearance) height still a bit taller than you.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LITTLE HUMAN?" The blue scarf next spoke, asking for your condition as you scrunched up at his booming loud voice, but still manage to deal with it for now. Both of them radiating the same worry as the one called Green here, but on a different and much higher scale.

The one called Green who helping you from falling just now release your arm finally and turn to face them, "Papyrus, Blue, please use your inside voice. We are in public areas." As if he could see your pained look from hearing their voice for the first time, he reminds the other 2 of that.

"Oh Right, Sorry!" Both of them said in a more tolerable volume now while covering their mouth(?), their reaction looks funny for you as you then smiles and sighs in relief.

Suddenly red scarf scoops you up by the armpits, make your body hanged from his arms off the ground. This took you by surprise.

"Are You Really Alright, Human? Did we hurt You?!" He asked in a worried voice, make you confused and flustered. How and why did he scoop you up easily like your weight equal to a mere leaf on the air for him?

"Uh, yes? I mean, yes! I'm alright so, please place me down!" You say frantically to assure him as he next placed you down and whispering a "Sorry!", or at least in the volume, he thought as a whisper.

You scrabble when he place you down on the ground, as you next bow reflexively while apologizing many times. Make the 3 skeletons surprised and confused instantly as the 2 energetic one frantically along with the calm tallest one apologize back and ask you to raise your head fast! You then look back at them and smile at them. Such a polite and considering monsters you just met here. 

Green then realized the red brush on your forehead, maybe from the impact of bumping into him just now, and then he offered to heal you as compensation for bumping you earlier.

"Eh? No no no! This was just a little scratch, no need for healing!" You said refuse his offer.

"I insist, dear. It's still my fault for making you lost some HP from this. So please, at least let me compensate for it." He looks at you in dead serious, obviously not gonna back down after set what he just says to you in mind.

After hesitating for some time, you finally sighed and accepted is as an apology from them.

"Oh right, sorry for the late introduction. As you can hear from my companion, my name's Green. May I know your name, young one?" He asks while one of his hand hovering over your forehead and a dim green light soothing the throbbing pain on your skin gradually. All of you already moves to the nearest bench as you sit down and Green kneeled to look at your head more easily.

"I'm The Great Papyrus! As You Obviously Already Heard!"

"And I The Magnificent S- B-blue! Nice To Meet You, Little Human!"

You chuckle at their reflex answer, though Blue's fixing words kinda makes you curious by why did he fix his name, but you just brush it off for now.

"Such pleasant to be in all of your acquaintance. My name's Lita." You then pull out your hands towards them as Green finishing his healing on your forehead. It looks good as new!

Both of the energetic skeletons reach out each of your hand fast, and shaking them with so much eager while they giving you a typical cute laugh that sounds "Nyeh Heh Heh!" From Papyrus and "Mweh Heh Heh!" From Blue.

You then next shakes hand with Green after they finished.

"Sorry if it sounds rude, dear Lita, but may I know why are you alone in this big place all by yourself? I didn't see you were accompanied by anyone here." That question makes you jumped as it hit on the right spot.

"Uh… well…" you turn away your gaze to avoid them as you scratch your side cheek in bashful.

"The truth is… I got lost. As for that, did you all know how to get to Nike store in fashionista district (I think that was what they referred the district place as)?" All of them look flabbergasted at your question.

"Oh dear, that was pretty far from here."

"How Did You Manage To Stray Away So Far From There?!"

"Yeah! Because That District Is At The Opposite End From Our Current District Here!" You blinked at this.

"Oh, it is?" And they nodded, make you sweated not just a bit.

_'Oh shoot, I might have made the maids and auntie worried by my disappearance. Hopefully, they haven't gone to broadcasting my missing at the mall central information office.'_

"... ahaha, guess I did lose more than just a bit then." You then glanced at them back, "do you guys mind giving me direction? I think the one who comes with me to this mall might searching me at this very moment we speak right now." They look at you then glanced at each other and nod in agreement of something.

"We will accompany you there, Lita."

"Yeah! Leave It To Us! The Magnificent Blue Will Took You There Safely And Sound!"

"And The Great Papyrus Will Help Showing The Way With No Problem!" Then the energetic skeletons give out their typical laugh once more.

"Wha-? No no! There's no need for that! I can't possibly do that to you guys! Don't let me troubling you 3 more than this!"

"I think you got that one wrong, Lita. We doing this because we want to do this. It's such a rare occasion fo met such a special human like you, just let us help you, we want to help." Green placed his arm on yours over your knees, as you can felt his honest emotions in line with his every word. Make you look at him and smiling fondly.

"Thank you. I' ll appreciate it then."

Then all of you start to go to the said store and found your way fast back to the familiar path, the 2 energetic skeletons telling stories of their greatness which bring a smile to you automatically. Their positive vibe is truly contagious. Sometimes they ask about yourself, and you give enough answers without the need for spilling too much. The fact you're a human wandering by yourself in a mall full of human and monster friendly is already strange, but your Asian-like (or more like those exotic Asian people they saw at the TV before) appearance is pretty much just giving plus point for yourself.

Then when Green asked next of who is the one that comes with you, they froze at your answer when you tell the name of the one you come with.

"I come with my family, aunt Maurel and her maids. I'm just moving into this city in her family house yesterday, that's why all of this place and the city is a new experience for me. No wonder I g- hm?" You look back to see the 3 skeletons who stop their track right after you spelled the name of your auntie.

"Uhm, is there something wrong, everyone?" And Green is the first one to sober up.

"Does that mean this kid is…? I see, so you're the one the rumored one…" Green mumbling as he nods to himself with followed with the same action by the 2 skeletons beside him. You tilt your head as you could see a knowing smile on all of their faces.

_'Why did I feel like just missed some important hint from this?'_

Before you could ask what's wrong with them again, Papyrus turn your body back to walking and announced that they almost arrive at the place! And he was right. This trip only took about 10 minutes long until you arrive at your destination. The front entrance of the Nike store.

After thanking several times and bowing once more (again, out of habit), you bid your farewell to them as they waving back at you and go to the crowd. You now back to sit down at the previous bench in front of the store.

As you waiting once more, you think over with the row of events you just experiences today. From the abrupt morning of thoughtful talks with your auntie that make you had to use your ability out of option, the sudden fashion show held by a fashionista robot monster, the chase you did with seeking a human with blue hat and hoodie, to the strange meeting with the 4 mysterious goopy skeleton man inside that room from the in-between realm you never know existed, then meeting another 3 skeletons which helping you out of your lost trip.

You sighs exasperatedly and leaned back to the backrest of the bench. Today is just too strange for your brain to process them anymore.

Out of nowhere some hands grabbing you from the sides while took you off guard for the umpteenth time today.

  
  
  


____

Translate note (haha, sorry! Fyi it's Indonesia language)

" _Aw, sakit banget… efek samping, kah? Atau karena hal lain? Bukan pertanda baik ini sih… Sial..._ "

"Ouch, it's freaking hurts… is this some kinda side effect? Or maybe this was coming from another cause? This isn't a good sign… Drat..."

"Ugghh, ( _persetan…_ ) okay okay, fine! I'll stop struggling...! _Mulut manis kalian lama kelamaan membuatku muak tahu…!_ "

"Ugghh, (fudge it…) okay okay, fine! I'll stop struggling…! Your sweet talks had made me feel fed up now, thanks…!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, on the mood of the fast update! Eh kinda.  
> Next update will be a bit longer than usual, wait, what was my usual schedule of update again?
> 
> Oh right, I don't have any of that.
> 
> :b


	9. Prequel 8 - Get to know more part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh, finally update!
> 
> Yeah, I know. Sorry for taking my time this long :'3
> 
> But don't worry! Next update u'll have a long chappie!!  
> Enjoy UwU
> 
> P.S.:  
> Shout out to my dearest fella writer, @Skin_It_Walker for be my beta reader! She truly help me fixing my fatal grammar and spelling error, A LOT.
> 
> Srlsy how da hell am I ever able to write this good without her help? XD
> 
> Thx dear, I make sure to improve more since I still has a lot to learn from here. Foreign language is pretty hard darn.

As your mind thoughtlessly wanders again, you were startled by a pair of hands suddenly grabbing your shoulders,

“Miss Lita!” A choir of feminine voices called in worry, making you turn around in question. Obviously, it's the musketeers' maid. Who else could speak in practiced unison like that, other than them? But before you could see clearly who it was, you were embraced in a deep hug by someone else covering your sights. A deep hug you are familiar with the warm sensation overwhelming your senses. It was aunt Maurel who hugged you.

A surge of emotions rushing and flowing from her touch, instantly explains everything she has been meaning to tell, it overwhelms your mind with her thoughts.

“Where have you been all this time?! We've been searching all over the place for you!” She hugs and squeezed you more, making it hard to breathe for you. The musketeers look worried as they tapped aunt Maurel's shoulder, signaling her to ease her hold, “Ah, sorry dear!” Auntie said and loosened her embrace. She then kneeled and looked you in the eyes while grabbing your sidearms.

“But seriously, are you alright, my dear? No hidden injury or pain anywhere?” You shake your head. She then let out a sigh of relief that seems to have been held for a long time.

The maids circling you and checking your arms, legs, or any part of your body to make sure that you weren't scratched, luckily, finding nothing. They too sigh in relief.

You blinked several times, and smiled weakly at the action, sure it was surprising, but to finally see them after wandering this much… the feeling of gladness made your soul lighter, getting out a small chuckle from your throat. As streams of water start pouring from the edge of your eyes, your laugh slowly starts turning to sobs. Your hands reflexively reach out and tightly wrap around aunt Maurel’s shoulders, finally succumbing to the tiredness you've been holding back this whole day.

You just realized now how scared, worried, and panicked you were all this time you spent lost in the crowd. The thought of being left alone in this big place just gives you this worst scenario of how your new good family suddenly decided to ditch you all alone in this place, just like that caregiver has done in the past, except they were ditching you around a traditional market next town. Thankfully a local police officer manages to keep you safe before anything bad happens to you.

You don't want to feel left out like that ever again.

Auntie patted your back head several times, "It's alright, Lita. We are here for you, you're safe now…" whispering some encouragement and making sure to reassure you that everything will be alright. She is here, and the maids are beside you. All of them are here for you.

“I'm s-sorry… for getting lost, like that…” you said between your sobs and hiccups as auntie just shushed you more. The eyes from some passing pedestrians and visitors whose eyeing the 5 of you are curious and some of them even look worried, ignored by the 5 of you. Too absorbed at the moment. After several times passed, you leaned back and steady your breaths with breathing deeply in and out.

At least, it looks like you were unscathed. But that suspect of the culprit in their mind is still out there, they need to do something about it fast.

  
  


_~~Flashbacks 3 hours ago~~_

“Oh my GOSH, we shouldn't have left her alone like that! What did those store clerks doing by letting her travel out alone without ANY SUPERVISOR?!” Willya panicking and walk back and forth in a random front store while her other 2 sisters eyeing every corner of the plaza.

“Quiet down, Will. You're panicking over here won't help us find her. How was the watcher's report going, Klestya?” Adnya asks her semi-panicked sister who already put her one hand on her ears, listening closely to the device on her ear hole to whoever is talking to her at the moment. She just shook her head,

“No luck, they still can't find her trace from the CCTV. After she followed that strange blue hatted guy to the desolated district, they lost track of her when she went inside a small alley between stores. They have already checked on it, she's not there and it was a dead end.”

Adnya clenched her teeth, disappointed at hearing the same news over and over again, "This is bad… very _very_ **_bad_ **. Lady Maurel will have our heads literally if we can't find her soon! It's obvious that a stranger is trying to bait her to follow him around, but not only have we lost track of Miss Lita's whereabouts after we chase them out, but that stranger is also trying to run away after we lost Miss Lita from sight. Fortunately, our watcher managed to capture him on time." 

"Now they are currently trying to interrogate him in the personal room of the staff area, I hope he will speak out soon..." Klestya trailed off in thinking.

"Still… why does she have to recklessly go after such strangers just to give their wallet back?" She seems deep in thoughts, Adnya then answers, "she just likes that, sis. From what I heard around the talks of our lovebird story, she just had that heart of a saint and always tried to help out even though no one asked her for it, based on many interviews lady Maurel and her husband had done in the past when seeking through her background story..."

All of them then glanced at each other as a thought passed their mind at the same time, _'Oh dear lord, she is too much of an angel!'_

They're cooing over concurrently in mind of the image of you with an angel appearance along with that sweet smile which could compare the actual angel in heaven. As all of them suddenly clap hard their cheeks with both hands together, trying to snap out of their imagination.

"Be focused, girls! We need to find her before 2 pm, or Lady Maurel will have to exert all the watchers remaining around the mall to search down this whole building! And if sir Gerald heard of this new, he could exert the special force of his intel subordinates, and it could start a big commotion. Do you 2 understand?" Her 2 twins nod as they next start moving out again.

"But where should we search to this time?" Klestya asks.

"I think the abandoned district might be our last bet now, given the possibility since we haven't visited that place yet," Adnya suggests, Willya retort fast,

"But we can't go inside there without permission! The place is pretty much ruined and being guarded outside by some staff members, though it still has some spots if you are sneaky enough as a way around- wait…." The smirks that agreeing whatever she had in mind was enough to confirm what Willya think, " _*gasp*!_ You don't mean miss Lita was-!?" And Adnya nodded.

"I remember where that stranger man went, it's as if he was leading her on purpose to the abandoned district. That place was not in ruins but it was supposed to be demolished and rebuilt next month. That place would be the perfect spot for kidnapping. In any case, we should go there now. Let's hurry, there's no telling what might be happening to our dear Missy if we do not get there in time!"

All of them nodded once again to each other as their steps fastened through the crowd.

  
  


_~time lapse half an hour later~_

"W-we swear we don't know where she has gone to, lady Maurel. We had been trying to seek her for a while now!" Willya says in a little squeaky voice to aunt Maurel with teary eyes, trying to gain sympathy.

The musketeers now walk around the malls together with aunt Maurel after they are spotted by her near the entrance of the abandoned district, they already wander at the place for more than half an hour now.

"The watcher has reported that they saw Miss Lita just out from the abandoned district right after we wandered there for several minutes. How can we not meet her on the way?" Klestya sounds not pleased by this news because you still haven't been found yet.

The 3 girls continue throwing back-and-forth their guesses, asking opinion and possibility. 

"It might be possible for us to miss her slender form when searching for her at the abandoned district, should we go back to the fashionista district and check if she has come back to the last store we visit, lady Maurel?" Adnya comes back to glance over the lady in distress, who's not responding at all. This made the 3 girls sweat nervously.

"Uhm, lady Maurel? Are you okay?" Willya asks cautiously, not wanting to get backlashes suddenly by the scary owner of them all of a sudden.

She didn't respond, it seems like she is now deep in thought. This brought a frown on all of the triplets’ faces, confused as what they should do now. They tried to discuss what to do in whispers.

Auntie didn't pay attention to the triplets bickering anymore as she just continued to walk in front of them, too many thoughts ramming inside her head, she was trying to piece things together.

Just what is happening here? Why does it have to involve you, her new member of the family, out of all possibility? She hasn't even introduced you properly to all of her dearest friends in town, how come that nemesis of her had to get their hands on your info so fast?

_'No, it's too fast to assume anything. It might be just a mere coincidence-... haha, of course._ **_Coincidence_ ** _. If that stranger is trying to bait Lita out of the watcher area of sight just by mere_ **_coincidence_ ** _, it's really tactful of them to_ **_unintentionally_ ** _do that.'_

"...dy ...rel."

_'Wait, there must be something greater behind all of this for them to just happen so easily. This might become my first-ever warning from…_ **_him_ ** _. And who knows what this mastermind could ever do for next time?'_

"...ady M...rel-!"

_'But hold on, how come he never told me anything at all? We just met several minutes ago, and that man did not even hint anything connected with his plan in these incidents. I even almost backlash out of nowhere to him when I first heard of Lita's news from the watcher. However, he'd seems to already anticipate my reac-'_

" **Lady Maurel**! Are you okay?!" the hands grabbing her arms to stop her track while shouting her name snap the woman out of her thoughts, she turns her head back to see all of the 3 girls look at her in a worried face. Oh, it seems like she did it again, trapped in her mind when too focused.

The middle-aged woman smiled apologetically at them, "Sorry for ignoring you three like this, girls. I'm okay now, really. Can you repeat what you just saying to me, dear?" The musketeers then sigh in relief as Klestya let go of aunt Maurel's hand finally. The girl with the low-bun then spoke first,

"We just suggested that we should head back to the Nike store again since the watcher has told us that she just got out from the abandoned district, it would be safe to assume she will already be back to that store and waiting for us since that's the only district she had gone too."

Aunt Maurel seems to lament this new idea, as Adnya then adding, "We could always use the announcer from the info center place if we had to, lady Maurel. And we could ask the staff management of the mall to help our search for her as well."

Auntie silent for a moment as she then shakes in firm, "no need for that, we didn't want to gain any commotion on her first day of the trip in the Hometown, don't we?" The girls’ exchange looks with each other and agreeing with her by nodding next.

"Let's go then." And the 4 of them start walking at a fast pace, back to the fashion district again.

  
  


_~~Back to present~~_

It's such a wonder. How they failed to find you for 3 hours straight and no result from it, you just found your way out somehow by a miracle, and they feel grateful for that.

After the touching reunion, all of you now was inside a bakery called the "Muffet's bakery" to grab some lunch. It's outside the mall and was the same place that you eyed your way home from first shopping yesterday (auntie noticed you eyed the place and offered you to eat there suddenly, making you surprised). Surprising-unsurprisingly, this bakery also sells some food to eat for lunch or breakfast. And this is your first time having lunch in a bakery.

The place wasn't that busy like that MTT restaurant or any fast-food restaurant at the mall there, but it wasn't that quiet either. Many visitors come and go at some occasion to buy a take-out, especially the sweets it's the popular one.

You were told to go ahead and take a seat at whichever table you want, and when you opted for the table near the glass wall, you asked the maids to sit back with you. They hesitated and refused at first, but obliged at the end since you insisted them to.

You were a bit taken back when seeing sharp claws(?) handed over a menu book, which you take and then look up to see and thank them properly but be frozen when you see that it was a purple spider monster!

"Lita, let me introduce you to one of my dearest friends, the best monster baker who owns this bakery, Miss Muffet." Auntie motioned her hand to the said monster who giggled rhythmically at the call. There in front of you, stand a spider monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears red rompers with buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as twin pigtails in her hair dangling as she moves her head gracefully.

"Ahuhuhu~ Oh dear, you always such a flatterer! Thanks for the compliment~ Hello cutie, my name's Muffet and welcome to my little parlor~" she stretched one of her many hands towards you that you stared for a bit longer, not getting any response she then tilts her head, "is there something wrong with my hand, sweety?"

You snapped out fast and slowly took and shook her hand gently.

"Ah, sorry-! I mean, n-nice to meet you too, Miss Muffet! Sorry if my staring at you just now looks weird or uncomfortable. To be honest, you are a very pretty spider monster woman I ever saw, it made me speechless…" you spell out that compliment without really putting a break on your tongue, as Muffet's sickly-sweet smile drops and she froze, along with auntie and the maids who turn at you fast in widen eyes. A tint of blush appears at the spider girl's face as she blinked once and chuckles heartfully next, it sounds more genuine rather than the previous flirty giggles as her one palm is placed on her cheek.

"Aww, where did you hide this cutie pie all this time, Maury?" She released your hand as her five eyes examined your figure in a keen gesture, "She's too precious~! No wonder you were bragging about her like some kind of big prize, I can see why now. May I take her as my new pet? I promise to take care of her carefully~"

_'What?'_ You blinked in confusion. You jumped at her sudden hold on your shoulders, sweats nervously as your easy smile falters instantly.

Aunt Maurel who sat beside you took off Muffet's hands from you, pulled you more on her side, and protectively hugged over your shoulders, "Sorry Muffy, but I've already booked the role of her caretaker first, I can't let you take this special one." She glanced sharply playfully at the spider girl, which responded in mocking pout, but fastly turned to another light giggle.

"Ahh, such a shame then. Oh well~ putting aside the jokes, can I take your order now, sweeties?" Her one hand takes out a small notebook from her pocket and another one already stands by with a pen. Make you frantically read over the menu book again, examine every choice you see there, and perplexed which one to order.

Just now you realize, the choice of food here looks so good! Obviously the varieties of sweets were abundant (much to your liking?), but the options for lunch were notable. Though what makes them more unique is, all of the menus had a spider theme, either it was food or drinks.

You find out that the spider woman commands her spider pest/subordinates to serve the customer and visitor by crawling on the ceiling and moving around with their webs.

Even though this place it's full of webs, but no dust or dirt, and the webs look like made-up to a nice pattern you realize, like a decoration wall. But once again, you've been fascinated just by their mere form. Never thought the monster kind was this much interesting. Especially that statement which says the monsters were made by love, mercy, and compassion? You need to know the true meaning of that for sure.

After eating some of the heavenly treats that Muffet's offer, you finished with the shopping treats (and the amount equal to fill more than a whole wardrobe for sure), both of you got to the car and drive back home, but then aunt Maurel said she wanted to visit someone and introduced you to them while on it before going back home.

Before arriving at your destination, you saw many other monsters of the residents of this town around the side road, and even some dog monsters which looked like a very cute couple, named as Dogamy and Dogaressa. Again, meet when the cars are stopped at traffic lights.

Different from Lesser Dogs, they could talk like a normal human. Though their dog instinct is still no different from the other dog monster since they were eager when you jokingly offered to pet them like when you met Lesser Dog before. ~~Disappointingly~~ thankfully their neck didn't grow out of excitement like the one before.

You wave them a goodbye after aunt Maurel tells you the car will go and the dog lovers wave back with eagerness, saying they hope to see you again later. A hunch of giddiness twirling happily in your chest hearing them says so.

  
  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awright! Yush this has finally done.  
> I divided them to 2 parts since it was too long QwQ
> 
> Blueskeleton way of writing has affecting me! It's contagious aaaahhhh!!!!!  
> And I write this much without realizing them...
> 
> Oh well, more content for me to write :V
> 
> Cya next update! I really trying for it to be updated next week QwQ


	10. Prequel 9 - Get to know more part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, haha. I'ma in the mood of updating fast!  
> Happy reading this long chappie guys!
> 
> Shoutout to @Skin_It_Walker and @Blueskeletion_6289 for beta reading my chaps!
> 
> I think I'ma gonna settled to have them as my constant beta readers from now on OwO  
> I hope u 2 won't mind it -w-
> 
> Enjoy~

Soon enough, your driver parked in front of a certain humble house that has a small courtyard and step stone in front of it. The grass on the ground and some mini garden on the side is something you notice looks taken care of well by whoever the gardener was. As you step outside of the car to follow aunt Maurel and the maids already near the front door and ringing the bell. The door slowly opened by a certain tall monster of… a goat?

_ 'Wait what.' _ You rub your eyes to make sure you don’t see things, but yeah. You weren't mistaken.

This goat woman monster has a head resembling a white-furred Nubian Goat, structured with droopy ears and a pair of white short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, and her irises have a dark red tint. A very motherly aura can be seen from her gaze. She has an anthropomorphic body, with very soft-looking paws at the end of her limbs (which makes your furry self tingle). Wearing a long robe dress of purple and white with a white symbol with the blue background of some sort, maybe a crest? Around her chest.

"Oh, Maury! What a nice surprise to see you here today." delighted elderly woman's voice coming from the motherly goat monster, she gets closer to aunt Maurel and gives her a big teddy hug. Auntie chuckles once more and gives a quick hug back, "Nice to see you again, Tori."

The goat monster then glanced at you, "Oh, is this the sweetie you've been talking about before?" She eyed you with gentleness and a motherly smile. You bow your head slightly for greeting in reflex when your eyes meet hers, took the goat woman in surprise but with a slight smile delight.

"Indeed she is, Tori. Lita, let me introduce you to one of my best friends, Toriel. She is the headmistress of the school you'll be enrolled in next week, also the legal guardian of Monster Ambassador, Frisk." Auntie taps your shoulder, hinting for you to raise your head and you look at Toriel in awe. Examining the fur on her head, the fluffy droopy ears, and her paws… gosh, it is weird you were wondering how soft it might be if you touch them? Or maybe… hugged by them if she let you?

Oh geez, this is not the time for your weeaboo side to come out!

And as if she can hear your thoughts, Toriel held out her hand to you and smiled, "nice to finally meet you, dear Lita." You smiled back at the goat woman and reach out for her hand. The squishy surface of her big paws drowned your little human hand on hers. 

"...so soft…" you mutter out loud your thoughts loud enough for the occupant in the front house there to hear you. Toriel chuckled out of surprise and patted your head with her other hand in affection.

"I like your honesty, young one. But please be careful next time, not everyone likes to hear such blunt comments like that." Her index finger pointed above as she lectured you. You cover your mouth feeling abashed with the other hand and nodded fast.

"Good, now let's continue this inside. It's so impolite for me to let my guest stand in front of my house like this." She gestured her hands and moved her body to the side so you and your auntie can go inside. The musketeers followed behind.

You sat down on the couch at the living room beside your auntie, the maids were reluctant to sit down as well but sit anyway when Toriel lectured them it was rude for her guest to stand around while someone had a chat while sitting down, and the maids are still her guest so no refute is allowed. You smile in delight hearing the lecture.

"How's Frisky doing by the way? They are about to graduate from high school this year, don't they?" Aunt Maurel asks Toriel after sipping the tea she serves out to all of you along with a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, you munching on the pie now.

_ 'They? Is this Frisk kid a non-binary?' _ You tilt your head for yourself, wondering. But then shrug it off and just accept it as it is. The news didn't say anything about their gender too, so it's a prob.

"Oh, Frisk has been doing very well! Thanks for asking. Let me call them here for a moment,  _ Frisk~ _ !" Toriel calls out to the other side after all of you settled down in a living room and sit on the sofa now.

"Yes, Mom?!" A voice of a young teenager calling back from the 2nd floor.

"Please come here for a moment, dear! Maurel visiting us with her new family member!" You choked your pie at the mention, still not used with the claims of the title. Auntie jumped at your reaction and patted your back, trying to calm your chokes while she smiled sympathetically.

Footsteps descend from the stairs sounds getting closer, as the next second a young teen come in sight, with a messy bob haircut and slanted eyes (you see their eyes were like almost closed?) wearing a pastel blue sweater with 2 straight vertical purple lines around the chest to the back and a long pants of denim blue. They walked into the living room and ran to hug aunt Maurel cheerfully after brightening up when they saw her open her arms for them.

"Long time no see, madam Maurel!" They say while auntie hugs them back, she chuckles, "It's been a long time indeed, Frisky. How are you today?"

"Great!" They said in glee, then spot you who was sitting next right beside aunt Maurel and your eyes met them, for some times you two stayed like that, making you nervous until Toriel cleared her throat as Frisk startled and smiled apologizingly while scratching the back of their head.

"Sorry for their behavior, Lita. This is my dear child, Frisk Dreemurr. Frisk, why don't you introduce yourself?" She motions her hand to the said teen, who smiles warmly as they look right at you. They then extend their hand towards you,

"My name's Frisk, nice to meet you." The welcoming gesture and reaction warm your heart as your tips of lips curl in reflex. Their aura though, it's making you feel wary for some reason. Like there's an underlying story behind those faces they showed. You look at their hand for a moment and hesitate for a bit, suddenly remembering your power and afraid of what you will see after taking their hand. Frisk seems to have sweated a bit for your late reaction.

But that will be rude of you, right? A second, just several seconds shaking it and pulls back your hand right away before you will get any of that personal information. Yeah, it will be okay.

You gulped a bit and braced yourself, hesitantly extended your hand, took their hand, and shook it fast, " _ Halo- _ ah, I mean! Hello… my name's Lita, it's nice to meet you too, Frisk." Almost speaking in your native tongue, you correct yourself fast and keep up your smile as they then brighten up, like they don't hear your language slip, smiling from ear to ear. A tingling sensation suddenly comes from your hand as you and Frisk flinch together, a flash image of some memories come rushing to your mind as you pull back your hand instantly, not managing to get a clear view of what the memory was about.

It's an image of a kid who held a knife in front of a pile of dust… you cringed to yourself of the horror inwardly, tried your best not showing that to anyone present around you.

That made Frisk take back for a moment but they fastly smiled again, a bit awkwardly this time.

Frisk sat down beside Toriel who now looks at you two alternately a bit worried. No one speaks and the awkwardness just keeps increasing for a bit longer, until aunt Maurel finally interrupts Frisk curious looks and turns towards you who was still trying to avoid their gaze.

"Sorry, Frisky. Lita here is a bit shy with new people, it's her first time to come to the monster city. Please excuse her behavior." Auntie is your lifesaver and interrupting the sudden one-sided staring contest.

"Oh! It's okay, Maurey. I'm sure Lita didn't mean it." Toriel retorts kindly as she nudging Frisk's side with her elbow, they snap out fast and answer too,

"Ah, I'm sorry too for my rude action just now, madam. And don't worry, it's okay. Everyone has a unique personality, and I can be shy too around new people!" Frisk grins to you with reassuring aura, which makes your nervousness decrease a bit but still on guard.

You finally look back at them who are giving those warm smiles once again, still as friendly as before. A gut of guilt crept inside your stomach making you ashamed with yourself.

The silence continued again.

"If I'm not wrong, Frisk is already on their 3rd year of high school, aren't they now? Lita will enroll in her first year of high school as well as starting next week." Auntie suddenly asks to break the silence.

"Oh yes, they will be graduate soon too, this will be their last year of high school. I'll miss my child at school after they move out to go to college later." Toriel retorts as she embraced Frisk from the side, nudged her nose to their head affectionately as they smile nervously, and in bashful trying to push her weakly, "Moom... Come on, I'm 17 now! Stop treating me like a child!"

Toriel chuckles, "You will always be my cute little child, no matter how old you become." She hugs them more tightly as they just give up to fight back, and sighs in defeat.

"And I'm sure all of the students and the teachers will welcome you with open warms, Lita. So, don't worry! Frisk here will help you too if you need anything."

"Of course, I'll gladly do it!" Frisk says between their effort from breaking out of Toriel's embrace.

Toriel let go of Frisk after some pecks on the cheek and forehead, as Frisk puffed their cheeks pouting like a child. Earning chuckles from auntie and a little sympathy smile from you. You feel the tension around you has decreased more, making you sigh inwardly in relief.

Some chats continue, mostly it was between aunt Maurel and Toriel as the motherly monster sometimes asks you regarding yourself, and auntie asks them as well. Somehow you almost forget the presence of the triplets maids who sat at another sofa. They oddly keep silent, different from how chatty they were since yesterday, so you keep forgetting them to be here.

You and Frisk just keep listening, of course, you two got bored eventually. The maids had been silent all the time except when Toriel asked them, and they answered politely for some reason(?). You aren't sure, it's like they were a different person.

_ 'Maybe they only get that chatty when around the Frederick household only?' _ You ponder randomly and eyed them suspiciously. But they ignored your gaze. That makes you more weirded out.

Sometimes later when you almost yawn from boredness, Toriel speaks up after seeing how much you and Frisk look surfeited.

"Frisk, can you take Lita to your room and play with her? And introduce her to Flowey too, I need to talk with Maurey and the maids to catch up on some things. It will get boring, so take her upstairs, will you?"

"Okay, mom." Frisk stands up and looks at you. You glanced at Aunt Maurel, and she nodded to show her approval. So you stand up and follow Frisk upstairs.

You pass the hallway and see some family photos hanging on the wall. Toriel, Frisk, and one more of a male goat monster is smiling in the photo, looking at the camera.

A knot of envy formed inside your guts, you shake your head in response to brush off the feeling and fasten your face to keep up with Frisk.

You may have longed to have a family before, but you remind yourself that now you have a new family, that might be better than any other of your other relatives.

They stopped in front of a door that had a plang hanging on the door with "Frisk & Flowey" scribbled on it and opened the door.

"Please go ahead, Lita." They take a step aside to let you inside, and as you enter their room.

What catches your attention instantly is the yellow flower with a face on it, reading a book on the study table. The size is slightly bigger than a normal flower, a monster flower?

As Frisk closes the door behind and goes over their bed to make it up, the flower realizes your curious gaze in surprise, a slight frown on their face as they fastly smile, looking forced by how stern it looks.

"O-oh, hello?" that's all they said before you two stayed glancing at each other. You weren't sure whether to answer or not, as you sense a strange aura around the flower monster, you don't know yet but, it's like hinting some… wickedness from it? Frisk tells you to sit down with them on the edge of the bed next to snap you out from your thoughts.

"Who is this, Frisk?" The flower asked hesitantly, their voice sounds like a high-pitched young boy as you sat beside the young teen.

"This is Lita, Flowey. She is madam Maurel's new family member! And Lita, this is Flowey. My roommate and my best friend!" They alternately motion to Flowey and then you, as you nodded to the flower slowly.

"Hello, sorry for not answering your greeting just now, Flowey. I'm Lita." You give him a meek smile, trying to be polite.

"Oh, yeah. Me too…" The flower stared a bit longer as if judging you right now. His stare blank with no emotion. Your shoulders stiff a bit at the gaze, as Frisk glares at him next,

"Flowey, don't stare at her like that, you're intimidating her."

He huffed in peeve and crossed his leaves(hand?) across his chest, "Right-right, I'm sorry…" he says that in mumbles. Frisk sighs at this and turns to you again.

"Sorry for that, Lita. He's a bit awkward around new people. Especially with humans."

You shook your head, "no, it's alright. It's my first time living in a monster town as well, so I'm a bit nervous. I think I kinda know what he feels right now..." Laughing nervously, you scratch your cheek in shame. Flowey side-eyed you curiously.

"So, you're the rumored adopted daughter of Frederick's fams?" you stiffed at the sudden question.

"Flowey!" The flower just rolled his eyes.

"Oh. It's, uhm… not exactly…? It's because aunt Maurel and uncle Gerald are my distant relatives. It's more like they become my legal guardian rather than adopting me. But I guess, you can say it in that way as well…" Flowey's mouth gave the long 'o' word and nodded, Frisk followed suit.

Then Frisk abruptly stood up in shock, startled both you and Flowey in place.

"Oh right, I forgot to bring the tea and the pie here! I'll be back in a minute! You two continue speaking and be good friends while I'm gone, okay?" He walked fast to the door, "and Flowey, don't ask anything insensitive to her, understand?" Frisk pointed to him as Flowey just rolled his eyes again.

"Don't forget my pie too, Frisk!" Flowey shouts to Frisk before he is completely gone, they answer with "okay!" In the distance.

Now you feel the sudden tension between you and Flowey who already focused back with his book on hand. You sweated a bit, he totally ignored you now.

Unlike other monsters, you can't feel any emotion or thought to emit from him, it was strange since you thought if he's a monster, you probably could hear one or two thoughts coming from him. But no, as if his very soul that carries his consciousness and wave of his thought is nonexistent.

Nah, there's no way he can be soulless, right?

You shook that thought off and opted to turn your attention back to him. Still feeling that suspiciousness from the flower, you aren't sure as to how to act around him. Flowey sometimes caught your staring as you just instantly turned away your eyes to any other way but him. He squinted his eyes too suspicious but just shrugged it off next, then went back to read his book.

It has only been several minutes after Frisk left, but you can feel the awkwardness is heavier than what you hoped. So brace yourself, you leaned closer on the edge of the bed to the study table. Flowey takes notice of this but acts as if he didn't. You take a deep breath before spoke,

"Uhh, hey. What kinda book are you reading?" The question came out of nowhere as you sweated in nervous, questioning yourself in your mind why on earth you have to ask that question?

"Are you blind or can't you read the title on the cover? It's pretty obvious by how big the size of the word on the cover is." He side-glances at you for a moment unamusedly and puts the book up to your face, as you realize that and smiles awkwardly. Now eyeing the cover you read the title,

"'Complex Tomes & Puzzle Creation'?" That earns a raise on your eyebrow, never saw anyone reading those kinds of books before.

"Yeah, I had a friend who is a puzzle maniac and asked me to read this book to help his next japes. That idiot..." A hint of fondness can be heard from his tone of voice as he speaks of that said puzzle maniac.

You smiled thinly for witnessing this. Not sure what to say, you give a confused expression to Flowey next.

"Ugh... Just forget I ever say that, seriously." He said that and started to mumble to himself some things about… afternoon puzzles routine?

"Oh, okay. Is it something like jigsaw or jumble words?" You keep asking without intending to, once again scream inside your mind for being so rude! Why are you like this for goodness sake?

He put down his book instantly and looked at you in disbelief, "Wha- no! Heck, that's not even close to a real puzzle! XOXO, Multicolor tile, Invisible Electricity- oh wait that one was different, uh what I mean here is, haven't you ever heard any of that in a human city?"

You shook your head, "It's the first time I ever heard that. Probably because I never go out that much. What's that?" You tilt your head, make Flowey deadpanned at you, and massaging his temple(?) with his leafy hand.

"Ugh, fine… come closer, this book will explain it to you." You do just as he told and leaned to him, look over the book that seems way more complicated than what you imagine. The explanation is pretty complex as Flowey patiently gruntled when you shook your head after he asks if you understand what he says, and he groans in exasperates, but still re-explain it to you anyway.

Your impression of him has changed a bit, he didn't seem as evil as you thought he was (as it probably just your imagination of the first impression). He might be a little rude and blunt, but that's it. Maybe these dense auras of ill-intent are just your mind playing with your head? Yeah, probably that. Sometimes you can get wrong signals after all.

You two then silent once more while reading the book together, as a thought comes across your mind.

"Hey, Flowey? Can I ask you... a question?" You suddenly broke the silence.

He hums in question, not spare a glance at you, cue you to continue to talk.

"When you ask me if I was Frederick's daughter just now, what do you mean by 'the rumored' part? I've been hearing the monsters around the town keep saying that a lot lately, so..."

He put down his book again and looked at you incredulously, "You seriously didn't know how popular you become in this monster city?"

"Eh?" You blinked owlishly at him, made Flowey facepalmed himself in a quiet groan.

"Oh golly... how should I put this?" As he scratched his back head, he eyes you again, "before I explain, you know that Frederick family don't have any kids because they are unable to, right?" You nod in answer. That information has been told to you right after you first met them at the family gathering before, so it shouldn't be any surprise to you.

"So to put it simply, Frederick's family is like a big influencer who is known by the entire race of monsters because of your uncle and aunt position in town, and for what they had done for the monsters. Then news of them finally adopting a kid is as big news for the monster who adores them, then it spreads like a wildfire after they announce it 3 days ago. That sums up the whole story, I guess." 

This time you are the one who stared in dumbfounded, processing every word he just said in your mind and agape next.

"That's... whoah. I mean… I know they were some kind of big shots of something from the very beginning, but I never knew what their role exactly, moreover if it was related to the monster kind…" your words trailed off as your minds wandered around again.

Flowey snickers at your reaction and tries to conceal it by covering his face with his book.

"I don't know if either you were too naive, or just a straight-up fool." He commented smiling in mock at you.

"H-hey! I only know them for several days, okay? It's not my fault to not heard any of these stories." At that, his snickers stop suddenly and staring at you in bewilderment.

"Wait, what?"

"What?" You eyed him with the same confused expression.

"You... only knew the Frederick family for several days?" He gives you that judging eye once more as if he can see through past you, "How?... They are not someone who will do that out of pity."

Unknown by you, his root is coming out of the pot he resides on, lurking behind him and to the side of the bed. Now ready the sharp and thorny limbs right just behind your head.

He's been wary since the first time he saw you, something about you just screaming… 'weird' for his instinct. Like you were an abnormality, just like him. But more, much more complex and mysterious in terms of nature.

You avoid his judging eyes and look down on your dangling feet.

"You're right, I didn't deserve them. I might only know them for the past several days, but that's already enough for me to realize just how unbefitting I am inside their household. Why did I accept their offer of adoption I wonder?" You smiled bitterly to yourself, much too far from Flowey's expectation. He frowned hard.

"You weren't the one who begged for them to adopt you?"

And you shook your head, "why would I? I don't even know they were part of my relatives before the last family gathering, that's the first time I ever saw them."

Flowey turns down his guard and retracts his vines back to himself, inside the pot again slowly. He shrugs next and throws his attention back to the book.

"I see." It's his only comment.

The silent has back, so you look back to the book, nervous again as you side-glanced Flowey several times, back and forth. It continued for a long time, or so you feel.

The flower is aware of your curious and cautious gaze, as he sighs finally in defeat. He put down the book and turned his head to you.

"Sorry, I'll stop ignoring you on purpose. And why don't I introduce myself officially to you? This awkwardness is gonna eat me up for freaking sake." He mumbled the last word as you brightened up at this and nodded as if your life depends on it. He smirks amusedly at your reaction.

_ 'So naive.' _ He said to himself and extended his leafy hand.

"My name's Flowey, Flowey the flower! Nice to properly meet you." His voice sounds more cheery than before, but it's still genuine. You had a hunch that he wasn't supposed to be this honest, but you brush it off and hesitantly take his hand, it's surprisingly warm and big enough for your entire hand to fit in it. A sensation of tingling feeling rushed into your mind, as new information flooded your mind for the umpteenth time today.

A flash of many memories passed your mind and imagination. Take over your attention automatically as you froze in place. Make you stop your movement which has Flowey frowned in surprise and confusion.

"Lita?" Flowey calls out, but your gaze looks blank and it's as if your consciousness is not even there anymore. He sweated a bit.

Still entranced by the image, you contemplate each flash of the memory, like watching a videotape played fastly pass in front of your eyes. Each of them has a different story. And it is as if telling two different characters. The first half was more like distant memories, not exactly like an experience. It was about a goat monster kid, similar to Toriel that you see in the family photo you see in the hall of Toriel's house. He's called… Asriel. And he spent most of his time with a certain human child he found one day in the ruins, and his family adopted them as his sibling.

But when it reached halfway, the memories jumped to the moment when he died, instantly turning himself to dust. And the next moment it changed to Flowey's point of view.

_ 'Wait, how? Unless it was reincarnation. But I never heard monster were able to do that…' _ you thought to yourself, not minding the mild shakes on your body by Flowey who took his vines out to grab and shake your shoulder lightly. Still calling you out without shouting.

"Oi, brat. Wake up! What in the hell did you see for being in trance-like this suddenly?!"

You didn't respond, eyes still blank. He started to panic a bit and your hand won't let his leafy hand go. Surprisingly your grip is tougher than what he deemed you will be.

In your mind, the flashing memories continue. It has been about how Flowey seems to do some… bad things. What you could get from his experience, you figured out he has this certain power called 'Reset' that allows him to revive back and fix his mistake by going back to the time before he died. But Flowey lacks any common sense of a normal soul, so he did some experiments and even went as far to… kill the entire race just to prove his curiosity.

But there's this certain skeleton which has been able to stop him early most of the time, the skeleton really did a number to Flowey.

And, yeah. This flower lacks any soul.

So why are you able to read his memories like this with his lack of soul? It's simple. Because he had the memories intact with his physical body.

"Soul… less…" you mumble out loud suddenly that almost in a whisper tone, make Flowey stop his action that about to slap your face to snap you back to reality. His eyes widened in shock and froze while eyeing your blank face.

"W-what... how…?" The flower said in a bit of fear in his voice. But he shook his head fast and sternly glared at you. Readying his vines and holding it high up near your head. The thorns all around it retracted, as his eyes sharpened to you.

As your consciousness is still in trance, the memories flash cutten off to the part where a human kid similar to Frisk in feature and appearance just managed to stop Flowey from killing them for the umpteenth time. You then showed the fact of Flowey being able to transform to Asriel as he explains what has happened to him.

And your trance stopped at the part where he was left alone at the ruins, and Frisk came to visit him. Ask him to go with them to the surface.

Your gaze blurring as you focused back to reality, stinging pain on your back head snapped you out from the daydreaming. Your grip on Flowey's hand loosened, so he pulled back and retracted his vines back to the dirt. His eyes still thrust to your confused face.

You look up and see the hard frown plastered on his face, glaring at you in wary. As if you were a very formidable enemy. The two of you stay in that position for some time later.

Before any of you, 2 could say anything, a hand opening the door startled both of you as Frisk came in with a tray on their hand.

"I'm back! Sorry, it took so long, guys." Frisk, oblivious by what just happened, enters the room at the most convenient moment, interrupting the staring contest you had with Flowey as you two turned your head to them. Frisk wondered why the two of you has that expression and raise one eyebrow.

"Uh… what did I miss?" 

  
  


~~~~~

After Frisk got back, you scrambled away from Flowey before that flower managed to halt you back, excusing yourself to the restroom.

Frisk sat on the bed again, frowning and had a hunch something just happened between them. The flower has been glaring at where you just went for some time now. You on the other hand didn't dare to look back and avoid his gaze while strolling the hallway, following Frisk instruction on how to get to the restroom when they told you just now.

"Okay, can you at least tell me what in holy stars is going on while I'm gone?"

Flowey sighs exasperatedly, he turns his eyes to Frisk in a serious manner, "Frisk, something is _definitely_ **_wrong_** with that kid."

The scowls on Flowey always hinting something bad just happened, Frisk knew it by heart. As that makes Frisk follow suit with frowning deep.

"... What do you mean?"

And Flowey motions Frisk to come closer so he can whisper to Frisk ear of what he needs to say.

  
  


_ Meanwhile you in the restroom… _

"Oh holy sky… what did I just do? I can read him… without even need to wait. How- how in the world I can see that much from a monster without a soul?"

You've been looking down on a sink and hands gripping of the sink sides. Panting slightly, you look up to see yourself in the mirror in front of you.

"Well... now I know that he's an abnormality like me… but he was created." You slump down and kneeled over, watching the floor in lament.

The guilt, anger, hatred, and most of all… the feeling of revenge overwhelming your mind as you try to compose yourself. The grip on the sinks tightens as it starts to feel hurt, it might leave red marks on your fingers later.

"This is why I  **_hate_ ** this power… I don't know what I have to do with these feelings… compose yourself, Lita. Remember, it's  _ not your _ memories…" you repeat that one line several times, inhale-exhaling deeply.

"It's not yours… don't be affected… stay neutral, like spectating someone else's story in a book…"

This officially declared you not able to sleep peacefully tonight.

  
  


You come back to Frisk later and Frisk just acts like nothing has happened, as well with Flowey. You might not know them that long for only to meet them today, but you know they both tried to shrug whatever thought that just happened.

Since they act as nothing happened, so will you.

Sometimes later, Toriel calls out to Frisk to bring you down, Auntie was about to go home. And while you exchange handshakes with the flower, Frisk is already out of the room as Flowey suddenly pulls your hands with his vines so your face will get near him, and he whispers right beside your ear.

"I don't know who you are and what you have done, but don't you _DARE_ to try to mess up with us, especially with the monster. I warn you, _abnormal_ _girl_." And he lets your hand.

You leaned back and watched his expression, it was filled with wary, angry, wickedness, and… fear. You are really familiar with these expressions, that make some part of yourself already expecting this reaction.

Giving a light smile, as you put down the mask you had put on since before, you resigned in defeat.

"Ahh, how long has it been since the last time anyone called me that? It seems you are capable of doing things that are otherworldly too, huh?" The tone changed a bit deep, as you threw your gaze to the window beside you, and missed the way Flowey's face changed drastically in a moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not capable of doing anything that… might harm anyone. And, I'm sorry… for seeing that past of yours way too deep. I can't really explain how. But for now, believe me, you're not the first. If anything truly happens, I'll be gone from this town as soon as I can, I won't contact anyone and… I can't tell you this now because we just met, but… if you want to know what I'm capable of doing, I'll tell you my story after we got to know each other better. And of course, Frisk is included because they deserve to know, since they are with you in your past I'm guessing Frisk has a connection to it." She turns to Flowey again, who is mildly looking bewildered.

She puts her index finger in front of her mouth, "I'll really appreciate it if both of us keep tight lips for this event. And it's not like we can convince anyone to believe this strange story after all. I can keep my promise, and will you?" Your hand offered to him, smiling wryly.

You are tired, very  _ very _ tired of keeping this secret. No matter how long it was, you longed to share this ability with yours without people needing to be wary of you. Maybe you should try using gloves just like what your cousin said when he first heard of your story, and he believed you entirely. It might prevent you from reading emotions that easily. He is the first one who you know never ridicules your capability.

And he is also the one who teaches you how to stand up for yourself.

Flowey gave an exasperated sigh, after massaging his temple he took your hand, shook it a bit, "alright, fine. I'll try.  **But,** if you ever DARE to cross the line-"

"Lita? What are you doing? Madam Maurel has waited for you downstairs, come on." Frisk popped their head from the side door and motions their heads so you will follow them outside. Both of you reflexively break off the handshakes as you turn to Frisk, just answer a simple yes and look at Flowey before disappearing behind the door, "see you later, Flowey!" And you left, leaving him astounded.

Looking as you have gone ahead, Frisk looks over to Flowey for a brief as they nodded to him, and the flower nodded back. Giving messages to each other.

Downstairs, aunt Maurel already waits by the front yard, as you fast-walk to her. The maids already inside the car you noticed. Giving your regards to Mrs. Toriel and Frisk you get inside the car and continue your journey back home.

  
  
  
  


And when you get home, you just have to be greeted by another surprise. So this is what your uncle has been doing after finishing his work.

Oh, it's just some welcoming gift from your uncle, it was a smartph- holy heck, he just gave you a smartphone?! It was the latest model you see on commercials at the mall before, with all of those neat features! 

Then he gives you another box (what the-!? there's more!) as your eyes boggled out after seeing the content.

A... customizable roller skates!! You always wanted this, how did he know you like this certain sport?

Uncle then explains he asks one of his friends to make this special one-and-only customized roller skates just for you. As you tried it and it fits in perfectly.

_ 'Wait, if he ordered this specifically from his friend, then how in the hell did he know my shoe size?' _ you eyed the man in suspecting eyes, he as if he can read your face he gave you a knowing smile. Make you wary inwardly.

_ 'Is he really...? Now that I think about it, aunt Maurel also knows my clothes size without having to measure me, she already gives instructions to the maids even before they give any information about my body proportions to her. Should I... be worried about this?' _

Not giving you any more time to think, uncle next tells you that one of your close cousins who was nice towards you before, but they were the shortest to have around thanks to their family economic issues is the one who spilled the beans.

That cousin of yours… You volunteered to move out of their place so you don't have to burden them more than you already have. You are glad now that they seem alright, based on what the uncle has told you.

After that, you spend the rest of the day inside the house, actually, you wanted to try roller skates soon, but auntie forbade you to do so because you just got home from an exhausting trip, plus it's already late. Then you had dinner with them and talked about your experience at the monster friendly mall for the first time, and your visit to ex-Queen of underground, and befriended their kid, Frisk. Plus Flowey, their roommate.

Of course, you left out that conflict part with the flower, not spilling anything.

Auntie and the maids not even once mention of the incident you get lost when shopping in the mall, and so you act as nothing has happened. Of course, that meeting with 4 strangers of goopy men is kept to yourself, what did you expect?

_ 'It's not like they were going to believe you anyway.' _ You say bitterly in your mind, biting your lower lips.

  
  


Back at your room, you flopped down on the mattress, feeling exhausted. Before you get to sleep you ponder for a moment about if tonight will be the same, you swear you will do research to find out what the hell that dream was.

And speaking of dreams, do those 4 strange goopy guys have a connection to your painful dream?

"Maybe it's because I'm in the monster city, where forces of magic were abundant. And my power just reacted to it… that could make sense." You nodded to yourself.

This reminds you of your past revelation. The one where you know that you have an anti-magic kind of body, and how you get to know about it.

It's not a good memory, but not that bad either, compared to what you know way back in childhood.

You flashbacked for some time with your bad memories, about how you were beaten up by a poor monster.

In the past, you figured out about your anti-magic ability when there's a gang of bullies who had a friend from monster kind in your old school, they actually forced the poor monster to try to throw their magic bullets at you, and somehow it got either dispersed or just bounced back to them when the white pills almost hit you. Unfortunately, the monster fella took damage from that, and you were accused of hurting them by the bullies. You can't really evade that one and didn't agree nor disagree on that, just keep silent as the whole interrogations get through and they finally decided it was an accident since the monster finally claimed it was them who almost hit you. 

But that still gives you a hard time with your caregiver at that time, thus incite another family gathering and the bla bla bla talking. 

_ "Ugghh… _ " you ruffling your hair, turning your body to the side and watching the windows. Hos the light of the moon shone inside your room and illuminate it with its gentle bluish light. 

You thought again, that event with the monster... might just be the nature of your abnormal prowess for attracting such an event, and since that time you are always trying to avoid any contact with monster kind. If any of them know your ability, it might turn out bad.

Oh right, you haven't tried to read a monster mind before because of that, until you come to this town. The dog monster was the first, and Flowey is the strangest one you ever see. You don't even need to pass the 10-secs rule and it just instantly flows so fast. Almost like, it was reaching out for you.

You realize monsters were more sensitive with this power based on your experience when unintentionally touching a monster skin once in the past (when you helped them after falling from bumping into you), you know their emotion can be read and it was easier than when you did it with a human. Even without having to touch them. But as you touch their skin, it results with them getting jolted back like just getting electrocuted and reflexively running away from you, looking scared.

The unlucky fella has always been avoiding you after that, the expression always scared like you were some kind of monster when you cross paths with them (heh, ironic). Well, that was to be expected, you guess. Maybe your power had a stronger effect on the monster, and it could be felt physically by them.

As you lay back on the bed, taking one of the pillows and burrowing your face in it, you groaned loudly and it came out in muffles. Today too many things happened AT ONCE!

"... But, it's kinda fun. Having a new experience with new people and environment, (minus that 4 strangers). I don't even know if they are actually real or not. Even so…" you reach for your chest, feeling the sensation of something beating rhythmically with your breath. Pulsing in tune.

This calmed you down… As you drift off to sleepiness, your ears catching whispers of… wind? No, no. It's too obscure for a wind…

The sound was static… wait, is that them? What they want from you this time? Unfortunately, you were too sleepy to keep your thoughts in order, as blank dreams started to fill your consciousness.

The last word of those static voices is what you could recognize clearly, the voice sounded so familiar as you can have a clear guess of whose voice is that,

[Go͟od͢ ͏n̢i̕g̕h̸t, ̸m͜y̨ d͞ea̕r̛… ͜f͠r͠ơm͏ n͜o͜w o͟n͘, you̕ won͟'t have ͝a͏n̛y̢ nįght͡m͏a̡r̢es ̨as ͟we wi̶ll ̛visit y͘ou oft̶en̸...]

You subconsciously smile at this, believe in those words as you fall to unconsciousness fully next. Seems like you have new mysterious companions from now on… or who knows, it might be better.

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yush, now that's out of the box! What do you think of this chaps? Did you able to take a guess of her power???
> 
> (*psst, it's dat esper thingies kinda like power!*)
> 
> Hehe. Oh right!  
> This is the last prequel cuz from the next chapter and so on, it'll be the main story and main interaction!  
> (I mean, Lita already had meeting with somw skeletons, but our main focus and conflict won't involved them that much, that's why! Haha)
> 
> Owkay, cya later on the next chaps!
> 
> \\(^o^)/


	11. Chapter 01 – First day of... everything, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for your first day of school. You found out now you have a new companion(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, without me giving any news ahaaaaaaaaaaa TwT
> 
> Shout out to [@Skin_It_Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skin_It_Walker/pseuds/Skin_It_Walker)  
> and [@Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289) for being my beta-readers once again!!!
> 
> Seriously, these two really are a true sweetheart, I owe them a lot in this fic for so many time TwT
> 
> I'll explain what in the hell is going on with my life currently at the end notes, soo sorry for gone pretty long.  
> And just enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also yeah, it's kinda long. I'm not gonna keep track of my word count anymore :b

It was miscalculated.

“Take care, dear.” Aunt Maurel said before she embraces you deeply, it seems like yesterday’s event truly strengthened your relationship to a deeper level than before. As you break from the hug, you wave to her and get inside the car.

You seriously didn’t expect that it would come to this.

“Nervous for your first day of school, Lita? You’ve been keeping quiet for some time now.” Uncle said beside you with slight worry in his eyes.

But to be honest, you half-heartedly already guess it nonetheless.

As you turn to him and giving a slight smile, “Not really, uncle. I’m just wondering how I should introduce myself to my new classmates later.” Your answer simply.

And a jolt of pain shot into your head, as nausea filling your chest and throat.

_‘Agh **cursed**.’_

“Oh, is that so? Haha, don’t worry! You will do just alright, believe my words!”

Your (forced) nods seem to make uncle Gerald look relieved, maybe you succeeded in fooling him to believe you were alright, or did you? Well, he can be an actor too if that little charade of his several days ago says anything about his behavior. He may be fooling you just to make you more relaxed around him. Thus becoming the reason why he’s acting all comfortable and friendly around you. Or were you just over-thinking things again, like usual?

His goofy easy-going smile plastered over his lips. You can’t really point out any difference from his usual self so, yeah, never mind.

A shot of pain went through the back of your head, you grimaced internally, trying to hold back the throbbing headache building up as you grit your teeth. The smile on your face wobbling ever slightly. 

_‘Ahh, karma is a b*tch indeed. **Great** , and this has to occur on my first day of school over all things.’_ Head leaning on the cushioned seats, you glance over to your uncle who seems busy all of a sudden. Talking on his phone non-stop, he seemed to be answering calls left and right since yesterday. It all worked out in the end as he planned, leaving his position to his most-trusted colleagues with his workload completed and out of the way. One free day was granted for preparing the surprise for you before.

You feel guilty a bit for that, but auntie said it’s his problem and you don’t have to worry about that.

_‘Guess I’m not the only one who has karma at the moment._ Semangat _, uncle Gerald.’_ You cheered for him with your native language in mind, eyes now turned away to the scenery outside the car’s window.

After falling asleep peacefully last night, you have no suspicion of anything bad that would happen the next day, but now that you think about it, a lot of things happened yesterday. And so, the infamous side-effect of your power should’ve been expected to take place honestly. In the end, that naivety of yours is still there after all.

This morning right after you awoke, you were hit by vertigo. It was a mild one, but you knew this one would growing at a slow pace and last for the rest of the day. Ahh, cursed power and its side-effect.

Usually, you would rest for the day in this kind of condition, but you can’t do that on your first day of school. Especially after your auntie said that ‘word’ yesterday,

_“-I'm saying this not to be offensive, but the new school you'll be enrolled in is known for its prestigious name and good reputation. Oh, and it's not about us asking you to keep our family name cleaned._ _I just... I can't let people think that the ‘Frederick’s family’ didn't give their lovely child a more appropriate wardrobe when enrolling at their school.”_

... Even if she said it like that, you know they still have the responsibility to do the said thing. And you should behave yourself, fully realizing that it will be _your_ responsibility too since the time you accepted to be their adopted kid.

A decision in mind, you mentally ready yourself for the day ahead. Well, you’ve experienced worse, so this was nothing. Plus the cold showers tend to refresh your mind and body. Succeeded to wash away any dilemma stuck on the back of your mind.

After that, the musketeers came (read: slammed the door unannounced and squabble about the room) inside your bedroom and changed you into something appropriate, saying that your generic fashion sense needs to be fixed ( _Ouch_ ) and ended up with a surprisingly casual formal attire. You expect they would do an extravagant makeover. Thankfully they don’t.

But in all honesty, you really wished for nothing serious to happen today.

And really, you should have known better than jinxing it by thinking that way.

[What a w̢i͝s̛hfu̴l̡ t͜h̕i̢nkin͜g,͞ ͡dea̧r̕.͠ ̷Bu͞t, ͘I̷ a̢dv̸is̶e you ͠ţo pa̸y̢ at̕tȩnti̴o̸n ͏to ̶y̡o̴ur sur͝rǫu͏n̶di̧ng̴s ̧mo͢r̨e a͟nd͡ ̛wh̨a̷t ̧is in fr͟ont͠ of ͟y̸ou͡ ͟i̶ns͠tea̷d, if̢ m̡in͢or̶ ̨d͟isad̛v̷a̡ntage i͜s w̵h̡at̢ ̸worrie͜d y͢ou.̢]

A familiar deep voice of a certain man reverberates in your ears startles you. You glance over to both of your sides, yet as a next second passed, nothing seemed to occur. Shrugging, you brushed it off as another image from your tired brain and closed your eyes, intending to have a little nap.

[ _Dǫn͘’̶cha p̸r͞e͘tend̶ ̧t͡a not̶ ̴he͜a͠r u͠s̕,̶ b̶r͟a͢t͢.͢_ ]

You snap out of your half-sleeping mind, sitting up, eyes open wide and you turn to your left and right again, but this time it’s too fast that your vertigo halted your motions instantly after nausea came back slowly from your sudden movement. Covering your mouth with one hand, you leaned back on the seat slowly, regretting your actions.

[ _Oh͞ my͝ ͠de̡ar̕!̡ Y̶ou̴ s̨h̛ou̶ld̸’ve͝ ̡n͢o͢t̸ mo͏ve͝d ̧t͠ha͏t ͡f̷as͠t, litt͞l̡e ̷o͡ne. ̧Look,͠ ̧n̢ow ̵yo͘u͞'͢r̡e ͡j͡u͟st wo͡r̷se̸n̕ing your̷ ̕c͘on̛di̡tio̢n͟!̧_ ]

Another voice echoed inside your head. Holy cow, what the heck is happening to you? Did your brain finally decide to give up on your sanity? Or wait, have you become insane? Do you have some imaginary voices playing mind games on you now?!

You glanced over to your left, saw uncle Gerald who’s still speaking on his phone, one busy and no-nonsense sounding, _‘he must be busy still’_. His voice sounds different from the man’s voice you just heard in your head. So it wasn’t his voice, right?

[I͢ th̢įnk ͞sh̕e ͜st̸il͞l haşn’t ͜r͟e̶c͟og͞n̷i̶zed͢ ͞ou͜ŗ v͝o͜ice.]

[ **Ǫf c̴o͝u̕rs͏e, s͞he͏ wơn̢’̶t, d̷umba͜r͟s͏e͜.͞ We̢ just̛ met ͏‘er̢ ̵y͠est͞ȩr̴day.** ]

Hearing that sentence triggered your brain to remember the events that took place not long ago. The meeting of those mystical 4 goopy men from that certain room at the mall yesterday. And that’s why you feel these voices sounded familiar because it was exactly like those black goopy figures' voices from before.

[ _Di̛ņg̷ d̸on͟g! Ţha̷t͜’͠s͟ ̷ri̵g͘ht̛,͠ ̛con͠g̸ratulaţi͞ons ơn̶ ̸guesşin͞ģ it ͟rig͞ht̢ on ̢the ̶spot wi͢th̨ ͘y͜our̛ not͘-so͟-̵f͜irst̶ ͟g̛u̡es̛s!̶_ ]

_‘... yyeah, I’m out of my mind. Mm, definitely.’_ you set that in mind.

Thinking that thought, now you’re convinced that it’s not insanity (luckily, phew), but to deal with these 4 goopy men on the other hand... Haha, yup. Seems like today will be more eventful than yesterday, or so you thought.

Hm? Why didn't you question your reality sense and just accept this strange phenomenon this easily? Well, living your whole life with your super-abnormal abilities (rather than superpower), you practically wouldn’t be surprised with any weird occasion and event that the future presented you more with extra-terrestrial or supernatural situations, you think.

[ _W͟e̵ll,̷ ̸on̴e͝ ̶can sa͡y̨ i͞t ̴d̡at ͘w̷a͜y,̧ but ̕t͢a̷ pu͞t it b̨l͞unter,̴ j͡ust’̡ ͞adju̴st yar m͢i̸n̨d ta ͟ha͟ve 4 mo̶re͝ ̛comp̛ani͜ons ̕f͟ro͟m̵ no͢w ͢o͘n,̷ e̡a͜s̷y̧ ͞a̛s dat.̡_ ]

_‘... Wait what.’_

[ _Y̸a hear̴d m͏e, bra͏t͝._ ]

You blinked, _‘uhh, how in hel- Wait, you can hear my thoughts?’_

[ **'W͢e'̡ ̛c͝a͢n̕ ̴h͝ear ̴ya͝ ̶lo͜ud a̧nd̡ ̸cl̴e҉ar͠,̸ ra̢s͡c͢al͝.͟ Al͢l of ̕u͞s ̨a̴re̢ c͘o͘n̢nect͘e̛d ̧to ͞yar̸ co͜nsc̛io̷ưs̨nes͝s,̴ what̡ did̡ ͘ya̶ ex͜p̛e͏ct̴?** ]

Sweat starts to trail over your forehead, as you gulp nervously at his antics.

_‘Okay... I’m worried.’_

[H̨i ̨w͘orried̡, I’m F͟r̕a͠nke͠n͡st̷e͜i͡n͜, ͏and͝ ̸we’v̨e̷ c͝om͢ę h̕er̡e̸ ͞to̶ p͡l̕ow y̸o͟ur̴ mi͏n͟d͞.͝]

Hah?

_‘Uh... please elaborate, maybe?’_

An exasperated groan answers your question, while the rest just snorts. But despite your confusion, somehow a piece of excitement starts to build up in yourself. Not every day you experience this kind of thing.

_‘Eh? Wait, am I in the wrong here? By the way, your guys’ voices are not as obscure as before, in fact, I can hear it as clear as the day! Hold on, who are you guys exactly? And more importantly, how did all of you speak inside my head!?’_

[Nơ,̴ d͢e̴a̢r. Ple̵a̧s͝e,͢ jus̸t.̕.̧.̛ ca̕l̸m d͝o̶w͘n. We ̕k͜now̧ y̶o͏u are a̵ c͟lever a͢nd ̛pa̡r͠ti̵c̡u̷l̵a͝rly un̢ique̛ o̸n̢e, and t͠his kin͞d̵ ̕o͞f ph͏eņom͢e͘n͢on ̵i͞s̨ ̡n͡o͠t̷ ͝s̵ur̵pr͘is̸i̷ng to ̢yo̷u any̢more̛.̶ We͜ ͏m͏ean̸ no̧ ha̡rm͝ t͞o͡ you. And ͠t͟o͝ ͜answer your͏ q͝u͡e̢s͡ti͘o̧n, ͟hmm..̡. i͠t w̴ill t̴a̴kę ̕som̷e ̛t͞ime ͠and I ̢b͘elie̢ve͘ t̷h̨e ̶time ̕of your tri͞p to sch͢oo͜l w͟o͢n̢’t ̨b͏e ̡eno̢ugh ̨to e̢x̛p̢l̸ain͘ ev̸e͘ry͜thi̵n̸g.]

Frowning inwardly, you reply, _‘Oookay, that’s kinda true in many ways. Huh... So your explanation will need more time. Figures, I’m guessing this is on a whole different level of ‘abnormal’ in this case. That being said, what reason do I have to believe in your words, sir Gray?’_ You call one of their names randomly, a guess you could say, raising one eyebrow to yourself.

Sarcastic snickers can be heard, [ **He̡h̢, I̸’m͞ ͏r͏eally͡ ͢cơnvin͏c͜ed͘ ͏now d͜a̡t͠ nickn͟a̛me̡ trul͝y ͢su̴i̧t̛s ̷ya͜.̷ ̵Just͝ ͝l͜ike ̨y̵a̵r perso͠na̵lity̛, ‘͝G̕ra̵y’.** ]

Somehow you can feel someone, Gray, glaring at Crimson (you guess, based on his voice and way of talk).

[S͟h̸ut you͠r n͠o̕n̵-ex͘iste͜nt ̡mou͏th,̨ ͞ **Fell**.]

[ _N̛ow,̕ no͠w̨. ̡It̡’̢s n̨ot th̴e ti͘me̡ f͟or͡ t̷his, ev̛ȩry̵on̷e! W͞e ̶don̵’t͢ h̨a͏ve mu͠ch ̵t̶ime,͢ j̢ust explain th͞e ͡ess͢en̨ti̢al t̡hi̷ng̸s̕ i͝mmed͏i̶a̴te̷l̛y!̵_ ]

[ **Ţher͢e ̴ar̴e͡ ̷s͘o m̧an̢y͜ ͜things͜ we w͝ơuld͜ l̸i̸ke̢ ta ex̴plaįn ‘͠e̴r͝e,̶ dat I ̨ai͏n̨’͟ţ ̴e͘v͏e͡n s̴ure͡ w̴he̢re t̷a star͠t..̢.** ]

[Huh, ͟I ̵n͘ever ̡took̢ ̵y̵ou̴ as͏ o͏ne͢ ͏to ̶de̕e͠pl̶y t͝hi͜nk a͞b̡ơut͜ ͘thing̵s̡,͘ ‘Cr͟imso̕n’, ̢your̛ hea̷d͢ mưst no͝t be as ̷empt͡y̴ as͝ I͝ origi̢na͢lly th͝o̷u͞g̴ht.͟] Gray snickered at his witty remarks.

[ **R͞epe̵a͘t͝ ͏dat͜ ͘aga͝i͘n ̧i̶f͠ ya ͏dar̛e,͜ Ol’ ̧M͡a͠n͢.** ]

Fire comment sounds deadpanning, [ _Y̛a͜ ͡g̨uy̢s are ͡mo̡re ̷chi͢l͜d̵i̵s̷h t̢han̵ I ̡or͝i̷gin͏al͡l̕y̛ th͢oug͏ḩt.͡_ ]

[ _Yo̴u ţel̴l͏ ̢m͘ę._ ] It sounds like someone’s eating popcorn. What? How can they do that-

[ _P͏a̛ss ͢me t͏he soda͠.͘_ ] The soda?! Where do you get these things from-

And so, another banter has begun. These 4 brothers (you will conclude to that for now) truly like arguments, don’t they? But unfortunately, your head wasn’t up for any of this crap now. Nausea creeping at the back of your head was literally and figuratively booming your mind with too many thoughts and problems. Seriously, YOU JUST WANT TO REST.

This needs to be stopped.

_‘Okay, this is getting out of hand and I need actual rest to be honest so, uh, sirs? Gentleskelemen?’_

[ ** _WHAT?_** ] the 2 of them say with an annoyed tone in unison, while the other 2 spectators just giving you an acknowledged hum, causing you to literally jumped in your seat, you look over your side to see if uncle take notice of that, thankfully he didn’t and still on his phone. You sigh quietly to yourself.

[ _Wa͘it͝, ͘ho͢w ͢d̶i̵d ͏y͟ou͏ ͜kno̴w̡ th͏at͢ w͞e ar̸e̸ ̢sk͡e̵letons?_ ] The cheerful one among them piqued.

You shrug inwardly, _‘It’s, uhm, a lucky guess? Interesting story, let’s just say I met with some hints after our meeting yesterday. Also, can we... not to be rude and all_ *cough cough* _let's just cut this, uh, ‘whatever you guys were talking about’ short and please introduce yourselves first, maybe? Or if you all like, I could start calling you all with the nicknames I made up, then I’ll suit myself.’_

Silent for a moment seems like the fire has burnt out, as Orange gives a long ‘oh’ sound, realizing what was at hand.

[ _Good i̴d͡e̛a! ͜Well͜ th̕e͏n, le̢t͞ u̧s in̡t͞roduc͟e ̸ou̧rselv̵es pr̴o͟p͜eŗl͢y ͏th̡i̡s ͘ti͝me._ ]

You nodded mentally to them (thank goodness they’ll spare you the banters as no more).

[ _F̡i̸rst̢ t͘hings firsţ, you ͘need to ͘kn͟ơw ͘t͏hat all of̧ ̵us ̸h̡a͘ve the͡ s̶am̧e ͠n̢ame. Or t̵o͠ ̴be ͘m̢o͢re͢ ͜e͟xact͏,̕ W̶.͡D.̡ G͏ast͠e̸r!͡ ͞A̕nd ̨y̷e̶s, ęac̡h ̵of ͢u̴s w̡as ͘a̶ct̨ua̧lly͡ c͏a͠l̢l͢ed with̨ t͟hat name͠ i͞n our͏ wo͜rl̨ds͡._ ]

You blinked again, _‘Ookay... please correct me if I’m wrong but, I get many hints of otherworldly stuff here. How is that-’_

Your words get cut off as you can feel an imaginary finger shushing your imaginary mouth, [ _Ssshh! No interruptions! We’ll go into details when we have more time, okay?_ ] Orange said cheerfully.

You nodded again, for not really having any other choice at the moment.

[ _T͏o be͘ ̧honest, ̡yoųr ͏n̷i͢c̵kname ͡th̸a̡t̕ y͝ou çome ͢up̶ fo̵r͞ me ͝is v͠ery c͢u̶te,̷ a͠n͜d͡ ̧ac̸t̵ua̶l͢ly͏ ͘I̵ don͠’t̢ m̴ind ͘b̧e̢i̛n̕g ̴ca̸lled͢ tha͞t ̷f͘rom͝ time̡ tǫ t̴i͜me͝! ͢B̷u͟t ̕sin͟c͡e ̷our̶ ͘vo̷ic̸es̸ a̵ren’̴t ͞easy̴ tơ diff͡e̡rentiate ̡plus yo͘u c͜an’t͘ see͜ us̡ ̴in t̷h͢is cond̢i͢t̷ion̶ to reco̷g̵nize ͏us̢ by ̷ǫu̕r in̡divi̴d̡uali͞t̡y̕, we̛’̡l͜l̛ ̧te̛l̴l ̶you our͘ ̶pref̧er͝ab̡l̵e n̶am̡e̴s s͟o͜ ͠you ͜ca̶n̸ ̴dis͟ti̷ngưi̴sh͝ e̷ac͠h̶ o͡f͟ ̴us͞! ͏F̵or͘ s͜ţarte̢rs,͘ ̕y͏ou ca͏n̢ ca̛l͟l ̧me͡ ͜Ǫr̛an̡g͟e̡ or͘ S̕wa͠p!̶_ ] Orange, or Swap says with full of confidence, as you spell his name after him to clarify.

[Y͘ơu can ref͢e̢r t͘o ̶m͝e as̸ ͠Cl̵a͠ssic fr̡o̷m͝ Mr.̕ Gra͘y͘,̢ ͡s͡pe̸ci͟al̢ one.] Gray spoke next. You repeat his name and he hums in delight.

Crimson scoffed before he spoke, [ **Fe̶ll, b͟y ̡Cr̶im̴s͜on. Th͘o, ̕f͘ee̷l f̨r̶ee͏ ͡ta cal̶l ̧me̴ b͏y ͟dat n̢ame̡ ͘of ̕ya͝rs, I k̨ind̢a pref͠er ͘dat than my ̕previ͡o͞us̛ o̸n͏e.** ]

For some reason, this brings a slight joy to yourself. And you repeat his name just to be sure.

[ _H̵e͏h,̵ ͡pric̴k̵s̴ter. And mine as Swi̛tc͝h͡ ̵for̢ the͟ Fire gu͝y͟.̕ I l̴ike͠ ͡t̸ha̸t ni͝ckn̷ame͏, ̨so ̡ya c͞an̵ ͞ke̴ȩp ca̛llin͡g m͢e̷ da̵t, luc̷k͞y ͜bra͟t.̴_ ]

You weren’t sure what to feel about that, but it does sound like he’s praising you. Nodding again to yourself, you keep a mental note for each of their names after repeating the last one’s name to yourself.

_‘So... There were 4 of you guys with the same name but differentiated by your nickname, and you all are the one that speaks into my mind at the moment. Everyone here having the same name so that’s why you come up with the nickname, and you all are the ones I met at that gray door from before in the mall, right? Tell me if my conclusion was wrong and further explain it correctly to me, please.’_

[N̢o, t̴h̶e͟r͡e’s n̛o͝t̨h̢ing wrong̷, in ̨fac̵t,̵ ͏yoư ͝were ͘rįght̡ ͟o̡n the d͜ot͡, ̧de͏a̴r.͏ ͟Tḩo̡u̢g͢h, you m̢i͟ss͡ed͢ ͝thę ‘̕myst̢ical go̡o͘py m͢en’ par̡t̵.] Classic said with a hint of teasing on his tone.

You momentarily fluster inside at the mention, _‘ahh haha... My apologies...’_

One of them chuckles as the others huff in amusement.

[D̵on̕’t ̧be, my dea̛r. Tha͢t’͞s͞ ̨a͜ v͞e̛r̷y̡ ̢und͘ersta͝n͏dabl͠e̛ ̢r̛e͘co̡gnition̵ y̧ou can ͢m͡ak̢e ͢at͢ ͝t̴h͠ę mom͜ent̛, ̡a̴s͏ ͜we̕ ̵c͡a̡n͝’͝t giv͟e͢ y͟o͟u ąny ̸i͘nfo͏rma͘t͞ion͢ ̕re̵ga͜r͘di͏ng ou͟r ̕i̸d̢en̨t̡ity. Pl̸us͝,̢ i̕t’s͡ no̵t ͡off͢en̕s͏ive, re͟a͡lly͢, i̕f that̡’̛ş ̡w͡ha͠t̵ yo̢u ͘w̨ere̵ worried͝ ̕ab̸out.]

_‘Well, you weren’t wrong about that, sir. Oh, speaking of identity, I take you all are from the monster race? ‘cause I can’t decide whether you denied or accepted my question yesterday.’_

He took a moment before answers, [Wȩll̡...̵ ‘was͢’ ̡f͜r͞om͠ t͞he̢ m͡o̡nst͏er ̸r͢a̡ce m̶ig͢h͏t b͟e m͟ore exa̸ct̨.͢]

_‘Eh?’_ You blinked yet again.

_‘Uhm, should I question that statement?’_

[ **Y̢a b̧et͘te͏r be. A̵s fo͢r̶ ͢that̷ wi-͝** ]

[ _Will̛ ̡be͏ ͜t̕h͞e ͝t͟ơpic̛ ̴we̢ sh̡al͝ļ ta̛lk abo̸u̢t͞ at̴ ̡ǫur ͢n̸ȩx͢t ͠mee͟ting͞! S͢or̸r͢y͢, d͘eary!͜ ̴S̡in͞c̷e ̛w͏e͟ ra͟n̷ ͜o͠ưt of͢ ̡time,͏ ̢you ͘mi͠gh͡t̢ w̛ant̨ ̧to ̛f̡ocus on̷ ̶h͟ow ͠yo̷u ̶sho͘uld͟ ͜ha̷nd͜le̸ yo͞u͞r͏ ͘abi̡l͜i̢t͡i̶es̡'͘ ̵s͟idę-eff̧e͡c͠ţs͢ f̧or͝ t̨h̨e͞ r͏est͢ ̸of̨ ̶you͢r͢ d̷ay ̨at sc͏h͞o̵o͜l!̛ ͡ Y͘ou̧’ll͞ a͏rr͢i̵v̧e̛ a͠t̵ ̕y̵o͝u̸r sc̵ho̡ol’̕s gąte ̸i̛n 1͞ ͘mi̶nut̕e, so yo͞u̧ ͜b̵et̵ter ͟g͡et ̴pre͏p̕a͜r͜ed!_ ] Swap cut off Fell's word which startled you. Vaguely, you can hear an irritated groan in the background.

[ _Hey͡, at ̕le͟as̢t t͟el͞l̨ ̢‘er hơw ta c̛a͘ll us l͡a̕t-_ ]

[ _Co̷me on, ͠ti̷m̸e͏ ̴t̵o ̸be̷ ͡o̸ff,̕ ̕ol̶d̛ geeze̷rs̢!͟ ͢Alr͝i͞gh̵t, ̸Li̶t̛a de͏a͠r, ̴w͢e͝’l̵l̡ take o͞u͘r l͏e͢ave ͝fo̡r ̕no̷w̸.̧ Hav͞e ͠f̢un a̸t ̡sc͘hooļ an̵d̵ be͝ ̡s͟a͟f͝e!͞ D̵on’̵t͢ p̸ush ̷yoųrs͡e͝lf,̛ ok̢ay??̛ ̛_ ] Swap cheerily said while the others complained about being pushed forcefully to the other side, or at least that’s what you can imagine based on what they were saying.

_‘Hold on, what do you mean by-‘_

[ _T̶ake̷ ̕care̸!͝_ ] Swap said as the irritated voices intensified in the background.

And a *zap* sound echoed in your mind, halting your thought.

“... what the actual fudge?” Mumbling in irritation, you twitched one of your eyes to no one particularly.

But well, that was... interesting.

Thankfully, that convo still kind of answers to your question. You tried to talk to them again after that, but no one replied. They really are gone, or just very good at pretending to not exist anymore. 

_‘You know... I really should’ve questioned my sanity if it was still in an okay condition. Because, **dude**. I should be freaked out right now, yet I’m still reac-‘_ and another shot of pain struck your head. If this keeps happening, you swear, all your brain cells were gonna die. _‘Rest in peace, brain cells.’_

Ahh, right, that should be the reason why you aren’t even screaming right now. Your mind just didn’t have the energy for any of that crap.

Sighing to yourself, you rest one of your arms over your face to block the lights outside the car’s window, lamenting the pain on the back of your head. The sunrise starts to feel painful. You weren’t aware of the worried gaze coming from your uncle beside you and even the driver, who glanced over to your uncle with the same concerned look from the rearview mirror. It seems like they are communicating through their eyes.

Aside from that, it looks like you have to get used to having 4 companions in your mind from time to time. It legitimately will be a thing from now on. Wait, what were their names again? Uhhh...

Welp, you’ll ask them when you just ‘drop by to say hello’ or something, which is, you didn’t know how to. You’ll hear their voices again later, probably. May the rest of the day be peaceful. Please.

~~~

“-Lita? Are you listening to me?”

Startled by the call, you shake out of your thoughts and turn to the owner of the voice. Smiling wryly, you nod to her.

“Sorry for the delay in my response, Mrs. Toriel. I’ve just got a lot of things on mind as of lately.” Politely you bow your head to her for the umpteenth time today. She smiles sympathetically, waving her hands to you in a refutable manner.

“It’s okay, little one. Just make sure you don't daydream while walking in the hallway, or you might bump into someone and hurt yourself along with the one you bump into.” Her voice sounds strict but still has that gentleness in it.

It’s your turn to smile in abashment, “I’ll... keep that in mind.”

Stirring in your seat, you adjust your position and keep a straight posture, looking at the motherly goat monster sitting across yourself, said person emitting an aura of grace and subtle calmness. You were alone in the room with her, waiting.

After taking you to the school’s gate, your uncle had left right away after giving you yet another deep affectionate hug (not on par with aunties tho), and off to his job he went. You still remember how his phone kept ringing nonstop, poor man.

After staring for some time, Toriel finally nodded, “You still remember what we talked about just now?”

Following suit you say, “Oh, yes, ma’am. Frisk will take me to my class and they will give me a brief tour of the school’s premises before that, and I can take it easy for my first day of school by just taking notes of whatever I feel will be needed to be noted, and after noting some of the schedules for the whole week for my class I can wait by until school has ended. Is that about right, Mrs. Toriel?”

She bleated in delight while clasping her paws together, “Very excellent, dear. Golly, Maury wasn’t exaggerating when she praised your unusual intelligence, and you even jumped 2 classes to catch up to the time you weren’t properly given any formal education, what a true prodigy.”

Hearing the familiar title, you jumped slightly on your seat. You feel a bit blue at the mention, plus the vertigo wasn’t helping either. The turmoil rolling around in your stomach as you avoid her gaze. But,

“I also heard of your countless merits. You are very _diligent_ , always working hard more than anyone else. I can see that in your determined eyes, Lita.”

At that, your eyes widen and turn to her fast in surprise. Regretting it for a moment as the pain shot through your head again, yet you held your head high, meeting her gaze full of that unfamiliar sense of... acknowledgment. You felt at ease from her words, the feeling of being acknowledged and worthy has been something you’ve longed for since a long time ago. You’re glad to see those eyes, very. It brings an indescribable feeling of happiness inside your chest.

You fiddle with the edges of your clothes, holding yourself in to not burst out with joyful shouts. A smile subconsciously curls on the tip of your lips. You weren’t aware of the teardrops that started trailing over your cheeks until Toriel’s hand reached out to wipe it off your face, caressing your cheek with sweet tenderness.

It’s not too long before sobbing comes out of your mouth, a quiet yet relieved giggle escaping your mouth. Toriel stands up and comes to your side, down beside you while side-embracing you in a deep warm hug. Stroking the back of your head in small repetitive circles, she whispers gently, cooing to you as she would to a little child.

“Must be hard to not be recognized for all this time, right? But rest assured, for you have come to the right place. We will treat you with the respect you deserve, no one will belittle you, some might find it hard to give their recognition, but if you steel your heart to do your best just like what you have done until now, I’m very sure they will see it in the end. _Believe in yourself_ , my child.”

Nodding between her soft arms, soft hiccups escape your mouth. This moment, you are very sure it will be embedded to the back of your mind for the rest of your life.

Maybe coming to this city will bring a new change to your life. Finally. At least, you were hopeful of that outcome.

~~~ 

Passing some doors and windows that show what inside the rooms, you and Frisk now inside the second building of the junior. After introducing you to the overall facility and buildings this school has to offer, you could only respond with either humming, nodding, or just plainly dumbstruck. Well, it will be better if you didn’t have any Karma event right now, but what can you say?

_‘_ Persetan _.’_ Cussing in mind with native language to yourself, eyes now sweeping over the park and field outside between the brief explanation Frisk was giving. As your eyes caught a figure of a tall dark animal man at the other hall across from you. From where you are, you can’t quite see what kind of animal monster they are, it’s not like your usual cat, bunny, crocodile, or any other unique monster. Dark bluish-grey fur overall their body, wearing a pastel blue sweater over their shirt that peeking out from their sweater, and long brown pants. For having a long mouth, maybe prairie? But then again, it can be anything. Monster is such a wonder for having many forms and appearances. It’s really appealing.

Their aura... it speaks so loud that you can’t ignore them anymore. Enraptured by how thick and overwhelming it can be. For a moment, you forget the pain from your vertigo at the back of your head, curiosity always winning over your common sense for some reason.

Your pace slowed down and almost falling behind from Frisk casual walk, the teenager still explaining as they walking ahead slowly, not realizing your distracted focus. The feline-prairie turn their head to you, aware of your possibly-unintentionally intense gaze towards them for a while now. You take notice of it and ashamed to yourself but, you examined his gaze subconsciously. Disappointment, sadness, and melancholy filling that glinting eyeballs.

Flustered, you fastly smile nervously to them, bow your head to them for a sec and turn away to catch up to Frisk who already a few meters ahead from you.

The felines stop from their track, glancing over to the back of a stranger girl who just giving them a warm gesture. How strange. Usually, anyone, especially humans will cower in fear, or just blatantly avoid them when they meet his gaze (saying that it was intimidating, even though it’s just their usual eyes). Not even trying to act nice to them. Speaking of a human girl, isn’t there’s that news of a new transfer student in the junior’s building this week? They heard it from the school’s counselor before. The one from the Frederick family, isn’t it? Then that girl with the child of the principal is...

“... hmph.” Turning on their heels, they continue their walk, ignoring the tiniest bits of curiosity they had in the back of their head for this new human girl.

Better shove that thought deeper, and this new student just screaming problem for them.

~~~

“And here’s your class, Lita. Not too far from the stairs, right?” Frisk stop their steps and move to the door in front of you and them, you look up to see a plank of “1-G” is above the doorway. Frisk continues to knocks on the door.

“-as the world will- ah, it must be them. Please, come in!” A gentle familiar gravel voice of a man sounded from behind the door. Wait, you know this voice?

Frisk opens the door and invites you to come inside after they go ahead. The crowd of students inside start to sounds rowdy when Frisk steps in, half-shouting and in so much excitement based on their voice ( _wow, they are so popular with the monster race, huh_ ).

It died down instantly after you took a step inside. For a moment you about to feel nervous, but it distracted not just because of your vertigo, but also the man- or rather, for a certain tall skeleton man wearing a pair of glasses catching your attention instantly.

“Ah, the healer skelegentleman from before!” Frisk’s word got cut off by your reflex of pointed to him in eureka.

The said skeleton eyed you in surprise and blinking owlishly, as Frisk and the other students inside the class turn to you in coherent.

Feeling new attention you just gained around, make you closed your mouth right away, realize the rude action you just do. What is wrong with you today? Did your vertigo just screw some common sense inside this little brain of yours?

“Oh sho- I’m really sorry!” You bow your head to him instantly in fluster, miss the startled faces of every occupant in the room except you. But regret that action because your vertigo hits back instantly.

Several moments passed before a deep yet light chuckle resounds from the man in front of you. He smiles gently when you raise your head to him in confusion. Frisk on the other hand just chuckles heartily, amused by yet another interesting action of you. And the whole students inside looking at you with so-much interest now.

“Nice to meet you officially, dear new student. I’m Mr. Green, and I will be your homeroom teacher in this class.” He says before turning to his side, facing the students.

Someone’s tapping your shoulder and you turn to see who is it, “Alright, I’ll go back to my class on the senior’s building now, Lita. Just come to me if you need anything. See ya, everyone!” Frisk jerk their thumb outside and proceed to get out of the class after salutes to the students in the room, as it’s responded with a cheer from the students.

_‘... yeah, maybe I should reconsider of getting close to Frisk in school, I want to attract the last attention I can get in my new school, last time I did it accidentally, it didn’t end well.’_ Noted in mind, you nodded to yourself inwardly.

Mr. Green cleared his throat to gain back everyone’s attention, “Everyone, this is Lita. From today and forward on she will be part of this class. Would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates, dear?” His hand motions to the spectat- err, students, that your eyes follow and that you realize they were watching you in keen. Every one of them.

Nervous instantly hit your self-consciousness, but not enough to bothers you more than vertigo. So that’s a plus and minus, ( _uggh,_ for a sec you forgot of that side-effect of karma).

“Oh, uhh, yes. I mean-” you clear your throat before facing the crowd, straighten your back, and held your chin up, build the courage for yourself just like what the principal told you. _Be confident._

Or at least, don’t make a fool of yourself, seriously.

Smiling lightly, you eyed every corner of the room, “First of all, I’m sorry for what you all have to see just now. My name’s Lita Frederick, originally born in South-East Asia’s country, so that explains my appearance if you were wondering about that. I’ll be in all of your care from now on, it’s very nice to be in all of your acquaintance. Nice to meet you, everyone!”

Silence filled the room once more, raising the knot in your guts to increase ever slightly. Few seconds passed in slow motion, thanks to your vertigo it feels like centuries instead.

A round of answers approaching, the first few were very welcome, as the other’s start to follow suit. And it was with a smile on top of that. ‘Nice to meet you too,’, ‘Welcome, new human!’, ‘Hello, human,’, ‘Hope you like it here,’, ‘Let’s be good friend!’, and the likes continue to overlapping, soon enough the class was full of buzz and it starts to become noisy.

Sounds of a pair of clapping hands suddenly beat the noise, as their attention turned to the teacher who for a second forgotten to be there.

“Alright, kids, I know you all were excited to see a new human in this school, but keep that excitement for break time later. Now, why don’t you take a seat at the back over there?” Mr. Green pointed to the said seat located near the window at the very back of the last row, (wow, such cliche setting) as you nod and walk over there. Some monster students smile when you catch their gaze, and you return the favor, which seems to make their delighted.

_‘Is it such a big deal for a human to greet back their smiles?’_ You wonder as you sat down, slightly flinched at the dizziness from the movement. _‘Well, glad they happy with it at least. Ah, shoot_. Aku lupa si vertigo kampret ini _.’_ Shrugging to yourself, you cringing inwardly and eyes trying to adjust your focus back to yourself. Hands already taking out a notebook and some stationaries from your bag, ready to take note as the teacher in front of the class begin the lesson. You never have problems with taking notes in any situation, so it won’t be a problem.

Now, it’s Literature time.

~~~

Translate note:

Semangat= Fighting/don't give up (Indonesian way to cheer someone's up when they need support in word)

Persetan= Sh*t/F*ck (or any cussing, really. This is the most basic polite swear word u will find in Indonesia)

'- _Aku lupa si vertigo kampret ini._ '

'-I forgot about this cursed damn vertigo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, since I've been wanted to focus on my study, also now I have a clear goal of what occupation I want to pursue when I finished high school, which is, now I'm in my last year. So I need to focus very seriously on my study.
> 
> I will still be writing from time to time, but as you can see, finding time to write in this hella hectic time might be a miracle tbh, but I'll still continue this fic!
> 
> It won't be finished any time soon, I guess. But don't worry, I have a definite conflict for this fic! =D
> 
> So until next update, I bid you a good farewell, and cya later~!
> 
> Oh, also if you know my co-writer in my collab fic, Blue_skeleton6289 and Skin_It_Walker, they were as busy as me. So please, understand why all of us is seems to be gone very recently this time around. Sorry!


	12. Chapter 02 – It’s school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the middle of class, and your karma is getting worse when the first break comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates my dear~! >:3
> 
> TBH, I'ma gonna stop concerned about the count word. I don't know how to split this chap into two just because I got them exceeded 10.000 words count.  
> Mmhm, not gonna make too much of a problem out of that anymore. THAT'S IT! >:V
> 
> It's a long chapter, amirite? No promises if the future chapter will be this much, but eh, expect that I won't cut the chappie at the awkward place like before ever again :b
> 
> Enjoy the chaps!
> 
> Shout out to [@Skin_It_Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skin_It_Walker/pseuds/Skin_It_Walker)  
> and [@Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289) for being my beta-readers on the first half :3
> 
> (Also, notes at the endnotes, plz read them cuz I have an idea and announcement)

Bell of the first break resounds from the speaker on the ceiling, some students sigh in to relieve and some cheers in glee. You’re not an exception. After Mr. Green’s class finished (he let you take it easy, but you still noted his lesson nonetheless, ‘new transfer student’ label is not an excuse to neglect study in school), there was some time gap of 15 minutes before the news of the next teacher, find out they won’t be coming after all. Your new classmates have been crowding you for a good half an hour, questioning some basic stuff, and yeah. You are exhausted as heck. It’s so overwhelming since the monster’s emotion is really easy to be felt it’s.really.OVERWHELMING. Especially if they crowding you like this (Aand vertigo hit back twice, yay).

Most of them are more curious about your new adoptive family apparently. Guess Flowey wasn’t kidding when he says your new guardians are very known among the monster.

Thankfully it’s ended when another teacher coming by to pass some tasks the absent teacher has to make for them, and the Class President, a male white felines monster, finally decided to spare you from another crowd quiz session, and instruct them to get the tasks down before breaks, or... he will tell the counselor.

This instantly brings everyone to a serious mode, now occupied by the assignment in hand. Seems like the counselor is someone to be feared in this school, you mentally noted that. Then the Class President gives you the procedure on how to do the tasks, even go as far as to share his notebook with you.

Now is the first break time, you were wondering what to get when arrive at the cafeteria later. Those thoughts cut short when someone’s poking your shoulder from your side. Turning your head, you see a bright brown-haired teenage human girl with a big smile greets you.

"Hey, the name’s Lita, right? I’m Klaura, and I’m sitting two seats beside you. Very nice to see you!" She jerks her thumb on the said seat in cheer, offers her hand next, and shook it fast after you take it.

"So good to see another human to come aboard in this class!"

She was very cheerful, too cheerful even. Maybe that’s just her quirk? You weren’t sure. But nothing like those bad vibes, something more fresh and new? Like the impression of orange, sweet, and fresh. You like it.

It was surprising at first, especially from her emotions you could feel through her hands you held right now. She was very sincere, feeling glad and upbeat spiraling inside her mind because she thinks how nice that at least another human was enrolling into this school. This new information brought a thin smile to your lips.

"Nice to meet you too, Klaura. Glad to be in your acquaintance." You smile to her, making the cheery girl brighten up more to this as she held break off.

"Wow, you are the politest person I've ever seen," She chuckled in amusement, sat and getting comfortable at the empty chair across from you, "alright, what do you think of this school so far? Very different, am I right?" she sounds like a host who’s questioning a guest in those tv talk shows, which amused you.

You take a moment to answer and rose a brow, "Well, this school is indeed something very... different. But I can’t say anything for now, since I haven’t even spent a day here, I’m yet to find out the truth of that statement."

That brings more excitement to Klara’s eyes, hoo boy, she sure is one beaming girl. You hope that your head can keep up with her enthusiasm.

The two of you chat for a bit, mostly about the question of your origin place and the rumor of your sudden moving to this school. Not many students would move around midterm like you, so it sounds suspicious. You told her the truth. Everything you know about your caretaker and your family condition, but you still left out the part of your miserable conditions of your past caretakers, your so-called-family, and some historical trauma incident.

She looks very sympathetic at the end of the story and guilt coloring her face.

"Holy cow- ahh, I'm sorry to hear that! I didn't mean to make you tell that much of a story. Oh, glazer, now I feel like a bad person..." she apologize as that brings a bit of guilt to you. A familiar feeling knotted inside your stomach.

( _ ~~I don’t need your pity.~~_ )

Waving your hands with an apologetic smile, you brush it off fastly, "No worries. I'm already over it, it's a thing in the past anyway. Oh, may I ask why you chose to enroll in this school? For me, it was because this is the best choice my caretaker offered to me, plus I was curious about the monster culture as well. What about you?" You ask to change the subject, and it worked.

"Ooh right, right! So, you see? In this class, you and I are the only humans in this class. Each class is at least having 3-8 humans to make it fair from a total of 30 students in one class. Not many humans would choose this school as one of their best choices for study because it’s majorly populated with monsters. Honestly, I and my fams first reactions were just like any other human would be, shocked, surprised, and scared of the unknown new race emerging to surface suddenly one day, but!" She pointed to you suddenly,

"I was veerrryy curious about this new race! Though my siblings weren’t much of a fan of them, it's okay! Luckily, my parents weren't opposed when I said I wanted to know the monsters more by enrolling in a school for the human-monster alliance here! I really wanted to befriend as many monsters as I could! I mean, come on! My first ever monster friend is soo gentle! You would be tempted to know them more after knowing their friendly nature in general, right? Especially after you experienced it first-hand, right? Right?!" Her face now just an inch away from you as she leaned to you closer. Her last words filled with so much energetic vibe.

You sweatdropped a bit as you nodded several times, and she stops after ran out of topic to talk about. Then you push her face that was getting too close to yours, as she backed up finally.

"Oh- Geez, sorry! Didn’t mean to intrude your personal space, I’m often referred to be thoughtless, so pardon my oblivion." And she laughed it off.

"Klaura, you do realize this class is full of monsters, right? Girl, stop talking as if we didn’t exist right _all around_ you. Your loud voice isn’t helping, everyone in the class _and_ even our neighbor class can hear your conversation, loudmouth." One of the monsters who sits beside you two suddenly spoke up.

She gasped dramatically, "You were listening?! No, to be more exact, you were eavesdropping! Oh my, I don't know you were such a rude fella, Casshie." She playfully gave the clam a disappointed look.

"Wha- are you kidding with me!? You speak so loud that it echoed in the hallway, geez!" She smacks the girl's head gently, who just responds with playfully sticking out her tongue. 

"Then just ignore or cover your ears so you don't have to hear it! Problem solved, see?"

You want to snicker at this, but at the same time regret the missed chance to smack her head when she was just an inch away to your face before.

The clam facepalmed herself, "Oh for the holy stars above. You know what? Suit yourself. I'll clam my head to block any of your voices from my ears." She said as her shells closed shut and covered her head.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just kidding! Come on, don't give me the cold shoulder here..." Klaura now pouted in a playful whine, which almost made you snort but fastly covered your mouth to hold it in.

She then pokes the clam's shell with the eraser pencil, "Casshie to earth, anyone’s home?" The clam just keeps silent as Klaura starts to whine more. 

You can't help but smile in amusement seeing their interactions. How adorable. And seems like your other classmates agreed with you as they too are laughing.

Realize the time might have continued too long, as much as you want to watch these shenanigans you opted to cut it short.

“Well, I’ll go to the cafeteria and excuse myself now, I’ll see you all later.” Get up from your seat, you wave to them and already walk off to the halls alone, not even had the thought of inviting them over. And Klara abruptly catch up with you,

“Hey, wait! I haven’t go to the cafeteria as well, let’s go together!” She reaches for your arms and walks along beside you, that you take in bewilderment and nervous a bit.

And some other monsters behind following too, giving a similar reason of Klaura. Seems like you will come to the cafeteria with 5 more classmates. Huh, this situation is so different from any first day of school you ever experience.

Arriving at the cafeteria, carefully you stay behind your classmates. The place was crowded, but not too much that it makes you suffocated. It’s understandably busy. And to see with your own eyes on how much diversity and species, mingles with each other as far as your eyes could take you. It’s peaceful, no intolerance between the 2 races and everyone seems friendly to each other, even the humans. This brings joy inside of you as if what you’ve been dreamed long ago is realized right in front of you at this moment.

Vertigo hit back, make you grit your teeth secretly. If it’s not because of your tenacity for this kind of situation, you would be walking in stagger now. Still, that dizziness manages to make you unaware of the worried gaze from Klaura that walks beside you, eyeing in concern.

You lot finally get to the counter and waiting for your turn after your classmates. They were polite, and if not for you insisting them to go ahead because you were choosing what to get and it needs some time, they will force you to pick your food first. Honestly, you just wanted to pick anything light since it’s still the first break, but eating twice when at school is normal for people in this country? Huh, you noted that in mind.

Convincing your (now you know) stubborn classmates to go ahead is pretty hard, but after you mention them to find a table big enough for all of them to sit on, or if not, they can still eat in the classroom, they finally let you go. Though, Klaura still stubbornly wants to stay behind with you for some reason. And you just let her be.

_‘This is kinda nice actually, having another company.’_ You side-glancing the human girl beside you with a certain warm gaze.

( _ ~~But don’t get too attached.~~_ )

... That thought made the moment feel sour.

“...” Trapped in your thought, either from the melancholic thought or from you trying to ignore the everlasting dizziness of vertigo, you weren’t sure. But you still jolted when someone behind the cafeteria counter spoke.

“WHAT CAN I GET YOU, NEW MISSY HUMAN STUDENT?” A familiar beaming voice gaining your focus to them, only to find another familiar face, or skull to be precise.

Waving eagerly, he greets, “NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, HUMAN LITA!”

Blinking twice, you might eye him a bit too long, “Mister... Blue?”

“DING DONG! GOT IT ON THE SPOT ON YOUR FIRST TRY, NICE!” with clapping his gloved hands, he gives you that contagious bright smile of him sends a warm sensation into your chest. You can’t help the smiles forming on the tip of your lips.

By the way, why did that catchphrase sounds familiar to you?

“AND NOT JUST BLUE,” Another familiar voice reverberates from Blue’s back, in the background, you can hear an audible gasp from someone besides you, “BUT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE AS WELL!”

“Oh my GOSH- IT’S THEM!”

The loud tall skeleton comes into your view, matching the wide smile of Blue. You can hear some cheers and squeals from the people start fangirl/boy-ing over in the background as if they know the part of something they love is about to come up in those K-Pop boy/girl band fans. Some of your cousins is another real-life example.

And by coincidence, the one besides you is the loudest out of them all.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS-“

“AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE-“

“ _IS AT YOUR SERVICE!_ ”

They said the last words together, giving a pose of opening arms towards you just like those professional chefs in that cooking lesson show on TV. And this brings an amused smile of delight to your face. Such a pleasant surprise to find the nicest fellow you ever meet to be in one place. Is this what Mr. Green means when he mumbling at their meeting in the mall before?

“Nice to see you two as well, Mr. Great Papyrus and Mr. Magnificent Blue.” You give the best smile you can to both of them, they deserve it.

They giving you their typical laughter, it sends another flutter feeling to your chest. And maybe to the entire spectators around the cafeteria who’s been watching you all since before.

“Waaaait Wait Wait just a sec! You _know_ the cooker of this cafeteria, the infamous loud duos of this school, the Magnificent Blue, and the Great Papyrus???” The girl beside you finally spoke and motion to the said 2.

You were wondering why Klaura has been silent for a while now since Blue speak up (and what the hell with that long title she made for them), she was too enamored by the presence of these 2 skeletons.

“Uhh, yes? Well, sort of. We did meet befo-“

“Meet!? HOW!?!?” Her smiles were so big that it might rival the Cheshire cat, and her face was leaning too close to yours.

Blue saves the day, as he mindfully interjects any further of Klaura’s interrogation, “HOW NICE TO SEE YOU TO MAKE MANY FRIENDS HERE!”

“Wait, what?” You turn to him after shove Klaura away from your face, “Me? Making... friends?”

And Papyrus nod along with Blues, “WE HOPE YOU’LL HAVE A LOT OF THEM, AND MAYBE SOMEDAY, YOU’LL BE AS POPULAR AS US! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Another round of fangirl screaming around the place kind of ringing in your ears. Become hard proof of how much true their claims to be popular in this school. But, dear holy stars, this event is just gonna make your karma event worsened, won’t they now? 

Shaking your head lightly, you turn your attention back to the skeletons, “Thank you, I sure hope it will. By the by, may I know what the recommendations of this cafeteria? And if I can give my preference, I want anything that easy to digest. It’s my first time here after all.”

“OH, OF COURSE!” Papyrus clears his throat before continue (wait how), “DO YOU PREFER SOMETHING SWEET OR SAVOURY, HUMAN LITA?”

“Hmm,” you lament with the choices, _‘Since I eat toast and egg for breakfast, something different will be good for my taste bud balance.’_

‘Taste bud balance’... heh, old habit sure is die hard.

Deciding that in mind, you nodded to yourself, “Something sweet and light would be nice. Anything similar come to mind?”

“HMMM...” Blue grabs his chin, “WE HAVE MANY VARIETIES OF DELICACIES HERE, AND IF BASED ON YOUR PREFERENCE, PERSONALLY I’LL RECOMMEND THE CHOCOLATE LAVA PUDDING AS MY FIRST CHOICE!“

“Ohh, that sounds good. I’ll take that one then.”

“ALRIGHT, WAIT FOR A MOMENT, DEAR CUSTOMER!” And Blues went to the back room. It didn’t take long before he comes back with a plate and a single delicacy on top of it, bouncing slightly at every step he took. It looks similar to the one you eat before at that banquet dinner and feel gulped.

“HERE IT IS, THANKS FOR WAITING!” He put the plate in front of you on the table.

“Thanks- uh...” Seeing the food in front of you, you realize something important.

_‘Crap, should I pay for it? I left my wallet in my bag, and now I take a look, there’s no price on the menu.’_

“EVERYTHING OKAY, HUMAN LITA?”

You sweated a bit and say the last words in a whisper, “Uhm, sorry if this sounds stupid and late to ask but, should I pay for it?”

It takes a moment before Blue and Papyrus look surprised and turn to each other, then laugh heartily on your bewilderment. Klaura just follows suit, she tried to keep her voice low with covering her mouth, resulted in her shoulders shaking.

“ _Anu, aku salah ngomong ya?_ ” You spoke that thought out loud, and that seems to make everyone’s laughter stop while turning to you again in a puzzle.

Flustered, you realize just spoke in native and tried to explain, “Ah, _maksud_ \- I mean, did I say anything weird? Sorry, my native language sometimes slips out when I’m confused.”

“WHOA, WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT? IT’S MY FIRST TIME HEARD IT!” Stars formed in his eye sockets (holy heck—), “AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, OF COURSE, YOU DON’T HAVE TO PAY IT. YOU ALREADY PAID ALL OF THE NECESSITY THIS SCHOOL WILL PROVIDE WHEN YOU FIRST PAY THE SCHOOL’S REGISTRATION FEE BEFORE, IT’S EXPLAINED ON THE FORM.”

You scratch your cheek, “Oh, oops. I think I miss that part.”

Or you didn’t read it at all, because you’re too damn shy to ask that much of details to your caretaker. _‘Malu bertanya sesat di jalan’_ , or ‘To be reluctant to make inquiries will make one ego astray’, you have to give real damn credit to that one good proverb.

“NOW YOU KNOW! AND IT’S THANKS TO THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! MWEH HEH HEH!” That laughter sends a different flutter to your heart. Geez, you can’t get enough with this.

“Alright then,” you take the plate and say your thank you with a bow as the two energetic skeletons waving and bid you farewell.

Now sitting along with your classmates, you listen to their chatter. Sometimes they ask for your opinion but mostly you just keep silent and enjoy your meal, used with being the listener is peaceful. Thankfully your new friends respect that.

_‘New friends? Are we really friends now? I wonder if that’s true, we just meet today after all.’_

Turning to your friend, you observe their facial expression. Their wave thought is full of delight and a positive vibe. Nothing uncomfortable and everyone seems to enjoy their time, even with you around them.

As you lament on that, your hands stop moving from eating any further. Staring at your half-eaten pudding. Your classmates take notice of that as their chatter suddenly quiet down. They turn to you with concern plastered on their face.

You forgot that rumor of monster being sensitive to human’s change of mood. And your human companion already aware of that since before, as they now look over to you in worry, some wonder of your condition.

“Lita, are you alright?” One of them asking you who didn’t respond.

Klaura takes the initiative and grabs your shoulder, as you jolted up surprised.

Moving your head too fast, vertigo hits back and you cringed inwardly. Trying very hard not to show it outside or you know you’ll make trouble.

Ignoring the pain, you respond cautiously, “Ah- sorry, what was the question again?”

No one answers your question as they just look at each other. You realize they take a hint of something wrong with you. And their worried emotions are too blatant for you to not feel it.

“It’s nothing important, but, you feel okay, girl?”

That makes you paused, “I... think so?” your smile falter.

_ ‘Yeah, liar.’ _

_Eh?_

A thought comes across your mind, you realize that wasn’t your voice and Klaura’s hand is still on your shoulder. Is that hers?

Reflexively you take her hand away from you suddenly, surprised her.

“Sorry, I think I need to go to the bathroom. Please excuse me,” Abruptly you stand up and walk away.

“Ah, wait! Let me go with you-“ Klaura stands up as well but her words cut short by you.

“Don’t worry, I can go by myself.” Turning on your heels, you leave the group as fast as you can, not pay attention to all the worried faces on them.

_‘I can’t keep up my focus longer than this, better get away from the crowd. This school is full of monster and I can’t keep up with the abundance of information they gave me for every damn second.’_

Carefully you avoid to bumps anyone on the way, it’s still pretty crowded. As you out of the cafeteria, your steps getting staggered and your vision are getting hazy. As if the world starts to have an earthquake inside your head.

_‘Please don’t faint, please don’t faint... Ahh, crap. I should’ve just gone straight for the infirmary when the break starts minutes ago and get some painkiller or something.’_

Using your power when still in karma event is very risky, last time you do that (which is probably several years ago) you ended up fainted in the middle of your class. That makes some commotions, and your current caretaker didn’t like it. Did they think you like to attract attention? _Seriously?_ Alas, they trying to make that as the reason for you to be moving and taken care of by other relatives. Much to your pleasure.

Feeling nausea growing in your stomach, you put your hands on your mouth and fasten your pace. It escalating too quickly as if you can vomit any time now. Change of destination, to the toilet!

Oh wait, where is the toilet again?

Slowing down your pace, you just realize have been walking aimlessly, and have no freaking idea where you are now.

“Oh no, not this first-time-lost-in-new-place crap again.” Groaning to yourself, you mind your own business and reach for the nearest window at your side and look over. You can see the backyard from there, and if you remember clearly, this area should be near the-

Sounds of the sliding door opened from your back startled you as a familiar voice called out, “Lita? What are you doing here?”

_‘Ahh, no wonder no students are passing by here.’_

Not wanting to repeat the same mistake, you turn your head to him slowly,

“Hi, Mr. Green... fancy to meet you here.”

The tall skeleton eyed you keenly, like he trying to figure out why would you stop by in front of the teacher’s office.

“Well, this is the teacher’s area, so I’m _bone_ to be around here most of the time outside the class. Do you have any business with the teacher?”

Wait, did he just said a pun?

“hey, green, why ya stop at the door— oh.“ Someone step in and stood beside Green, a similar tall skeleton which has similar features and face just like the skeleton beside them— him? He sounds like a man, so you just assume so.

“Oh, hello, Carrot. Remember the new students in my class? This is the one.” Green motions his hands towards you as you waved to Carrot with a slightly amused smile you can’t keep in.

You thought Green is already a weird one, but, Carrot? Really? Why is some monster has a weird name? And what kind of parents named their child with vegetables anyway?

He looks to you with a raised brow and amused grin like he knows what you were thinking about. That just encouraging you to smile more, but you held the thought.

Something seems to hit his mind as both his bone brow raised and slumped more his already-slumped shoulders as he gives a lazy smile to you.

“ah, yes. so she’s the one,” He takes a step forward and gets closer to you, “‘eya, kiddo. _vaggy_ to meet ya here. name’s carrot who’s teaching economy, tho don’t come to me when ya need the advice ‘bout your financial issues unless ya have something for a bargain. otherwise, i _carrot_ care more for that.” He winks at your frowned brows, as you take a moment to progress his words and understand them soon enough.

Wow, so much pun in one day. Darn, he’s good.

“I see, I’ll note that in mind then, sir Carrot.” You giving a weak grin, for not really in condition for thinking too hard. Aah, you just wanted to lay on a bed or something right now.

“So, may I know what did you need from coming by here, Lita?” Green asks.

You turn to him, “Oh, actually, it’s just by coincidence I’m ended here. I just...”

You have no time to think over your reason, plus the vertigo is just getting worse. Sighing, you give up your pride and smile in defeat to them.

“I think I lost my way, do you know where is the toi- uh, I mean, the infirmary?”

Let’s focus back to eat the medicine, you can just sleep off nausea away after school. Hopefully, it won’t be too bad before that, and you won’t troubling anyone.

Green’s expression fastly turned to concern, “Oh dear, are you alright? Why did you need to go to the infirmary?”

“ya alright, kid?” Carrot adds, worried can be seen in his wavered white pinpricks.

Chuckling awkwardly, you replied, “It’s nothing to be worried about, sirs. I was wondering if they have any medicine for a mild headache, I think I’m still a bit tired from yesterday’s trip.”

Carrot raise a bone brow in wonder, but seems to remember something after as his eyes blink in realization, while Green just giving a thin smile to you.

“I see, they probably won’t have that always in store, but the cafeteria should’ve some extra supplies for this kind of occasion. Maybe you should rest on the infirmary instead. Do you want me to escort you there?” Green offers.

Welp, possibly change of plan later then. Resting on the infirmary’s bed seems more and more appealing to you. Lamenting his offer, you think it would be better if you have someone by your side for a chance you got fainted in the middle of your way to there, but you don’t want to trouble people who’ve been nice since the first time you met them, plus this is your problem. So let’s not do that.

“Don’t worry, sir. I can get there myself. Would you tell me the way to get there?” You said smiling reassuringly. Not showing the pain you felt, or at least you tried.

And you missed the way he and Carrot’s slight frowns and worried gaze in suspicion towards you.

Green paused for a moment before sighs in defeat at your unchanging eyes, looks like you are determined on this one.

He smiles back, “Alright. Just go straight to the end of this hall from here and turn to the right. You should be able to see the sign of infirmary on the ceiling, and Jeremy or the nurse on duty inside will help you.” Skeletal hand pointing to the right side of the hall, your eyes caught the hole on his palm, which reminds you of some certain people. You take mental note of that before your eyes follow his direction.

“and if ya too tired for yar next class, just take a nap there. the nurse will let ya, don’t worry. plus the bed is pretty comfy too.” Carrot inform you with a knowing smirk as Green just shakes his head in disappointment, seems like he has proved that statement himself based on his tone of voice, is it normal for a teacher to sleep on the infirmary though? You’ll ask that question later.

Nodding to them, you turn to your side, “Thank you, Mr. Green, Mr. Carrot. I’ll be on my way—”

Tripping on your own feet, you can feel, the world shifting like in slow motion. Your vision got darkened and blurry, it’s spinning even. As you were unaware of your body that instantly falls to your side, and just in time, someone’s hands caught you before you hit the floor.

_‘Eh?’_

A throbbing pain hit your back head, and nausea growing more in your stomach up to your chest. You seriously want to rest or vomit. No in-between. The voice calling your name on the background sounds like a murmur, and it getting quieter each moment passed.

_‘Ah, I know this sensation. The moment before you fully knocked out. I guess it’s about time, always forgot about this session. When my brain shut down everything to prevent any further side effect of my karma. Why now from all time, though?’_

You feel sleepy, and your eyelids feel heavy. Should you stay awake? The frantic calling just keeps getting farther though.

_‘... Fine, I gave up. You win, my brain.’_

At that, you surrender to the darkness as your consciousness fading away.

‘Waktunya tidur kah _.’_

~~~

It’s the infamous blank dream again, here to greet your vision. Hello, darkness my friend. Long time no see.

Weird, you recall for lack the ability of sensation in any of these weird dreams before. How come you can feel your heart beating inside your chest so clearly? Also, it’s warm. You can feel the heat radiating from a certain way to you.

And not just that. Somehow it felt like you laying upon something that has texture, not exactly soft, but is covered in fabric? Smooth fabric. Maybe cloth? Only on your head to your shoulders though, as the rest of your body feels like laying on some kind of cushion?

There’s sounds like some conversations going on between several people around you, and the voices all were so familiar in your ea— wait a second.

Opening your eyes, a face of familiar cracked porcelain skeletal face greets you with a bright smile and droopy eye sockets. His blue and orange eye lights got brighter when his eyes meet yours.

[ _Oh̛,̷ ̨feeli̧ng to bȩ ͜ųp ̷now̢, ̛d͡ea̸ry? ̢Ho̴w͟ ͜are ̴yo͘u̧ feeling͝?͜_ ] Hint of gladness can be heard from his voice.

Blinking owlishly, you try your damnedest to not freak out, processing with whatever you saw right now. Now that you are fully awake(?), you realize has been laying your head on the man’s lap, which makes you feel a bit awkward. Is this even subconsciousness anymore? If yes, then this is your first time to feel this awake inside a lucid dream and having a nap inside it.

[Un̴for͢tuna̴tel͢y,̡ t͏hat’s a ̷b̕it ̧incorrect,͠ ͢my d̕e̷a͝r.̧ ͢You͠ a̸rę insi͢de̢ y͜o͜ur ͡ow̢n͏ mind͢ ͟c̡urren͡tl̶y,͠ mo͡re͞ fur̸the̸r t̶h̵a̧n͘ j̢u͜s̴t̵ a̧ me̢re̶ ̧f̴rac͞tio͘n͠ of ̴wha͜t y̕o͝u ̕wơu͞ld͝ ca͜lļ a͝s ͢‘͞subco͡ņscio͞us͏ne̶ss̕’.]

Getting up from the gentle skeleman’s lap in a jolt, that took the man in surprise as you turn your head to see everything around you with caution. It’s not that empty dark space again, instead, it was a study room with many bookcases, almost like a personal library. But with the invincible floor beneath you this time that shows eternal darkness beneath it, you know this place still somehow connected to that devoid room from your previous dream, but how, you have no idea.

And 4 companies at your side who now sat across you in a circle with a specific length from each other. Each of them sat on an elegant armchair that you would find in a study room, with color to their respective personality and name you give them. All of them were reading a book that you can’t see clearly what’s the cover says. And some pillows scattered around, that you have no idea where did that come from either. You’re sitting on a pastel bright blue loveseat with... uh, what’s his actual name again? Sway? Swat?

Eh, you’ll call him with the name you pick before for now.

Orange put a hand on your shoulder, startled, you reflexly get up from the sofa and jump away, rolling on the floor and get on your knees while turning your body towards them in wary. Eyeing harshly. After what happened yesterday, you were sure as fudge not to let them be near you that easily, who knows what will they do to you this time.

“ **Who are you?** ” You ask in a deep threatening voice, or at least you tried to.

Other than Orange who’s right beside you just now, all of them giving a calm response and not even surprised when you throw dagger gaze towards them, even take the moment to give an assertive hum like they were observing a subject in an experiment. The thought giving a slight chill to your spine.

Orange mostly just seems disappointed you act like they were a threat and look like a kicked away puppy.

Ugh, you are weak to this kind of emotion. But you don’t know if they aren’t a threat, they might not be. But who knows.

[ **R̶e̛lax ͘ther͠e̕, h͘yena. We a̡in’̧t ̕gonna h͡urt̶ ̵y̢a if ͘that̷’s ͡wh̛at̴ ya͡ ͘th̵ink̛i͘n’͞.** ]

Wow, rude.

“And what reason do I have to believe anything you said, oh friendly kind sir?” You stated flatly.

Fire sneered, [ _I̧t’s ai̷n’t lik̷e ͠ya ͠havi̶n͜’̛ ̡a͏ny o̧th͟er͘ c̛ho̧i̸c̵e͏ fo͢r͘ ̷no̸t to͜._ ]

[Swi̵t͜ch̵,̴ ͝don’͏t ̧make ̛t̛h͡i͜s ̸s̵itu̶ation ge̡t̴tiņg̸ ͟an͟y̡ ͜wor͘s̸e̸, ͝sḩe͟ ͡a̶l͘r̢e͘ad̵y͠ ̕g͞et̷s w̧ary ͟w͜it͜h͟ us.̛]

[ _Ya ̷think ̕I ̸car̸e?_ ] he scoffed.

Crimson shrugs, [ **Supp̧o͢s̡e̕d͏ to, ͟but n̕ot ̷a͢s̢ I͞ do ͟a̕ny͜wa̛y̨, h̴e̴h.** ]

That statement wasn’t that surprising to you, for some reason.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t care what you all thinking of me as well. Why am I not surprised it’s you 4 doing again, I wonder.” You said flatly, not amused in one bit and almost lowering your guard ever slightly.

Getting ready on your feet, you were about to take a sharp back turn and take off, maybe you can get away from here and you’ll try figuring out what the hell is going on. But suddenly you feel 2 hands grabbing on your waist and pick you up on the air.

“What the—!?”

[ _Ah͞ ͞ah ah̢, I͢ k͘now ̛what̵ you ̴w̕er̢e͜ ̶pl̕a̶n̕ni͟n͢g̢ on, b͠u̡t n̕o ͏t͞i̡me͝ ̧for ̧p͟lay͏ing t̵ags ̸_ _now̨,͏ ̕sw͠e̶e͟ty!_ ]

It floats you over to the previous light blue sofa while you trying to get it off you to no avail, and drop you right on Orange’s arms, “ _oof_.” You froze when he catches you perfectly in a careful manner and puts you over his lap like he was treating a little kid.

“Let me GO, YOU CREEP!” Struggling, kicking, and trying to lift his hands, you do everything you can to release his grip. But the look Orange giving you is one whose heart has been hurt, that makes your focus to struggling a bit distracted.

[ **Sou̡nd̸s ̕abouţ ͏ri͏gh͢t fo͟r̨ y̵ar ̢new n̵i͢ck͟ņa͟m͟e,̴ ̶t͠ide ̴po̢d.** ]

[ _Be͠ ̡q͢ui̧et, Fell͟.͟_ _]_ He retorts without break eye contact from you, [ _N͟ow̶,̷ now. ̴P̧le̢a͢se ̶d̢on̛’t ̴do any̶thing͏ ra͏sh ͢or ͠mơr̨oni̢c ͜ac͞t̨io͠n any f͜ur̛the͠r̵,͠ spe͜çįal ͟one.̛ W͟e j͘ust ̡w͜anted ̵to̢ ͞t̵a̢l͝k ̷to ͟y͞ou. ͠W͡e ̶don͟’̨t͢ w͟aņt ̨to̧ ͠do ͡thi̢s̡ t͠he͞ ͘ **r͡ou͠g̵h ͠w͞ay** , ͢d̕o̶n͏’t̨ ̵w͠e?̧_] Those mystical floating hand with hole multiplied and its grab on your feet along with your hands, immobilize your movement.

He then patted you, which make you stiffen. Despite his easy-going smile, you can feel the intimidating aura coming off of him, it directed right at you in a tremendous amount. You side-eyed him and meet his gaze that saying ‘Trying anything funny, you won’t like to see what I’m capable of to stop you.’

Gulping, you finally nodded and slump your tensed shoulder to calm down a bit, admit to feeling cower from him. Seems like your common sense has kicked in.

Orange looks delighted from it, [ _G̛ood girl̕~̨!̵_ ] and put his arms wrapped around your body. Probably to prevent you from escape anymore, _great_.

“I know danger when I feel one, fortunately.” Rolling your eyes, you huffed annoyedly.

“Wait, my head’s not dizzy anymore?” You said distracted, feeling the side of your head. That’s the first thing you realize as you tilting it to left and right a bit fast to test them, “I thought I’m still in my karma event, it’s never ended this fast.”

[ _F̕in̵a͜lly ̵y̕a͝r c͘ommon ̧sen͜s̵e i̴s͏ ͟b̸ack͢.͟ Of͡ ̡c͡o͡ur͡se, ͢it͠’l̴l b̵e̸ ͏ovęr̛, ̢ya ̴fo̡ol, i̛t’s ̴not̸ th̵e ͢rea̶lity͡ ͝an̴d̢ ̨we’r̵e ͡insid͟e ya̕r ҉s̢ubc҉onsci͡o̵usne̸ss,̴ what͜ ͘d͜i͢d ya ex̷pect?_ ] Switch turning a new page on his book.

“Ahh, righty. No pain in the subconscious realm.” You nod in understanding, now crossing your legs. You don’t care even if Orange’s holding you tight. But you didn’t realize that now you were sitting between Orange’s legs and now he’s caressing your head in affection. It’s kind of weird but, somehow feel nice?

That’s kinda worrying, though you don’t bother to stop him. Still, what makes you jitsy is not from the direct physical contact, but the fact that you can’t feel or read any emotion from him even though he was touching you. Not even **a.single**. **emotion**.

[ **It̛’s ̕probably ̧b̛ec̵ause͢ w͏e are͏ i͠n y̸a̴r ̛s̸u͘bc͘ons̵cious̷ realm, ͜so͞ ̢y̨a͝r ̡pow͟er ̢did̴n’͠t̡ w͜or̡k ̵‘er̢e.͡** ]

Crimson’s words surprised you, “Huh? Did I speak my thought out loud?”

No one answer, as if they ignore your question. And when you look back to see Orange, he just gives you a knowing smile and keeps stroking your hair. That sends a bit tense to your awareness.

“Geez, _fine_. Since I won’t be getting any direct answers any time soon, maybe it’s time to explain what the hell did you 4 doing to my freaking soul last time we meet in real life, sir goopy men? Also _why_ and _how_ are you all _here_ , in my subconscious realm over everything?” Sharply you ask the 4 of them who glance over to you in piqued. Offending? Not exactly, you just wanted an immediate answer. Plus they already being rude to you by letting you slept on a stranger’s lap, like, seriously? Who can blame you?

[Seems̸ like y͡o̧u a̧lr͘ęad̴y gưȩss͏ed ̨some ͟th̸ing̸s ̸fr͝o͠m y̷est̛erda̴y’s̡ ev̡e͜n͞t.]

“Fortunate-unfortunately, yes.” You cross your hands, silently gruntling.

Gray’s hold his chin in thought, [T͜h̶at̢ ̷answ̨e͘r, pro͡babl̸y wi͢l͟l t̛ake ͢mor̨e͠ ti͡m̛e̡ ̢th͞an ̕what I de͞s͡i̶red... ͏Bu̴t ͜t̴o ͢ma̛k͝e͟ it s͘hort͞,͠ ̛w̷e̢ ͏j̛u͢st ̶invit͞e y͞o̵u ͟to ͘c̡om͏e͜ into ̶ou͟r dwȩl̶li͢ng th̨rou͝gh ̶the ̵in-be̛tw̴ȩen͘ dimension͟’̢s̷ r̡ip ̧w͢e͢ ̸ma̧de i̴n th͡e͟ ͢k̢n̕a̷c̡k͢ o̶f͡ ͢thȩ t̕įme b̶e͞fo͡re ̴yo̴u͜ ͢a̡lm͝os̕ţ ̧g̷et ki͞dna͡pp̡ed-]

“Hold on— Kidnapped?” You cut his word short and turn your head to him sharply in shock.

[A̸h̸,͟ ye̕s̵.͘ T̸h̨e͠re’͟s b͟ee̵n̢ someon͘e on th̶a͠t ̵p͟ath͡way ͝w̛a͏it̡in͠g͞ t͘o̧ am͢b͝ush yǫu̷ at̛ ̡t͠h̵e ̵ri͡gh̨t time͡.͝ ̕And͠ a͡ft̨e̴r̡ ̴our mee̷t̕i͝ng͞, ̶you̶r͝ con͟dition st͠art͜s͏ be̸i͏ņģ a̷f͡f͠ec̨te͜d̨ by̸ t͢he vo͝id͏’͟s̨ ̕es̵s̷ence̷, s͞o to ̴k͟ee͏p̨ your s̶o͜u͘l in͡tacţ and̸ ̨not̨ diss͜ipat̷e̕ with th̷e̷ ͜void͡,̡ ̵w͟e d̴e̷c̛i̴ded̨ ̷ţo c̵onn̡e̢c̸t y͜our so̷ul to͏ ͡ou̴rs so͡ w̵e ̶ca͟n ̨ma̵in̛t͝ain͞ o̡ur͡ co͠nn͏e͢ct̴ion ͞to t̢he r̕ea͡lity ͡a̡l͡so͡, ͘su̶c͘h ̸as̸ we͡ ̛h͠a͝ve ̛bee͟n͢ t̶he ͢r̸es͏ide̸n͢t of ͟the̢ v͜o͏id f͡or f̧ar ͘t͝oo l̸ong̨ and͝ our e̵x͞istenc͜e is͝ ̸has ̸be̕e̵n forgo̸t͟ten.]

“What the...” You trailed off, think over his words while putting your hand on your mouth.

“That’s... Well, I’ll check on that later when I woke up. Also, thanks, I guess...” You rub the back of your neck, “for saving me yesterday. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusion too fast, sir...” you mumbling the last words, and side-glancing the man who looks at you in relief after you realize they pose no threat to you.

As ridiculous his explanation might be, you feel like getting some hints of genuine concern with a bit of sadness from his tone at the last words. Something about existence being forgotten? Remorse and longing can be seen from the tiny white pinpricks on his left socket, while the right one is hollow and just half-opened. You don’t like making someone’s mood to be gloomy and feel guilty for being a bit blunt just now.

Caressing your face, you gruntled, “Uggh, I’m so sorry, sir Gray. I mean no offense in my words. _Dan,_ UGGH _,_ _kenapa pula aku ini anak empati..._!” You ruffled your head, “I’m really weak to this...”

The rest seems to perk up, snickers coming from Crimson and Fire while Orange just poking your cheek in curious. Gray clears his throat to gain everyone’s attention back.

[Se͝ems l̡i͝k̨e̸ ̡y̡ou ͢f͟orgo̡t͏ ab̴o̧ut our͏ li̡tt͏l͟e ̶i̢ntr̵od͟uct̷i͏on ̵bef̡o͞re. ̧Pl̕ea͞se,̷ ͘j͡u͠s͠t ͏call m͡e̡ Clas͝s͢ic. ̢A̶n͘d͢ I’v̷e be̷ȩn͝ c̵ưr̨iou̶s͞ ̵about͞ ͡whaţ k̛in͏d ̷of l̸angua̕g̡e you͏’̢v̨e͏ be̛en s͘pew̢i͏nģ ̸s͢i̢nce̷ th̛e͏ f̶i̸r͡st͞ tim̷e we m̷eet̢ yeste͝r̕da͞y, ̢ap̡parently, I’̢m͏ not͝ f͟a͝m̷ili͠ar ̸en̡ough̕ ̢wi͏th͏ t̸h̶em.] Gra— uh, Classic said to change the topic, and it works.

“Ahh, sorry, sir Gra— I mean, Mr. Classic,” and you point to yourself, “Also, about this language, it’s my native one. My birth land is originally not in America or West Country obviously, since I’m what most people would be called as South East Asia's. _Pernahkah anda mendengar bahasa ini meski hanya sekali, tuan_?” You raise your hand towards him, like offering something.

Classic’s permanent grin seems to get a bit wider, as you were wondering what makes him looks like just gotten an interesting idea, and then it’s answered when he spoke next.

[✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✌︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎✋︎☝︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎🕆︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎✌︎☼︎📬︎]

[ _💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ ☞︎☹︎✌︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☼︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎✌︎☼︎💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎📪︎ 👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📬︎ ✡︎✌︎�☼︎☜︎ ✌︎✋︎☠︎�❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎📬︎_ ] Switch adding in, you look at him in widened eyes.

Fell chuckles, [ **🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ ❄︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎✌︎ ✋︎💣︎🏱︎☼︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎✌︎❄︎ ⚐︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎✌︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎☞︎☞︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎✍︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📪︎ ⚐︎☹︎👎︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎✍︎** ]

Swap raise a brow ridge, [ _❄︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☹︎✌︎☠︎☝︎🕆︎✌︎☝︎☜︎ ✌︎💧︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ 💧︎🕈︎✋︎❄︎👍︎☟︎✍︎_ ]

[ _🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎ ✌︎💧︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ 💧︎🕈︎✌︎🏱︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎�💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎✍︎_ ] Switch retorts flatly, and Swap just shrugs with a knowing smirk on his face.

They were starting another fistful of banters, that more confusing than ever thanks to their sudden change of language. You look over every skelemen there alternately for more than a minute. Both bewildered and amazed at the same time. Has been a long time since you heard a language this foreign but entrancing to hear, like ancient language? It’s very interesting, that’s for sure.

Finally, you blurting out for having enough surprise with them, “Ookay you clever lot, you all can stop boasting your unique language now! My ears gonna be overwhelmed from that foreign voice, you know?” more like attracted weirdly with their voice— uhh no no no!

Waving your hands to them frantically in defeated plead, they finally stop speak and eyed you in a triumphant smirk. They seem to take notice of that little thought of yours, oh crap.

Attempt on changing the subject, your eyes fastly changed to widen in surprise as you look over to the smiling men, who all look amused by your reaction. And it contagious, you too now smile in great wonder like a child that just found an interesting object to play around with.

“And holy cow, that’s sounds... so other-worldly, not gonna lie. It’s honestly amazing...” You blinked, “Alright-alright, I admit I’m not the only one who has a foreign tongue to mess with people’s confusion.” You raise your hands in surrender with little giggles, as they too chuckle in amusement.

“Also... Please teach me that language some time if you all don’t mind, maybe?” Abashly, you asked while fiddling with your fingers, Classic give a content sighs and nodded, not minding your request as in exchange you told them about your language. You agreed excitedly! Learning new things that seem appealing is always interesting, you never get enough of it.

[Teas̸ing is alright̨,͞ ͡but ̢d͝o̕ņ’t̛ d͡o i͜t ͡t̕oo ofte̶n̛, ͠m͡y̕ ̛dear. ̷E̴sp̷eci̡ally̷ t̡o ͝old͜ ̡bơn̡es ͡l̷ike us.]

You chuckled heartily, “Mentally noted, sire. By the way, I never recalled having any study room inside my mind space (or having any mind space, to begin with),” Your eyes swept over every nook of the room, “also, is this normal for you to be this close with someone you just knew yesterday, Mr. Ora- uh, sir Swap?” Now you take notice of that, you look over to the man on your back.

He hugs you over your shoulders from the back suddenly, makes you yelped, and froze.

[ _O͘nly if̴ ̡t̵h͜e͡y ͞a̛re͟ a ͝pu̧r̢e̕ swe͢et̷h͠ęa̛rt̨ ̢l̕i̶ke̛ ̸you,͘ ͘d͠e͟a̷ry! I hąv̢e n̢o ̸bou̕n͝dar͡i͏es ͜w̡hen ̷it ̴com̸e͡s̕ t͜o s̨ome͘oņe̡ I d̷eem͝ed as͏ a good ͡one. ̢I̡ ̧re̢al̨ly̧ w̕i͝sh t͠o ͢adopt̛ ͘y͟o̧ư ̶on̴e d̛a͝y̛~̛!_ ]

_‘Too close, too close, too close!!!’_ Panic filling your mind as your hand held back Swap’s face from trying to rubbing his cheek on yours.

[S͘wa̡p,͜ ̴ **mįnd͟ yo͜ur ma̴n̛n͜er̶s.̶** ] at that the said man pouted, thankfully loosened his hold on you, but not releasing you, _what the heck_.

You look over to Classic with a pleading look, as the man sighs tiredly, rubbing his temple. _Oh, come on!_

[A̛s fo̢r t͘he͝ s͘tudy̧ ̵r̸o͢om̢,̶ ̷we̢ ju͘st s͞u͢i͞t͝ ͟our͏s̸elve̸s t̴o͜ ma̵ke this, we’͏ll͝ ̸bę ͏sta͞y͡in̷g̵ ͘fo͜r̡ a ͡w͝h͢il̢e ̢here͡.] Classic adds.

“Uh, yeah sure. That’s soun— Wait. Staying here?” shock plastered your face.

[O̶f co̵u̕rs͝e̵,͞ ̧my ͡d͠e̵ar̷.̨ ͟T̛h̴i͡s͟ ͡blank ͠s͡pace y̶ou͘ s̷e͝e bene̡a̷t͟h oưr f̢l̶o͟o̢r̨ ̸i̧s̴ the̴ ̢v̴er͢y c͘ulm̸i̸nati͡on̛ of̨ w͢h̨at ̧iņside ̨y̸o̴u̧r s͜ub̛con͢s̛c͢iou̵s̨n̕ess̶. A̶nd̶ ͟S̴wap, d̕o͟n’t͠ ̧b͜e ̨t͟o͞o clįngy. Şh̡e şti̡ll̴ ha͡sn͘’t kn͠o͝wn̷ us tha͟t m̢uch̢, you̵ will make̢ ͞he͠r͞ ͞u͏nc͢ǫm̶fo̢rt̴abl̶e.͞] Classic pointed out with stern gaze, realize your attempt to keep his hands off your waist and shoulders. Seriously, this man is _too touchy_ even for your own sake.

At that, Swap releases the hug and stay back, [ _Oh̛ my̛, ̧I̕’m͠ sor͞r̨y!̵ ̵Do y͏o͠u̴ ̧fee͡l un̴comf͡o҉rta̷b͜le͟ w͞it҉h͡ ̕m͜y ac͡t̛io̕n, ͠s͏weety?̡_ ]

After hugging you as if you were a teddy bear, of course, his common sense has to come now.

Sighing, you compose yourself from the continuous physical contact, you turn your head to him, smile easily, and shake your head while still trying to hold his floating arms from holding your waist any tighter, “Not really, sir. Other than the fact you just hold me tight like an actual creep who’s border-lining protective fatherly figure while it might be considered as sexual harassment— it’s, in fact, a bit nice in a weird way. Has been a long time since someone’s so openly want to be this close with me. Though, please _don’t_ do it too often, I’m still not comfortable with physical contact in general, sir Orange,”

And you slap another floating hand that about to touch your head, “ **I mean every word**.”

Swap’s face looks shocked and blank, while Fell and Switch laugh their ass off as Classic holding his laugh behind his holey hand resulted in his shoulders to bounce.

[ _Ma̧n͢,͠ t͜hi͞s̴ ̶gir͝l’s͟ ͏ROAST͠!̸ ̨I͠ lik̶e̷ ‘e̛r._ ] Switch comments as Fell gives you a thumbs up.

You don’t know why but you feel just achieved something valuable. And the fact that you can’t read any of their emotion which might be hidden behind that amused smirk is just worrying you more ( _Cursed another realm’s boundaries_ ).

“Anyhow, how can you be so sure about that with me? I mean, I don’t even know you all properly other than some facts you guys already told me yesterday and this morning convo.”

Swap’s eye lights seem to change to different shapes, square on the right and dot on the left, [ _Well, b̨e̷c͘a̵use we’̛v̧e̶ ͢bęeņ c͝o͘n̶n̷ec̡ted̛ t͏o ͢yo̡ur̕ ͝con͢s͝c͏i̕ou͏sn̛ess, o͏r yoųr şou͝l t̸o ̢be m̸o̡re e̴x̨act,̵ ̡so w̡e͠ ca͠n̨ se̵e ̴mo͏st̸ of̛ yo̴ur me̕m̸ories͝, I̵ t͝hi͘n̸k̢?_ ]

“Wait what.” you turn your head fast to him in marvel, Swap not instantly react but a few moments passed with you staring at him incredulously. As he put his holey skeletal hand on his mouth in realization later.

Whispers of cursing can be heard from the rest as everyone besides Swap facepalming themselves, while Swap scratches his cheek in abashment.

[ _Wa͠y̢ ta go͘ ta spil̴l the ͟bean͏, ti͢dȩ p͡od._ ] Switch said, rolling his eyes.

You just eyed them more in confusion, “What are you guys talking about?”

Fell fold his hands together over his laps, [ **L̵ong-͟s̷tory-̵sho̵r̢t,̡ ͘w͏e’ve͜ ͝b̸een v͢iolati͞ng ̡you͠r p̶rivacy̨ ͜b͡y̢ seei͏n͠g̴ all ͠o̷f yar p͘ast̢ an̨d ͘m͟em̡o̴r̕ie̵s,͢ ͏i͡n̸c͟luding ̕y̸ąr sec̴re̵t̢s of h͡a͘v͘in’̡ a̶bn͢or̡m̨al ̢power ͘of͢ re͝a̛d͝in͜g͝ people’͏s ͝past̴ and͡ mi̴n̶d ̷f̴r̷om phys̨įc͝al̷ conta͝c̡t, and w͠it͘hou̡t͏ ͠any͢ ͝of̡ ̢t̡h͡at̕ wit̕h̨ the̡ ̧m̡on͞s͟ter͞s appa̢r͢en͏tly͘.̵ In̶c͠ļud͢ȩd͟ ya̵r̵ ͝e͢x͝tr̨a͟ord͘i̧nar̨y ͘o̧f͢ f̛ortun̕e ̨an̶d͝ ̴mis͝foŗt̸u͠ne͏, wh͏i̡ch ̴wa͝s pr̨et͝ty ir̷on̛ic͠.** ]

You turn to Fell in horror, did you hear him right? Where did he know all of that from?

[ **From ya̶r ̧m͝in͝d, ob͡vi̵o̶usly. ̵Wha̛t̵ ȩl͡şe?** ] He commented, answering your unspoken question.

**. . .**

“ **HAH!?** ”

Sweats trailing over your temple. You take a deep breath and exhaled slowly, keep your composure down. Count from 1 to 10 backward, you finally sighs.

“Okay, let me get this straight. You guys still can read my mind.” You pointed out that to them directly, not caring how rude it is.

That’s a statement, not a question.

[A̴ppa͘rentl͞y, ̶we̷ do͞.] Classic resigns.

Two of your fingers massage your nose bridge, “And from my suspicion, you all have been connected to my mind since the time I entered that gray door in the mall yesterday, is that right?”

[ **To b̨ȩ m͟or̡e̛ ̨ȩxact͡, we̸’ve͠ been con͝necte҉d ͏to y̕ar s͞o͏u͏l͜ ̧sin̢ce̵ las͠t͞ n̷igh͏t̶, nee̶d ̕t͏i̵me to ͏ma̷i̴n͟t͘ai͜n ̕the͜ ͢co͠nnec͡tio͜n, yanno͠w. ̴A͞n̕d̨ ̧i͡t̨’s th̶a͘nk̸s ̸fo͜r ya** **to** **͏r̕eck̛lȩssly e̷nt͏e͜r ͠an͝ o͘b̸v̵iously̢ omino͠us̶ p̨l̡a̛ce͝ ͜w͞i̡t̨h̕ ̧n̵o h͠e̕si͡ta̶t͡ion.̸ ͟Li̡k̶e̴ a̶ny ̴f͝o͠ol̛ ̛hu̸m̧a͢ns woul͟d̸ ̢do̡, e͠aşįly ̡fa̴ll͡e̴n ͏to̡ their̸ curio͟sity͏, h̛e̵h͟.** ]

Guilty hit the back of your mind, as you smile annoyedly, “I know, I’m a fool who endanger myself to an obvious threat, I would admit that much. Curiosity kills the cat, as Shakespeare would say. And satisfaction bring them back, I guess?” you shrug at your speech. Is it worth the while? You don’t know.

“But besides that, why does my soul have to matter with this mess? Also, if you all can see what’s inside my memories, how come I didn’t know anything about you 4 at all in exchange? Isn’t that too unfair?”

Classic contemplating for a moment, [Yo͜u͠ haven’t͞ know͜ full̕y abo͝u̢t͜ ͠ou̧rs͡e̛lves̨ be̸c͠au̸sȩ ͜we h̕a͠ven’t̨ comm̷unica͡ted̵ ͟th̵or̷oughly͢ ļi͡k̴e̢ ̛t̸hi̷s̡,͠ and we͡ ̵ne̡e͡d each othe͜r co͞nsęn̡t̨ t̛o͘ ̴b̷e a͘b͝le ͞to kn͞o͘w ͘a̕n͘y̶ ̷i̛n͠for͜m̴ati͟on͟ ̕eac͞h̸ ̕o͟f us h̛ad̴. Fo͡r̨ your ͏m̛em̕o̧r͘ies͜ th͠ou̢gh, ̶you͞ ̨a̴r̢e̢n’t re͜ąl͏ly ̷p̸i͡ck͟y w̨ith ̨wh̡ich ̡s̢tory̸ you ͝permi͟t ͜for ͡us to s͢ee̶,̨ ͘y̕our̛ ̷su̶bco͠n͞sc͜ious ̵l͡e̛t̸ ͏ưs̶ s̶ee i͏t͢, ̨t̢o̸ sta̸rt͘ w̶i͏th.]

_‘Wow. No self-preservation at all, huh? So much for privacy, myself.’_ You deadpanned yourself.

[ _B̵u̡t ͡d͜on’t ̸w̶o͜rr̶y̵,͘ we͠ ͟d̛idn̸’t͜ see anyt͟hi͘ng̸ t̨oo p͘ri͜v͝a̴t͠e ̨l̵i͏ke when ͜you’re͏ t͜akin͘g a ͢b͠ath͜ ͏i̷n r͡e̕a̡l-̡time, ͘bec͟au͡se̷ ͜g̡o͞s̷h̸, ͞t͝h̷a͢t’̛s too ̛inḑe͝cen̕t!͞ ͡Als̴o,̧ it’s̨ r͢ea̛ll͡y̴ ̸unf͘or̛t̛una̛tȩ ̷ǫf͞ yo͡u͜ ̕to g̡o̴ ͏th̸r̴ough͡ a̕ll̨ ͘of̷ ͜t͞h͝a͞t ̵c̸h͘il͝dh͞ǫod, ͝a͝lon͞ę b̶y͘ your̵se̶lf̵.̡ I feel̨ ve̵r̷y sorry ̴for̵ yo͝u._ ] Swap embrace you once again, with imagery tears and a saddening droopy face. But his emotion’s still genuine, at least you thought so.

Think over his words, you hold back his embrace in shock suddenly,

“You can _do_ **_that_**?” You said, turning to him in appalled.

Swap seems flustered, realize of what he just spewed and trying to correct himself, [ _Ye̵s͏— ̷I͠ m̢ean͠, ̷n͟ot exa̵ctly̨!̴ We h̨a̵ve̛ ͝so̶m̨e̕ ̢di͏gni̵ty,̸ s̨o ͢we̸ ͡won’̷t ͘vio̷lat͏e͢ your̸ pr̨i͠vac̷y͡ ̢as ̵a w̢o̕man̕—̶ ͟o̧h ͢wait,̨ ͡I ̷th͠ink I͝ ju̡st̢ ma̸ke̴ it̶ ͢sound͏s worsȩ, eve̕n̴ ̡though̴ yo̷u̵’r̷e̷ stil̛l͏ a̢n͏ ̸un̴der͠a̴ge—͏ ̵wait͏,̢ tha̛t ̴sou͘nds͘ w͜o̶r͠s͏e̸!_ ]

Yes. Yes, it is. This man just makes it sounded more despicable.

[ **J̶u͠s̴t͝ ͠stop tr͞y͠i͘n͠’ to͘ ͡ex̢p͘lain͟, i͡di͘o̶t. Ya only ̶tainte͏d͠ o̢ųr n͜ame͘s ͘t͘o s̕ound̴s̨ mor̷e͏ ̢a͡t͝roci͞ous͘.** ] Fell voiced your thought, looking at the panicked man with a straight face.

Classic caressing his temple and sighs tiredly, [Swap̷, plea̕se, ju͝st̷— ̡stop.]

Messaging your forehead, you wave off to him, “Yeah, never mind, I’ll think over that matter myself later. Since I can’t get rid of you all any time soon from what I can conclude.”

[ _Goo͠d ̷j͡ob on r̡e͞a̵liz̢ing̷ th̴a̕t̢,͞ I͜’͢lļ ̕gi͘v̡e y͞a ̕an͜ A͜+̢ ̸i͜f ͜ya̵ ͞ever̶ ̵in͝ m̢y̧ ͏c͠las̵s._ ]

“That doesn’t make me happy. And wait, you are a teacher?”

[ _No̴t̨ ͠spec͞if͝įca͝ll̵y, ͢w͜e ͡a̛ll͠ a̧re ̢a̧ ͝ren͢ow̴ned ͝s̕c̸ient͡is͏t bac͟k in ͟o̷ur ͟erą b̢efore͟ we come ̸‘̸e͜re̷. ̡A̷nd ̶at dat̨ ̸ti̕me̡, som͠ęt̷im̵es͞ we̶ become a ̢te͡ac̨her in̶ some c͟ol̵lege to f̵ini̶sh o̸u̡r ̡d̢egr̕ee̡ ̛b̨ac̵k th͞ere._ ]

Giving an ‘o’ sounds, you nod in understanding. Somehow it almost reminds you of another certain someone who’s also a teacher but... what’s their connection again that you relate these men to them?

Fell chuckles in amusement snap your focus back, [ **And ̡f͠or ̧y̸ar ̨p͘r̴i̸vacy, do͟n’̧t̶ ͝w̸orr̸y͝. ̨We͜ ain’̢t inter͢es͘te͜d in͠ ̴p̡e͢e̷p̶ing̛ ̴a little̡ br̷at͞’s f̶lat ͝bo͠dy ͢l̢ik͘e ͜y̷a ̶a͏n͝yw̸a̴y,͏ ͏heh͞.͘** ]

[F͡ell, s̵h̶e’s͡ ͢uņd̸era͘g͘e, ͏kee̷p your ͘f̕il͞thy mouth͠ t͟o y͠o̕ur̢sel̵f͟.̸]

That sends a flush to your face, but it soon changed to annoyment. An idea hit your mind as you raise an eyebrow in irk and retort, “Oh? Well, the feeling is mutual. I’m not gonna humor the idea of getting any special attention from a mystical skeletal figure inside my head, that seems like in their late 30, you seem much older than my uncle anyway, so in a way, you’ll be a pedophile. Plus since you’re a monster, you might hundreds of years older than my great grandparents, that’s much waay worse. Am I wrong?”

He looks ticked off while twitching his brows as Switch laughing his ass off, Classic and Swap holding their smile behind their hand in the background. You smirk in victory.

Soon Fell’s dagger gaze turned to one with a challenging smirk, might seems sadist even, somehow you feel want to regret your action.

[ **Ya ͡r͠e͟ally͢ ͝ar̷e ͡a bold ͘on̵e, a̕r̢e͢n'̛t͢ c̶ha?** ]

You shrug, “I know some certain humans that have worse thought than your shallow statement, and since you can see my memories, you can check on that to clarify yourself. Besides, I don’t even know any of you properly, how in hell am I supposed to know who you are?”

That seems to strike realization inside their mind. Hah, _freaking finally_. Time to change the subject, who knows what this man will do if this continues. And you’re not curious to see that outcome.

Crossing your hands, you tilt your head, “Well, isn’t it about flipping time? Maybe we should cut short this nilly-willy of talk and just jump to the point? Unless you all want to wait for any more of these long explanations, thus will prolong the goals you’ve been planning for me to do to help you all get out from this damned place, and final— eh?”

You paused and frowning hard for a moment to think over your words, there’s something that has been bugging you for a while.

_‘How... how did I know that?’_

Bewilderment filled your mind, as you repeat that long statement to yourself and getting more confused on each repeat.

Classic takes a sip of his coffee, as he eyed you with calculating gaze. He then put down the glass and clear his throat (you think?) to gain back your attention.

He holds his chin in thinking, [Th͞e͘ tim͝e̵ ͞in͞ t͟h̶is r̡ea̷l̵m ͞is ̴w͜o͘r̡king ve͏ry d̢i̡f͜f̨er͡e͠n̵t than ̨t͟h͡e ̴r͘ealit͡y, so w̛e̷ ͝sh̴oul͢d̨’̵v̧e h͜a͞d ̴e͘no͢u̴g͟h ͠t͢įm͞e͘ ̡t̡o͠ ͏exp͏la͟in.̡]

“I... see,” you nodded, “So, we are gonna start this explanation session or...?”

Classic fixed his posture and straighten his back, looking straight in your eyes, [Ye͡s͘, we͠ ̕shall̶ ̵sta̸rt the͞ ͠ _r̢eal̛ d̕i͡scu͜s̛si͞o̧n_ no̷w.]

You don’t know why, but his statement makes you want to fix your posture and straighten your back as if that was a command from a big shots figure who held authorities. You gulped, and get ready for the discussion. That words seem to get the rest of his companions to put down their books and look over to him after fixing their sitting position.

“Okay. If you may elaborate, Mr. Classic.”

He starts the explanation, that might be considered as the most uncanny one you ever heard.

He knows how to retaliate to someone regarding his knowledge. Using simple parable and imagery to something you at least familiar with rather than just plain hard to decipher, yet it still very deep and heavy in the meaning. Complicated in terms of understanding, but still manage to explain it for you to easily understand him.

He tells his origins, of how he is formerly live a long time ago when the war between the human and monster still takes place. History of how his life has been. Telling of his former occupant as the first royal scientist of Monster race, the one who made the very Core, a very revolutionizing machine a living being ever created that appalls even the most advanced science in humanity. And apparently, what his counterparts experiencing is not that far fetch from his perspective. Only for each of their world has different circumstances and certain conditions.

Yes, you heard that right. He brought up the Multiverse theory. And no one there is trying to mess with you if that serious eyes can be any indication.

“Holy heaven in the 7th sky. So multiverse does exist after all. I have my own belief on this subject, but to know it directly like this is... truly mind-blowing.” You comment in silent excitement when he takes a quick break and drinks his cup of coffee, you look at him in fascination which seems to make him and the rest in a good mood.

[Not man͝y͟ ̵k̸n̴ow̡ t͟h̕is̵ ̵fact, but͜ to f̧ind ̴out͞ th̕e͘ ͡pr͢ov͜e nee̷d̨ so͝m͢e ̴s͏a͘cr̵i̡f̢ice͠s.]

“S-sacrifice?” You didn’t like his tone, it sounds grim.

[ _And ̧f͞o̧r ͘o͘ur ̛case,̸ ̸is m͞ore̵ ļik̕e͠ so̕meţh̴i̧n̡g ̵w̢e͜ fou̧nḑ ou̸t͢ n͏o̵t ͟by ch͝oi̧ce,̷ w̶e we͟re stuck ͜tog͟ether̸, to̵ ̡keep ̧our̶ sani̵ty to͏ge͝the̵r͞. At l̸ea̷s͠t,͠ ͢w͏e ͘th͢i͏n̨k i͜f ̡w̶e’r̷e ̕t͠o̢get̸her, ͘t͝ḩe̛ ̶l͏es͞s͏er ̕p̛ossib̢ili͜ty of ͘we gone ̧ma̧d b̷ecause͏ ͏we̶ stu͜c̴k̢ in ͢the͟ ͝v̡oid._ ]

Looking at him in shock, you frowned to yourself. You aren’t sure if you want to believe every word they said, but you can’t use your power in this realm to see what’s in their mind, so it would be a waste of energy and focus. And they can read your mind anyway, much to your displeasure.

So, this is how it feels to be in your victim’s shoes, to be read on without your knowledge, and they can feel, know, see, anything literally about every of your information.

Indeed, you will fear yourself if you ever meet someone who has a similar power as you. No wonder they always stay away from you in the past. Heh, ironic.

_~Some long hella explanations of more multiverse and experience tell-tale when the goopy men still alive etc. later...~_

[—And each͡ of̷ ̡us͏ f̢al͝l̢ i͡n̡t̢o ou͟r ͢ow͠n͢ ̵c̵r̛eat͝i̧on,͟ ̕thus̨ e͡n̨ded ͟w͟i̧th̷ us ̴in̴h͟a̵bi̕t̕ed̡ ͡the̛ ͠i͏n̸famo̷us V͏o͘id dįm̸en̡s̨io͟n,̡ as͏ ̴gr͟im ͞a̕s th͞a͢t mi͡ght͠ so̢unds. ̴We ͡met ęach̢ other̸ ͡c̵o͟un͡terp̛a͟rts and̨ ̵have͢ ͡b̶e̛ęn͜ to̶get͢her͞ ̨e̕v̢ęr ̴şinc̕e͢.] Classic ended his explanation with an affirming hum and nod when you see him a bit longer, waiting for him to continue just in case.

Putting your face on your palms, you take a deep breath and count from 10 to 1 in mind, to prevent any burst out of confusion in your head. Calm down, don’t panic. It’s okay, nothing outrageous just literally being retaliated right on your face—

Ha ha **ha**... **AS.IF!**

You take the nearest pillow beside you and let out your emotion thereafter burying your face deep on it, muffled screams get out from your mouth. The 4 skelemen just look at you in understanding apologetic gaze, let you take your time to spill the stress out of your system.

Raising your head, your face reddened and tired. Giving a long exhale, you eyed them alternately, “I have no freaking idea how in heaven am I able to be this calm after experiencing all of this out-of-the-world shenanigans. Does my sanity still intact? Honestly, I don’t care anymore and let’s just pretend I never questioned that I subconsciously just accept the fact that I’m accompanied by new 4 entities inside my head, which is now having convo directly with me in my subconscious realm.” You said that in rhyme, so fast that it almost sounds like mumbling. But not gone unheard by the 4 goopy men.

[I’m s̷o͡rr͏y i͠f th͞i͢s͟ tak͡es̴ ̨so mu̢ch s̢t͏re̢ss ͘in͏ ͡your͡ ͢mi̷n̸d. ̴B͘ut it’̶s v͝ery adm͏i͡r͠a͜b͟le ̸for̶ ̶y̧ou̧ ̵t͜o get y͜o̴ur͡ cơm͡p͟o͜s͏u͝re͞ back ͝rig͜ht̷ awa͞y.̶ ͟B͞a̛s͢e͡d̨ ̢o̢n ͜w͢hat ͞you’ve b̷een ex̡p̷erienced sin͢c͜e̡ li͏t͝t̷le̢,͘ ̧it’͞s ̸no ̛w̶o͟nd͞er ͝yo͠u’l͏l ̛be͏ ̨im̵m͡une ͜to ̡any ͟mental ͜st̕ri͠k̸e̡s̛ at th̢is p̕oint͠. Yo͡u͡ have͢ on͘e ͏steęle͟ḑ hear̴t, ͠that’̛s fo͝r ̴s͡u͢re͠,̢ ̛s̢peci̕al ͞o̢n̕e͘.] Classic responds with a hint of praise.

“Please don’t apologize, Mr. Classic. Or I’m the one who’ll feel bad after. And well, yes, that’s true. Everything you said is a fact— But, _holy crack_ , I don’t want to admit that...!” You bury your face deeper on the pillow on your hold. Muffling gruntles escape your mouth.

Once you accept it, it’s felt like you have admitted how much of an abnormal human you are. But then again, you already accept the fact of you having unordinary abilities, so why not the fact you are different entirely from humanity?

( _ ~~Because it doesn’t make you feel any better with the mistakes you made in the past.~~_ )

Twitching his eyes, Switch scoffed suddenly, [ _Oi,͞ r͡a͡scal. Y̡a ͝rea̸lize ͝we c͡an ̧he̷a҉r ̵ya̡r ̷th͝oug̨h̷ts h̸er̷e͡ ͝c͝l͢ȩarly,̧ ri͘gh’? Sto̶p th̢at ̢m̶el͟a̷nc͢h͟oli̡c͞ tho̢ught̢, i̧t’̛s sha͞r͜ed̵ to ou̶r̸ ͜m͝ind͢s as ̛w͜el̵l͞ a̕n̛d͟ ͞I͘ ͡ai̶n’̷t like ̶it̸._ ]

Raised your face to him, you giving a sympathetic smile to the annoyed skeleman, “Sorry, I can’t stop that one. It’s like my regretting past self, that I can’t get rid of for a long time. And I can’t let it go just yet.”

Yeah, you realize what’s that voice are since a long time ago. It’s rarely speaking up, and only voiced as clear as that when you’re in unfortunate situations usually. But lately, it has been speaking even when you are just doing your daily activity. Strange, maybe because you are in an entirely different new environment that your stress building up faster? Or it’s just your puberty moments.

You wish it was the latter.

[It̛’̡s poss̶ibl̨e ͠th͟e f͢i̢r͞s͡t͟ ͞o͘ņe̕ ͢a͝s ̸to̸ ͝b͠e̷ ̨the̸ c͡a͡use. ̷Y̛ou̷ hav̨e an ̛u̢nus̴u̵al ̴ab͝ili̴ty whic̛h̸ conn͠e͜ct͏ed͞ righ͞t̸ f̛ŗom your̢ sơu͜l an͘d͏ u͜s͟i̴n̴g it ̸to ͝r͞ead̛ othe̷r̕ ͞s͘ou͜l̕’s w̷ave̶ ͢in̨ ͞t͞ḩe mo̸nster̸ ca̧se ͘o̕r brain ͞wa̴v̕e ͘f͝o̡r th̶e ͞human.͢ L͡ike̴ a.͝.. ̸te̕le͢p̢at̸h,͠ t͜ha͠t͝'͞s̶ ho͠w̵ y͟ou̧ hu̵m̶ans cal̢led̸ th͜e͟m, isn't̛ i̛t?͟ ͏You ca͘n̷ ͝he̵a̡r their͠ m͘ind̶ a̕nd ̨f͘e͝e͢l ̴th͡ȩir emotion f͠ro͟m h͏ow̨ s̵uscep̨t͟ible y̷o͠u a̸re͝ w̡it̡h ̧t͟he͟ir s͜o͡ul’s̕ ͟wav̴e.̕]

You hum in agreement, “Well, I guess that does make sen— holy stars, you all already figured that out!?”

[ _Ya ͡t͠h͏inķ?̕_ ] Flatly Switch says rosing a bone brow, not piercing away his eyes from his book.

Scratching the back of your head, you replied, “Well, it takes years for me to learn all of that by myself, but I guess I should’ve expected that from a former head of royal scientist.”

Swap who’s still behind you, bring one of his hand to your shoulder while the other ruffling your head, [ _W̸el͞l̛! ͟A̶t̢ le̕as͢t ͞y͠o͠u̧ k͟n̸ow w̧h̴a̶t̢ w̧e are ̵n͠ow͢~͠ A̵nd ̛isn’t͟ ͘t̕ha̢t ̧m̶uc̡ḩ ̡mor̢e re̕a͡s̸sur͢in̷g̢ ̵r̢a̸t͘he͜r th͡an you worr͜y a̢n̢d ͝see ̸u̷s a̷s̶ ̷my̸s͡t̸i̸c͟a̴l͞ ͘stra͠ng͠er̴s͘ all ͞th̨e̸ ͏time?_ ]

“You really know how to persuade your target, don’t you, Mr. Swap?”

[ _Ee̡h͠, ͢I̡ ḑo̸n̕’̸t know ͡w͠h͘ąt͏ ̴yo̧u’r̸e̷ t͡a͏lki͞n͜g͡ ͏a͏bơu̕t͠~͘?_ ]

That sickening sweet voice kind of want to make you vomit, for many different reasons. And seems like you’re not the only one who thinks about that if those grossed out wave thought to come from the edgy skelemen means anything.

“... I’m questioning my life choices all over again.” Half-jokingly you said that while huffing unamusedly and hold his hand from ruffling your head any further, motioning ‘please, stop’.

“This is getting ridiculous.” You bristles.

[ _Be͜t͞t͜er͜ ̶th̡an ̕m͟a͏k̛ing n̛o ̸s͡ense, ͝ri̷ght?_ ] Swap pointed out.

“Well... Fair enough.” You rub the back of your neck.

“How long am I gonna be here anyway?” You mumble randomly, but get answered right away.

[A͞s̸ ̷l͝ong ͟a̶s ͠y̡o̕u͜ ͟m͢ay in̷ re̵a͘li̧ty. ̧W̵e don͜’t̵ ͟kn͘ow͏ ̨about ͘t̛h̕a̷t ̨s͜in͟c͞e it͢’̧s ͘y͡our body ̢we’̢r̷e͢ ̧t͟alk̵i͞n̴g ̢about h͟e͝r͏e.̷ ͞Y̨ou’̛re͞ ͞s̸upp̕osed t̸o kn̢o̴w̢ it̡ b̴y na̸tu͜re.]

Holding your chin, you think over his words, “Usually after passed out from my karma event, I’ll wake up the next morning, which means...” your eyes widen as the realization hit your mind, “ahh crap, I guess I’ll be in this realm longer than what I thought. But the sense of time in this place is really strange, I can’t feel the difference.”

Some moments passed in awkward silence, but you ignored that as your brain tried it’s hardest to progress all that information inside your mind. Swap thoughtfully took the chance of your unresponsive rebuttal when he tried to pat your head, and scoop you over once more to be on his lap as his floating hand tried to grab your waist but you still slap them off. Your distracted self will let him put you over his lap, but you still reflexively push off his embrace. 

Finally, he gave up on embrace you anymore, and patting also shoulder touch is fine for now. Now your head’s too busy drowned in your world and thoughts.

The other 3 just mind their own business, not even Classic bother to stop him anymore. Wow, heartless.

After some times passed (not sure how long, might be 1 or 2 hours if in reality), you resigned and leaned back to Swap’s chest, as you jolted in surprise when he grabs your shoulders, and stand up from his lap, moved to beside him fastly on the sofa. Geez, this man truly takes advantage of every situation, and that easy-going smile just sends this unnerving feeling to you.

[F̢in̷ish̵ed͘ wit͠h̴ ͟y͠o͞ur͝ ͞p͝r͠ocessin̛g ͞in͞ m̕ind͡, ͠de̵ar?̡] Classic spoke up without averting his gaze from his book. You look at him deflated, ‘ _looks like I better get used to this situation sooner than later, don’t I now?_ ’

[ **Pr̕ob͢ab͡ly͝, ̨ye͝a͘h͝.̡ ͟Nic͜e q̷ui͠ck ͟t̷h͞i̴n̴ki͟ng,͡ c̸le̡v͝er ra͏scal. An͟d̴ go͞o̢d l͘uck w̢įt͘h ţh̵at,͜ ya̡’ll͞ ̢n͜ee͟d i͢t͠.** ] He gives you that sarcastic chuckle again.

Slumping your back more to the cushion, you eyeing the ceiling, or whatever is above your head. Which is the same case with the floor. Eternal darkness. Now that you take a look around, you notice the fireplace at the end of the room, crackling fire on the woods and the lights swaying gently. So that’s where the warm sensation coming from.

Gulping, you turn your attention back to Classic, “So, what’s your plan by getting me involved in all of this, if I may _kindly_ ask?” That last words spat out unconsciously too sharp from your intention, but eh, they get the hint.

Classic closed his book finally, as you wondered what kind of book he seems to be so immersed with since before? That wonder cut short when Classic responds.

[Sįmpl͘e͟. ̵We͠ w̡an͟t͏ ͡yo̕u̴ ͜t͟o ̛se͏ek͠ ͢t̢hi̛s c͟er͜ta͘in͡ c̸r̸ȩa͏t̨i͢on͘ ͜that ͠make̴s us̵ to be ͠h̕e̡re i͢n̵ t͘h̷e f̵i̴r̢s̴t̢ ̨p͞lace͝.]

“... Why did I’ve got a strong feeling this will be the exact opposite of what you said,” That just adds more questions inside your mind, but you shrug, “eh, whatever. Throw all you have, I think it won’t be more mind-blowing than the multiverse thingies.”

Is it just you, or that one statement bring a thin amused smile to all of these men? You feel this might won’t be a good hint.

[ _O̕h͘ dear͡, y͟o͠u̷’̸ll b͢e ̶su͡rp͜rįs̴e̵d~͞_ ] Swap cooed, and you gulped in dread.

Seems like another round of long explanation will be held. Thankfully, this time Swap brings out a bowl of popcorn and some sodas to keep your company.

... Wait a sec, how—

+++

**T.N.: (I translate the WD words as well, haha. So you lot don’t have to translate them manually.)**

“ _Anu, aku salah ngomong ya?_ ”

“Uhm, did I said anything wrong?”

“Ah, _maksud_ -“

“Ah, I mean-“

(Yes, this one has already translated right away in the very same dialogue this word came from. But I’ll put this here just in case :v)

_‘_ Waktunya tidur kah _.’_

_‘Time to sleep, huh.’_

“- _Dan,_ UGGH _,_ _kenapa pula aku ini anak empati...-_ ”

“-And, UGGH, why am I an empath to begin with...-”

“ _-Pernahkah anda mendengar bahasa ini meski hanya sekali, tuan_?”

“-Have you ever heard of this language even just for once, sir?”

[✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✌︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎✋︎☝︎☠︎ ❄︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎🕆︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎✌︎☼︎📬︎]

[YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SPEAK IN A FOREIGN TONGUE, MY DEAR.]

[ _💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ ☞︎☹︎✌︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☼︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎✌︎☼︎💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎📪︎ 👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📬︎ ✡︎✌︎�☼︎☜︎ ✌︎✋︎☠︎�❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎📬︎_ ] Switch adding in, you look at him in widened eyes.

[ _STOP FLATTERING YARSELF ON THIS, DINGS. YA’RE AIN’T THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SPEAK IN THOSE._ ] Switch adding in, you look at him in widened eyes.

Fell chuckles, [ **🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ ❄︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎✌︎ ✋︎💣︎🏱︎☼︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎✌︎❄︎ ⚐︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 😐︎✋︎☠︎👎︎✌︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎☞︎☞︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎✍︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📪︎ ⚐︎☹︎👎︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎✍︎** ]

Fell chuckles, [WELL, ARE WE REALLY TRYING TA IMPRESS THIS BRAT OVER THIS KINDA STUFF NOW? REALLY, OLD MAN?]

Swap raise a brow ridge, [ _❄︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☹︎✌︎☠︎☝︎🕆︎✌︎☝︎☜︎ ✌︎💧︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ 💧︎🕈︎✋︎❄︎👍︎☟︎✍︎_ ]

Swap raise a brow ridge, [ _THEN WHY DID YOU SPEAK IN THE LANGUAGE AS WELL, SWITCH?_ ]

[ _🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎ ✌︎💧︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ 💧︎🕈︎✌︎🏱︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎�💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎✍︎_ ] Switch retorts flatly, and Swap just shrugs with a knowing smirk on his face.

[ _WELL, YOU SPEAK IN THEM AS WELL, SWAP. WHY’S THAT?_ ] Switch retorts flatly, and Swap just shrugs with a knowing smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita: Is it time for another bullsh*t again?  
> Gasters: *appalled by her cussing*  
> Lita: What? Just because I'm acting nice, wasn't mean I can't act rude! Bear with it!!  
> Gasters: ... we haven't even started our influence on you, but seems like you have a lot to learn from us, my dear... (Dadster mode on)  
> Lita: ... Tell me, why did I've got a very bad feeling that you'll be worse than my strict teacher at the old school?  
> Gasters: *smiles widened in silent, in an eerie way*  
> Lita: Again, I DIDN'T SIGN FOR THIS CRAP HELP-
> 
> A.N:  
> So! You've read this far. Aww, thx, my dearest readers QwQ  
> I feel so touched TwT
> 
> Oh, you come because of that small note I leave at the opening note? About an idea?  
> Hmm, right!
> 
> So, here's the thing.
> 
> I've been had this plan of making an actual full AU story as fanfic and definitely aiming to draw a comic out of it. Some of you might be aware of my drawing skills, and I'm confident enough that it looks decent UwU  
> But that's not the point, I've got a lot to learn from here, not to mention I'm on my last year of high school, and in less than 8 months I'll be graduate and need to focus on my college entrance exam. And I will try to get a full scholarship to out of the country if I can, Japan and New Zealand is my 2 top list. I want to be an animator after all! >:3
> 
> But since I've been not sure as to how to do all of this, and what to practice on (I have my ref and material to practice, but I got discouraged away to easily), I've decided to make some illustration for my fic.  
> Even tho my story is not the best one out there, I believe it's decent enough for you to read it in the first place, amirite? :b
> 
> So! Expect some changes I'll give in all of my fanfics! I'll post the news on Tumblr when any of the drawings are finished. I have my list so it won't be that long.  
> And it probably will be black and white one ^_^'
> 
> Anyways, I've done my job here, so toddler, my dear! ;3


	13. Updates, plz read them ^^

Hey guys! It's Normalaya here~ Or often called Normy in Tumblr ;b

So, I noticed seems like whenever I update a rewritten chaps in this fic, the email notif won't tell you guys at all about that, huh?

Yes, it got REWRITTEN.

I know that sounds like a pain in the ass to wait, but hey. I learning all of my mistakes, yo. And I tried to improve my immature story here.

For those who didn't know the news, I'm currently rewriting ALL of my prequels, since I only write down the main chaps for 2 up until now. Probably the main chaps will get rewritten as well.

Don't worry, I didn't drop this fic! Other than rewriting my story and replanning the plots all-over again, I'm also including illustrations for each chaps!

Yes, it's actual illustrations. With Black and White but in 1 main color scheme. For example: the prequels will have orangish, the main chaps will be divided into 3-4 arcs (I think, it's a lot of plots man) with 3-4 different color schemes then (still hasn't decided them yet). And I may or may not have the sequel chaps. It's probably will be bluish or purplish. I'll tell u guys later :v

So! In conclusion, up until now only 4 prequels have been rewritten (you can see it as the only chaps that have illustrations), and I'm on my way to continue them. I also including major atmosphere change in the overall story. Sorry for the unspoken hiatus!

Let's meet again soon, and hopefully, it's really that close of a future ^v^

Sincerely,

Your not-so-normal local writer,

Normalaya

P.S.: I'll delete this update chaps after all chaps have been rewritten.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thx for reading this far!
> 
> Also, I'm currently making this absolutely wonderful collab fic with my 2 dearest fella writers, the fic is called "FaiTh - Fate in Threshold"!!! \\(^o^)/
> 
> Here's the links:  
> [FaiTh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397)  
>    
> Come and read the chappie, we had uploads some of the chapters for awhile now!
> 
> Oh right, here's my tumblr for whoever curious of my art, I reblogging a lot as well here, lol:  
> [@normalayasstuff](https://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also,  
> Plz leave your thoughts on comment here, kudos will always be lovely and maybe bookmarks? Eyy


End file.
